101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is basically an adult version of the 101 Dalmatains cartoon series with the main character being Slit, who's personality you'll soon find out in the story. Slit and his friends will do all kinds of insane stuff, and I feel that those who read it will have one hell of a blast with it. Feel free to leave a review, as long as it has constructive praise and/or criticism.
1. A New Home Part one

**Disclaimer:** This is a different version of the peaceful revival, where it's much more gruesome and brutal, along with having a main character that's a complete sadist who loves blood and gore and all that crap. He does have some depth to him, but I don't wanna rush it out by revealing it straight away. I want the reveal to be natural. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The country of London was indeed a unique place to live in for more things than one. For one thing, it was not only a beautiful place to live, but it also had many cheery folk that walked around the towns and cities like there was literally nothing wrong. But don't qoute me on that; I've never visited London. This is a fictional world so I don't know. Anyway, almost everyone there...was kind. See, there's this bitch here who's a massive brat and loves to mock everyone she can and act like a cocky whore. I'll bring that up in a future whatever.

But the thing that this London at least was the most unique for, was the amount of Dalmatians it held. And this is the Dalmatian group we see now. There's like a whole crapton of them too, so I hope you're not allergic to dogs.

At least a hundred Dalmatian puppies were running down the sidewalk with their owners trying to keep them from running off too far. The male one in particular was very kind and cheery, giving off a kind and soothing voice. "Calm down puppies; we'll be home soon enough."

One of the Dalmatian puppies jumped onto a mailbox. He wore a red hat with black stripes down it and had a scar on his left eye. What that was from is beyond me for now. Anyway, he wiped his forehead with a relieved sigh and turned to the audience. "You have no idea how hard it is to live with over one hundred relatives. It's not like I care how hard it is, I just live however I can. But even if that wasn't the case I'd much rather bite off someone's organs as soon as they tried to break into my house and steal stuff."

The Dalmatian puppie saw his parents walking behind their owners and jumped onto his mother, who was none other than Perdita, wife of Pongo. "Greetings mother. Rather boring walk today, isn't it?"

Perdita let out a soft chuckle as she replied. "Don't worry Slit. As soon as we get home you can play Xbox all you want. Until it's dinnertime of course."

Slit nodded and then heard some kind of shouting coming from ahead, knowing the exact voice being one of his owners. "Let go of my purse you crook!"

Pongo and Perdita ran on up ahead with Slit backflipping off and following, wanting to see what the whole thing was about. Some kind of robber was shown pointing a gun at the other puppies and taking the woman's purse. "Anita Dearly. Kinda thought you'd be stronger." The robber walked off and then called some sort of number, only for a bullet to shoot his phone. This was none other than Slit, who held the gun with a smirk and then held it up to his mouth and blew the steam. "Ah, a wiseguy eh?" The robber charged at Slit, only for Slit to dodge the robber's kick and run up the robber, punching him smack on the face and making him fall.

Slit cocked his gun again and aimed it right for the robber. "Hey dude. You said it; not me." Slit shot another bullet and hit the robber in the arm, pulling out another gun and walking forward. "I'd like to introduce you to my two most violent companions, Bloodlust and Pain bringer. All three of us would like to introduce you to your death. And don't worry." Slit aimed both of his guns at the robber with one gun pointed sideways over the other, with both of them right in front of the robber's face and making him fear for his life, with his expression of horror showing it all. "Your relationship will be intimate."

Slit shot the robber with both bollets and showed his brains on the inside, with his head then falling to the floor. Slit scoffed and walked off with the other puppies being surprised, with one of them praising him with a head rub. "Nice one there Slit. Still got the old open fire."

"It's just what I do Lucky." Slit replied as he put his guns away, showing his cockiness as well as his sadism and free spirit. "And I love every second of the darkness it holds inside."

* * *

Slit was back at home playing video games with Lucky, who seemed to be a bit older than him. When Lucky grabbed a hold of his soda can, Slit took it upon himself to take his controller, confusing Lucky when he saw it come back. Slit landed the final few hits on Lucky, who became surprised by it. "Whaaaat? (Smirks) You cheated."

"Don't care." Slit replied as he tossed his controller back to Lucky, and he then looked at another brother of his, who had a black patch on his left eye. The black patched Dalmatian was working on a gadget of some sorts as he heard Slit call over to him. "Yo Patch; that future prediction thing done yet!?"

"That's not what I'm working on Slit! But I wish it was!" Patch replied and he then walked up to Slit and Lucky with his gadget. "It's a device that's meant to predict how fast a bullet can go within the meter of each kind of gun, and then scan it and give the holder that amount of speed. So if I can get some kind of speed from a sniper rifle or a golden glock, I could go at the speed of sound."

A chubby Dalmatian popped up behind Slit on the couch arm that Lucky was leaning on while eating a cheeseburger as Slit spoke. "Patch, you have an amazing habit of giving me gadgets to steal off of you." Patch put his gadget aside as Lucky then looked and saw the chubby Dalmatian. "Ah, Rolly. How's it going fatso? Enjoying the cheeseburger?"

"It's going fine, I'm not fat, and yes." Rolly stated as he said the first one with a polite tone, the second one with a blunt tone, and the last one with a cheerful tone. He then finished the cheeseburger and let out a burp, chuckling a bit upon it. "My most sincere of pardons. Anyway, mom and dad want to see us in the basement. Something about a farm."

"Well I hope it's just a rental house, cause I'd hate to leave this place." Slit stated with a smile. "Full of excitement, and adventure, and-"

* * *

Pongo and Perdita were explaining the scenario to Slit and his three closest friends (If at all.) with Pongo explaining the cons of living in the town. "Bank robberies, murders of all kinds, and now Anita's been robbed! Believe me; if the robber didn't threaten us with our own children I would've done something."

"That's easy to believe." Perdita added. "Anyway, Roger and Anita have been talking about this beautiful farm in the country." Slit and his friends seemed surprised by this, wondering why the others weren't there. "We told the others and they all had their own reactions in the groups they were in. We've spoken with them, and...we've decided we'll do it."

Slit and his friends were surprised by this and Slit pulled out his gun and put it up to his parent's, but it didn't shock them, as this was to be expected from him. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. (Screen closes in on Slit's face) We, (Screen closes in again) are not, (Screen closes in again) moving."

* * *

Slit was shown in the back of the bus looking out the window with a blunt look on his face. When the bus started driving off, Slit looked down at his friends and sighed. "So we ARE moving. At least they didn't take away my guns."

"Lord knows you would've just taken old deppression out if they did." Lucky replied with a chuckle. "Lord knows I wouldn't want to be in that scenario." Lucky chuckled a bit more as Slit slid down to them.

Patch saw Slit's look of worry and placed his paw on his shoulder. "Cheer up dude. It's not like we're moving to Detroit or anything. I heard that place is terrible."

"Something else I heard is that someone's going to die tonight." Slit's qoute made Lucky, Patch, and Rolly worried as he then put his arms behind his head. "Don't know which weapon I'll be using though. Maybe I'll use Bloodlust."

"Perhaps this will be a chance to branch out a bit." Rolly suggested with a positive and optimistic look. "Let's not forget that we can't assume it's going to be bad before we even see it."

Lucky wrapped his arm around Slit as he spoke up. "I can honestly relate to both sides of the spectrum. (Lies down) As much of a fun ride it could be, it's sad to see home go for good."

"No kidding." Rolly admitted. "I know all the meat shops in town. There's no telling how far it'll take to get to one now. It could take hours upon hours of waiting."

"Of course, we could move right next to one when we actually reach the farm." Patch pointed out, and then the bus was shown driving out of town. "It's only a matter of time before we see how London handles the country."

* * *

The bus parked in front of the barn with a female White Shepherd being shown lying down on the fence and seeing it drive up. She jumped down upon it and ran off, feeling a familiar energy when it got close enough. It was almost as if she knew someone on that bus. She didn't want to make it too obvious though, so she ran off. The bus stopped and opened up with Pongo and Perdita walking out, counting the puppies as they all got off. "one, thirty two, fifty six, seventy five, ninety two, and...ninety eight?"

Slit walked out of the bus and glared at his parents. "Just so you know, I won't let you manipulate me." Slit walked off and Pongo and Perdita shrugged, knowing what Slit was capable of. The young Dalmatian puppy then walked up to Lucky, Patch, and Rolly. "Well at least I have you three to hang around."

"Yep. That part should be a blast." Lucky agreed, and then he grabbed Slit by his head and gave him a noogie, making the young Dalmatian laugh as he spoke. "And we won't let any crappy scenarios wear us down in any way shape or form."

"Damn straight." Slit stopped Lucky from nooging him and looked at the audience. "Trust me. I'm not all sadist and emo. If I was then this wouldn't even be a thing."

"Slit; stop talking to your imaginary audience and cmon!" Patch called on ahead from the gate to the farm, walking off with Rolly as Slit walked on ahead with Lucky to catch up.

"It's not an imaginary audience asshole! They can leave reviews and everything!" Slit called back, annoyed at Patch's assumption. "Sheesh, the bloody nerve of that too smart genius. One of these days he'll know what the audience is like." Lucky chuckled a bit, being the most used to Slit's behavior.

Patch walked into the barn and despite the webs and stuff, he found it to be a suitable place to home for all the Dalmatians in the Dearly family. "Looks well structured enough to make a suitable place to sleep. And possibly even a few other things." Patch moved around the webs when he arrived at some sort of ladder. "Just get rid of the webs and all that crap and we'll be good to go."

Just then, a rather slender female dalmatian puppy popped down while hanging from a spider web line. "Does that mean we have to kick the spiders out?"

"Fraid so Cadpig." Patch broke to Cadpig, knowing how much she loved animals. "But hey; there's probably a lot of animals here. It's a farm, so there can't be a lack of them. (Rubs his chin) Kinda strange though. This place looks very familiar."

Rolly was outside talking to a blue pig and a younger pink pig, reacting to something they just answered for him. "No restaurants for miles!?"

"Nah, sorry kid. Countries usually don't get much service in that." The blue pig replied, but then he smiled. "But you're more than welcoem to join me and Dumpling for some grub whenever you wish."

Dumpling started eating from the grub pile and Rolly wasn't too fond of the option. "I'll pass, thanks." The blue pig nodded and ate with his daughter as Rolly walked off with a distrought look. "Well. This will take some effort to adapt to. But at least we're not in Iraq. I heard wars happen there." Rolly sighed. "Let's hope the others are having better luck with this than I currently am."

Slit and Lucky were walking around the farm as they looked around at the stuff they saw with Slit commenting on it. "Rusty fences," Some rusty fences were shown as Slit and Lucky then looked at something else. "Empty play land, I think," An empty hill was shown with almost nothing by it as Slit and Lucky then saw something else. "And woods that could actually potentially be fun." The woods were shown with Slit groaning in annoyance. "Forgive my whiny emo side Lucky, but I don't see any reason to like this place. It's just not where I grew up. Well, after the Cruella thing that is."

"Ah, lighten up Lucky." Lucky encouraged Slit, not minding at all about his emo side. "Pretty soon you'll be the fun loving side that your sadist side blocks out whenever it wants to. I know for a fact that we'll end up liking it here; just you wait."

"Pssh. Yeah, like we'll get a party for it." Slit deadpanned. "Of course, the only parties I've ever gone to are blood thirst parties, and even then that's not counting the birthday parties I have with my siblings."

Slit and Lucky saw a Sheepdog and walked up to him with Lucky signaling Slit to watch as he introduced himself. "How's it goin dude?" The Sheepdog looked at Slit and Lucky with Lucky saying their names. "I'm Lucky; this is my little brother Slit." The Sheepdog seemed a bit surprised by Slit's name, finding it unordinary. "Yeah, I can see anyone reacitng like that." Lucky then went to change the subject. "So...you watch Thunderbolt?" The Sheepdog seemed confused. "The Legend of Kion?" The Sheepdog remained confused. "Tv."

The Sheepdog was still confused and Slit spoke up with annoyance, wanting to get this whole thing over with. "He means cable dumbass."

"What's cable?"

The Sheepdog's question surprised Slit and Lucky, with both of them gaining blunt looks as Slit spoke up. "We're going to die here, aren't we."

"Maybe. Depends on how good your survival skills are. (Smirks) Name's Mooch by the way. Watch out for me." Mooch landed a punch on Slit's face, who rubbed his cheek and punched Mooch on the chest. The Sheepdog spoke in a sqeaky voice as he spoke up. "Good one."

"I try." Slit replied. "Get this straight though; I'm not one to fuck with. (Grabs Mooch's chest) If you even think of messing with me I'll crap down your throat and make you urinate in front of a crowd at your favorite band concert."

Mooch gulped and had Slit let go of his chest, hiding his fear and trying to act tough. "You're going to regret threatening me like that punk. You'll never make me piss in front of Linkin Park."

Mooch walked off with Lucky calling him out on his behavior from the hill they were standing on. "If you weren't a douchebag the Linkin Park thing would've caught out attention! (Looks at Slit) You're still a Linkin Park fan, right?" Slit nodded his head yes. "Okay, cool."

"I dunno Lucky. I know you're super optimistic and all that crap, but I just don't see-" Slit stopped talking and gave an open mouth smile to what he saw ahead of him. This confused Lucky, who waved his paw in front of him to catch his attention. When he looked ahead, he saw the White Shepherd that was shown when they all arrived at the farm, and she seemed to be whittling something. Slit gained beating hearts in his eyes which then formed into hearts that started floating above his head. "If heaven's secretly a mortal then that's her right there Lucky."

Lucky caught onto what Slit was thinking about and found an opportunity to help Slit adapt. "Cmon dude; go talk to her." Slit flinched, not having the social capabilities of his brother, which is one reason why most of his siblings aren't too fond of him. "Don't worry Slit. I'll be behind you. Well, technically next to you, but still."

Slit breathed in through his node nad out through his mouth, walking up to the White Shepherd with Lucky. "Hi; my name is farm (The White Shepherd looks at Slit and Lucky) and we just moved into the Slit- (Face palms and whispers) Damn it. (Talks normally) I mean I once stole my mom's credit card- (Whispers again) why the fuck would I say that? (Talks normally again) Boobies are-" Slit groaned and the White Shepherd laughed at his silly behavior, making him sigh of relief. "I was kinda worried there that you'd tell me to fuck off if this happened."

"Nah, I'm used to stuff like this." The White Shephered admitted. "I mean, I've had some dark moments myself, so I can totally sympathize with someone wanting to rebel a bit." The White Shepherd finished whittling and it was shown to be a sword of some kind. "I just passed my whittling class, so now I can do some more myself."

Slit took a liking to the whittling knife that the White Shepherd was holding. "Is that a first class whittler?"

"You bet. I finally got enough money to buy it. Just not in the way you expect." The White Shepherd explained, giving Slit a loving sense of mystery. "Oh. My name's Shine by the way."

"Your eyes show your heart shining."

"What?"

"What?"

Slit and Shine looked at each other for a couple seconds and then Slit changed the subject. "So yeah. (Lucky walks off) I was super blunt about coming here, but it's nice to find someone who has a similar interest to me." Lucky looked at Slit and Shine as he walked off and winked to the audience as he walked off.

* * *

Slit walked into the farm and seemed relieved to know that someone like Shine was residing there, and not just for her looks. 'Shine really is a wonderous being. She doesn't seem to be a sadist like me, but she does seem to have an interest in all kinds of weapon artillery. At least she's not a bratty princess, cause Patch suits that role just fine.' Slit walked up to Lucky, Patch, and Roly, with Lucky and Rolly watching Patch work on hooking up a Tv. "What's going on losers?"

"Just hooking up this Tv here." Patch replied as he hooked up another wire. "Looks like we brought a really easy one too. It got beaten up on the ride here, but I can still repair it." Patch hooked up another wire with Slit getting an idea as he walked up to him. When he saw Patch reaching for one wire, he handed him a different one, which Patch hooked up to the wrong cored and ended up electrocuting himself. Slit laughed upon seeing this with Patch giving him a blunt look and Lucky rolling his eyes while smiling and Rolly sighing.

"Alright douchebag, get back to work." Slit hooked the wire into the correct cord to save Patch the trouble and then walked back up to Lucky and Rolly. "So I hope we'll be getting a crapton of shows on this puppy, but if Mooch doesn't even know what cable is then we could be in for a rough ride."

"Could be." Lucky admitted as he and Slit walked up to the couch. "So how was your time with Shine?"

"It was a lot better than I first anticipated." Slit admitted, taking a liking to Shine's personality. "She's a lot better than all the girly girls I've had to handle. She doesn't seem to be everything you expect from a tomboy either."

"Frankly, I'd much rather spend my time with a tomboy than a girly girl." Rolly said when jumped onto the couch and pulled out a fudgesicle. "They're much less whiny about food options." Rolly took a bite out of his fudgesicle and let off a proud smile.

* * *

Lucky was sleeping with the other dalmatians when he saw Slit walking up to the ladder that helped them get up to the top floor. He seemed concerned for Slit and walked off to follow him, seeing the young Dalmatian run outside. Making sure not to step on his siblings, he walked over to the ladder and slid down it, heading off to follow Slit. When he saw him sitting over a hill and looking over it, he ran over to him to make sure everything was okay. When he ran up to Slit, he sat down next to him. "You okay Slit?"

Slit looked and saw Lucky sitting next to him with a concerned look. Since Lucky was Slit's closest friend, he had no problem sharing his thoughts with him. "I guess. Just...homesick." Slit looked over the hill again and looked back on the town they lived in. "Why did we have to move Lucky? Sure our home wasn't perfect, but at least it worked. This place I can at least say exists, but that's about it. And it's not much either; everything exists."

Lucky shrugged upon Slit's words and looked over the cliff with him. "Well you know dude. Sometimes it just takes time to settle into places. Funny enough, some of our other siblings actually took some time to adapt to our old home."

Slit became surprised by this and looked at Lucky with a question in mind. "Was it because they thought I was a racist at that one point?"

"No Slit. It had nothing to do with that." Lucky put his paw on Slit's shoulder as he spoke with kindness. "But listen to this dude. Sometimes it's best to just let yourself adapt to a new environment, even if you don't get along with it at first. Like, just look at the are around here. What does it tell you?"

"That it wants me to take a big piss on it." Slit deadpanned, and Lucky laughed a bit at his words and walked off with him. "I guess it couldn't hurt. Even if it'll be super painful and stuff."

"Well considering that you bring pain and people could see you as an Eric Cartman ripoff, I doubt you'll be feeling too much." Slit chuckled a bit at Lucky's jab at his personality, finding it rather charming.

* * *

Slit was sleeping with his hundreds of siblings as Patch walked up to him and tried to wake him up. "Slit. Wake up dude. We gotta get going." Patch poked Slit and became relieved when he didn't move. "Is he...is he dead?" Slit suddenly ripped a three second moldy cheese fart right in the face of one of his siblings (brrrrruuuuup). Patch sighed of defeat while also whiffing the fart scent away from him. "Nope, my nightmare continued."

Slit stretched and looked at his paw while rubbing his fingers together, looking at Patch with a rather sinister grin. "I ripped my morning fart Patch." Patch rolled his eyes and walked off with Slit shrugging. "Wanna get some slushies?"

Slit and Patch slid down the latter and walked over to the fridge, with Slit opening it and pulling out his and Patch's. "Good thing we brought them from home. I don't think this place was made to have a lot of water on it." Slit and Patch walked around the barn and Slit sipped his slushie. "I'm starting to see why you were so cynical about the place too. Not that I hate it, I just wish it had more to it."

"It's a living Patch." Slit and Patch walked out of the barn and saw Lucky and Rolly waiting for them, with Slit wondering what was going on. "What the hell is with the getup?" Lucky handed Slit a backpack that had Sonic on it, much to his approval. "Oh. Thanks."

"Mom and dad enrolled us in the school here. Luckily for us it's just a short walk." Lucky snickered a bit, wondering what the school had in store. "If we're lucky we'll get a secret passage into the girls bathroom."

"Isn't that perverted?" Rolly asked with a hint of innocence, with Lucky shrugging as the four of them headed off to the school.

"They gave you directions, right?" Slit asked, with Lucky nodding his head yes with a smile. "Okay, good. Cause I couldn't bother to navigate the area myself. Too much green on it. I mean I like green, but this is an overload."

* * *

Slit and Lucky walked up to their lockers with Slit opening his up with his new combination. When he looked inside, he saw that the place could be rather cozy for his stuff. "Looks well fit enough for everything. Well, once we get our books anyway." Slit slammed his locker shut and leaned against it, putting his paws behind his head as he talked to Lucky. "So tell me Lucky; brother to brother. What's up with you and Two-tone?"

"Not much." Lucky admitted. "I heard about this dance thing coming up at the farm that I might ask her to, but I don't know if I'll be able to do it." Lucky cringed at a terrible habit he had. "Besides; you know what I do whenever she talks to me."

Slit and Lucky heard Two-tone walking by with Cadpig as they talked about random stuff and they looked at the two of them as Two-tone spoke. "And the cons are that they make your eyes wanna cringe. That's why I only play them once a week, for two hours." Two-tone saw Slit and Lucky and greeted them. "Hey guys." Lucky puked on the floor, grossing out Two-tone and Cadpig. "Ew!"

Cadpig and Two-tone walk off with Cadpig speaking up. "He kinda reminds me of Stan Marsh in that way." Two-tone giggled a bit as Slit snickered at Lucky's total failure at getting the girl.

Lucky face palmed every time he said a word. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lucky lied down against the locker and looked down at his vomit. "And it had to happen off screen; they could've done it off screen to where she couldn't even see the damn thing."

"Cmon dude. You gotta get some balls and make em grow on top of her ass." Lucky became confused for a moment and Slit whined and groaned at the same time. "You know what I mean dude. Take her out to a nice dinner and slap her on the face, then tell her she's hot and begin an abusive relationship that's not really abusive because you'll eventually stop the slapping part."

Lucky saw that advice as helpful in a sense and then he and Slit heard a familiar voice they heard from yesterday. "So you two transfered here then?" Slit and Lucky looked to see Mooch walking up to them with two of their brothers. "Looks like we've got the party figured out. And you two are gonna be the main course at the buffet."

"No thanks. You have enough cavities." Slit stood up and questioned his brothers joining him. "Do tell though; how on earth did a near mindless goon like you manage to convince Dipstick and Whizzer to join whatever the hell this little cavalcade is?"

"First off, this is my new gang, which these two helped to create." Mooch explained with a tough guy voice. "Second off, I just told them I'd give em cash whenever I could. Then I had them sign the contract, and, yeah. It all went off from there."

"You know he's not really gonna pay you, right?" Lucky asked, concerned for the well being of his brothers. "Hell, for all you know you could be getting scammed and can't break out of it because you're not old enough to use Whizzer's piss all over them."

Dipstick and Whizzer shrug with Mooch clenching his fist. "Talk to the fist if you want a complaint normies." Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer walked off with Mooch closing his eyes and looking up high. The posture worked against his favor however, as he bumped into someone that when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was someone he didn't want to bump into. Quivering with fear, he tried to think of a good excuse. "Oh, Shine. I was just-" Shine punched Mooch in the jaw and made him fall to the floor, glaring at Dipstick and Whizzer and making them run off.

Slit took a liking to how Shine took care of Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer and let off a laugh. "Nice one there Shine. Ol Sheepdog and his duo of piss drinkers really had that one coming, didn't they." Lucky laughed a bit more as Shine then whiffed her hair, walking off with a smile. "Mooch's jaw's probably broken, which is incredible."

"Sure is. He's always been an asshole." Shine walked off with a smile. "See you in class." Slit flinched when he heard that and let off a sigh of relief, feeling as if he could communicate some more with Shine.

* * *

Slit and Lucky arrived at class with the teacher sitting in her chair with her feet on her desk, deadpanning when she saw Slit nad Lucky. "Oh good, the last two are here late. Now I know who the rebels are."

"Yeah, (Flips off the teacher) fuck off bitch." Slit put his paw down and turned to the classroom. "So I'm Slit; I have been known for my sadistic attributes, but as long as you don't piss me off, or attempt to do so, we'll have an amazing time. Because believe me. You'll like my nice side much more than my dark side."

The teacher took an interest in Slit when she heard him say those words. "At least you're not a stereotypical rebel. My name's Mrs. Synchrome, and I'll be your teacher here. Older one; name, personality."

"Oh, right." Lucky cleared his throat as he introduced himself to the class. "My name is Lucky, and while I don't have the same sadistic side as slit, I can be a bit cocky and show off my ego from time to time, but I feel I'll be much easier to get used to than Slit. (Slit shrugs) Not to say you can't get along with Slit; it'll just be hard."

Slit and Lucky walk over to the class and Slit sits down in a seat that's right next to both Lucky and Shine. When he looked at Shine, he smiled, and then Shine waved to him and smiled back. Slit turned to the audience with a grin on his face as he whispered to them. "As long as I can get that ass, I know I'll have a fun time here. Good thing this premiere has two parts." Just then, a note got passed up to Slit and he looked at it, looking back and seeing a Cockapoo waving to him. Slit looked at the note and read it in his head. 'Lunch? It'll be easy to find me.'

Slit shrugged and wrote down an acceptance response on the note, passing it back down to the Cockapoo. The Cockapoo saw the acceptance note and pumped his fist. "Yes!"

"Keep it down Charles; the lesson's starting!" Mrs. Synchrome walked up to the board and started writing on it with Slit still feeling like something's off about this place. When he looked at his arm, it wrote BLOODLUST in all caps. His other arm said SADISTIC in all caps, with Slit wondering how this would work, since they were also in knife cutting. This was one reason he had trouble socalizing straight away, as these two words defined him exceptionally well. But he decided to drop it for now and focus as hard as he could. Just act cool.

* * *

Slit and his friends were walking down the cafeteria as they looked for Charles's table. When Slit saw Charles waving to them, he walked up to them with his friends and sat down. "Whatup losers? (Points to Charles) You the one who passed me that note?"

"You bet." Charles replied with an innocent and optimistic tone, and then he held out his paw. "Names Charles."

"I don't do hand shakes." Slit replied with a high five, and then he signaled Charles for a fist bump, which he accepted. "I'm not too up for the formal attitude, so I just act however I please. Don't give a crap what anyone else says."

"Well it's great to have you aboard." Charles pointed to his friends with his thumb. "There are my friends Jayden, Chris, and Shawn." Jayden, Chris, and Shawn waved to the Slit and his friends.

"Alright, so what're their gimics?" Charles seemed confused upon Slit's question. "Ya know; gimics. Their personalities. Actually, let me guess. (Points to Jayden) You're the overly sensitive one that can take a joke as long as it, along with criticism, is constructive."

"I also try my best to give off a good impression." Jayden added. "Can't go without one, am I right?"

"Eh. Five outta ten."

"Oh, you sassy bitch."

"And (Points to Chris) you're the cynical douchebag who flips people off." Slit guessed. "You also seem to have a don't give a fuck policy going for you."

"I got detention for flipping off all the teachers."

"Fantastic." Slit pointed to Shawn next. "And judging by your crutches, you're the smart yet slow disabled kid."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Okay, I'm sorry; you're not smart." Shawn tried to cope with what Slit just said and found it hard to speak. "Cmon guys, introduce yourselves." Lucky, Patch, and Rolly went to introduce themselves as Mooch was shown watching them as he pulled out a walkie and gave someone a call.

* * *

To be continued


	2. A New Home Part two

Slit popped up onto the screen while holding a gun in one of his paws, speaking in a rather laid back mood. "Any of you with a single functioning brain cell would be able to know what the hell happened last time, so there's no need to explain it here."

Lucky popped up onto the screen as well, feeling that something was off. "Is that why we're not doing what any of those story driven shows do with the previously on whatever thing?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Slit cocked his gun and pointed it at the camera. "Enjoy the show mother fuckers!" Slit shot the camera and made it go straight to black with the scene then changing to the show.

* * *

Slit was walking home with his brothers as well as his new friends, showing them around the barn with a smile. "Here we are dudes. The farm that is now home to the Dearly's." Charles and Slit's other new friends looked around in awe at the size fo the place, with Slit scoffing at how dumb he considered them to be. "What? you never seen a farm before?"

"At least not in person." Charles admitted as he saw everything that lied in the farm. Based on what Slit told him, he was more than surprised to see all of the stuff that lied there. "How can you guys afford so much stuff?"

"When you have a hundred siblings, you can get a lot of currency." Slit explained, and he then went out of his way to give the others a look around the place. "And now for the new tour mechanic I just invented. Fuck tours; just look around and do your own thing. And if you get injured it's your own fault unless I shoot or stab one of you." Slit looked at the audience as he spoke the final part to them. "Of course, you guys won't have to worry about that, as you're mearly a part of the reason I stay sane enough to not go on a killing spree in every country ever."

"Well you can stab me in my left leg all you want." Shawn replied with an upbeat voice. "Glad this thing's useful for something."

Lucky took an odd feeling to what Shawn said there, not knowing how exactly he should take it. "I'm confused here dude. Are you happy or so deppressed that you can't even show any other emotion?"

"Could be either one." Shawn admitted. "But even then, I can still have fun with the stuff here, even if it's the latter."

Charles sat down on the couch and picked up a controller with Slit sitting down next to him as Charles turned on the Xbox one. While looking through the games Slit had installed on there, he was amazed to see the huge selection. "I've never seen so many games installed in my entire life! Usually my parents only let me install two or three a console, and that's in a year."

Slit scoffed, finding Charles's parents to already be a bore. "You've gotta rebel more dude. No life's fun without a little action." Charles took an interest in what Slit was saying with the Dalmatian continuing his words. "What I mean is that if you let them boss you around on every turn, then where will you get as an adult?" Charles thought for a moment, not knowing what to think.

Chris climbed up to the top floor where the dalmatians slept and walked over to their fridge, pulling it out and getting a soda. When he saw Pongo and Perdita looking at him, he couldn't help but be cynical. "What?" Chris walked over to the ladder and got onto it, flipping Pongo and Perdita off as he did. "Fuck the haters!" Chris slid down the latter with no regrets.

Lucky and Patch were keeping Shawn high enough to where he could try and grab the popsicles in the freezer. It wasn't enough though, and when Jayden and Rolly saw this, they nodded to each other and walked over to them to assist, lifting up Lucky and Rolly to give Shawn more height. Shawn managed to grab the popsicles and the four then let him down. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime Shawn." Lucky replied with a thumbs up, showing his laid back attitude.

Slit and Charles were playing some Sonic Mania competition mode as Charles looked at some wood that was just lying there. "What're you guys planning on using that for?" Slit thought for a moment and got an idea, feeling like making something out of the wood.

* * *

Slit was making something outside while hammering in a nail to keep it steady. As he thought to himself, he wondered if this would be enough. 'I don't get it. I still feel as if I'm missing something. Don't know what it is though." Slit finished hammering the nail in and looked at the staircase he just installed, glad to see it connecting to what he nailed it into rather well. "At least the job was suitable for passing the time."

"Making something there Slit?" Slit flinched and looked behind himself to see Shine, who was standing behind him with a smile on her face. Although Slit tried his best not to act like a sadistic weirdo, he couldn't help but try to stop his heart from beating too fast. "I heard you builidng back her and it intrigued me."

"Oh, right. I'm just making something for me and my brothers." Slit explained. "The good ones. Not the other ninety five ones who don't know when to stop being dirty scamming creeps." Shine giggled a bit with Slit explaining what exactly he was doing. "The basic premise is so me and my friends can hang out here without my other siblings bothering us."

"That's a smart move." Shine replied upon looking at the shack and noticing the tree it was build on. Slit seemed to have picked the most stable one, which Shine considered to be a good choice, along with Slit's general move. "So you picked one of the new adult trees then. Smart move there."

"Yeah, I didn't want any of the old trees." Slit said with a smirk. "Not that I have any problems with them, I just didn't think they'd fit. We'll be putting a lot of stuff in here, so I wanna make this lair work." Slit pulled out his phone to give a call to Lucky. "And now you'll get a chance to meet the ones who'll be living here. At least the ones you haven't met yet." Slit ended up going into a woozy state with Shine giggling and rubbing his head.

* * *

Slit and Shine were waiting for the others as they started to talk about life, with Slit asking Shine a peculiar question. "So Shine. Have you gone through any dark and gritty things with YOUR family?"

Shine flinched, not exactly knowing how to answer that question. "It's kinda hard to say really. I have, except I-"

The others arrived with Lucky and the others getting a look at what Slit made and Lucky commenting on it. "Dang. Didn't see this when we first moved in."

"That's because I made it dumbass." Slit replied with a devilish chuckle. "It's mainly a place where we can just chill out, but I also managed to turn it into a mini-house for us. No prices or anything." Lucky and the others walked inside while hi fiving Slit, who walked inside along with Shine. "It's pretty small, but I managed to make it fit well enough for four dogs to live in."

"I can see that in plenty of areas." Patch saw what looked like a science poster, not knowing what it was for. "What's this for Slit?" Slit gave Patch a smirk, making him realize what it was and smiling at it. "Alright, now I'm starting to see it."

Rolly was seen eating the fudgesicles as he shoved them down his mouth with no hesitation. "You really did give us the full package Slit. This rocks."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, cause I won't be acting this way all the time." Slit walked over to the couch and sat down on it and put a show on. "Let's see what the good ol Tv has in store for us." Shine looked at everyone in the room and saw so much in all of them. Some more than others, but she knew she could fit in with them if she tried.

* * *

Slit and the others were enjoying themselves in the new lair until they heard a voice from outside. "It's not happening Cruella." Slit and his friends headed on outside to see what was up with what they saw being not all that surprising. It was Roger talking to Cruella, with Anita standing by Roger's side. "We've already moved in and made out decision. We won't sell the farm to anyone else."

"But this belonged to my family first and it's worth of a fortune!" Cruella shouted, which got the other dalmatians attention. "If anyone deserves that fortune it's me damn it!"

Jayden seemed a bit off by Cruella's usage of makeup. "What's she cosplaying as? Some sort of clown in a famous movie?" Slit punched Jayden with the back of his paw, finding that comparison rather ridiculous. Jayden rubbed his nose in frustration as they continued watching.

"Sorry to say Cruella, but I guess this 'fortune' you speak of will just end up coming to us." Roger replied with confidence. "But if you're lucky, maybe we'll give you a share of it."

Cruella put his finger on Roger's chest as he threatened him. "I'll give YOU a fair share of your demise!" Cruella stormed off and went into her car as she then smirked and spoke devilishly. "Now do tell; do you still have one hundred and one dalmatians, or did I run over some of them when coming in?"

Cruella drove off with Slit's new friends questioning who she was. Charles in particular was worried. "Who the hell was that?"

"That my friend, was Cruella." Lucky explained. "She's nothing more than a money hungry bitch that tried to turn me and my siblings into a fur coat."

"Luckily for them, Roger and Anita were on the case." Slit added in. "And luckily, I was more than capable of assisting in the escape, as I've had enough training as an assassin to break through just about anything. Non-stop training for at least four years."

"Four years?" Shine questioned, finding Slit being alive after all of that to be rather impressive. "You must've been through a lot. I don't know a lot of people that even survived ONE year. Then agian, I don't know a lot of people at all, so that could be why."

"Trust me Shine; she's a true witch." Slit stated, trying to keep the swearing to a minimum in the story. "Whatever you do, don't get captured by her. There's no telling what kind of horror she could lead you to." All five of Slit's new friends nodded, with Shine being intrigued by Cruella's personality, Charles being scared, Jayden being confused, Chris smirking at a certain thought he had, and Shawn being cautous. "And if she tries to hurt any of us I'll slit her throat open; no pun intended. The others maybe, but they don't concern me as much due to their hostility."

* * *

Slit was lying down in his bed as he looked out of his window and up at the stars, trying to find what was missing at his new home; or maybe he already knew. Unable to sleep, he got up and walked over to the door, which caught Lucky's attention. When Slit exited the lair, Lucky got up and walked after him, hoping that his younger brother and best friend was okay. Slit was walking over to a hill and he sat atop it, just like he did the day prior. When Lucky saw this from the balcony, he worried for Slit and walked up to him.

Slit looked over to where the town they used to live in was and sighed just as he heard Lucky's voice. "Someone's a nighttime walker." Slit looked behind himself and saw Lucky walking up to him, allowing him to sit down next to him. "Two nights in a row, huh? Must be hard admiring this place."

"Yeah, I guess so." Slit sighed as he looked over the farm, wishing it had more to it. "I don't know why, but I just wish there was some stuff that felt more like home here. And not now home, I mean the home we had prior to this." Lucky seemed intrigued by what Slit was saying, seeming to catch onto it. "Don't get me wrong; this place is fine for what it's worth, but it just came so suddenly."

"I hear ya dude." Lucky looked over to where Slit was looking and got an idea, wanting to surprise Slit as he started to walk off. "Don't lose faith yet ya edgelord. I've got an idea that I just know you'll like." Lucky ran back to the lair with Slit shrugging and heading back with him, wondering what he could possibly have up his sleeve. Mooch was underneath the hill recording the conversation, finding that it would be a great help for him.

* * *

Lucky was talking to the blue pig from before, preparing to set his recently made plan into motion. "So you see Ed, I know it could be a crapton of trouble to do a project this huge, but it'd really mean a lot to Slit. Almost every sibling we have either hates or fears the dude, and while I can see why, it'd be nice to see him get his mood back to what it was from where we came from. If that's alright with you of course."

Ed found Lucky's idea to be more than worth trying, giving a humble laugh as he pulled up some charts. "Funny enough kid, I actually had an idea like this myself." Ed layed out the blueprints of the idea he had in mind. "If we had enough money in the budget this place would be the city I tried to make it at first. But it was so small that we had to make it a one house barn just to keep a good food supply. And we all know how that went."

Lucky saw this as an issue until he got an idea, remembering something that happened with their family recently. "My owners got a huge ass check after they and my parents helped save me and my siblings from Cruella. Maybe we could use the rest of it to make the city." Ed took a liking to this idea as Lucky continued. "I could tell my parents about it and then they could tell our owners about it. Our plan would be set all the wa

Ed saw the idea as reasonable and found it something worth approving. "I like what you're getting on here. Tell your owners the idea and see how it plays out." Lucky nodded and ran off with Ed taking an interest in how the city would work in a country. "Now how would this affect our ratings?"

* * *

Cruella was in her office shooting some staples at the ceiling as Scorch walked in, giving her comfort to see her pet ferret. "Ah, Scorch. What is it that you request?" Scorch handed Cruella some kind of recorder, making her somewhat confused. "Did Mooch actually do me some good?"

Cruella played the recorder and ended up hearing something that she knew satisfied her greatly. "Cruella. I think you'll be satisfied to know that I have some info on Slit. He seems to have made friends with some kids at school, don't know how that'd help, but it's better than nothing. I also managed to overhear that Lucky's planning on something big that he doesn't want Slit to know about. It could be anything, but I think the basterd's gonna find a way to make it harder to get the farm taken away. And while it could help you since no one else could try to take it, I don't know how much help it'd be, cause I don't know if anyone else knows about the farm."

Cruella took an interest in this recording and handed the recorder back to Scorch, getting ready to execute another plan in the making. "I say we do something that they wouldn't ever want us to do." Scorch made ferret noises to express that he was speaking with Cruella debunking his theory. "No, I already tried that and it got me locked up and raped." Cruella pulled out what looked like a key, giving Scorch the full idea if what she was planning. "I say we give them a little destruction." Cruella let out a wicked laugh, ready to set her plan into motion.

* * *

Lucky was speaking to his mother and father about the idea he and Ed had in mind for the farm, hoping they could comply. "And so I really want to make Slit feel home here, and Ed is already on board, so I thought you guys might be on board as well." Pongo and Perdita thought for a moment, finding the idea to be rather risky. "I know it sounds huge but you're looking at one of your kids, that YOU saved from the clutches of a sadistic woman that tried to turn us into a coat. (Smiles) It's like me and Slit say all the time. You can't have a life without a little risk."

Pongo and Perdita did have a fondness for those words the two brothers shared. It was always nice to see Slit when he wasn't sadistic. Although they loved their step-son greatly, they much rather prefered his peaceful form, which was most shown with Lucky. Pongo spoke up in favor of both of them. "You'll be happy to have our assistance Lucky." Lucky smiled greatly and hugged his parents, who wrapped their arms around him.

Just then, Patch opened up the door from the other side to warn Lucky, Pongo, and Perdita about something he saw outside. "There's something outside that's coming right for us with Cruella at the wheel!" Patch ran off with Lucky, Pongo, and Perdita running after him, worried about what he could possibly be saying. When all four of them were outside, he pointed to something that shocked his brother and parents. "It's right over there." Cruella was shown to be riding some kind of bulldozer, having her intentions set and her actions in order.

Cruella took a cigar out and lit it up, smoking it and then throwing it aside. When she did, a fire blazed across the grass, which made eveyrone on the farm exceptionally worried. This was especially apparent to Ed, as he worked so hard to give all of these animals a stable home, and he was just about to make more of it. When Cruella pulled out a recorder, she started it with something to say. "Memo to myself. This fire is very menacing."

Slit saw this as nothing of a challenge and grabbed a stick of some kind, which gave Shine intrigue to what he was planning. When Cruella saw this, she rammed the bulldozer into a tree, only for the tree to fall over and right onto Rolly. When Lucky and Patch ran over to see this, Patch was first to speak. "Holy crap! She killed Rolly!"

Slit looked at Cruella with a serious and stern look on his face. "You basterd!" Slit then smirked as he ran towards Cruella, who sped up to throw him off guard with the threat she was presenting. The young dalmatian jumped up however, shoving the stick down the compartment and opening it up. This allowed him to jam the stick into the engine, which made Cruella jump out with Scorch looking out from her dress. Slit sighed with dissapointment at Scorch's lack of life. "The one good thing about the bitch."

Slit jumped off of the bulldozer with the farm animals cheering as Cruella looked on with a surprised look. "Wow. He, actually won." Scorch walked off with Cruella then thinking about the flaw in her plan. "Then again, I could've brought an army."

Scorch grabbed Slit by his chest as he glared into his eyes. "Don't think this is over. We'll try again. (Camera zooms in on Scorch's face) Tomorrow." Dramatic music played with Slit giving a blunt look before he punched Scorch in the face, sending him directly into Cruella's face.

Cruella took Scorch off of her face and pointed right at the Dearly farm. "We'll be back Dearlys! You haven't seen the last of me!" Cruella walked off as she then went to devise another plan. "Now how do I kill the sadistic one?"

Slit walked back over to his friends with Lucky praising him for his noble action. "Wow Slit. Didn't expect you to just jump in like that." Slit shrugged, knowing he did what he had to do. "I wish we could've saved Rolly, but he'll just come back in the next episode."

Shine walked up to Slit with a smile on her face as she acknowledged the brave act he did there. "That really was something Slit." Slit looked at Shine with a smile on his face as she continued to speak. "And really, anyone could've done that if they had the right training, but I doubt a lot of your siblings do. And it's always nice to meet someone who's willing to put his bad traits aside for those he cares about." Shine kissed Slit on his right cheek, making Slit blush and chuckle with a lovestruck look. It did confuse Shine, but she decided to ignore it. "You really are something dude."

"And I think he'll also be ready for what we have next in store." Lucky winked to Ed, who winked back at him, ready to put the plan into motion full circle.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Slit was sleeping in his bed as he then heard some construction noises outside, wondering what it was and got up to see. When he looked out the window, he was surprised to see that a shake shop was being made. Although he was familiar with them and even knew about one back in town, he didn't expect them to be made at this moment, let alone in this place. It did bother him a bit that it was happening right now, but just about everything was made much better as soon as he heard these words from Lucky. "Ya like what you see?"

Slit looked behind himself and saw Lucky, who was smiling at his younger brother. Slit smiled and nodded his head yes, jumping on Lucky and giving him a hug, which was something he rarely did to anyone. Lucky wrapped his arms around Slit, glad to see him put back into a good mood. They both knew that this would lead to many fun times to come, even if some of them weren't entirely because of their upcoming city. And even if some would be bad, Lucky was just glad to see Slit happy.

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Patch were walking around as they looked at everything with Slit being especially excited. He was amazed at what Lucky had done for him, not expecting it to actually happen. He couldn't even express how excited he was, as he was too busy looking around at everything with joy. Lucky could tell though, as he knew Slit better than anyone else, so he got just about every expression Slit could make. When Slit hopped up on Lucky's back, the older brother spoke up with a cheerful tone in his voice. "I knew you'd like it."

"Sure is an improvement over just three buildings." Slit admitted as he looked up and saw a plane flying through. "I'm honestly surprised you guys managed to get all of this done so fast. And this is WITH the knowledge of our check."

"We actually used the leftovers of that check to make this place bigger." Lucky replied, with Slit nodding in understanding as he looked at what looked like a weapons shop. "And of course, I was more than happy to add in something I knew you'd like."

"Damn straight!" Slit dashed up to the window and looked at all of the weapons inside, loving what he it had in store for him. He even saw something that he felt could fit him.

Patch was rather impressed with the look of the new city, wanting to see just about everything it had in store for him. Despite being well aware of some of Lucky's arrangements, he wasn't quite sure how he kept it all in check. "So Lucky, how exactly did you get this all done in a day?"

"I have my ways Patch." Patch stopped for a moment to think about Lucky's words. Unable to reach a conclusion, he shrugged and walked onward with him.

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Patch were at the new shake shop with Slit looking at his new sword. It was a silver sword with a black place holder; it was kinda like normal swords in a way, but it just clicked with Slit. Something about it made him feel like a real ninja. "So on a scale of one to ten, how cool do you think this sword is?" Lucky and Patch looked at the sword and raised both their paws up with all their fingers out. "Alright, we don't have ten fingers, but I'll just say that's a ten out of ten." The waitress came by with the shakes that the three of them ordered. "Bout time toots. Must be hard on skates."

The waitress shrugged and skated off with Slit taking the chocolate shake, Lucky taking the cherry one, and Patch taking the strawberry one. Lucky found the sword to be a unique addition to Slit's arsenal, not knowing anyone else who was more competent with the knowledge of one. "Not gonna lie dude. If I held a sword and acted all cocky with it, I'd most likely slice my own stomach open and spill my organs out."

Slit snickered a bit, finding that to be a funny moment in it's own right. "Yeah, no kidding." Slit took a big slurp out of his shake and then turned to the audience. "So as you can clearly see, there are some siblings who have the function to give a crap. Lucky's one of them. (Lucky waves to the audience) Patch is debatable since I don't care, and Rolly dies a bunch, so yeah. Of course, even if most of my siblings hate or fear me, it's nice to have some actual friends."

"Slit?" Slit looked at Patch, who seemed confused as to what he was doing. "Who do you talk to when you do that?"

"Beats me dude. I just started doing it and it clicked." Slit replied, and Patch shrugged as he then took a sip out of his shake. Slit found himself at home with the new additions made to it, feeling like he could live here forever.

* * *

Slit was walking around the farm as he saw everything in a new light, despite little changing about it since the town renovations. 'Ya know, living in a city when a farm is right next to it is a lot more relaxing than a farm where no city's next to it. Don't know why; it just always felt like that to me.' Slit looked into the woods and found some cool possibilities for him to explore. "How did I not see this before?" Slit overheard something and walked over to where he heard it, wondering how he could hear it from at least ten feet away from the farm.

Slit walked around the corner and heard what sounded like Mooch and his gang listening to some punk rock music. This was also happening right outside of the lair. When he looked closer, he saw that the boombox just so happened to be his, even having the name of earbleed on it to prove it. Slit snickered a bit, getting the idea to teach Mooch a lesson for stealing. The way he chose to do it however, was much less sadistic than you might think.

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer continued listening to punk rock until some sort of claw grabbed onto the handle. When they saw this, they got confused and then frustrated when it started pulling the boombox away. "Hey!" Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer chased after the boombox with Slit controlling some kind of controller as they ran past him. Slit snickered a bit more just as Mooch saw him and walked up to him. "You've got some nerve Slit. I just try to listen to music with your boombox and you go on and-"

Slit punched Mooch in the face, sending him straight down into the floor. He then stepped over Mooch and then looked down at him with a smirk. "That's your lesson for stealing from Slit." Slit walked off with Mooch wondering what he could possibly get involved in if he ended up being present during one of Slit's schemes.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were at school with the two of them arriving at their lockers with Slit getting an idea of some sorts. "So I was thinking dude." Lucky looked at Slit and gave him his full attention. "If we were to come up with the first scheme of the show, why not do something similar to what a South Park episode did? I mean we do parody them to an extent, so it'd make sense."

Lucky nodded in understanding, taking a liking to the idea. "I like what I'm hearing here. Which ones did you have in mind? Cause if we're talking about the schemes Eric made, then there sure are a hell of a lot of them to look at."

"Some of my personal favorites of course." Slit replied as he and Lucky grabbed their stuff from their lockers. They then closed their lockers and walked off to their next class. "For starters, there's that one where Eric made Scott eat his own parents. Of course we can't do that straight away, but it's an option. I also like the one where they go on a pirate adventure."

* * *

Cruella was sitting at her desk as she tried to think of a way to get the Dearly farm all to herself. While looking at her blueprints, she found it rather challenging to find a decent way to get the farm. A lot of her ideas were just rehashes of the last one, and she couldn't just use multiple ideas that were alike. She wanted to at least get it in a good way so she couldn't be seen as a rehasher. That said, the main priority for her was getting the farm. "Even though I mainly just want the farm, I at least need a good plan to do it. A smart and stylish one if you will."

Cruella looked out her window and saw the city that was recently built, finding it to be a rather unique touch. "Certainly a nice touch of scenery. If possible then I just might buy the city as well. What I could do with the city would just be stupendous." Cruella started imaginging herself running the city with everything named after her and all of the people being forced to smile, even when they were crying tears of sorrow.

Cruella's fantasy ended with her then getting back to the drawing board. "Of course, I have to think before I can act. Only then will I succeed at my goal. No insane asylum for me though." Cruella gave a call to someone, ready to get another recruit. "Is this the duck?"

* * *

Slit and his friends were seen on the school playground with Slit and Lucky sitting together. Slit started thinking to himself about how the first song in the story could go. Of course he would never put on a musical, but he knew that every show had at least one song. At least from his own knowledge. "What do you think our first song should be?"

Lucky took an interest in that question, not knowing what the best answer would be. "Don't know. I've never really thought of the genre or lyrics. Maybe classic rock or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Slit lied down on the bench while trying to imagine how the story would turn out. "So we're an actual story now. Can't wait to see what kind of adventures we go on." Lucky lied down next to Slit as they both looked up at the sky. "Little does anyone know that I won't be holding back when I show my true sadism. If I do something psychotic then I won't hold back."

Lucky chuckled a bit, knowing that he wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of the stick in one of Slit's schemes. "You said it Slit. I can only imagine how squeamish people would react to seeing your schemes."

Slit nodded in agreement with Charles then running up to them. "Guys! Chris is makin a break for it!" Slit and the others got up and ran over to the fence where Chris was seen driving some kind of golf cart.

Chris got to the end of the golf cart and flipped off the people behind him. "So long fucktards!" Chris laughed as he continued to drive off with everyone shouting his name with support. Slit was shown to be having a good time as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls. Are those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ H _ey hey, let's go,_ _you know_ _what to do!_ _Th_ _at you must remember to protect my balls! I'm badass let's start fighting! let's fighting love! let's fighting love!_ "

The music played over for a bit before playing the next verse. " _This song is really fuckin lame. It makes no sense at all. engrish brings this song to shame. It's okay! We do it all the time!_ _Hey hey, let's go, you know what to do! That you must remember to protect my balls! I'm badass let's start fighting! let's fighting love! let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.


	3. The Hole of Hiccup

101 Dalmatians: Greusome series revival

Season one Episode three: The Hole of Hiccup

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _H_ _ey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It_ _makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) E _ngrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's_ _okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _L_ _et's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and his friends were walking around the barn and all of them seemed to be rather sweaty along with dehydrated. Not because they had a lack of water, but because of something else, and Slit was more than ready to complain about it. "Dudes, this heat wave is so stupid. We literally just moved in two weeks ago and it already wants to make us feel like we live in Texas."

"It's just the way life works Slit." Lucky replied, wishing that the heat wave would stop by now. "I could be surrounded by my daredevil equipment, but some of it's just too hot." Lucky sighed. "This would be so much easier if the others weren't fighting over the freezer.

A cutaway happened that showed the other dalmatian siblings fighting over the freezer. Little did they know however, that Cadpig was getting some sleep in there. Being the family's runt, she was more than capable of fitting inside. She winked to the audience and then went back to sleep.

The cutaway ended and Slit whined and groaned at the same time when he and the others collapsed on the ground. He then looked at the audience to explain the scenario to them. "When you live on a farm like we now do, there aren't exactly a lot of options for staying cool. On one hand, you got (Points to somewhere) the pig mud..." Ed and Dumpling were shown to be napping in some mud. "The air conditioner..."Tri-pod was shown lifting weights while the air conditioner was over him; he saw the camera however and gave a blunt look when he switched it back to Slit. "Or the freezer. As you can see, we don't plan on doing any of them."

Slit sighed as Patch looked into the woods and got an idea. "Ya know guys, (Stands up) we ARE an adult remake of the 101 Dalmatians cartoon series. Perhaps if we look into the woods we can find a place to cool off like they did."

Slit took a liking to the idea and stood up with glee. "That's a good idea. Certainly better than forcing Rolly's fat ass to get on top of me."

"Hey; don't call me fat knife humper!"

"Being Eric Cartman's MY gig ya frozen meatball monster!"

"Guys, chill." Lucky switched to his chill mode once he said that and kept everything cool. "Let's just do Patch's idea before you two decide to kill each other."

"Fine with me." Slit replied as he then looked at Patch. "You're coming with me." Slit walked off with Patch shrugging and heading off with him, leaving Lucky and Rolly to lie down and try to enjoy themselvs.

* * *

Slit and Patch were walking through the forest as the shade from the trees seemed to block off the heat just a bit. The two of them however could be more satisfied. They wanted something that could block out the heat entirely, so they were then lucky to find a pond nearby that didn't seem to have any residents. Slit was overjoyed to find this, knowing that they were about to cool off big time. When he and Patch jumped into the water, Slit couldn't help but make a cannonball that knocked Patch back. The two of them then started splashing each other up until they saw a figure that had a shadow appearing near them.

Slit and Patch looked to see a blue duck, who was giving them a blunt look. Slit just couldn't help but comment considering how he was in his own way. "Do you mind? We're busy beating the heat."

"Well do it somewhere else." The duck demanded with anger. "I'm Lucy and this is my pond, and I'd prefer to not have any trespassers."

Slit and Patch looked at each other with Patch catching onto what Slit was about to do. Although he didn't agree with it, he couldn't help but watch. "Do you have a permit that says you own this place?"

"Well, no, but I-"

"Do you have the authority to tell us off?"

"No, but-"

"Then get lost ya whiny ol windbag; we're tryin to cool off." The duck was shocked to hear what Slit just called her as he then continued. "What? Did I make your heart stop? I have that effect on people in more ways than one."

The duck became infuriated and started shouting at Slit and Patch. "I've tried to reason with you brats-"

"If you call demanding our departure 'reasoning', then yes; that's exactly what you did." Lucy groaned and swam off, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Slit and Patch. The two of them laughed off what happened as they headed off to tell the others about the pond.

* * *

Slit and Patch ran up to Lucky and Rolly, who were so hot that they were almost having their entire bodies steaming into well done steaks, which Slit couldn't help but joke about. "What're you dudes doing? This isn't a grill."

Lucky and Rolly got up and noticed the smiles on Slit and Patch's faces, catching onto what they were thinking. "Did you guys find a place to cool off?"

"Lucky my boy, we found a paradise to cool off at." Slit assured his adoptice older brother, knowing that he and Rolly would love the place. "It's everything you'd want a place to be when you want to cool off. Relaxing, full of calmness, allows fun, it's got every last bit of it. Hell, me and Patch just got back and we're still in love with it."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Lucky asked with excitement. "Let's cut the crap and see where this place is!"

"You guys wouldn't mind carrying me, would you?" Slit, Lucky, and Patch looked at Rolly, who was struggling to stand up. "Those of my weight aren't exactly built for this kind of heat." The three friends rolled their eyes while smiling and lifted Rolly up, walking off to get to the pond.

* * *

Slit and the others were at the pond with Slit shoving Lucky's head underwater. Lucky then grabbed Slit's paws and threw him over where his head was, with both brothers laughing as they then started splashing each other. Patch was relaxing on Rolly's stomach as he then got splashed on the head, and when he looked over and saw Slit and Lucky giving smug grins, he couldn't help but smirk and jump over to them. The three of them started splashing each other with Rolly joining in on the fun until they heard a voice that was familiar to Slit and Patch. "So you're back!"

Slit and the others looked to see Lucy swimming up to them with Slit scoffing. "You again."

"Yes, me again." Lucy replied. "I specifically-"

"Went, away." Slit finished smugly just to piss Lucy off, knowing those weren't her intended words. When he swam on over to her, she was clearly frustrated with him. "Without the proper permit Lucy, you might as well not even give it a go. You're nothing when you're in front of me."

"Oh. You wanna bet? Why don't you-" Slit grunted as he ripped a five second liver fart, making bubbles pop from underneath him and disgusting Lucy to an enormous degree with little effort. (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). "You disgusting little brat!"

"Pssh. Yeah, we're just watching Slit mess with this bitch here." Patch stated as he was seen talking on the phone. "She's basically trying to own the pond and take it from all so he just decided to fart in the pond in front of her; that's a fucking savage move right there."

Lucy growled as Slit gave a smug look as he sniffed the fart, mocking Lucy with it as he spoke up. "The scent of the body part I'll take out of you if you don't decide to duck off."

"You haven't seen the last of me brat!" Lucy shouted. "I just so happen to know where your parents live! And trust me when I say you won't get away with this utterly infuriating and revolting act you've done on my home!"

Lucy swam off with Slit then splashing the water he farted in over to the others, with Patch managing to protect his phone, but still gagging. The four of them then laughed at what Slit just did to Lucy. Slit's cockiness of course showed when he said his next line. "Yeah, right. What's that bitch gonna do? Report us to the loser grown ups we call parents?"

* * *

Pongo and Perdita were looking at their children sternly with Slit holding a glass as he spoke up with a smirk and his eyes closed. "A toast to my big mouth." Slit drank from his glass and then threw the cup behind himself as he opened his eyes and spoke bluntly. "So what do you want?"

"I believe you'll know once you see Lucy standing there." Pongo implied, with Slit looking at Lucy and then looking back at his parents. "She has a rather interesting story about when you four came across that pond near the farm."

"I do indeed." Lucy then stated her case. "This disgusting brat decided to come along with his three friends of annoyance, where they insulted and assaulted me without any hesitation!"

Slit scoffed, knowing that the assaulting part was a lie. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. If the assaulting part was true then you'd have a cast on by now. (Looks back at his parents) You can't seriously believe this bitch didn't do anything to deserve those insults either. I have three witnesses and one of them was there for both our confrontations."

"It's true. Lucy started both of them." Patch stated as he defended Slit, which Pongo and Perdita were surprised by, as something like this rarely happened. "If anything Lucy's the bad guy in this scenario, and that's saying a lot considering that it's Slit."

Perdita sighed, knowing that she would have to play hardball with her sons. "Right. But even if she instigated them, that's no reason to insult her. (Looks at Slit) You four, and you especially Slit, owe Lucy an apology this instant."

Slit thought for a moment with everyone else wondering what he was going to respond with. "What if we said...no. We won't apologize to her." Perdita raised an eyebrow as Slit continued his case. "I admit I did leave a deadly stink bomb in that pond, but I highly doubt she couldn't just go somewhere else. (Looks at Lucy) She really is a bitchy loser if you ask me."

Lucy scoffed, unable to believe that Slit was willing to insult her in front of his own parents. "You can't be serious right now. I'm friends with Ed and he can have you imprisoned."

"Great. See Lucy? Now we're getting to know each other." Slit replied, ignoring Lucy's threat. "So what's your favorite band? Do you like conventions that support being a cunt? What's your biggest reason for hating everyone who sets foot into your pond? (Lenas over to Lucy and puts his paw up to the side of his mouth) You can skip the first two questions if you like."

"The reason I have for keeping Hiccup Hole to myself is (Puts finger on Slit's chest) none of your concern."

"Oh, really? Well I just (Swats away Lucy's finger) have to know the biggest reason to why you're so retarded; I insist."

Lucky snickered at Slit's sass and then looked at his parents as he gave his own two cents. "You guys have to admit, Lucy's not an angel herself. I mean, look at her. That's clearly acting."

Lucy was trying to cry and wipe her eyes with Rolly pointing out her fraud. "Yep. That's a fake alright."

Slit looked at the audience to give them assurance that Rolly knew what he was talking about. "Trust me. (Points to Rolly with his thumb) He knows fake when he sees it."

"Get this straight." Lucy spoke up as she looked at Slit. "Until you and your trio of minions give me a proper apology and leave me alone forever, Hiccup Hole is off limits for all of you!"

"Pssh. Jokes on you. All our other siblings didn't even know about it until you said that." Lucy seemed confused by what Slit said as he then walked off with the others. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to go enjoy life." Slit and the others walked off with Slit whispering to Lucky. "And I adored farting near her as well." Lucky snickered, knowing his brother too well to deny that.

* * *

Slit and the others were at Hiccup Hole with Slit seen relaxing on some sort of pool chair. He didn't seem to care about what Lucy had in store for him. He was just glad to have found a place to cool off. That was of course, until he heard a familiar voice from a familiar nag. "Did I not make myself clear!?" Lucky, Patch, and Rolly looked to see Lucy swimming over to Slit. "I told you and your friends that you have no welcoming into my home!"

Slit ignored Lucy, which then got Lucky to speak up and mock her a bit. "Gonna have to try harder than that bitch! Slit's as hard as steel! Punch him, and he'll make you eat pain for weeks!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she continued to try and get to Slit's head. "You aren't allowed here smug one."

"My name is Slit." Slit replied as he continued to look up at the sky with his shaded on. "And you're not exactly my mother, so I don't have to obey you. To be fair though, even if you WERE my mother I still wouldn't listen."

"I don't care if I have custody over you or not!" Lucy shouted, still losing patience with Slit. "I'm still the rightful owner of this pond, even if I'm not the legal owner!"

Slit looked at Lucy slowly, showing that he really didn't care what she thought. "Go, away, fat duck." Lucy unplugged Slit's chair, which made him descend into the water. When he looked at Lucy, he spoke to her in a rather calm tone. "Very well. I'll leave as you wish. But keep in mind that when I return, you'll regret crossing me." Slit swims off with Lucky, Patch, and Rolly behind him as Lucy grinned smugly.

* * *

Slit and the others were in the lair as they tried to find some ways to beat the heat, with Slit coming up with revenge schemes. Slit just so happened to be near an open window by his bed, which did help a little bit, but not by very much. Lucky was shoving his head into the freezer to cool off. It wasn't quite as powerful as the other one though. Patch was trying to make some sort of device that could block out the heat, and was making some decent progress as well. Rolly on the other hand was in front of the fan, which was blowing right on him and cooling him off.

A knock was heard at the door with Lucky walking over to it and answering it, revealing Charles to be standing there. "Oh, hey Charles. Didn't expect you to be coming over at this time, or in this heat for that matter."

"I just came to see what you guys were up to." Charles replied. "There's not much going on at my house, so I came to see if you guys wanted to hang out."

"I wish we could, but we're hot as hell right now." Lucky then explained what he meant. "I'm sure you were well aware of the heat wave from the moment you woke up today, so you can probably guess that Rolly, being as obese as he is, wouldn't be able to move." The fan suddenly broke the front off and then launched at Rolly, going right into his gut and making his head land on Slit's bed.

"Holy crap! They killed Rolly!"

"You bastards!"

Charles seemed confused by what was going on with Lucky then explaining it to him. "That's just something Patch and Slit like to do whenever Rolly dies." A loose screw rolled over to Lucky and Charles, showing why the fan broke off. "Oh. So that's a thing."

Slit got an idea and walked over to Charles as he bit some of Rolly's head skin off. "Ya know Charles, I could use you for something, if you'd invite me to your place." Charles took a liking to this and figured that it couldn't hurt. After all, he'd only just met Slit a couple weeks ago, so it'd be great to get to know him.

* * *

Slit was walking up to Charles's house while looking at the directions the Cockapoo friend of his gave to him. "This is the place." Slit walked up to the front door and knocked on it, hoping for an answer to come soon. He then looked at Charles's lawn, which wasn't short of casual; garden knomes, hedges, it had pretty much all the stuff of a casual lawn. "Eh. I'd add a bit more blood to it."

A female cockapoo that seemed to be an adult answered to door and saw Slit. "Oh, hello there. You must be Charles's friend."

"And you must be his mother." Slit replied with a cheerful voice. "I'm assuming Charles told you he invited me over."

"He sure did." The mother replied. "He told us a lot about you, some stuff that admittedly, I wish I could forget." Slit shrugged, knowing rather well about his reputation. That statement couldn't offend him if it tried. Charles's mother then let Slit come inside as she called up to Charles. "Charles, your friend's here! I think it's the sadistic one!"

"You're right about that mom!" Charles slid down the staircase and walked over to Slit. "Cmon Slit. I can show you my video game collection."

Slit took a liking to that and walked upstairs with Charles as Charles's dad, who was a male Cockapoo, called voer to him from the computer down there. "Remember the rule Charles! You break any bones and you're grounded! Because, well, you know; pretty much every bone is important!" Charles's dad continued to work as he then thought about something to himself. 'I'd kill for a Mcdouble right about now."

Charles allowed Slit into his room and closed the door behind them, giving Slit the full tour of where he sleeps. "Welcome to my room Slit. This is probably the only room you'll be able to go into without my parents permission." Slit inspected the room and then saw what looked like some action figures, with Charles grabbing one that looked like Zero from Mega Man X. "I've been collecting figures from all kinds of different franchises and made them all feel at home on my shelf. The ones from the Mega Man series are some of my favorites, especially Zero."

"Zero IS pretty awesome." Slit admitted, having played the Devil May Cry games myself. "I'm just glad they didn't turn him into a whiny emo. Then again that's why Shadow from the Sonic series also worked, and he's still an edgelord. When you think about it, Shadow's the Sonic version of Zero."

Charles chuckled a bit, finding that to be somewhat accurate. "Yeah, I like Sonic." Charles set his figure back down and then showed his Proto Man figure. "This is my favorite character from the original series. I like Mega Man and Bass too, but Proto Man had the most intriguing character to me. My favorite game from that era is five, mostly because of him."

"Heh. Funny half coincidence." Slit replied as he thought of something. "The third game is MY favorite from the original series partially becuase of Proto Man." Slit and Charles laughed a bit as they walked over to Charles's bed and he sat down on it. Slit then decided to cut to the chase before it was too late. "Let's not play games Charles. There's a reason I wanted to come over." Charles looked at Slit with interest, wondering what he had in mind. "Meet me downstairs and I'll explain off screen."

Charles nodded and headed off with Slit then turning to the audience with a serious look on his face. "Don't get the wrong idea here; it's great that we're both fans of Sonic and Mega Man. But if I want to get back at Lucy then I'll need to exact the plan as soon as possible. Besides. We'll have plenty of opportunitied to discuss video games." Slit walked off, wanting to execute his plan as fast as possible.

* * *

Charles was outside as Charles brought a bucket with some kind of green liquid in it over to some sort of giant barrel. When he climbed up the ladder on his side, he looked at Slit, who was brewing it from his side. Charles questioned what exactly they were making and was curious to find out what exactly Slit was going to do with it. "What're we doing with this Slit?"

"We're making a duck hair removal potion." Slit replied, and then he explained his reason as to why. "See, there's this bitch that lives at Hiccup Hole and she thinks she's the Queen there. Of course she never said it, but I can tell she thought of it. So I'm making this to get back at her and make her wish she'd never messed with me."

Charles nodded in understanding, but at the same time, he wondered if this was really worth it. "You sure this is a good idea Slit? I don't really know who you're talking about personally, but I know she's probably not gonna like having all her hair removed."

Slit gave a blunt look to Charles, feeling as if he wasn't quite getting the point. "That's why we're doing it dumbass." Slit continued brewing the duck hair removal as he felt that it needed a little something to spice it up. He wanted to humiliate Lucy yes, but he also wanted to make her feel pain. "Charles. Look inside your house and see if you have any of that stuff we made up that hurts ducks only." Charles nodded and slid down the slide with Slit continuing his work. "Just you wait Lucy. You're going to get what's coming to you, even if it's the last thing I do."

Charles grabbed the duck harm spray from the cabinet and closed it up, running back outside to give it to Slit. When he climbed back up the ladder, he tossed it over to him and allowed him to pour it in. While Charles was skeptical, he didn't see any reason to turn back now. Slit saw all the more reason to continue with the plan, and was more than prepared to give Lucy her just deserts.

* * *

Slit and Charles were sneaking into the barn as they walked up to the fridge, where most of the siblings were sleeping to get to the freezer first. Not wanting to wake any of them up, Slit and Charles made sure to sneak over them and not step on their tails or any other body parts. This led to them getting to the fridge must faster than they would've if they didn't. Slit then opened it up and pulled out a twelve pack of sodas, walking off with Charles right behind him. The two then walked off with Charles commenting on how surprised he was about Slit's many relatives once it was save. "Wow Slit. You sure do have a lot of siblings."

"Roger and Anita were nice enough to let us stay with them after they saved us from Cruella." Slit explained as he and Charles walked away from the farm. "It's the main reason I wouldn't bring myself to hurt them, unless they wronged me, which I know they won't; they're not Lucy."

"Ah." Charles found that comment hard to understand, knowing quite well of Slit's nature in the short time he's known him. "I don't know how to take that." Slit brushed Charles's words off as the two of them entered the woods, making sure to avoid the branches that were cut out before to save time. When they got to the pond, Slit pulled out the bottle that had the serum he and Charles made and poured it in. The two of them watched it spread as Slit offered Charles a soda, which the Cockapoo happily accepted, opening it up and taking a sip out of it. "So how much will this hurt Lucy exactly?"

Slit thought for a moment and found the harm Lucy could feel to be utterly beautiful. "Just about enough to satisfy me. Keep in mind of course that I can be satisfied with any amount of pain, so this shouldn't be too much of an issue." Charles nodded as he then heard a terrified scream, wondering who that could be. "That was the bitch's voice." Slit and Charles drank from their soda cans as Lucy got out of the water, wondering what could've happened. "And there's our cue. Went a lot faster than I expected." Slit picked up the soda cans and walked off with Charles, satisfied by the success of his plan.

* * *

Slit and his friends were watching as Lucy was complaining to Pongo and Perdita, with Patch berating Slit for his wreckless scheme. "Now you've done it Slit. I'm fine with the fact that you insulted her, as she was clearly unintentionally asking for it. But this has gone too far over the roof, which is saying something since I've seen you kill people and piss on their graves before."

"Oh get over it you social outcasted freak of society." Slit replied, and he then smirked towards Patch when he finished. "If this were as bad as your abysmal record of making friends on your own then we'd all be buried in the ground by now."

Patch tried to find a good comeback but failed to do so, growling as he then walked off. He of course stopped however, when Perdita spoke to him. "You're not in trouble Patch." Patch looked back at his parents and Lucy with Perdita explaining his innocence. "Slit didn't exactly hesitate in being honest with his whole scheme. You know how he is, loving to take the blame for them."

"It's a living." Slit remarked, and Lucy was about to speak before he took out a note and plasted it onto her face. When she took it off, it read sorry; get over it on the side she was looking at. Slit then stated bluntly what it was when he pushed it against her stomach. "That's about as much as you'll be able to achieve by this point, so if I were you I'd take what I can get."

Lucy sighed and walked off, pointing to Slit when she was five feet away. "This isn't the end bastard! I'll exact my revenge once I've developed a plan!"

Lucy walked off with Pongo and Perdita giving Slit a stern look, with Slit giving off a smug grin. "You know for a fact that I'll just find a loophole. There's really no point in it. I won."

* * *

Slit and the others were at Hiccup Hole with the others as he hi fived Charles while they were both in their pool chairs. "We hit it home like there was no tomorrow Charles. Now we can just chillax here until Lucy decides to come along once again and nag like an old woman."

Charles chuckled a bit, knowing a couple old people that related to Slit's statement. "Yeah. Let's hope that when she IS an old woman she'll become wiser. People and animals to become wiser over time after all."

"Pssh. I doubt that's the case with Lucy." Slit replied. "She's practically a woman child, waiting for the best possible moment to strike and hoping she can win in every confrontation she's in." Slit lied down in his pool chair and decided to drop the whole thing for now. "For now though, let's just chillax and enjoy the pool while we can. This purple, clearly still a pond, pond." Charles nodded in agreement and the two relaxed together, glad that their plan succeeded. Slit more so than Charles, but Slit knew that his friend had some satisfaction to spare himself.

* * *

Slit was using the fan back at home since it was dusk at the time, and since it was upgraded by Patch, it was garruntied to not slice through him like it did Rolly. As the young Dalmatian continued to relax, he heard a knock on the door and walked over to it, answering it and finding Lucy standing there with her arms crossed, with Slit ignoring the cops. "Ah, hello Lucy. I take it you were able to survive the after effect then."

"Yes, I was able to take that in." Lucy replied, as she then smirked. "Though, I don't think the cops standing behind me would like to hear that and let you get away with it at the moment."

Slit looked up at the cops and took out his gun, shooting both of them and shocking Lucy. Lucy backed up and watched in horror as Slit then aimed his gun at her, which signaled her to leave in fear. Slit then chuckled a bit, wondering why he didn't just use his gun in the first place. "Damn. Why didn't I just use Bloodlust from the start?"

"Probably because you're a sadistic asshole." Patch implied with Slit looking back to look at him. "Just keep in mind Slit that if you get caught having killed two cops, you won't be getting off easy."

Slit scoffed, feeling as if he could get away with the murder no problemo. "Relax Patch, I'm not going to get caught." Patch rolled his eyes, feeling that what Slit said meant that the sadistic Dalmatian wasn't exactly aware of what he meant. "Trust me. I'll be able to get rid of these swines before they can become undead and call for backup. Just you wait."

* * *

Slit was digging up some sort of grave in the backyard as he made sure to make it deep enough for both cops. When he was finished, he threw both of them in and then looked at the audience. "What? You thought I was gonna pay for a funeral?" Slit started burying the cops as he continued to speak to the audience. "Believe me; Lucy didn't have any right to call them in the first place. She brought all of that pain onto herself and she knew it. I don't care what anyone else says, I'm proud that she ate all that pain. We all know she was a bitch."

Slit finished burying the cops and patted the dirt, putting the shovel there as he finished his words. "Besides. It's not like I'm burying them alive or anything. That'd be miles worse; trust me." Slit walked off and whistled to himself, not having a single shread of remorse for what he did. As he walked off though, he started to wonder what he could do for his next scheme. He started to think about that as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	4. Shyness of a Crush

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode four: Shyness of a Crush

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) E _ngrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Shine was walking around with Two-tone as the two of them saw Roger carrying a box full of stuff outside. Being intrigued by this, they watched as Roger set the box down next to their house and then walked up to it. When they saw that the box said Yard Sale on it, Two-tone was sold on it. "Yard sale; nice!" Shine seemed to be a bit fond by Two-tone's fascination for yard sales, with Two-tone noticing. "I have a love hate relationship with these things. The positives of course are that you can get just about anything for a cheap price. While the cons are that the items are used. Blech."

"You're gonna look for something to wear to that dance thing Ed's holding in the barn tonight, aren't you." Two-tone nodded her head yes in response to Shine's words just before she jumped into the box and looked through it. "I still can't believe you've been here for three weeks and you're already trying to get Mooch's attention. The dude's a major asshole."

"Yeah, but he's a good looking one." Two-tone pointed out. She then dived into the box and popped back up, having a sophisticated look as Shine entered the box with her. "I should have a more...sophisticated outing." Two-tone dove back down and rose back up with a hat of some sorts. "Or tomboy." Two-tone went back down with Shine grabbing the hat and putting it on, while also seeing Two-tone's next outfit. "Or maybe dirty hobo. I don't know if he likes that or not."

Shine rolled her eyes once Two-tone went down again, speaking to her friend with thoughtful advice as she sat on the edge of the box. "Look Two-tone. It's probably because I'm a weapon weilding tomboy, but I don't see the point in trying to make yourself look good just to get on Mooch's good side. First off, he's a total asshole as I already said. And two, he's got pretty low standards."

Two-tone thought for a moment and wondered if Shine's words were true or not. "But we always go to dances together and I just wanna make a good impression."

"Dude. You just met less than a month ago." Shine pointed out, with Two-tone seeing further into her point. "And besides. Beauty comes from both the outside and the inside. And the latter doesn't need accessories. (Points to her head) I'm keeping this hat though."

"You know what Shine? You're right." Two-tone replied, and she then shook Shine's paw. "Thank you for your service." Two-tone walked off with Shine giving a smug grin and putting her paw up as she then counted down from three on it. When she finished, Two-tone dashed back over. "Then again, there's no reason he can't also like me for what I look like." Two-tone looked through the box again and came out with a necklace and beret. "What do you think?" Shine rolled her eyes while smiling and gave a thumbs up to Two-tone, being quite used to her love of fashion by this point.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were setting up some sort of motorcycle video with Lucky recording Slit, who then spoke to the audience. "I found this motorcycle in the shed and thought it'd make a great Youtube video to drive over the house with it. Since I'm pretty handy with my past knowledge on veichles, I think I'll be able to make some good stuff with this. (Looks at Lucky) You recording Lucky!?"

"You know it Slit!" Lucky called back, with Slit then stepping on the gas pedal and driving off the ramp. He then went straight onto the barn roof and drove around on it as Lucky captured the footage. Slit also saw some tiles flying around, but didn't really care, as they had plenty of money to cover for it. When he drove off the roof, he jumped off the bike and did a knee skid, which made his knees burn; he liked it however, and even rubbed his knee as he looked at the camera. "Prepare for badassery at it's finest."

Lucky stopped recording just as Shine and Two-tone walked up to them, with Shine commenting on Slit's badassery. "Someone's got some good moves."

Slit turned around once he saw Shine's voice, having hearts float above his head as he spoke to her. "Well, you know. Just me doin my thing; nothing to brag a giant skyscraper about."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Two-tone replied, and then she saw Mooch walking by with Dipstick and Whizzer. Although she didn't know what the bottles were for, she knew this was a good opportunity to ask him out to the dance. "Well, I'll be on my way guys." Lucky puked upon hearing Two-tone's voice, grossing her out. "Ew!" Hearing Two-tone's slight voice raise made Lucky face palm once she left, with Slit and Shine knowing why, since they were well aware of Lucky's feelings for Two-tone.

* * *

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer were throwing rocks at the bottles they were carrying as Two-tone walked up to them. "Hey Mooch." Mooch ignored Two-tone and threw a rock at one of the bottles, with Two-tone wondering why he was doing what he was doing. "Isn't that vandalism?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care what anyone says." Mooch replied. "As long as I'm seen breaking stuff, it'll all go down into the book of crap I broke."

Two-tone nodded in understanding, and then she got to the point. "Well with that out of the way, as you know the farm dance is coming up, and I don't happen to have a date yet. (Mooch flinches) So I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna, go with me?"

Mooch gave Two-tone a blunt look as he then got into her face. "You tryin to make me off as an idiot?" Two-tone tried to reply, but then Mooch shoved her down the hill and made her crash into a tree. "Next time get your ass out of my sight first bitch!" Mooch laughed at Two-tone with Dipstick and Whizzer as they walked off, making Two-tone cry as she walked away from the location.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were working on their ramp with Shine looking at the motorcycle they were using. Slit saw Shine's interest in the motorcycle and rubbed the red coating. "I thought it'd be especially fitting since it's the color of blood."

"Well you deffinetely picked a good choice." Shine replied. "Red's always soothened me for some reason. Which I know is odd, since it represents the emotion of rage."

"Tell me about it." Slit thought about asking Shine to the farm dance, but didn't know how she would take it. He was naturally in love with her, but he didn't know if she felt the same. He started to question if he could even be worth it as her boyfriend, let alone her husband. He decided to just save the date thing for later, hoping he could gather up the courage.

Lucky was working on getting the video out on tape when he overheard Two-tone's crying from nearby. Feeling bad for her, he walked up to her and went to comfort her. "You okay Two-tone?"

"I wish." Two-tone wiped her eyes so she could talk to Lucky more clearly. "I tried asking Mooch out, but he just shoved me around like a rag doll." Lucky puked right then and there, grossing Two-tone out. "Ew!"

"Sorry." Lucky wiped his mouth and then got back to the point. "But dang, Mooch really did drop the ball. I mean, if that were me then I would've been a lot softer. Maybe even baby soft. Well, okay, maybe not THAT soft; I have my limits."

"There's not really much anyone could do Lucky." Two-tone implied, still being humiliated by Mooch's action. "Why can't there be nicer dogs out there like you and Patch?"

Lucky rubbed Two-tone's shoulder as he then spoke to her with a smile. "You know, the barn dance thing doesn't have to be a problem." Two-tone looked at Lucky and saw his genuine kindness. "I'll take you." Two-tone smiled and hugged Lucky, making him puke on her back.

"Ew!" Two-tone pulled Lucky away and then giggled a bit when she seed him blushing. "It's a date Luckster. Once I get cleaned off that is." Two-tone walked off with Lucky pumping his fist in celebration.

* * *

Lucky was shown to be getting ready for his date with Two-tone, wanting to make a good impression. As he adjusted his bowtie to make sure it was on right, he started to fear that he'd puke in front of Two-tone and ruin the whole thing. Slit even overheard him talking about it. "Judt don't puke in front of her Lucky. Just make sure not to puke when she starts talking to you, and you'll be good."

"Trying to make a good first date?" Lucky turned around and saw Slit behind him with Slit then continuing. "Look dude, like it or not you're gonna puke in front of her. But even then, if she was able to tolerate it for this long then there's no reason it happening once or twice during some dance should throw her off, or at least not completely."

Lucky found Slit's words to be true but was still skeptical. "Dating isn't as simple as it looks Slit. There's a lot of stuff you have to get past, like getting used to the other's hobbies and making sure you don't fart when you're at a fancy dinner. Of course the latter is optional, but there's always a chance you'll spend the rest of your life with them, so the former is mandatory."

Slit rolled his eyes just as a knock was heard, having him walk over to the door. When he answered it, he saw Shine standing there and gained hearts above his head again. "Oh, Shine. Didn't expect you to come over."

"Yeah, it's pretty sudden." Shine breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, getting ready to ask her question. "Now I know I'm not all for the fancy dresses and tuxedos or any of that bullcrap, and I'm partially just looking for an excuse to avoid doing that stupid drinking game my roommate Rebecca wants me to do with her. (Slit nods in understanding) So I was thinking maybe, we could go to the dance together?"

Slit was seen doing backflips through fire hoops in his mind, showing his excitement as he replied in real life. "I begrudgingly accept your offer." Shine giggled and walked off, winking to Slit as she did and giving Slit a faster beating heart. When Slit took his photo out, he got a close up on Shine's butt and saved it, looking at it and adoring the sight of it. Don't worry though; he likes Shine's personality too. It's the core reason he loves her at all. "That ass is mine tonight."

* * *

Shine and Two-tone were waiting by the barn wall as they talked about the dates they had for the dance. Shine seemed rather excited for her date, being that she actually put on a dress for it. Well, it was red, but still. "I'm so getting that kiss Two-tone. I can feel it right now. And I can also feel me grabbing his ass and stroking it and even cutting myself a piece to sleep with."

Two-tone seemed creeped out by that last part but decided to ignore it and state her point of view. "Well as long as you don't say that second part, you should be fine. Besides, it's like, the law that you have to kiss your date at the dance. (Gets into Shine's face) Cause if you don't, then you'll never be able to kiss anyone on the lips ever again for the rest of your life. That's why I boasted to Mooch about Lucky asking me out, as it would fuel his desire to regret his overreaction."

"Pssh. (Pushes Two-tone away lightly) Relax Two-tone. It's not the end of the world to wait." Shine saw Slit and Lucky walking up to them and looked at Two-tone smugly. "Twenty bucks says I can at least hug him before tomorrow morning." Two-tone nodded and shook Shine's paw in acceptance of the offer. Slit and Lucky walked up to Shine and Two-tone with Slit getting a good look at Shine's dress. Since it was Shine, Slit suddenly got a nosebleed, which splat right onto Shine's dress. Slit freaked and quickly covered up his nose with Shine giggling at his shyness. "Good thing the dress is red."

"No kidding." Slit replied as he then sighed of relief and walked off with Shine. "You wanna put some laxatives in the punch? It'd cause some major diarrhea problems."

"Nah, I don't wanna risk getting caught." Shine answered. "Let's just...hang." Slit nodded and walked off with Shine, respecting her decision.

Two-tone spoke to Lucky, hoping that they could hav ea good night. "So Lucky-" Lucky suddenly puked on Two-tone's dress, which was luckily green, making Lucky cover his mouth. "Ew!" Lucky face palmed himself a bunch of times in his head, but then he heard Two-tone say this. "Yeah, I pretty much expected that. Kinda why I wore green."

Lucky chuckled nervously as he then wiped his motuh. "Well you certainly picked the right green at that. Now I just wish that motorcycle was here so I could do an epic stunt to cover this up." Two-tone grabbed Lucky's paw and walked off with him as classic rock music played. As the music began however, Mooch was shown to be spying on Lucky and Two-tone.

* * *

Slit and Shine were looking around as Slit voiced over and started the song Unable to act normal. " _A part of me hates my sadistic side,_ (Slit looks at Shine with a nervous smile) _cause I feel so awkward, despite my care for pride._ (Shine looks at Slit making him nervous) _She's just so hot I almost lose my mind,_ (Slit and Shine blush softly at each other and shine rubs her arm) _it's almost as if, my life is in a bind._ "

Shine started singing as well after she and Slit walked over to the arcade games where they hopped onto a dancing game. " _Even if they see me as some cliche, I don't see the point, in hating on the love parfait._ (Slit and Shine look at each other and nod) _I have some parts that I don't want revealed yet,_ (Slit puts in a quarter) _But even then I don't, want a single lame bet._ "

Slit and Shine started dancing as they both sang in sync as they voiced over. " _We take it step by step, we'll get closer no bet, a part of me feels you help me stay normal._ (The scores on the games are shown) _We both have those dark times, where we cannot buy,_ (Slit beats Shine and starts moonwalking with Shine rolling her eyes while smiling) _our own behavior but we don't have to be formal._ "

Lucky and Two-tone were at the snack bar with Mooch spying on them from a distance. Lucky started voice over singing himself, showcasing his own opinion on the night. " _I just despite the quirk I have, where I always puke when, she talks to me directly._ (Lucky looks at Two-tone and starts wishing he could stop puking in front of her) _I think a part of me knows, that deep down inside, I'm just a fucking creep._ "

Two-tone started voice over singing once she grabbed herself two cupcakes and handed one to Lucky. " _Although I think his constant puking, is utterly disgusting, I know there's more to him than that._ (Two-tone bites into her cupcake as does Lucky for his) _I wouldn't blame him for thinking otherwise, but I will not be mute,_ (Lucky and Two-tone look at each other) _I think he's pretty damn cute._ "

Mooch snuck up to the back of the table and snuck some punch into the bowl as Lucky and Two-tone sang as they voiced over. " _Everyone has their quirks, some cannot overcome them, or at least not all can do it straight away._ (Mooch poured something into the punch and then snuck off) _Althuogh I wish we could talk more, without them getting in the way, I enjoy seeing you around every day._ "

Slit and Lucky sang during the voice over as they both showed each other doing their own thing. " _I think a part of me knows, that I can't be perfect, because we have our other sides that are abnormal. But the way I see it, we don't have to be flawless, sadistic or weird we don't have to act normal._ (Slit and Lucky were shown giving thumbs up to each other) _We don't have to act normal._ "

* * *

Slit and Shine were walking over to the resting chairs from the night they were having. "Ya know Shine, I was worried this would turn into a disaster. But if that song we did with voice over told me anything, it's that we can have a good time even if some of us are abnormal." Slit and Shine sat down with a fart sound being heard under Slit. When he pulled up a whoopie cushion with a blunt look on his face, Shine gave a smirk as she crossed her arms, finding it to be humerous. "Can't believe I fell for this beginner's move." Slit threw the whoopie cushion aside as he then commented on something else. "Sure you don't wanna put laxatives in the punch?"

"I'm good." Shine replied. "It was just nice spending the night with you Slit. You're a lot nice than your other siblings say."

"Oh, trust me Shine." Slit extended his claws. "When the devil comes out, he refuses to leave until he's satisfied." Shine nodded in understanding, finding both sides of Slit to be charming.

Patch and Rolly were seen by the food section as Rolly kept on eating from the food selection. "You gotta try some of this stuff out Slit. (Eats an entire cake) Some of this stuff could line up with the best food on the planet." Patch put his paws up to his chest, showing that he was good for now. "Hey, you want some punch?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Rolly grabbed the ladle and poured himself a cup, drinking it and swallowing it. After a bit though, he felt something in his stomach. "You okay Rolly? If you have to fart I brought a bag for it."

"No, it's not that." Patch and Rolly walked up to Slit and Shine as Rolly then collapsed, with Slit and Shine questioning it as Patch got worried. "Rolly; you okay?"

"Shine, just note that this wasn't my doing." Slit assured Shine. "As soon as you said you didn't wanna do it, I forgot about it."

"Hold up." Patch joined in as he spoke to Slit. "That's something we'd expect from you upon first glance. Hell, even the most oblivious snob in the room would know you're always up to something."

"Yeah dumbass. Except I wanted to put in laxatives." Slit pointed out. "This is obviously rat poison. And last time I checked, it doesn't give you diarrhea."

Just then, Rolly died and showcased his death for the chapter, with Patch starting off the routine. "Holy crap! They killed Rolly!"

"You basterds!" Shine seemed confused as to what was going on with Slit explaining it. "Since this is a South Park parody, we have to copy off of the fact that they exclaim that someone killed him and then another calls them basterds."

"Ah." Shine looked at Rolly and became worried for him. "He'll be back by the next episode, right?" Slit nodded his head yes, allowing Shine to sigh of relief. "Okay good. Now let's just hope we can find out who DID poison the punch and punish them."

* * *

Slit and the others were in a room with the others that attended the dance as Ed spoke up. "Alright everyone. Now we all know that messing with the punch bowl is wrong, unless you're drinking right out of it. And if it was just that, we wouldn't be having this meeting." Slit grabbed onto his gun just in case anyone decided to get serious with him. "Slit, I don't wanna accuse you of anything here, but if you confess to the crime here and now, if you did it that is, then you won't be as badly punished as you would be if you hid it."

"Pssh. Ed, if it was my doing I'd own up to it right this minute." Slit implied as he then leaned back in his chair. "We all know the facts. I love taking credit for all of my sadistic deeds, so if I don't do it straight away, then it's clear I didn't do anything."

Lucky then spoke up for Slit, figuring that he'd be the perfect one to assist him in keeping his name clear. "As close to the truth as anyone can get Ed. Slit once owned up to burning down a church for stealing his gun from him."

Ed seemed a bit off by what Slit did with mostly everyone else being creeped out by it. Ed then cleared his throat as he replied. "Seems a bit extreme, but at least Slit has a witness." Ed took out some sort of switch and pressed a button on it, feeling that this would be the best way to take care of the situation. "Luckily whoever did it was stupid enough to leave behind the rat poison bottle they used. (Mooch gulps) Focus on this here Tv and we'll be able to find the culprit in no time."

Slit took a liking to this and didn't hesitate to comment on it. "So you got some of that electronic stuff for yourself then. Very smart I must say my dude." Ed nodded in agreement as Slit then leaned over to Shine and whispered to her. "I'm so killing whoever did this." Shine nodded her head yes and then rubbed her arm a bit, showing a sign of dissapointment.

* * *

Mooch was trying to cover up what he did with everyone else watching outside, not wanting to get punished too severely. "I swear Ed, I was framed. Whoever put it on me must've..." Mooch tried to think of a good excuse with Ed waiting for what he had to say. "Oh, maybe someone used a glove to hide THEIR fingerprints, yeah, that's it."

Ed thought for a moment and then Slit handed him a video camera, making Mooch clench his fist in a threatening way towards him. Slit flipped Mooch off as Ed then watched the video and saw Mooch's action, looking at Mooch with sternness. "Care to explain?" Mooch tried to find the right words to say as Slit walked off, grinning smugly to Mooch, who then growled at him. "I think I have the right punishment for you."

Slit walked back over to his friends with Slit noticing that Shine was gone. Questioning where she was, he became worried about her. "Hey guys, where's Shine?"

"She said she was going by the hill over there." Two-tone replied as she pointed to where Shine ran off to. "She seemed pretty upset."

"Right. Thanks." Slit ran off to try and help Shine feel better about tonight, leaving Patch confused about his brother. He was always confused on how Slit worked in a mindset, and in general.

* * *

Shine was looking over the hill as Slit walked up to her, noticing how down she felt and trying to lighten up the mood. "You the only one that likes a sulker?" Shine didn't react. This made Slit more worried as he looked at the audience. "Just keep in mind that I'm not used to this." Slit walked up to her and sat down next to her. "It'll be okay Shine. Rolly will come back in the next episode no sweat. Besides, it's not like you lost your family." Shine sighed with discomfort, giving Slit the impression that he offended her. "So that DID happen. Well I don't exactly know how to take it, but I don't think sulking will do it."

"Tell me something I DON'T know." Shine deadpanned, surprising Slit as the White Shepherd then sighed. "It's not that Slit. My parents died at least three years ago. It's just that I'm so frustrated about how tonight went. I thought maybe tonight I could have a simple, normal time." Shine shook her head, seeing as that wasn't the case. "Sometimes I wish Mooch could just scorch himself over a volcano. Boy his death would surprise me."

Slit put his paw on Shine's shoulder and smiled at her, which Shine noticed and took a liking to. She then hugged Slit, who wrapped his arms around her. That is, until he released an unintentional three second bacon fart (pffffft). "Oh, farted during a hug. (Pulls Shine away) Hey that's kind of a surprise." Shine giggled and rolled down the hill with Slit, making him laugh alongside her as the two of them then looked at each other at the bottom. The two of them smiled at each other and saw the light in them that few people could on their own.

* * *

Lucky was getting a good recording of Mooch scooping up cow poop as the Shepherd mix then realized something was off about what he was doing. That being the fact that he was doing it at all. "Why the hell am I doing this? I could've just said I did it." Lucky snickered and then hid from Mooch once he looked over, not wanting to get caught. When he felt it was right, he snuck off and then Mooch was heard mummering to himself. "Fuckin Slit ruining my plans to get out of this work. I could've gotten away with it too if he hadn't gotten his paws on that video."

Lucky was walking back over to the lair as he then heard Two-tone's voice. "Lucky?" Lucky suddenly puked on the first stair with Two-tone ignoring it and walking up to him. "I noticed that you puke all the time whenever I talk to you." Lucky nodded in understanding, not wanting Two-tone to see that he was worried. "See, I was just wondering why that is. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

Lucky sighed, wanting to tell Two-tone how he felt, but also wanting to keep it a secret for now. "Thanks. I'd rather keep it hidden. (Looks at Two-tone and smiles) Just keep in mind that it'll never be the worst of it." Two-tone nodded and hugged Lucky, who held in his vomit, not wanting to puke on Two-tone's back again. Lucky swallowed the puke once Two-tone let go and walked off. Feeling a weight of relief put on him for getting through the hug, he saw the opportunity to speak properly to Two-tone. "Later Two-tone!"

"You too Lucky!" Two-tone walked off with Lucky lying down on the step and sighing of relief. Although he enjoyed doing stunts with Slit and all that crap, he was just so relaxed after all the pressure that had just been taken off of him. Even though he knew he'd still had puke attacks whenever Two-tone spoke to him, he at least knew that she didn't have to assume the worst of it anymore.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were at school as they opened up their lockers while talking about the dance last night. Slit was still looking back on the time he had with Shine from that night, hoping to have another night like it. "Shine's a girl I'll never meet anyone else like dude. Sweet, thick, and meaty ass, similar personality, actually manages to be more than just a lame stereotype, she's got it all."

Lucky chuckled a bit, looking back on how Slit was acting since that night ended. "Yeah, you seemed pretty lovestruck by that." Slit flinched, not wanting anyone else to have heard that. "Don't worry, I checked while the camera was panned towards you." Slit sighed of relief as Lucky then explained what he meant. "I've never seen you act like that with any other girl."

"Well Shine's the only one I could develop these kinds of feelings for." Slit explained, wanting to find a way to make his thoughts sound genuine. "It's almost as if she's the swan of a golden hearted tribe that lives in harmony, and then rises up into the depths of heaven to give you the most amazing show you've ever seen in your life, only to find out that the show all along...was her."

Lucky grabbed his books and closed his locker, seeing Slit's feelings rather well as he then replied to his words. "Well as long as the swan isn't Lucy in a costume, I could buy something like that from a mile away. Especially if it was a certain someone." Slit and Lucky walked off after Slit got his books and closed his locker, wanting to get to class on time to see you know who.

Slit and Lucky saw Shine and Two-tone talking in the hallway with Slit getting hearts above his head from seeing Shine. Lucky noticed this and snickered with Slit elbowing him and speaking to the audience. "So, yeah. It's never easy to date a girl; that's probably why me and Shine aren't dating just yet. But we'll get there someday, and when we do, that bod, ass, and voice are all mine. It's pretty much a given considiering how similar we are in some scenarios. Still, I can't help but feel there's something else about her."

"Something else about me in what regard?" Shine asked seductively as she went up to Slit's face, making him smile nervously as the two of them then walked off, which Lucky and Two-tone didn't seem to mind.

"So last night happened." Two-tone started off. "I'm not gonna lie Lucky. I had a lot of fun last night. Even though not a lot of stuff happened, it was at least nice to get to hang out with someone." Lucky nodded in understanding as Two-tone then giggled a bit. "It really was a good night, and aside from Rolly dying, I'd relive it."

Lucky realized that he didn't puke when Two-tone was speaking to her. "Hey. I didn't throw up." Lucky and Two-tone looked at each other with smiled for a few seconds, up until Lucky suddenly puked on the floor in between them, which Two-tone was rather intrigued by considering what was in it. "There it is."

"Hey. What's that?"

"I dunno. Corn?"

The screen started panning out slowly as Lucky and Two-tone continued their thing. "Hey. What's that?"

"Looks like beef to me."

"Hey. What's that?"

"Maybe chocolate."

"Hey. What's that?"

"Beats me. Bacon I guess." Lucky and Two-tone continued discussing what was in the vomit as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	5. Baby Crack

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode five: Baby Crack

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) E _ngrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

A hospital was shown with the camera then panning to Patch, who was walking with a nurse inside. The nurse seemed grateful for the reason Patch was here, having a smile on her face as she walked with him. "Thank you so much for donating Patch. It warms my heart to know there are some kids out there who know what others go through."

"It's no problem for me, really. I love babies." Patch implied as he and the nurse continued walking through the halls. That is, until Slit exited the room they were going to enter, making Patch give a blunt look. "Except for that one."

Slit saw Patch with the nurse and spoke in a joyful mood as he walked up to them. "Ah, hello there Patch. Have you come to donate as well?" Patch seemed confused by what Slit was saying. Which was understandable, since Slit would have donating be the last thing he'd do. Slit saw his confusion and continued. "I've been helping out with the crack babies ever since I heard about them. They're just so adorable with their helpless and near lifeless bodies."

Patch nodded slowly in understanding and the nurse then kneeled down to them. "Slit's been helping out for at least a week now. I don't blame you for not doing it as soon though; everyone has their freetime. (Leans over and whispers) He told me about how you like inventing."

"Yes, it's fairly time consuming. Thank you for understanding." Patch whispered back, and then he looked at Slit and spoke out loud. "I don't know what game you're playing here Slit, but whatever you're doing I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"Pssh. Whatever dude." Slit walked past Patch, not at all offended by his words. Patch looked back at his adoptive younger brother however, and wasn't buying this act one bit. He knew there was more to this; he just didn't know how to reveal it. The nurse didn't want to make things worse, so instead she went into the room with Patch, hoping that helping the crack babies would help.

* * *

Patch was at home inventing something as Rolly was writing something on his bed. While Patch was inventing, he couldn't stop thinking about Slit. He couldn't believe that Slit was actually donating to something that he didn't even believe he cared about. He didn't want to judge Slit, but at the same time, a part of him felt he had to. 'What could Slit be planning? I know damn well that he wouldn't give a bloody penny to charity, even if it was held by the same place that gave him his guns. I know there's something up here and I have to find out what.'

"Hey Patch?" Patch put his invention equipment down and turned to Rolly, who sat up with a question in mind. "When I turn these poems in, how do you think they'll be recieved?"

"Well I read the pre-reads, so I'd say they'd like it." Rolly nodded with satisfaction as Patch then went back to his invention. "Allow me to ask a question myself brother. Do you believe Slit's truly donating to the crack babies and spending his time with them?" Rolly shrugged, and even though Patch couldn't see it, he knew he had to continue speaking. "It's just not like him. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it just came so suddenly."

Slit kicked the door open and pulled in a bulletin board with Lucky pushing from behind. "Nothing to see here losers. Just pushing in this bulletin board here with plans on something that's none of your business." Slit and Lucky placed the bulletin board up and hi fived, walking over to the couch to turn on their game. "Seriously though. I don't care if you snoop on us."

"Just keep in mind that if we WERE doing something evil, we'd be hiding all the clues by this point." Lucky reminded his brothers, with him and Slit then getting ready to play. Patch kept on wondering what Slit was planning, and if Lucky was involved in it.

* * *

Patch was at the crack baby hospital the next day looking at all of the crack babies in their containers. While he was looking into one of the containers, he felt bad for the baby that was inside it. He couldn't bare the thought of someone actually smoking while they were pregnant. Sure he was well aware that some people were terrible, but it was still a terrible thought to have. He was then taken out of that trance however, as a can suddenly rolled over to him out of nowhere. When he walked over to it and picked it up, he found some interesting writing. "Come or face death. And not from you."

Patch flinched when he finished those words and walked over to the nurse, handing her the can. "I'm gonna go find out who put this in here. No one's getting their hands or paws on these babies."

The nurse nodded in appriciation for Patch's kindness, looking at the can and finding the writing to be horrifying. "Whoever wrote this must be a sadist!" The nurse ran over to one of the baby containers and hugged it. "Don't worry little angels. When you're all healed up, you'll live your lives to the very end. And when Patch gets back from finding the evil doer he'll be able to help you with that." The nurse hugged the container some more, wanting to help the babies as much as possible.

* * *

Patch was following the line the can was tied to, hoping that he could find whoever was threatening the deaths of the babies. Upon reaching the end of the line, he arrived at an elevator with a note that said go to the second floor to the roof. Patch shrugged and jumped up, pressing the button that opened the elevator. When he walked inside, he jumped up again and pressed the button that led to the second highest floor, jumping off with a backflip afterwards. When he started going up, he started to wonder who was behind this possible scheme.

Patch arrived to the floor he selected about a minute later, walking out of the elevator and up to a desk of some kind. When the lights turned on, Slit was revealed to be sitting at the desk with Patch getting serious. "Slit! I knew you were up to something. What was with that can?"

"Oh don't worry you pussy." Slit replied with a blunt look. "I don't have any intention of hurting those little weed parasites, at least not yet. For now I want to fill you in on something." Lucky and Charles walked up to Slit and stood on one side of his desk each, with Lucky on the left and Charles on the right. "You see Patch, there's this sport we're inventing with the crack babies, and we need your help to make it happen. (Looks at the audience) Trust me; there's more."

Patch found this idea to be intriguing and wanted to learn more, hoping it didn't hurt the crack babies too much. "What's this sport called exactly?"

Slit gave a sadistic grin as he held up his laptop, giving Patch an odd impression of what was to come. "Crack baby basketball." Slit opened up his laptop to reveal a video that showed two crack babies standing on two legs; this both intrigued Patch and horrified him, as he didn't know what Slit was planning, and he couldn't bare to think the worst of it. When Slit plyaed the video, one of the crack babies was dribbling the ball, much to Patch's surprise. When the baby dribbled the ball and shoved the other baby aside, he shot it up to the hoop and made a basket just as the video stopped.

Patch found the video very intriguing, wanting to know why Slit needed his assistance in such a project. "How exactly can I assist in a sport like this?"

"We need a nerd to count the money so we can buy the drugs and fans." Patch gave a blunt look at Slit's response and walked back over to the elevator with Slit following him, wanting him to join in and speaking with kindness. "Cmon Patch, don't be like that. (Patch jumps up and presses the button) It's not like we're (Patch jumps down) trying to kill the babies in front of their mothers or anything." Slit saw Patch ignoring him and whined and groaned at the same time as the elevator closed as Patch rolled his eyes in annoyance as his adoptive brother's childness and sadism.

* * *

Slit and Patch arrived at the bottom of the elevator with Slit still trying to convince Patch to join them. "Cmon dude, I don't have any intentions of killing them in front of their mommies." Patch gave a blunt look to Slit as he looked back at him, with Slit chuckling devilishly for a bit. "Well maybe just one, but cmon. This'll be a great opportunity. Hell, it might even be fun."

Patch turned around and faced Slit, not wanting to get involved with this. "I don't exactly find fun in using infants to my advantage. You can do whatever you like dude, but I'm staying out of it." Patch walked off with Slit thinking of a way he can convince him. 'God, Slit is such a troll.'

"We made two thousand dollars in the last week." Patch walked back over to Slit, wanting to see if he was telling the truth. Slit was more than happy to show his case as he pulled out his phone and showed Patch their bank statements. The ratings surprised Patch, with Slit being more than happy to boast about them. "I guess one video just wasn't enough for the bloody mind roasters. (Puts his phone away) I know it seemes like a douche move, and it is, but I think we can make a living off of this if we work hard enough. We'll give you a share if you like."

Patch thought for a moment and figured that he could help the crack babies with this. It's not like Slit would stop him for doing what he wanted to do with his share. Seeing an opportunity, he held his paw out with a smile. "I'm in." Slit went to shake Patch's paw, only for Patch to pull it away. "On one condition. When I get my share of the money, I can use it to help the crack babies in whatever way I wish."

"Pssh. I could care less about what you did with YOUR take." Slit shook paws with Patch as the two of them headed back over to the elevator. "Besides. As soon as you get that money, I won't be able to take it back. I had that programmed into the rules myself." Patch nodded with interest as the elevator closed, liking where Slit was going with this.

* * *

Lucky and Charles were hanging out in the room as Lucky looked through a drawer to try and find something. He seemed to have trouble finding it, as he searched for about five more seconds and the most he could find was a piece of wood. "No mic." Seeming to be bored, Lucky looked at Charles with a thought in mind. "Should we just build a stage?"

"I guess." Slit and Patch arrived as the elevator opened up with Charles awaiting Slit's permission on this task. "Hey Slit. We were just thinkin that-"

"Whatever you do with your money is your business." Slit replied, giving Lucky and Charles some excitement. Slit then opened up a door to a secret room, which Patch was amazed to find himself inside of. As they walked around, Slit was more than happy to point out what was in there. "Arcade machines, tv, video games, all the stuff here my friend and adoptive brother, is your new heaven." Patch looked in awe at what was around him, knowing that it would be a great time working on the sport. "We'll have to make some arrangements in the future, but for now I think we're good."

Patch looked and saw a hot tub with cheese dip, walking up to it as he drooled. "Is this a cheese dip hot tub!?" Slit nodded his head yes with satisfaction and Patch jumped in right after. He couldn't help but drink from the hot tub, which Slit was more than happy with once he jumped in. Getting an idea in his head about what Slit was going to do soon, he made it clear that he wasn't okay with it. "You'd better not fart while we're in this."

"Relax Patch. No one's allowed to fart in the cheese dip tub." Slit relaxed as he finished his reply and looked ahead on what his future had in store for him. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride Patch. Once we have the money, we'll buy it all. Nintendo, Disney, everything." Patch found Slit's expectations to be set a bit too high, which Slit was more than familiar with to some level. "Oh, and you can buy whatever the hell you want."

Patch started thinking about how he could help the crack babies, not wanting to make the help too large, or too little. When he got an idea in mind, he started to smile at the thought of the crack babies happiness. "You sure this'll help them?" Slit gave a thumbs up to Patch, who accepted it for what it was worth. He was still a little confused, but he knew it couldn't be all bad.

Slit heard his phone ring and pulled it out, showing that he just got an appointment with someone. "I'll be right back dude. EA Sports wants to meet up." Slit jumped out of the cheese dip tub with Patch leaning back and putting his arms behind his head after Slit left.

* * *

Slit was walking through EA Sports and had just arrived at the main office, which was obviously where the meeting took place. When he walked in, he found the manager of the place looking forward, so he went in and sat in the chair across from him. "David Moyes. Bout time I got to meet someone as famous as you." Slit noticed that David was rather defensive towards him, wanting to ease the mood a bit. "No need to worry my friend. I don't have any evil intentions, as long as you don't try to violent with me."

"Don't play chill with me Slit." David stated as he then put his gun on the table. "I'm well aware of your reputation, so don't even think about-" Slit instantly pulled out his gun and shot David in the shoulder, showing that he wasn't messing around. David tried to grab his gun, only for Slit to jump onto the desk and grab it himself. He then threw it out the window, making David get back into his chair once he jumped down to him. "You little shit! When my-" Slit aimed his gun at David, who stopped talking and nodded.

Slit walked back over to his chair and sat down, ready to make a negotiation. "I have two guns of my own so I don't need yours. Anyway, as you already know, I'm the owner of the crack babies. If we can get one good video game off of this, I'll be sure to give you some of the money." David nodded, not wanting to piss Slit off any further. "And one more thing. You try to pull another one on me, I'll burn your fucking place down." Slit walked off and left David to start working on the game, which was hard, since he had a hurt shoulder.

* * *

Patch was playing a video game on Slit's insane Tv, loving the time he was having. The graphics were so incredible that he couldn't help but look in awe at them. When he got a message nonification however, he paused the game to see who it was. "Who the hell is this? I'm in the middle of playing Fire Shall Scorch 5 here." Patch opened up the message wall and saw the message, finding out that it was most likely for Slit, considering that it was about a schedueled crack baby game. He felt that he should reply however, saying something that he felt Slit would say.

The messager then went to voicemail and saw that it wasn't Slit who messaged him. Instead it was a black pimp that was counting his money and had just become surprised by who he saw. "Hey, you're not Slit. (Laughs a bit) You got that devil's personality perfectly."

"Well I am his brother." Patch replied, giving the messager a sense of liking to what he was about to do. "Anyway, I'd love to chat right now, but Slit's off making some deal and I'm in the middle of a game. Fire Shall Scorch 5: Pyro's Family's Awakening; deffinetely the best one in the series to a lot of people including me. It's just so god damn awesome."

"I see. Yeah, I like that game too." The pimp replied. "My personal favorite though is Fire Shall Scorch 4: The Truth of Lector." Patch nodded in agreement, finding that to be a great game himself. "Oh, and let Slit know that the game is tomorrow." Patch nodded as the pimp then hung up, allowing Patch to get back into his game.

* * *

Slit and Patch were talking while in the party bus with Slit amazed by the news he heard. "So the game's tomorrow then. We'll have to prepare extra hard if we want to be ready for it." Slit pulled out his phone and made sure to keep the crack babies under lockup. "Luckily for us we won't have to worry about that, so we'll be going to the strip club."

Patch took an interest in this, having never been to a strip club before. "You think they'll actually let us in? After all we're all a bunch of kids who're just starting out on our crack baby basketball company."

"Considering that we've been going there for a week now and they haven't cared, I think it's safe to say we'll get in no problem." Slit walked up to the window to scout for the group's usual strip club. When he spotted it, he pointed to it and the driver stopped in front of it. The group then got out and Slit flicked a quarter over to the bus driver's coin slot. "Watch and learn Patch." Slit showed his card to the doorkeeper and he nodded, allowing them all to go inside. As they walked in however, Slit led them all to a secret door.

A private strip club room was shown as Slit and the others then walked into it as Slit kicked it down in two leg mode. "Party time bitches!" The strippers started dancing for Slit and the others as they all went into the room with Slit and Patch sitting down as Charles walked up to the stage. "Trust me dude; this'll be fucking hilarious. Charles always sings a random song that's on his mind and manages to make one hell of a life out of it."

Patch knew this was something he had to see and watched as Charles walked on up and put the microphone up to his mouth. "Hit it baby!" Charles flicked something over to the jukebox and had it go to One Step Closer by Linkin Park, which he sang himself as Slit and Patch talked.

"So about the crack babies." Patch asked, with Slit giving him his full attention as he continued. "They won't be hurt too badly when they go to the game tomorrow, right?"

"Oh they'll be fine ya big baby. After all we're drugging them." Patch became shocked to know about this with Slit then chuckling devilishly. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you on purpose. See, we're drugging them and taking their blood from them. It truly is a treat I tell you. We get it to the finest quality."

Patch clenched his fist in disgust and anger as Slit then took out a bottle of the blood. "I'm not partaking in this bloody murder party Slit! I'll put a stop to this and-" Slit shoved the bottle's blood down Patch's throat, making him go all droopy from it. Slit took the bottle out and allowed a tranced Patch to speak aloud. "How can something so bad taste so good?" Slit winked to the camera and waited for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Slit and the others arrived at the stadium with Patch tied up with his mouth covered and everything. As they worked their way through the bleachers, they managed to find good seats that were next to the one Slit was working with. The young Dalmatian greeted him with only the most charming of voices. "Hello there Nigel. I'm glad you could make it." Nigel nodded and fist bumped Slit, who then went to his real personality in less than a second after. "Seriously though dude. This game is gonna have us rock EA Sports."

"You said it kid." Nigel looked at the stadium and saw the crack babies walking around perfectly, which surprised him when he first got a glance of it. "They really CAN walk without breaking their legs. I thought that was just some fancy advertizement." Nigel laughed a bit, finding their chances to be exceptionally large. "Let me tell you Slit. You may have an unsettling name to some, myself excluded, but you're more than worth the time for business."

"Ha! You should've seen me when I met the owner of EA Sports himself." Slit implied, informing Nigel that he wasn't always the most reasonable kid on the block. And it was the closest thing to the truth one could get from him at the time. Nigel then looked back after hearing Patch give a muffled shout down at him, which Slit knew would likely blow their chances. "Ignore him. He's just a super genius that overstates things and considers himself to be above all. That's why he's trying to cancel the game."

Nigel nodded in understanding as a countdown then began so the game could start off. "Let's hope these boys are as good as you said they were." The countdown went down from ten with Patch glaring down at Slit as the young Dalmatian gave a devilish smirk up to him. He knew that he was going to get away with this, and that there was nothing Patch could do to stop him no matter how hard he tried.

The timer reached zero and the crack babies started off with the white team and the black team coming for the ball at full speed. The black team's leader managed to grab the ball and jump off of the white leader's head, allowing him to make the shot no sweat. He then ran over to the ball and picked it up, blazing right past the white crack babies once he did so. He then tried to make another three pointer, only for one of the crack babies to boost up another and have him kick the ball down, and the third member was more than ready to make his catch.

The crack baby that had the ball ran for his goal, only for one of the black crack babies to try and trip him. The crack baby that got tripped was smart however, and when he ended up getting tripped, he threw the ball up and used his hands to break his fall, which allowed him to do a frontflip. This allowed him to grab the ball and make an epic slam dunk, which then allowed him to toss the ball towards one of his teammates.

A black crack baby swiped the ball away and shot for his goal, only for one of the white crack babies to jump up and butt bump the ball to their leader. The white crack baby leader grabbed the ball and ran for his goal, shooting at the basket with the other crack baby noticing and grabbing it to make a slam dunk. The white crack baby then tossed the ball back, only for a black one to grab it and run back with it. He then shot up, only for a white crack baby to knock it back and hit him right in the head at full force.

The black crack baby got back up and glared at the crack baby that did that to him, grabbing the ball and shooting it into the hoop. When it landed however, the white crack baby grabbed the wall and dodged all of the defenses in slow motion. He knew this was his chnace to win, so he took it. He launched the ball right when he was at the two pointer mark and made his basket. This put them in the lead and they all hi fived upon this moment.

Slit was sitting in the bleachers as he then got a card for something, which was from the EA Sports leader. When he read the card, he was satisfied with what it said. That said, a crack baby then launched an acid fire, which led to Rolly getting shot in the stomach. "Oh crap."

Rolly turned into a puddle and lost his life, leading to Patch having the bandana on his mouth removed so he could say his line. "Holy crap! They killed Rolly!"

"You basterds!" Slit thought about how he could use this acid to his advantage in case this was a scam. When he came up with his idea, he snapped his fingers with a proud smile.

* * *

Slit and the others were at the EA Sports headquarters as Slit read the contract that David asked him to sign. When he saw the writing on it, he let off a grin that told David that he knew something was up. When he saw Slit chuckling smugly, he couldn't help but respond with caution. "What're you hiding kid?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Slit assured David with a positive outlook on the scenario. "Just that I expected you to try and fuck me into hell and turn me into the ashes that surround the bloody craphole." David flinched upon those words, knowing what they could've meant and that they're possibly holding a deeper meaning to them. "Due to watching the South Park episode, I'm well aware of how this scheme was supposed to work, so I decided to flip the scripts." Slit reached into his pack and pulled out a crack baby that then puked on David, killing him in the same way that Rolly died.

The others were shocked by this as Lucky was the first to comment. "Holy crap dude! What the hell was in that contract!?" Slit showed Lucky the contract, which showed the deal that David was making. Or rather, the deal he was making for himself. "Yeah, now I see it. No one fucks with you."

"Well we can't just say we DIDN'T kill him and expect them to believe us!" Charles reminded the others, feeling that they would go to jail for life for something like this. "At least with Rolly he'd just come back in the next episode, but this could shut down the whole company!"

"Perhaps not." Patch replied, as another person then walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Stuart Pearce. (Looks at Slit) I figured you'd do something like this, so I hired a replacement through his email. And I'm sure (Looks at Stuart) he'll do a smashing job." Stuard nodded, showing that he'd try his hardest to keep this place in business.

* * *

Slit and the others were at the lair as they thought about what they should do next. Charles actually started to wonder what happened to the crack babies, looking at Slit to see if he could get an answer. "So what happened to the crack babies?"

"Oh. I sold them to Stuart." Slit replied, confusing the others as to why he killed David to begin with. "They were of no use to me anymore, so I gave them to him along with all the supplies he'll need. I'm sure he'll do something with the money."

Patch rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that Slit got away with another one of his sadistic deeds. "You really are a card Slit." Slit shrugged as Patch continued to work on his invention, hoping that it would erase his memory of this event in no time. 'Let's hope I can get this uncomfortable memory out of my head soon. I can't stand the thought of the crack babies still being drugged.'

Slit turned on his game and started to wonder how the crack babies were doing, smiling at the hope he has for their survival. "Ya know, I actually cared about those little turds. I wonder how they're doing."

"They'll get somewhere Slit. I'm sure of it." Lucky picked up a controller and started playing with Slit as Charles watched them with everyone wanting to move past the crack baby basketball thing.

* * *

Slit was walking around the city with Lucky and Charles as the two of them noticed a building that seemed rather new to them. The sign also seemed to intrigue the three of them, as it was based entirely on the healing of the crack babies. When they went inside, someone kneeled down to them and held a gun to Slit's head. "Get lost or-" Slit punched the guard in the face and knocked him out, walking on ahead with Lucky and Charles. The two of them then walked into a room that looked like it was for the crack babies to play in, which it was.

One of the caretakers noticed Slit and was surprised to see him. "Oh, the sadist dalmatian. I didn't think they'd let you in."

"They didn't. One of them decided pulling a gun to me was a good idea." Slit let out a sadistic chuckle as he then walked over to one of the crack babies that walked up to him with a toy. "Not gonna lie, you're pretty damn adorable. Guess whatever treatment Patch made must've worked."

"Oh it sure did." Patch walked up to Slit, Lucky, and Charles as he then revealed the serum he used. "It took me at least three days but I finally managed to get it done. (Puts the serum away) I worked on it off screen whenever you weren't in the same room as me, just in case we needed to get the work right and save the crack babies after the plan failed."

"Well you certainly did a good job with that." Lucky replied with a chuckle. "I don't think anyone else could've planned something like this out, let alone actually succeed in doing it."

Charles was playing with one of the crack babies as he then did a backflip, much to his surprise. "Wow. They still have the acrobatic skills they used in the game. That's pretty neat."

Patch gave a blunt look to Slit, who then gave him a scoff in return. "Hey dude, I'm a sadistic overlord who won't have his depth given to him until season two; what did you expect, a baby shower?" Patch shrugged and then got back to work on the crack babies, with Slit and Lucky joining Charles as he kept on playing with the one that did tha backflip. The crack babies were shown to be having a fun time as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	6. Suck my Christian

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode six: Suck my Christian

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) E _ngrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and the others were watching Tv with Slit expressing his boredom as he complained about the crappy show that was on. "Good lord. Why is it that every show airing on Saturdays is this childish butt joke crap?" An episode of Breadwinners was shown to be playing with Slit sighing in annoyance. "This just goes to show that some shows don't know the difference between quality and quantity.

"Hold up. This is from 2014, and it was cancelled." Lucky pointed out, not getting the point Slit was trying to get across. "Doesn't complaining about it seem a bit outdated?"

"Dude, it's modern cartoon land. No one cares about that crap anymore." Slit and the others then saw an ad on the screen and when a huge ass pile of cash came on, Slit was quick to get to the screen. And anyone who knows Slit knows that this means trouble.

A news reporter was shown on the news as he explained what the cash prize was about. "We interrupt your crappy Nickelodeon show to give you something that's much more worth your time. We present to you, the cash prize of five million dollars for the winner of the christian band contest." Patch looked at his watch and saw that it said 'Slit's gonna be a greedy douchebag.' and walked off with Rolly. "Get a group of four, and you can win this contest and get the first place prize. This is Rick Selcarim, just doin God's work."

Slit looked back once the show changed back to Breadwinners and only saw a smiling Lucky walking up to him and putting his paw on his shoulder. "I won't even try to stop you." Slit smiled, glad that he had someone on board with him.

* * *

Slit was sending a text to someone as he and Lucky walked up to a house that seemed to be very fancy. When he sent the text and waited for a reply, he and Lucky looked over at the yard and found it to be really interesting. "Sweet lawn."

"Deffinetely." The door opened with Chris coming out and seeing Slit and Lucky there with Slit explaining what he wanted from him. It was short and fast, but it was just enough to give the full picture to his Labrador friend. "Chris. Get the base guitar out of your basement and meet me and Lucky in the lair."

Slit and Lucky ran off with Chris being baffled by his question. "What? We don't have a bass guitar."

Slit turned around and faced Chris with a blunt look, finding his response to be stupid. "Your family's a bunch of Labradors Chris; there's bound to be a base guitar in your basement somewhere!" Slit ran off with Chris rolling his eyes and heading off to see if he could find a base guitar. When Slit caught up to Lucky, he was already at the bus stop waiting for him. "I don't know why Chris has to live on the other side of town, but at least he doesn't live in the city right next to it."

"Heh. Yeah, no kidding." Lucky replied, knowing rather well how hard it'd be to find Chris then. Just then, Slit got a reply from his earlier text with Lucky curious as to what he got from it. "What'd he say?" Slit pumped his fist and hi fived Lucky, showing that the reply showed to be a major satisfaction.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were setting up some band equipment with Slit grabbing an electric guitar for the occasion. Lucky pulled out his drums as he managed to get them to a good setup, making sure they were at the right angle and had everything he needed for a good show. Slit was tuning his guitar, wanting to make it suitable for the show he was about to perform in. He thought to himself that it could be a fun time, and maybe he could even have some fun while taking his breaks. This was when Charles arrived with a keyboard. "Hey Slit. I brought my keyboard like you said."

"Great stuff Charles. Just set it down next to Lucky's drums." Charles did as Slit said with the sadistic Dalmatian showing a noticably relaxed tone. "This is gonna be it dudes. We're gonna make it to the big tops, and we'll be more than capable of getting that cash prize."

Chris arrived with a bass guitar, still amazed that Slit was right about the placement of it, as well as that he had one in general. "Hey. There WAS a base guitar in my basement."

"I told you Chris." Slit then started off their practice for the show. "Alright Lucky. Give me a classic beat." Lucky made the classic beat Slit told him to give, making a soft and relaxing one, yet still a catchy one. "Okay, nice. Charles. Put that keyboard to use." Charles nodded and started playing his keyboard, matching Lucky's drum beat perfectly. "Kay Chris. Give me a smooth base line."

Chris found it hard to start playing the base. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't think he could. "I don't know how to play base."

Slit sighed in annoyance, tired of Chris not knowing stuff about his own breed. "Chris, stop being a dumbass. You're a Labrador, you can play base."

"I'm getting a little sick of your stereotypes."

"Be as sick as you want; just give me a god damn base line."

Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance and started playing the base, surprised at the fact that he did so well. "Holy crap, Slit's got the mind of a prodigy."

"I wouldn't go THAT far." Slit replied, getting into the mood with his guitar. "If that was the case I wouldn't be killing people for fun whenever I wanted to." Slit started singing into the microphone, giving off a smooth voice. " _You may say-_ "

Lucky suddenly started playing in a faster beat, which Charles chuckled at with Chris smirking towards. Lucky then stopped and snickered a bit. "Sorry dudes. Not used to slowin down."

"We'll work on that." Slit and the others continued playing with Slit knowing they would be good enough by the time the contest rolled around.

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were practicing going at a slower pace with the drums. Lucky found it really hard to resist the urge to go faster, but then Slit nodded to him and he kept it up. When the timer went off, it showed that three minutes passed, showing that Lucky beat a supposed record. "You're finally ready. Now what should we do?" Lucky lifted his leg and let loose a five second french fry fart, aiming a green cloud at Slit, who wafted it away as he commented on it (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). "You farted."

The quartet laughed at Lucky's flatulence with Chris even commenting on it himself. "Nice one dude." Chris found the relationships of bands to be rather endearing, and although Slit was in it, he got a sense of light from it. 'I wonder if I could fart in front of my bandmates and get away with it. Boy would my butt be happy.'

* * *

Two days later.

* * *

Slit and the others were trying to get the tunes in perfectly, playing all their instruments with Slit finding them to be intertwined to just the right amount. When he started playing, he found himself enjoying the mood of it. Chris himself found the playing he's been doing so far to be a lot of fun, finding it to be worth his time. He started to consider what he could do with these skills himself. It was almost as if, he found a true calling in life. The base spoke to him. It spoke to him in a way that nothing else did.

* * *

Two days later.

* * *

Slit and the others were in the back of the car with Slit wrapping up the song with the final lyrics. " _And if you have a problem with this band, then you can suck my Jesus._ " Slit turned the radio off with Pongo snickering at the lyrics, getting him a blunt look from Perdita. Pongo shrugged and continued driving with Slit being confident in his band's chances. "We've got this in the bag dudes. Just remember. No matter what, we never back down."

Lucky, Charles, and Christ nodded, being on board with Slit one hundred percent. Chris then looked out the window, seeing the fame in his future from the thousands of fans that'll be surrounding him when he's famous. 'I can see it now. All that's left is to decide if it's right for me.'

Pongo stopped in front of the band center, which was right when he and Perdita saw the banner and got a glimpse of Slit's plan. "Oh boy, it's another one of those plans isn't it?"

Slit and the others got their instruments set up as Slit replied to Pongo's question. "No doubt about it. Don't forget to pick us up btw." Slit and the others walked off with Pongo and Perdita sighing as they drove off. When Slit and the others got up to the sign up stand, Slit did the talking. "Sup. We're Suck my Christian, and we're here to win the crap out of that cash prize."

The stand dude nodded and signed Slit and the others into the computer with Charles stating something. "We're not really christian. We're just pretending we are." Slit elbowed Charles's elbow with the stand dude being unable to cancel their entry. Not that he cared, so he signaled them to go inside. "You think we'll win?"

"Unless the security cameras pick up what you said about us faking our christianity, I think we have this in the bag." Slit replied as he then looked up for future events. "Besides. Even if we have competition, I know we'll make the checkmate sooner or later."

Slit and the others saw who they were up against with Lucky seeming to be well aware of how hard this could be. "Let's not get too cocky though. From what I can see the other contestants will be a challenge as well."

"Pssh. Don't be such a pansy Lucky. We'll own the others." Slit implied as he and the others headed off, hoping to get the cash prize no sweat. Slit then thought to himself about what he was going to do with the money, while also thinking about the challenge. 'Besides. That's what I'd expect here.'

* * *

Chris was playing his bass in Suck my Christian's greenroom as he tried to get the proper tuning for it. He seemed to be anxious about how well he'd do out there, being that he had a worried look on his ace with his tongue sticking out. 'Cmon baby. You can do this.' Chris tried to get the tune in correctly but failed to do so, finding the tune he had to be garbage, when in reality, it was the type of smoothness that one would want in a competition like this. "Dang it!" Chris set his bass down as Charles entered the room and walked up to Chris while holding two shakes. "Oh, hey Charles."

Charles handed Chris a chocolate shake as he replied to his greeting. "Hey Chris. Slit said we gotta get out there and watch the others soon, not that he cares. He probably just wants to find an excuse to mock then first chance he gets." Chris laughed a bit at Charles's statement, liking his self awareness of the scenario. Charles then looked at Chris's base and then back at Chris. "What were you yellin about?"

"Just my crappy playing." Chris stated as he then explained what he meant. "Before this past week I've been confused about who I was deep inside. But now I finally found out who that was." Charles got the hint of what Chris was talking about, knowing what he was conflicted on due to the scenario. "I realized that being in a band might be just what I need in order to feel true happiness in my future. That's why I have to make a good name for myself out of this, even if I'm not christian."

"So do it. No one's stopping you." Chris sighed and walked off with Charles wondering how he could help him, taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake as he did. 'I wonder if Chris could get a gig from this.' Charles got up and walked off, wanting to be there for the other band performers.

* * *

Slit and the others were in the audience as they watched the first show, which was a bunch of goth christians. The lead singer seemed to be an edgelord with what he was singing about. " _And that's why we all wanna go to hell; cause we're the christians who despise the bell! You can go ahead and think we don't exist; but you can never decide it so don't throw a fit! We hate, the bell, so we say fuck that! Go ahead and hate us and call us fat! We do, not know, if that's accurate at all! But if you wanna complain then go ahead and take the fall!_ "

The song ended with mostly everyone booing, only for Slit to call out with this. "Hey, next time throw some real blood in there!" The leader nodded and walked off with his band as Slit leaned back in his chair, hoping that his song would be able to top that. "Even though I wouldn't call myself a complete edgelord, I'd say that song could suit my non-existant christianity. I'd say we found some actual fun in this place, something I expected to find very little of."

"Yeah, I could get into a song like that too." Chris admitted, finding the song to be a real treat. He just hoped he could pull off a song like that. "Let's just hope I can do something like that."

"Ah, you'll be fine." Slit and the others walked off to get some food as the second song performed. "If those goths could get in then I'm sure you don't even have to be christian in order to join in on the action." Slit started thinking of some battle moves he could try out. "Maybe I can use my guitar as a sword or something like that. Kinda like what Dante does in Devil May Cry."

"That could be cool." Lucky admitted, taking a liking to the idea in question. "I wonder if we could add something like that into our show. Sure it'd be last minute, but I don't see anything wrong with that."

Charles started to think about Chris's hope at becoming a rockstar, whispering to him about what he wants to do about it. "So how exactly are you gonna act upon this rockstar thing?" Chris shrugged, not knowing what he was gonna do with it. "Well take my advice Chris. The reason most people fail upon their dreams is because they never try to get them into action, and they never do anything to improve upon them." Chris took Charles's words to heart, finding them to be close, if not accurate, to what the truth about those who have dreams is.

"Hey, if you girls are done whispering we gotta watch the second song on cam!" Slit called from the snack bar, so Charles and Chris walked on over to him and Lucky. Charles sat down next to Slit, who was sitting next to Lucky, and Chris sat down next to Charles. The four of them watched the second show on scream with Slit laughing a bit at the terrible performance. "I know these shows are supposed to be inferior to ours, but cmon; at least match the lyrics."

Lucky rolled his eyes while smiling as he then put his money up to pay for the food everyone would be ordering. "So what do you guys want?"

"Cheeseburger, duh." Slit answered with playful snark, knowing that Lucky was well aware of what his favorite food was.

"I'll take a pizza slice thanks." Charles answered with a polite and innocent tone in his voice.

"Hook me up with a corn dog." Chris answered with a laid back yet cynical voice, feeling the need for some dog on a stick. I think you know the joke.

Lucky nodded, having his order filled in as he then put the others in there. He then looked at their chances and found them to be rather high. "We've got this one in the bag." Chris hoped that Lucky's words were correct, knowing that this would have to be his first shot at being a rockstar. His mind was spiraling with stress about how well the band would do, and he knew he couldn't mess this up.

* * *

Slit and the others were eating their food in the greenroom with Slit biting into his cheeseburger with a smile on his face. After he swallowed, he noticed a conflicted look on Chris's face and elbowed him gently. "Stop looking so down dude. I don't even care about chuch; I'll just steal the money if we lose, which we won't. Once Lucky and Charles get back, we'll be more than ready to kick ass."

"No, it's not that." Chris replied, biting into his corn dow with Slit wondering what he was getting at. "I've just been thinking. After this past week, I found my bass skills to be more than worth while, and I started thinking to myself. Could I be a good rockstar?"

Slit thought for a moment and figured that Chris's words were indeed human, being rather familiar with the feeling that human could be in dogs as well. "Well I don't really care what you do with your life, but I admit I'd have those feelings myself if I had your personality." Slit picked up his guitar and strummed it a bit, wanting to set a proper mood for the scene. "Let's just say I don't need a goal in mind, and I don't care about occupation. At the moment, all I need is some fun times ahead. Despite my sadism, I still try to find a way to make it fun for myself."

"You mean like the crack babies?" Chris asked as he then got a nod from Slit, with the Labrador then getting something else on his mind. "But...how can sadism be fun?"

"You just gotta MAKE it fun." Slit replied. "There's no definitive answer for a question like that in theory, but the way I see it, any personality can be fun if you put it up to the right mind. That's what I try to do with myself. Not caring what others sa and just living out my life as I can. And if anyone tries to define me as a blank slate who doesn't know the meaning of fun, I (punches the air) punch em in the face with no remourse!"

Slit laughed at his sadism with Chris smiling softly towards it, liking the dark, but subtle message it had. "That has power right there. At least to me." Chris started to feel that he could become the rockstar he wanted to be. Although he was still a bit anxious about the competition, he was able to push that aside and give it his all so he could make a good first show and move forward in life. With his goal now set, it was about time he acted upon it and got out there to make a show he'd never forget doing. "We're gonna rock hard out there. And I'm gonna give it my all no matter who tries to fuck us over."

"Damn straight." Slit then decided to give some other words for Chris, looking at him with a chilled look. "Just remember these two words I always use for fun." Chris looked at Slit, who then put his paw on his shoulder as he said these words. "Let's rock." Slit walked off after Lucky opened the door with him and Charles came back and signaled them that theyr show was on. Chris found the words Slit gave him to be inspiring. They were short but sweet, kinda like what you'd see from Sonic Generations. He walked off with confidence, ready to make a good show.

* * *

Slit and the others were getting ready for their show with Slit looking at the five million dollars. Upon seeing it, he just couldn't help but grasp the thought of having all of that money. The thought alone was enough to drive him to near greed. Well he already had some greed, but looking at that pile of cash made him want to burn everyone and take it for himself. He had to keep his cool though. He couldn't blow it. So he got up to the stage and grabbed the microphone as he shouted into it. "Let's make some noise people! For Suck, my, Christian!"

The crowd cheered for Suck my Christian as the band started playing their music. After a few seconds, Slit started singing in a smooth and relaxed voice. " _I'm not all that nice, but I won't bite your penis. If you wanna rape me, then you can suck my jesus. If you think I'll give in, then you can screw off. Cause my christian soul is better than your death cough._ (Everyone starts to get into the mood) _This song of pride, goes out to jesus, who's looking down on us now. And this voice will ride, into the hearts of christianity, for this lovely bow._ "

The crowd found Slit's voice to be incredibly soothing with the other bandmates also finding it to be a treat. " _I come here today, not just for the prize. But because I know, that Jesus's love shall rise. He shan't be ignored, not even by the dark. This dalmatian from London, shall give him a vocal bark._ " Slit does a quick bark in the microphone, which makes everyone cheer for the band. " _Although the money is part of our inspiration._ "

" _Inspiration._ " Lucky sang, joining in with a voice that's equally as soothing in his own way.

Slit sang a few more vocals himself. " _We came here for Jesus with no complication._ "

" _Complication._ " Lucky beated the drums a bit as Slit played a bit harder.

" _And now we shall rock, everyone in the crowd. Even if they, don't want to be proud. We will make them, see the joy and show them this. And if you have a problem with this band, then you can suck my jesus._ " Slit wrapped up the song with a simple guitar riff, which got everyone major cheers from the crowd. Chris found these cheers to be more than satisfying, feeling his future career taking off.

* * *

Slit and the others were waiting for the cash prize to be announced as Slit got excited to get firse place. As the announcer walked on up to the microphone, he picked up the mic to announce the winner. "Now before we announce the winner of this contest, I'd like to thank you all personally for participating in this incredible event in celebrating the existance Jesus, and all other christianity. I applaud everyone who put the time and effort into competing, as well as joining, for this amazing trial. And without further ado, I'd like to announce the winning band."

'This is gonna be so easy. I've got this one in the bag.' Slit thought to himself, being rather cocky as he did so. 'As soon as I get that cash prize, I'm gonna spend it all on video games and soda. No one's gonna stop me now, not even an errupting volcano.' Slit then thought to himself about that last statement he thought to himself about. 'Then again, there aren't any volcanos in London. Eh. I'll just say a plane crash.'

Chris was shown to be rubbing his arm, thinking to himself as he thought about their chances of winning. 'Cmon Chris; stop being so anxious. You were awesome out there and you know it. It's like Slit said. You just gotta make it fun.' Chris looked back on Slit's intentions with the money, wondering if anyone saw threw it. 'As long as Slit was able to hide his intentions, we'll be good. Oh who the fuck am I kidding? It's Slit; of course he'd be able to hide it. Hell, he could even hide a murder with his own blood being involved.'

The announcer got some sort of envelope that showed him the winner of the competition. When he saw the note, he was more than happy to read it aloud, as he knew that this team would do good for him. Or so he thought. "And the winner, despite their crude name, is...Suck my Christian!"

Slit and the others cheered as Slit then ran up to the announcer and pulled him down to look at the envelope to make sure it wasn't a joke. He was more than satisfied to find out that it was for real. "Fuck yeah baby!"

"Fuck yeah baby indeed." The announcer replied as he walked over to the money. "And now, you guys have the honor of burning all of this money in front of everyone!" Slit and the others became confused upon those words as the announcer then explained. "Oh, they didn't add that into the trailer because they wanted more people to come. (The leader walks onto the stage in a christian outfit) And while I don't agree with those actions, I need the money, so I took up this job."

Slit was handed a torch, which he then threw into the audience, which shocked most of the crowd, as well as the announcer and leader. The leader was the first to speak up, as he wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Um, young one, you seem to have accidentally thrown the torch into the crowd."

"That was on shitting purpose you con artist!" Slit shouted with immense volume, showing his rage in a full burst anger tantrum. "First off, that's MY gig! Second off, I'm not burning that god damn cash because I won it fair and square!"

"Yeah, you tell em Slit!" Lucky shouted over to his brother, knowing that what was happening right now was wrong.

The leader was shocked by what Slit was saying, not sure how to take it. "But kid, this is all about Jesus!"

"Fuck Jesus!" Slit's words shocked the audience, who didn't know how to respond to them.

"Um, Slit?" Charles asked as he, Lucky, and Chris walked up to him. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"No shits are given Charles; I'll say it again!" Slit shouted, and he then got into Charles face. "Fuck, Jesus!"

The crowd ran off screaming with Slit shooting the leader and signaling the announcer to bail, which he did after taking some of the money. Chris then spoke to Slit with a furious tone. "Great job dickhead! You lost the entire audience!"

"Oh fuck you Chris, you Labrador piece of crap!" Slit slurred, with Chris then punching him in the face, which led to Chris kneeing Chris in the ribs and then Chris hitting Slit in the nuts with his guitar right before they both fell to the ground in pain. Slit held onto his nutsack with Chris finding it hard to breath.

Lucky dragged Chris off to call for an ambulence, knowing of Slit's tolerence for pain being super high, and then Charles lowered his butt to Slit and released a broccoli fart (pfft). He then flipped Slit off with a casual look on his face. "Fuck you Slit." Charles walked off, hoping to get some more food from the food stand.

* * *

A hospital was shown with Chris looking out the window, wondering where his future rock career would go now. This was when he heard something from the bed right next to him. "Thinkin about stuff?" Chris looked to see Slit lying down next to him with a chocolate milkshake in his paw. "Yeah, I started thinking about stuff myself. That burnout I caused was huge. Ha! It's gonna cost two million dollars to get it rebuilt and there's no way I'm payin for it."

Slit laughed a bit with free spiritedness with Chris sighing as he lied down. He started thinking about what Slit told him, wondering if it was true or not. "Be honest with me Slit. (Slit looks at Chris) Did you mean what you said before we went on? About making personalities fun I mean."

"Damn straight I did." Slit replied, feeling that his words spoke out a part of the truth. "I admit, making personalities like mine is hard to make fun. Hell, the only bratty sadist I can think of that's not be is Eric Cartman, and even then that's partially because of how dumb he can be." Slit took a sip out of his milkshake and then chuckled a bit. "But yeah, I love South Park."

Chris laughed a bit himself, finding South park to be more than just a quality show. "Same here. I watched just about every episode when I first watched it." Chris lied down in his bed and figured that he had nothing to lose. So when he spoke aloud after a few seconds, he knew what he said was true. "You know what dude? When I'm old enough, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna become a rock star."

Slit and Chris then looked at each other and flipped each other off with smiled. "Best of luck in your life dickhead." Slit and Chris laughed with innocence as they lied down, finding both of their futures to exist and even both to have a fun time with it. Even though they had their issues, they knew they'd be friends for quite some time.

* * *

The announcer was shown at his apartment as he got the key and opened up the door, walking inside with the suitcase full of the money he got from the competition. When he walked inside, he took off his mask and revealed himself to me Rick Selcarim. "Thank god this disguise worked. If I acted any more like myself I most likely would've broken my cover." Rick walked over to his chair and opened up his suitcase, counting out the money once he opened it. "I think I got at least thirty thousand dollars from that cash pile. Hopefully Slit won't be hunting me down for it."

Rick put his suitcase down and looked at a picture of him with a girl close to his age, picking it up and sighing of sorrow as he looked at it. "Don't worry Nicole. Your little brother's gonna be the strong being you want him to be. I'm gonna take down that sadist and make peace all across the earth." Rick put the picture down and looked back on his past, feeling that he could improve in his future. "I just have to stop Slit and get close to him. Then I'll be safe."

Rick walked into his room with his money and closed the door, walking over to his desk and opening up his laptop. After putting in his passcode, he ended up on Facebook, which allowed him to contact someone he was in line with. As he looked at another picture of him and his sister, he started to think more about how much she wanted peace. After he got online, he managed to contact who he intended on contacting, which was none other than Lucy herself in a fancy living room. As he gave a smug grin, he knew full circle that he was close. "I'm getting close to cracking the sadist brat Lucy. Very close indeed." The screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	7. Mooch Must Pay

**Disclaimer:** I intend to get a weekend job so I can buy this console I want, so this story may be put on hold for a while. Don't know for sure yet. Enjoy!

* * *

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode seven: Mooch Must Pay

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) E _ngrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Patch was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom while reading a comic book of some sorts, seeming to be enjoying his alone time. He then laughed at one part, finding it to be rather funny. It was a rare occasion that he ever got time to himself, living with his three other brothers in a lair and all that. Although he didn't mind it all that much, aside from Slit sometimes, he needed as much time to himself as anyone else would. That said, he was shocked to see someone breaking the door down with an axe, with Slit then walking in on him. "Slit, what the fuck!?"

Patch suddenly cracked a ten second french fry fart which surrounded the room with it's stench (bllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp). The fart was then followed up by poop sounds as Slit turned on the fan to block out the sound. When Slit was done, he gave a casual look as he spoke to his adoptive brother. "Humor the audience will beg to loathe aside, (Looks at the audience) don't even try to deny it, (Looks at Patch) I have something you might like."

Patch finished wiping his butt and flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands as he replied. "What exactly do you have in mind? If it's to fart in my face then I'll wish that one I did was on you."

"Oh get over it you ninny." Slit held up a ticket and walked over to Patch with it. "I got early release tickets for the Dragon Ball Super movie appearing in December and I'm curious as to whether or not you'd like to join." Patch finished washing his hands and looked at Slit with caution. And rightfully so. After all, this last week had some of his worst crimes yet. "Go ahead and test it dude. The ticket's real."

Patch grabbed the ticket and looked at it, wondering if it was for real or not. When he discovered that it was real, he handed it back to Slit with a smile. "Even though I don't like Dragon Ball Super, I love the franchise too much to turn this down. I thank you my dear brother."

Patch walked off with Slit looking at the audience to speak to them. "What? I can't be sadistic ALL the time; everyone needs a break. Also, if you're wondering, I love Super just as much as our creator. We both prefer the first two anime series, especially Z, and like GT, but we love Super as well." Slit walked off hoping to get to the movie in time.

* * *

Slit and the others were in the movie theatre as they waited for the movie to begin. Slit was unable to contain his excitement, hyped as hell to see this movie, being a huge Dragon Ball fan. Lucky could see his excitement and rubbed his shoulder, soothing his mood before the movie began. This proved to be pointless though, as Mooch then appeared on the screen with an announcement. "Greetings dumbasses of the room." Slit and the others became surprised to see Mooch on the screen. "As you know, pretty much everyone in here is an anime fan, or a Dragon Ball fan."

"That's why we're here dickwad!" Slit shouted as he stood up to call Mooch out on how lame he was being. "Now start the damn movie before I shove the camera up your ass and make you crap blood!"

"Oh, little do you know Slit, that's not gonna happen." Mooch chuckled devilishly as Slit then noticed what looked like Cruella's head as a logo. As he saw this, he caught onto what Mooch was doing. "I know how badly you wanted to do something nice for your friends for once. (Pulls up a journal) Cause I read your journal." Slit clenched his fist in rage as Mooch then chuckled a bit more. "Anyway, I should be on my way now. Gotta make you all look stupid."

Mooch chuckled hysterically as the movie blacked out with Slit sensing a bomb and grabbing the others. They all ran out and escaped the theatre just in time before it blew up. As they watched onward, they saw the theatre in flames with Lucky walking up to Slit. "So you really did that mostly for us?"

"Hell yeah douchebag. Even I can be kind to someone." Slit pointed out, and then he looked over at the theatre, wanting to see Mooch in immense pain for what he just did to them.

* * *

Slit and the others were at the lair with Slit lying down in his bed as silence was in the air. The young Dalmatian stood up as he walked past the others while watching Tv. Patch went to comfort Slit, but Lucky stopped him, knowing that Slit would need some time to himself. As Slit walked outside, he closed the door once it started to rain. He then walked down the steps and went to the bottom, walking over to the same hill that we've seen a few times already. Once he got to the top, he looked at the ground and thought about Mooch's scheme.

Slit started to wonder why Mooch was working for Cruella, let alone why he screwed him over. He was furious and wanted Mooch's blood, and he wanted to see Mooch suffer more than ever before. He then looked up to the sky with an enraged and determined look as he let out a scream that could be heard from all around the farm. "Mooch, must, may!" Slit's words echoed throughout the farm as the screen faded to black to indicate what was happening next.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were at the ice cream shop with Slit trying to think of ways he could get back at Mooch. "Let's see here Lucky. If I want to make Mooch suffer then I have to make it to where I can't get arrested for it. I also have to make it bloody, and possibly have a bit of gore in it as well. Anything counts as long as I can get away with it full circle. Any ideas on how I can do so?"

"Wish I could think of one Slit." Lucky admitted, wanting to see Mooch get hurt himself. "I still can't believe we were all dumb enough to think we actually got early access to that movie. Those must've been realy well forged."

"Most likely, yes." Slit took a sip out of his chocolate milkshake as he tried to brainstorm some ideas. He then considered that his friends might be able to assist him with this. "Perhaps I can get some information out of my friends sometime at school. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll even run into some useful gossip." Lucky snickered a bit with Slit giving him a blunt look. "Hey dude. Even I can have a side that's NOT sadistic and bratty." Slit took another sip of his milkshake as Lucky shrugged, feeling that Slit's idea couldn't have hurt to try and pull off.

* * *

Slit was sitting with his friends at lunch as he talked about the Mooch scenario still being pissed about it from the day before. "And then the theatre literally blew up. Don't even ask me how they were able to get the bombs. I'm still trying to think of a way I can get back at that miserable swine for dicking me over like that."

Chris saw Slit's scenario to be a tough one to take, feeling that he should give his two scents. "Let me tell ya something Slit. If you wanna get someone back for some kind of scheme they pulled on you, then take these words into mind. One, get off your ass and do something. You did that. Two, plan. You're doing that right now. Three, execute it. This is what you'll do once you figure out the plan, and then you go to find out what it'll do. Whatever you do though, don't go into step four, which is celebration, until you know completely that you've won."

"Thanks Chris, but I'm well aware of the order of this thing." Slit assured Chris, still wondering why Mooch did what he did. "I still want to know why he chose to target us specifically. Well, you know. Besides the leader being a sadistic hippie hating socially awkward seven year old human aging Dalmatian."

"Maybe he's still pissy about when Lucky got a better chance at banging Two-tone." Rolly suggested. "He did seem pretty jealous." Slit found that conclusion to be a reasonable one, nodding in agreement, especially since he found Mooch to be a complete dumbass who was obsessed with holding grudges.

* * *

Slit was walking around on the roof as he then looked over the ledge, trying to think of a way he could push Mooch off of it. 'I wonder if making it look like suicide would be too bloody. Perhaps I could get someone to clean it up from below. Maybe Lucky; he's been loyal to all my schemes from day one.' Slit saw Charles and Jayden walking behind an entrance on the roof and got curious as to what they were doing there. 'Perhaps my sadistic intentions can be put on hold just for a bit.' Slit snuck on over to where Charles and Jayden were, leaning on the building on the side they weren't on.

Charles was shown to have a worried look as he spoke to Jayden, starting off the conversation himself. "You haven't been your usual self lately Jayden. You've been really secrative, and I'm wondering what that's about."

Jayden flinched, not wanting Charles to think less of him when he heard this. "I...don't really know how to start this off. You promise you won't get mad?" Charles nodded his head yes with confidence, knowing that he would be able to trust Jayden completely. "See, after my mom died, me and my dad lost a lot of money. We ended up getting more money, but at a cost."

"Well what kind of cost?" Charles asked, worrying about Jayden even more. Jayden could see this and knew he'd have to get serious.

"He got into this huge debt with this loan shark company called Fuck You Loans." Jayden explained, feeling that the name was really cringy. "Don't even ask me how they stayed in business with a crappy name like that. (Charles nods) Anyway, I've been doing some pretty disgusting stuff to get that money. I've actually gone on dates with older women. (Charles becomes shocked and Slit becomes intrigued) And whenever my dad goes into my room, he...cries."

Charles put his paw on Jayden's shoulder, sympathizing with him all the way. "My friend, I will help, in any way I can."

"I don't know dude. I don't wanna get you involved." Slit got a devious look on his, showing that he was about to get brutal. "It's bad enough that I'm potentially getting women arrested."

* * *

Slit was looking up something at home, wanting to find the company that Jayden's dad was in debt with. Having the feeling he could get revenge on Mooch by using these tactics to his advantage, he was determined to find the company and find out who owned it. When he found the company, he clicked on the first thing he saw and found everything he needed. The owner, the profit, the clients, they were all there. Only problem was he needed a password, which he took a wild guess at, hoping he'd get lucky. "Fuck you."

The statements opened up with Slit then going through them, feeling that he could find the owner no sweat. It was indeed no sweat as well, as he was able to find him with little searching at all. I mean seriously, he should be the first thing you see when you look for something. Slit then rubbed his paws together after clicking on his name, ready for some juicy info. And when he got to the info, he was more than pleased.

Slit began to read the information he felt could help him. "Sheepdog that takes up this company as a means of screwing people over and making them suffer for his own benefit. The only things he really cares about are money, and his family, and even then it's mostly the former. He's a cold basterd who's more than willing to dick someone over for a good old buck, even if it's a single, dollar, bill." Slit chuckled devilishly, finding this guy's personality to be rather amusing. "Don't ask me how he was able to stay in business."

Lucky entered the room and saw that Slit was looking up Fuck You Loans, wondering what he could be doing on there. "Why're you looking up loan sharks dude? You know for a fact that if you take money from them, there's no turning back from a life fuck up."

"That's why I'm looking it up genius." Slit snarked as he continued to look for info. "If I can find his family then I'll be able to do something that no one else can." Slit saw who the sheepdog's son was and was more than happy to see that it was Mooch. "Darren Freely, you'll regret this action as soon as my plan is done."

* * *

Slit was getting out of the bus with the others as the bus driver then yelled at them. "You'd better not cause any ruckus kids! I've got more than enough trouble already with you ON the bus!"

"Yeah whatever you fat bitch." Lucky replied, muttering the last two words under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Oh, I said my butt has a bad itch."

"Oh. (Looks ahead) Well if it's a rash then I reccomend using flame order's rash cream."

"Thank you." The bus driver closed the door and drove off with Slit and the others then walking off as Lucky looked at Slit. "So how exactly are you gonna use that loan shark company to your advantage? I mean, I know that Mooch being related to the leader would give you some bonus points in manipulation and blackmail, but who would fall for it?"

"Jayden." Slit replied, pointing to Jayden, who was still on edge about the whole thing. "I overheard him speaking with Charles the other day about some loan shark company his dad's in line with. (Rubs index and middle fingers on chin) Perhaps if I can make the note sound convincing enough, (Pulls up a note) which I'm pretty sure I did, I'll be able to speak with him about it without it being awkward."

Slit and the others walk over to Jayden's locker once he walks off with Slit putting the note up. Patch in all honesty, felt on edge about the scenario. "You can do this one on your own dude." Just then, Mooch drove in on a hoverboard and struck Rolly with a hook, driving off with him and laughing at Rolly's body. "Holy crap! They killed Rolly!"

"You basterds!" Slit then explained why he didn't need Patch. "This will be a one canine job dear adoptive brother. (Walks off) Besides, I don't need a jew anyway." Lucky and Patch flinched, wondering which one of them Slit was refering to.

* * *

Patch was looking through his locker as he then heard Charles's voice coming from behind him. "Patch?" Patch looked behind himself and saw Charles looking rather concerned. "There's something I wanna help Jayden out with, but now I'm starting to wonder if it'll really be worth it. I don't know a thing about what he's going through."

"Oh, so Slit wasn't kidding." Patch said to himself, and then he offered his advice to Charles. "Well no worries Charles. Slit's got it covered." Patch pointed over to Jayden, who was walking up to his locker and opening it up. "I saw him put that note on his locker, and he's possibly considering to find a way to assist Jayden with his problem. He said something about overhearing you talking about it with him."

"So he's a stalker?" Patch shrugged at Charles's question and went back to searching through his locker, allowing the Cockapoo to walk over to Jayden, who was reading the note. "What's it say?"

"It says something about my dad's dept." Jayden replied with a surprised look. "Sounds serious to get help from Slit. Wish me luck." Charles nodded as Jayden walked off, hoping that Slit wasn't going to do anything vicious to him.

* * *

Jayden was waiting out on the balcony, looking over the edge while holding the note with a blank look on his face. He found it odd that Slit would want to assist him. And being well aware of his sadistic nature, he was hoping this wasn't assisting Slit only. He then flinched when he heard Slit speak up from behind. "Greetings Jayden." Jayden looked back and saw Slit giving a devilish grin towards him. "It's a pleasure to see that you could attend."

Jayden nodded and showed Slit the note he left on his locker. "The note said you wanted to talk about my dad's debt. (Walks over to Slit) What'd you have in mind for that?"

"See, I saw you talking to Charles the other day, and I figured I'd be able to help you." Slit explained with confidence. "After all, I can hack just about anything, and with a simple password guess, I was able to find out that the owner of Fuck You Loans, is none other than Mooch's father Darren Freely."

Jayden found that information surprising, not knowing what he could do with it. "Well that's awfully helpful Slit, but I don't know how to use any information like that. I don't have the manipulative basterd traits that you do."

"It's a giving." Slit admitted with a chuckle, and then he got serious with a sadistic grin. "We can use this information to hurt Mooch immensely. If we can make him feel pain and witness the ultimate crime of disharmony, it's only a matter of time before we can get the loans called off." Jayden seemed worried about where this was going. "All we have to do, is harm him."

"Hell no! Even if Mooch's father is a terrible person, that doesn't mean he deserves to be hurt!" Jayden declared, unaware of everything Mooch has. "Sorry Slit, but I'm not going through with this."

Before Jayden could say another word, Slit put both of his paws on Jayden's shoulders and leaned in close to his ear, speaking in a serious and manipulative tone. "Maybe he does."

"What are you saying?" Jayden asked, starting to feel as if Slit was about to fill him in with some information that he didn't want to know.

Slit spoke int he same tone he did when he counterargued Jayden's statement, stating a bunch of stuff he figured out. "I saw Mooch bragging to Dipstick and Whizzer about the expensive things his father buys for him. (Jayden is shown becoming more horrified and furious with every word) Video games, movies, hoverboards, which he killed Rolly with earlier, ancient artifacts, even answer sheets."

Jayden was shown to be clenching his fists as Slit continued to speak. "He brags about how he can get his dad to buy, anything he wants. All he has to do is threaten to break something, and he'll buy it. (Slit is shown to have a devious and devilish look on his face) Everything he owns, was bought, with the money, that was extorted off of your father. (The camera pans to Slit's devilishly and sadistically grinning face) And he's not even grateful, for any of it."

Slit backed up a bit and saw Jayden getting tense as the Labrador clenched his fists and looked at the ground with rage. "That's what my dad suffers for? So he can have stuff...he doesn't deserve?" The thought of everything Slit had just told him was enough to drive him over the edge. He couldn't contain the rage any longer and was ready to do anything Slit requested from him, looking at him with fury. "Tell me the plan."

"Gladly." Slit responded with a confident voice. "I'll knock him out, tie him up, blindfold him, and lock him in the barn's basement. Then we can beat the crap out of her. He'll never know it was us." Slit walked off, confident that Jayden would follow through with the plan. "I'll text you when it's time."

Jayden speaks up to let Slit know that he was on board, giving his reason at the same time, sounding genuine and nearly broken. "Please hurry. I don't want my dad to suffer any longer." Slit walked up to the screen and had it go to black, knowing that he succeeded at his goal.

* * *

Slit was waiting down in the basement with Jayden walking down with a conflicted look on his face. The Labrador puppy then looked at Slit with caution, worrying about what could happen to the two of them down there. Mooch was in the condition Slit said he'd be in, making Jayden a little more worried. "Your parents seemed a little on edge when I mentioned you. As soon as I stated that you had a reason to call me over, they got really cautious."

"That voice." Slit and Jayden looked over to see Mooch waking up, finding that they would have to change their plans a bit. "I've heard that voice before. Reveal yourself dickbag!"

Slit rolled his eyes with a smirk as he then handed Jayden the bat, allowing him to walk up to Mooch with no effort. He then looked in the direction of the audience as he spoke in a somewhay whispery voice to them. "Watch and learn."

Jayden walked up to Mooch as the Sheepdog then recognized him after thinking for a bit as suspenseful music played. "Ah, Jayden. I didn't think you'd come down here. Kinda weird how I ended up getting captured by a prostitute."

Jayden clenched his fist, trying to hold in his anger from Mooch's remark. "I wouldn't exactly refer to someone holding a bat as a skank."

"Pssh. Save me the history lesson you herpes growing freak." Mooch remarked, making Jayden even more furious. "Everyone knows you sleep with chicks for money. Honestly, I'm pretty surprised you were able to fuck a few hot chicks; they're way out of your league and there's nothing the cringing from this line can do about it."

Jayden grabbed his head with stress, trying to clarify what he did with those women. "It's not like that dumbass! I just go out to dinner with them! It doesn't go any further than that!"

"Ha! That's a laugh." Mooch stated with a laugh, finding the words Jayden was saying to be laughable. "Anyone with a rack like yours knows how to take advantage of the situation. Just admit what everyone already knows. You're the male equivalent of a total slut." Jayden flinched upon those words with Slit being fueled by the words Mooch was saying. "If you were a chick I'd bet you'd enjoy all the cash your boobs would be making for you. Too bad I'm not gay, or I'd lock lips with you."

Jayden clenched the bat with intense regret for what he was doing, wanting what Mooch was saying to stop. "I don't keep any of the money I get! It all goes to my dad so he can pay off his debt!"

Mooch laughed some more, finding what Jayden was doing to be hilariously dumb. "You've gotta be kidding me. You're supposed to be MOOCHING off of your dad. Not the other way around."

Mooch laughed some more up until Jayden snapped at him. "I give money to MY dad so he can pay off the debt he made with YOUR dad!" The music stopped as Mooch flinched upon those words, wanting to hear more and allowing Jayden to speak. "Ever since my mother died, we lost at least ninety percent of the money we made. Her boss just wouldn't let us have the pention over some fucking Christmas party she forgot to bring a gift to." Slit began looking at his phone to see who Jayden's mother's boss was. "Now we have to make debt money because my dad can't get a damn job yet! He has to find one he know won't make him deppressed!"

Mooch found this information tragic, but then laughed some more at how weak Jayden was being. This caught Jayden off guard as the music continued, as he was well aware of how serious the situation was. "Is that what this crap is about? Your dad can't pay back a loan so you went off to take it out on me? (Slit is seen with a devilish grin) You're pathetic! And your dad, is an alcoholic. (Slit walks out of the basement, feeling that his plan has been secured) If you can't pay someone back, then don't borrow money (Slit closes the basement door behind him) in the first place."

Jayden felt the rage inside of him increasing as his heart began beating with a fury unlike any other. Slit even opened the door a peek so he could see the whole thing go down. "If your dad can't pay off MY dad, he deserves whatever's coming to him. Have fun selling your body though. Maybe one day you'll be able to buy yourself some self respect!"

Jayden suddenly felt his heart going into a cold black abyss as he held his bat firmly once the music stopped again. As he held it tightly, he gathered emotions he could only barely grasp. The screen then flashed once and changed to him holding the bat a little higher as Mooch kept laughing. "Shut up. (Screen flashes and changes to Jayden holding the bad up as high as it can go.) Shut up! (The screen flashes one last time and shows Jayden's enraged face) SHUT UP!"

Jayden started smashing Mooch in with the bat, hitting him in the chest, the face, and even in the privates. Every place Jayden hit Mooch in made him bleed more and more, fueling him with so much fury. The pain he felt was still there, but he was more than satisfied to have this in him. He stopped and set the bat down, making sure Mooch was still alive and looking up to Slit. "I fucking did it! (Notices that Slit's gone) Huh?"

Slit was shown to be walking over to his lair as he then saw some cops driving up to his basement. They all got out of the car and walked over to the basement with their guns as the chief spoke up. "Put your hands in the air! We have you surrounded!" Slit opened the door up and peeked out with a sadistic grin on his face, seeing that he had succeeded in making Mooch feel pain.

* * *

Slit was shown walking over to the chief as Jayden then saw him and felt betrayed by his actions, only for Slit to then lean over to him and whisper into his ear. "I'll bail you out with some of my owners fundings from when we all got rescued." The police walked off with Jayden as Slit then looked up at the Chief, who was standing right next to him. "Mind if I keep the body with me? I'm pretty sure he's still alive." The chief nodded and walked off, allowing Slit to go into the basement so he could wrap up what he started.

Slit walked up to Mooch and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of Mooch and sending it to Darren Freely. Darren was seen in his office at the loan shark company, and when he got the photo, he took out his phone and looked at it with shock. He instantly called Slit, wanting to know what he wanted his son for, only to then hear Slit's chilling voice. "Hello there M.r Freely. I'm surprised your first initials aren't I.P; that would've been hilarious."

Darren chuckled a bit, catching the reference Slit was making. "Yeah, that was a classic joke. (Gets serious) But this isn't the time for toilet humor! What will it take to make you let go of my son!?"

"Remove all of your clients from debt, and give half of your money to the man known as Scott Licker." Slit demanded with a serious yet devilish tone. "And then have the rest delivered to the Dearly farm in three days."

"What!? That's insane!" Darren stated with shock, not knoiwng what to do in this scenario. "I can't just give up all of my cash!"

"Look dude; this can go one of two ways." Slit stated as he took out a knife. "Take your clients out of debt, and I'll let your son live. But for every day your clients remain in debt, I'll remove ONE, of your son's limbs."

"You, wouldn't, dare!"

Slit cut off one of Mooch's fingers, showing that he was going to take this one by one. He then bit the finger and crunched on it, swallowing it when he was done to show that he was serious. "One."

Darren was horrified at what could possible happen to his son, giving in and canceling all of the loans. He then gave half of it to Jayden's father, and got the other half sent to Slit's home. "Okay. I did it. Now please take my son to a hospital."

* * *

Slit was walking out of some room in the prison as Mooch was then shown on a hospital bed, being that a large pile of Dalmatian poop was seen in his mouth. Slit then walked down the hallway and passed the guard that was in front of Jayden's cell. "Real handy that you guys have an infirmary here." Slit opened up Jayden's cell with Jayden still looking at his phone. Slit knew what he was looking at, but as they walked off, he decided to ask anyway to see if Jayden was satisfied. "Whatya looking at buddy?"

"My dad texted me while I was in prison." Jayden responded, finding the epilouge of the event to be insane. "He said his debts were wiped clean, and that he was GETTING money from the loan sharks. It was incredible. I know I only saw this AFTER we hurt Mooch, but when I saw you dragging him around I- (Realizes what Slit could've done and looks at him with fear) What did you do?"

"Oh, I just used Mooch as bait to get you the money you needed." Slit explained as they exited the building. "And even if he ends up skipping his nap over and over again, I'm sure he'll have his bedtime (Winks to Jayden) sooner or later."

Jayden became overjoyed and hugged Slit, which the young Dalmatian didn't seem to mind. "Thank you!" Jayden then became conflicted about something and pulled Slit away with a question in mind. "Hold up. You obviously called him or something to give him the info you needed to blackmail him. What did you tell him?"

Slit chuckled devilishly as he then stated what he said to Darren. "I told him...(Eyes go red)don't, fuck, with Slit, Dearly." Jayden became confused and surprised at the same time to see Slit's eyes change as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	8. Phone Genesis

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode eight: Phone Genesis

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) E _ngrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and Patch were by Hiccup Hole as Slit threw a stone across the water, watching as it skipped a few feet away from the two of them. Patch then threw one himself, and his rock didn't go quite as far as Slit's rock did. The two of them seemed to be enjoying the time they had. Nice and quiet, no one to bother them, just two brothers hanging out. They didn't need to say words to express this, but Slit still figured it could help. "This is nice Patch. Just two step brothers chilling by Hiccup Hole, ignoring Lucy's bitching, this is something I can say I like."

"It'd be wrong for me to disagree with any of that." Patch admitted, indicating that he was having just as good of a time as Slit. "We may have our differences, but I like when we don't end up fighting over something random and-"

Just then, Shine's voice was heard, getting the attention of Slit in an instant. "No Cadpig, fortunes are just a whole world of crap." Slit looked over to see Shine walking up to the end of the pond with Two-tone and Cadpig as she elaborated further on her statement. "If I ever did care about any of that gypsy crap, I'd give you a thousand dollars on the spot."

"You're just jealous because I have a crystal ball." Slit pushed Patch into the water and walked over to Shine, leading to Patch rising up with a blunt look on his face. Being that Slit was totally into Shine, it's only natural he'd end up walking over to her. "And if it was just plain old garbage, then it would've have predicted that- (Sees Slit) oh, hey Slit."

Slit acted like a complete gentleman when he walked up to the three girls, acting as if he was a completely different dog for a little bit. "Greetings step sisters. (Focuses all attention onto Shine) And hello Shine, you dazzling being with the perfect name to describe your beauty. Every time I see you, your design alone is enough to make me star struck." Shine snickered a bit, knowing that Slit was just playing it up as he then went to his normal self. "Alright, let's cut the crap. I just saw you coming over here and it's been at least a week since we talked, so I wanted to see what was up."

"Nothing much." Shine admitted, elbowing Two-tone when she attempted to fake cough. "Just hanging out with Two-tone and Cadpig right now. I know I have pretty much nothing in common with them, but hey; you and YOUR friends are still alive."

"That's pretty shocking actually." Two-tone said with surprise, having never realized how long Lucky, Patch, and Rolly survived while hanging out with Slit. "As soon as we saw your sadistic side, I thought they would've died from your hands on day one."

"It's just a natural calling Two-tone." Slit implied with clear to see overconfidence. "It's clear that they saw there's much more to take in sadism than despising it just so you can feel hatred. (Looks at Shine) Not many beings are smart enough to realize that. And that's another great thing about you Shine. (Touches Shine's forehead softly) Your amazing mind." Shine blushed softly with a smile at Slit's words with Two-tone and Cadpig instantly catching onto her feelings for him, even though they already knew to begin with.

* * *

Slit was in his bed at the lair as he began writing in a journal of some sorts, seeming to still be lovestruck from his time with Shine. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, bringing out a light in him that no one else could. And not the kindness light that Lucky could occasionally bring out, but instead a light he never even knew he could feel. It was a light that fueled his heart with satisfaction, and made him more than satisfied to see her. As he closed his journal and set it down on his nightstand, he sighed of relief upon the memory of Shine.

Lucky entered the room and saw Slit lying down, catching onto what he was doing and getting a smug grin on his face. As he walked over to Slit, he made sure to be as quiet as can be, only for Slit to then get up and tackle him; he then pinned Lucky to the floor after they rolled around for a bit, showing that he could hold his own even with a different emotion. "Not the best idea to sneak up on someone as skill as me Lucky, even if I AM lovestruck."

Lucky laughed a bit as Slit got off of him, finding that he was one he'd have to be a high level ninja to even come close to sneaking up to him. It didn't bother him though. He could still have a lot of fun with Slit. "So where's Patch? I remember he went with you to Hiccup Hole earlier."

"Oh, he's inventin in his room." Slit replied. "He said he could make me something that'd help me win Shine's heart, but just between you and me, (Leans over to Lucky and whispers) I think he's really trying to make something that'll get me back for pushing him into the water after seeing Shine." Lucky snickered a bit, finding that conclusion to be rather reasonable.

* * *

Slit was eating lunch with his friends at school as Jayden was talking about the most recent event he had with Slit. "It was actually a pretty intense moment for me. I never thought I could break someone like that mentally, let alone physically."

"Everyone has that hidden moment in them somewhere Jayden. You just have to find it." Slit suddenly got a text and pulled up his phone to look at it, finding that it said 'We're coming for you!' and scoffed as he put his phone away. "Looks like we've got a pety empty threat on our hands."

"What is it this time Slit?" Rolly asked, seeming curious as to what kind of text Slit got. "Was it Mooch's dad saying he was gonna make you bankrupt and ruin your family's lives?"

"No, it was just four words stating 'We're coming for you', and I doubt they're even true." Slit explained as he then took a bite into his chili dog. "And besides, it's not like they could even stop me if it was for real. I'm far to skilled for anyone like this."

Shine was seen watching Slit from afar as she then got a text similar to his. When she pulled out her phone to look at it, the text said 'We're coming for you!', which put Shine on edge. She recognized that kind of threat anywhere and feared that Slit could've gotten a similar text. She felt that she needed to protect Slit at all costs and made it her goal to keep him safe.

* * *

Shine was trying to think of a way she could stop whoever was after her and Slit on the roof, hoping she could come up with an idea soon. First she had to find a way she could meet up with Slit. Luckily for her, that moment came to him when she heard a voice from behind. "Hey Shine."

Shine looked behind herself and turned around to see Slit standing there. "Hey Slit." Shine was at first happy that her plan went easier than she thought it would, but she then got suspicious when she saw Slit's phone. "Why's your phone out?"

Slit was shown to be looking at a picture of Shine's butt, which he then put away and got to the chase. "Let's not focus on that." Shine shrugged and allowed Slit to continue speaking with him doing it rather casually. "So. I was wondering in case you weren't busy later, (Scratches the back of his head) which you probably are, as you're not ugly, (Puts paw down) that maybe you'd like to (Makes a walking cycle with his other paw) go somewhere with me later. (Puts other paw down) If you want to that is; it's totally optional."

Shine saw an opportunity and took it, knowing she could spend time with Slit, AND protect him at the same time. "I don't see why not. Meet me somewehre around here after school and maybe we'll even spend the night together."

"Sounds good to me. See ya then." Slit walked off with Shine waving goodbye to him as Slit then walked into the building, pumping his fist with joy as he thought to himself with excitement. 'Yes!'

* * *

Slit was with his friends as he looked up at the roof, seeing his chance to have some alone time with Shine. With Lucky looking at Slit with a confident smile, he spoke to his adoptive brother with genuine support. "Good luck Slit. Bring her in." Slit nodded and hi fived Lucky before walking off, leading to Lucky then walking up to the bus. As the door opened, he got on with Patch and Rolly, looking back at them with confidence. "Don't worry dudes. That bitch is so behind scheduele that I bet she won't even be able to tell Slit's not on here."

The bus driver looked back with an angry look upon Lucky's words. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said rebel teens love beer." Lucky retorded as he sat down, and despite it not matching what he REALLY said, he didn't find much of an issue with it.

"Oh." The bus driver looked back over in the front window with a calm look as she then replied to Lucky's statement. "Well yes, they certainly do." The bus driver then noticed something and looked back at Lucky. "Hey, where's Slit?" Lucky shrugged with the bus driver sighing as she then looked on ahead. "Ah well. He's strong enough to lift a dragon and smart enough to hack an Albert Einstein computer; he should be fine."

The bus driver drove off with Patch questioning if she really takes her job seriously. "Dudes. Does she even like her job?" Lucky and Rolly shrugged with Patch wondering what's next in store for everyone on the bus. "At least Slit's not on here to make deadly threats. That said, I do hope he has a good time with Shine."

* * *

Slit walked up to an elevator of some sorts, knowing that no one would see him going in it, even though he wasn't supposed to at this time. Upon walking up to it, he felt a presence nearby, and looked over to the right to see who it was. It was just a bush, but he was familiar with how some people could get around with one of those. "Don't try and Solid Snake me now world." The elevator opened up with Slit going inside and pressing a button to the third floor, feeling that he could surprise Shine. "Maybe if she thinks I forgot after a few minutes, she'll be surprised to see me when I arrive."

Just then, Shine was shown outside the elevator, which surprised Slit. Shine then walked up to the elevator and stoped it from closing once she put her paw right in the middle. Slit didn't seem indimidated in the slightest, but when Shine pressed the button to the roof, he seemed intrigued. Shine then walked over to Slit and put her paws up against the wall on both sides of where his head stood, leaving Slit confused as to where this was going.

Shine then kissed Slit out of the blue, filling both of them with an aura of love and desire for one another. After five seconds, Shine pulled Slit away and pulled out her phone with a smile. "You can't trick these babies." Slit looked and saw the exact text Shine got, seeing as they randomly got the same text. Shine kept her smile as she continued to speak to Slit with kindness. "Don't play confused with me Slit. You and I both know you're gonna die if you go on the third floor. Why do you think I said to meet on the roof?"

"Honestly, I thought you wanted to show me a knife collection your ass could make." Shine found Slit's idea so dumb that she couldn't help but laugh as he then decided to fight back against whatever evil was after them. "I remember seeing you whittling a knife out of wood when we first met. (Puts his paw on Shine's shoulder) Tell, can you fight?" Shine gave a nod of confidence, feeling that Slit would like what she has in store.

* * *

A shady looking guy was looking over the roof with a sword on his back and two guns in his pockets. He also had a smoke in his paw, which he gladly took a smoke out of and blew with the satisfaction of the air leaving his mouth. He then heard his phone beep, and when he looked at it, he saw that Slit suddenly changed courses. This was a surprise to him, as this went against the plans he'd gotten. "Damn it. The boss said floor three was packed with bombs to kill the kid with. Why did he suddenly change courses? Did he figure it out?"

The elevator opened with the guy turning around and seeing no one inside, confusing him as he turned around, allowing Slit and Shine to exit with ease. Slit hid behind a piece of the wall and pulled out one of his guns, shooting at the guy, who turned around and slashed the bullet in half. Slit was indeed impressed by this as he jumped out from the wall. "Well well well. If it isn't some random dude I've never met. You've got some nice skills, but not a nice design."

"Thanks for the insults." The guy said unfazed, and then he revealed his name and goal. "I'm Simon. I was sent by Phone Genesis to take care of you and Shine."

"Well thanks for the offer bucko, but we're not orphans." Slit stated with wit, giving Shine a sense of confliction when she was shown hiding behind a roof fan. Simon charged at Slit, who ducked under his fly kick and then looked back at him to find that he'd stolen his wallet. "And at least you'll go out knowing your skills were worth using. (Points his gun at Simon) At least if you wanted to go out like a warrior."

Simon charged at Slit, who waited until Shine jumped out and attempted to kick him, only for Simon to grab her foot. Shine used this opportunity to kick him with his other foot, making him let go and allowing Slit to punch him in the stomach. Slit then grabbed him by the head and threw him aside, shooting his back with a bullet and making him slide across the floor. Slit nodded to Shine once Simon charged at them and the two of them charged at him as well Shine jumped over Slit and kicked Simon in the chest, allowing Slit to punch him in the stomach.

Shine landed and low sweeped Simon, allowing Slit to pound him into the floor with both of his fists. As Slit then stomped onto Simon's head, he kneeled down to him with pure coldness surfing through his voice. "Tell me everything you know about Phone Genesis, or I'll make you eat through a straw even after your death."

Slit crushed Simon's head some more, making him cry out of pain as he then started talking. "Alright! We're a team of criminals that strive to kill everyone in the legendary biological family of assassins known as The Slitters." Slit found this name to be intriguing, since his name was a part of the name of this supposed family. "You're a member of this family Slit, and you can't stop yourself from being hunted!"

Shine pointed a gun at Simon's head, seeming to have had enough of him. "Thanks for the information dude, but we've had enough boredom today." Shine shot Simon's head and put her gun away, smiling to Slit as she spoke with compassion. "Now then. What do you say we get some McDonalds? You skipped the bus to come here, and we both gotta eat something." Slit looked at Shine with a great impression of how she could fight, and despite it being brief, he knew she could be a worthy fighter.

* * *

Slit and Shine were at McDonalds as Slit bit into a triple cheeseburger, loving the taste of it as he then swallowed and let out a loud burp. Shine chuckled a bit as she wafted Slit's burp away with Slit then cutting to the chase with the whole Phone Genesis thing. "Let's just get to the point Shine. We all know why Phone Genesis wants me, but is there any chance they'd want you? After all, you got the same text I did, so it wouldn't be much of a shocker."

Shine sighed as she looked at her phone, feeling that what she was about to say would be hard to do in general. "I've done some terrible things in my life Slit. I'm not just some hot headed tomboy looking for some excitement every now and then. I've gone through awful things and made graving choices that could lead to many deaths. And some of them DID lead to death."

"Ha! Dude, you're looking at someone who killed a baby after their parents stole my console." Slit implied, surprising Shine at how cold he can be. "And they didn't even bother to be fair. No one fucks with Slit, whether their punishment is justified or not."

Shine thought for a moment and figured that maybe she and Slit weren't so different. Although the thought of it never crossed her mind, perhaps there were some similarities between the two of them that they don't even know about yet. "I'll say this much Slit. If someone stole something of mine, I'd want revenge too. Even if it wouldn't end up killing their child before he or she could even speak yet." Slit shrugged as he then bit into his burger again and then lefted his leg as he released a five second cheeseburger fart, making a green cloud fly by (pfffffffffft).

Slit sighed of relief and ate his cheeseburger proudly with Shine giggling at how silly he could be, even if he could also be really gross. Slit then decided to do something about this Phone Genesis thing. "Meet me at my lair and we'll discuss how we can stop Phone Genesis."

* * *

A Beagle (One of those with a long tail like Shoeshine form Underdog)was playing with a paddleball and sighed as if she wanted something fun to do. "This is so boring. When is Bloodfit gonna give us a damn mission?" A Wolfhound wearing a hat walked into the room while eating a cake slice. "Markus, do you have any idea when we'll get a new mission? I'm starting to get bored and it's been at least three months since we did anything."

"Well Clair, you could've helped out with the kitchen like I did." Markus suggested with a smile. "Not that it's mandatory, but it at least gives something to do. And, it improves the chances of going to heaven."

"Eh, I don't really into that religion crap." Clair replied as she then grabbed the remot to see if there was anything on. "Let's see here." Clair turned on the Tv, only to find that a mission select screen came on. Clair got a devious look on her face as she looked through the missions to find something exciting to do. When she came across a picture of Slit, she seemed eager to check it out and clicked on it, much to Markus's worry. "Markus, you and I are gonna have the mission of a lifetime."

"But Bloodfit said we couldn't use this feature." Markus reminded Clair, who didn't really seem to care at all, which gave Markus a blund look to give. "You're gonna do it anyway, aren't you."

"Of course. I came into this world for excitement, and I'm gonna get it." Clair accepted the mission, not caring what it was for as long as it was fun. "Even if I have to get a few cuts to do it."

* * *

Slit and Shine were in Slit's lair as Shine looked through the fridge to get something to drink. She pulled out a cherry sprite and butt bumped the fridge closed as she walked over to Slit and sat down next to him. "So I think it's pretty clear that we won't know for sure when Phone Genesis is going to attack again. Hopefully we'll at least be prepared enough for them so we don't have to worry about being executed."

"Pssh. Executes can lick my ass." Slit commented as he put his arms behind his head and spoke with clear cockiness in his voice. "The moment anyone tries to execute me, I break out of whatever chamber they put me in and wipe out every single one of them. Not a single one makes it out alive, and they all bleed to death." Shine took a gulp out of her soda and let out a loud burp, which earned her a hi five from Slit. The two of them then noticed Lucky behind the couch and they looked over it to find him snickering. "Lucky, if you're evesdropping on us I'll slit you."

Lucky laughed at the irony of that line and walked off with Slit rolling his eyes as he and Shine sat down to continue their discussion. "Brothers, am I right? So how do you wanna take care of them? Cut their legs off? Make them feel like they're demons?"

"Nah, I wanna wait a bit and maybe torture them when they wake up." Shine replied as she then extended her claws. "The moment anyone tries to hurt either one of us, I just know for a fact that we'll be there for each other, clawing through them every step of the way." Slit took a liking to this side of Shine and gave her a seductive purr, making her giggle. "Stop it dude!"

Clair and Markus were walking around the Dearly farm as they looked over at Slit's lair and saw Slit inside. Clair looked at Markus, who was wrapping up on his chip bag and throwing it aside. "You ready?" Markus nodded and snuck off with Clair as the two of them looked inside with Clair being excited. "It's only a matter of time until we capture Slit and make a big one. (Looks at Markus) And the second we do, we'll get to go on even more missions. I still don't know why this was so high level though, I mean, (Looks back at the lair) it's so easy."

Slit was walking over to a window and looking out of it, catching Clair and getting a hunch that the enemies were here. He then looked at Shine to see if she thought they should attack. "Hey Shine. It looks like the guards Phone Genesis sent would suck at Metal Gear Solid. You wanna fight them?"

Shine got up and walked over to the window so he could look out of it herself. "Sure, why not?" Shine then looked over to where Lucky, Patch, and Rolly were, speaking to all three of them at the same time. "You guys wanna come too? I'm sure Slit taught you something from his time living with you." Lucky, Patch, and Rolly looked at Slit and Shine with an interest in the offer.

Clair was shown to be getting impatient and Markus noticed as he spoke up. "Maybe they're getting ready for bed? It's pretty late at night after all."

"Give me a break Markus." Clair snarked. "If they had a bedtime it would've been hours ago." Slit jumped out the window just as Clair and Markus ducked down, giving off the impression that he found them, so Clair whispered to Markus. "Don't say a word. We can't risk being caught."

"Well I don't see any nets around here." Clair and Markus looked up to see Slit smirking down at them while leaning on the bush. "Looks like that won't be much of an issue for you."

Clair and Markus backed up with Clair pulling out a gun and some sort of device, with the latter of which intriguing Slit to an extent. Clair didn't hesitate to use her asertive voice, showing that she wasn't going to back down easily. "Now listen up Slit. We weren't sent here; we just chose this mission at our own free will. Well mostly me, Markus just comes along with me on all of them. But we're still gonna kick your ass and take you back to base. And then maybe I'll get some more excitement after this mission. Seriously; we do almost nothing and we've been on the team for at least two years."

Slit scoffed and then chuckled as he pulled out his guns and pointed them at Clair and Markus. "Last I checked you couldn't move with a bullet in your head." Slit shot at Clair, who ducked under the bullets, only for Slit to run towards her and kick her in the face. Markus lunged at Slit, only for Slit to throw him aside and walk towards Clair. "Here's a word of advice for you. (Clinks his guns together) Don't start something if you'll die before finishing it."

Clair smirked and turned on the device she took out, speaking into it as if she was calling a unit of some sorts.. "Unit bone breaker! We're in a pinch! Get here as fast as you can!" Slit seemed confused as to what Clair was doing as a bunch of wolves suddenly came out from the woods. This made Slit excited as he ran up to them and kicked one smack in the face. This caught the other wolves attention and they started barking at Slit, which woke up the barn residents, only for Slit to then shoot his gun and make them all shut up. "So he's smart enough to use that thing then."

Slit saw all the wolves growling at him as he then held out a radio while being ready to party. "This party's getting crazy. Let's (Throws the radio into the air) rock!" Slit shot the radio and had it turn on some rock music when it landed in a tree, signaling him to fight all of the wolves at once, which he did. While avoiding their bites and karate chopping their necks, he also took the time to shoot their skulls and kick them back while also punching their necks.

Slit jumped over the wolves and shot them all as he backed up, impressing Clair with the skill he showed. As Slit continued to back up, he saw a barrel full of marbles behind him and decided to do something with them as he got a smirk on his face. 'That's so convenient it's almost funny.' Slit kicked the barrel up and made all of the marbels fly in front of him, allowing him to shoot the middle one as they went in slow motion. The marbels all hit each other and went straight for the wolves with one going right towards Clair, who ducked under it while also keeping Markus down for protection.

Slit spun his gun a few times around his finger before grabbing it entirely and blowing on the part where the bullets come out. Clair looked over at all of the wolves to find that most of them have been injured, with some of them even being gone. She seemed shocked by how much skill Slit had, but she took it upon herself to take out her device with a smug grin and call another unit in. "I guess you didn't know I had more units on the horizen. As soon as this one dies, another one comes."

"Oh, really?" Slit asked with a grin on his face as he then pointed behind Clair. "Is that why someone's behind you with a knife." Clair looked behind herself to see Shine holding a knife up to the back of her head. "Shine's more into physical weapons herself."

"That's right." Shine kicked Clair to the side and made her roll down the hill for a bit, walking up to her as she stood up. Clair then got back up and charged at Shine, who collided a punch with her. "Slit! You take care of whatever unit comes our way! Someone's gotta keep this one busy!"

"Same to you!" Clair looked at Markus to give him a command. "Look for anyone else Markus! If we can do anything it's threaten them!" Markus nodded and ran off to see if he could find anyone else with Clair then looking at Shine. "Bring it on bitch. I've been meaning to join a fight anyway."

Lucky, Patch, and Rolly were shown to be hiding in a barrel with Lucky wondering what they were going to do while Slit and Shine fought. He seemed to be bored and wanted to get into the action, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Guys, I'm bored. I say we get out there and do some crap instead of waiting around like a group of dickheads that want their paycheck."

"Well there's nothing we can do Lucky." Patch implied, feeling that he didn't have much hope in them being any help. "Who knows how strong they are?"

"And you all know me." Rolly added in. "I'd just stop the moment I saw something I was hungry for, like brownies or something."

Lucky got an idea upon Rolly's words and let loose a three second brownie fart, releasing a green cloud that made Patch and Rolly cough upon breathing in the fumes (brrrrraaaaat). Lucky laughed as he then commented on what he just did. "That enough brownies for ya buddy?"

Markus was looking around as he then smelled Lucky's fart and sniffed the air with curiosity. "Ooh." Markus walked over to the barrel and opened it up, dissapointed to not find brownies, but instead the three that were hiding in there. "No food, huh? Did one of you guys fart or something?"

Lucky suddenly punched Markus in the face and made him fall out with Lucky being more than happy to admit his flatulence as he hopped out of the barrel. "Guilty as charged. Too bad I gotta kick your butt though. You're clearly working for Clair. Slit saw you both from the window."

"We're aware of that." Lucky and Markus went into two leg mode and charged at each other, colliding a punch as Lucky then landed a face kick, and then a stomach kick on Markus. This caught Markus off guard as he then landed a punch on Lucky's face, grabbing his head and throwing him behind him. Lucky managed to regain his balance and charge at Markus, who turned around and aimed a kick at him, only for Lucky to block it and aim a knee on him. He then landed three solid punches on him, only for Markus to land a knee on his chest.

Lucky elbowed Markus back and the two of the backed up, seeing as Lucky was just a bit stronger than Markus. The two of them breathed heavily while trying to think of a way they could beat one another.

To be continued.

Patch and Rolly were shown to be watching from the barrel, hoping that Lucky could beat Markus as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	9. Call of Blood

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode nine: Call of Blood

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit was looking around the barn for some wolves to fight while also being bored at the fact that they're not here yet. He then looked at his guns to give them the heads up. "Bloodlust, Pain bringer, looks like that unit's a bunch of snails." The wolves suddenly started charging at Slit, who was more than ready for them. "Oh, so you were just late to the show." Slit charged at the wolves and jumped over them, aiming his guns down at them and shooting five of them to death. He then put his guns away and took out his sword to slash them with.

The wolves charged at Slit without hesitation as he then slashed their teeth, and even chopped off their heads and kicked them at some other wolves. He even managed to pull off a spin slash after getting surrounded by ten of them. This was when he jumped up and kicked their heads to the curb and then pointed his sword at another. "You guys that desperate for bedtime? Here you (Slashes the wolve's head in half from the front) go!"

The wolf fell to the floor as the other wolves charged at Slit, who jumped over them and slashed them all in half from behind. He then looked over at the other wolves with a rather casual look, and despite him not looking hostile, the wolves cowared in fear until he spoke. "Go ahead. I want this game to go on for as long as possible." The wolves ran off with Slit putting his sword away and taking one of his guns out, this one being Bloodlust. "Besides. I get the feeling that this is gonna be one hell of a (Points his gun at the screen) party!" Slit shot a bullet at the screen, making it cut to black.

* * *

Shine and Clair were still battling each other as clair aimed two kicks at Shine, who blocked both of them and landed a solid punch. Clair managed to get back up on her feet and charge at Shine, sliding under her when she tried to kick her and holding her knife by her head. "You're not the only one with a knife. Care to say your prayers?"

Shine smirked as she grabbed the knife and ducked under it for safe measure. "Nope!" Shine went behind Clair and held the knife up to her neck, giving Clair a bad feeling. "Now get this straight Beagle. I don't care if that comment sounds racist, or how you plan on doing things. All I care about is stopping you and your buddy before things get vicious." Markus suddenly rolled out and landed on his back with Lucky pinning him down. "Well it looks like I won't have to do too much work with him."

Lucky sat down on Markus's mouth with Markus begging Lucky not to do anything, only for Lucky to rip a five second rotten egg fart, surrounding Markus's head with a yellow cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Markus cried out for air as Lucky then looked over at Shine. "He was too easy to beat with my butt. Literally."

"Yeah, that's great; now get off of him!" Clair shouted as she then had her knife held close to her neck again. "Let him go if you don't want to face my wrath!"

"Okay then. We'll spare both of you if you listen to us." Clair flinched upon Shine's cold voice, finding it rather chilling. "First off, I want you to call off those wolves you sent in."

Clair held her device up to her mouth and spoke into it with caution. "All units, retreat! The enemy is too strong!"

Shine nodded with satisfaction, glad she was getting somewhere with Clair. "Good. Now go ahead and state your leader's name. It won't hurt you to backstab him, would it?"

"What!? I can't do that!"

"You wanna die bitch!?"

"Let me go right this minute!"

Just then, a bullet was fired and the knife was knocked right out of Shine's paw. Clair saw an opportunity and attempted to headbutt Shine, only for her to dodge and elbow her after spinning up to her front. Shine then looked over at Slit after grabbing Clair by her collar with Slit putting his gun away with a grinof sorts. "I think we can play with her a little."

* * *

Slit and Clair were in some sort of interrogation room as Slit put his feet up on the table with a relaxed mood. "Now I'm more or less someone who likes to solve just about all of his problems with violence. Making people bleed, stuff liket hat. Unless they're emos." Clair chuckled a bit, finding Slit's words to be funny. "But for this one, I can see some potential in you. For starters, who exactly are you working for, and will they give a crap if you tell me?"

"Well I'm authorized not to say, so I'm inclined to say no to both of them." Clair implied as she then tried to find a way out of this place. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here? I'm bored and I don't need you making me more bored."

Slit took his gun out and pointed it at Clair, who isntantly shut her mouth upon the sight of it. "It's pretty obivious if you have a brain that functions, and I don't care if you're bored or not. (Puts his feet down) We're not leaving until we get some answers, so cough up bitch."

Clair sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy talking Slit out of this. "You really are a stubborn one, aren't you." Slit shrugged as Clair then sighed and went to speak about her leader. "My leader's name is Bloodfit. He sounds like a tantrum throwing two year old emo, I know, but believe me. He's much worse than his name makes him out to be." Slit nodded, knowing that someone couldn't be defined by their name. "He's a cold blooded monster that I only started working for so I could have some fun in my life. You have no idea how boring it is where I live."

"Yeah, cause that's the perfect excuse to work with the baddie." Slit snarked, finding Clair's reasons to be utterly pathetic. "Look lady, I know myself as a sadistic, cocky, and bratty kid who has fun with every single step of his behavior. But at least I don't do it 'because I'm bored' or any crap like that." Clair sighed outof guilt as Slit then held his paw out to her. "Wanna join the squad? You likely won't do much, but fuck Phone Genesis."

Clair smiled and shook Slit's paw and then exited the lair with him, leaving Shine to question Slit's decision. "So we're just gonna let her on board, just like that? We know almost nothing about her. Hell, we don't even know her name."

"Name's Clair." Clair confirmed, leaving Shine to be somewhat satisfied with those words as she walked of with them. "So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Eh, you know. Play video games, beat the crap out of our enemies, junk like that." Slit explained as they walked out of the basement. "Now we just gotta introduce you to the others so you can do all that."

* * *

Slit and Shine were leading Clair to the lair (Heh; that rhymed.) so they could introduce her to Lucky, Patch, and Rolly. Once Slit walked up to the door, he spoke to Clair with a note in mind. "Now just keep in mind that some of our fans might force themselves to loathe you due to how quickly this is happening. So whatever you do, don't commit suicide, or kill anyone that'll get you killed, cause then they'll just win. Got it?" Clair nodded, knowing what Slit was getting at with this. "Good. Now I already texted them about this, so feel free to greet them first."

Slit opened up the door with Clair walking in and looking at Lucky, Patch, and Rolly, who were sitting with Markus. Clair in all honesty didn't know how to react, since she just tried to kill their brother. "So...I guess we're all friends now then."

"I guess so." Lucky replied with a chilled out expression. "So about your friend, I know it was super low brow to fart on him, but no worried. We got it covered." Lucky pointed to Markus with his thumb and Markus was shown to be eating a chocolate cake slice with a nose mask on. "Now he can't poison himself with his scent."

"Bummer though." Rolly admitted as he sat up on the edge of the couch. "That was our last slice." Markus offered Rolly a slice with a smile on his face. "Oh, thanks."

Clair then looked at Patch, who seemed to be unable to speak and was just making silent mouth movements, which worried her. "Are you okay?"

* * *

Clair was watching Tv as she then saw Patch walking into the lair with a bunch of crazy gadgets. He pulled out a piece of metal that looked like it was in the shape of some sort of bomb and then started drilling some screws into it. Clair seemed interested in what Patch was making. She didn't take him for the explosive type, that part would most likely go to Slit. So she got a little closer, but stopped when she was about two feet away, not wanting to disturb him. Patch then opened up a drawer and pulled out a crunch, opening it up and biting into it.

Clair seemed to find what Patch was making to be rather complex, considering how many screws it took to keep it on tight. Patch felt as if someone was watching him, but he decided to ignore it and continue working on his device. That is, until he turned around in his chair to get a soda, which is when he flinched upon seeing Clair watching him. "Oh, Clair. I didn't see you there."

"Understandable." Clair admitted since she was watching him when he didn't know about it. She then pointed to the device. "So what's that?"

"This?" Patch pointed behind himself with his thumb and then he felt his stomach growl, signaling that he should explain it quick, so he then grabbed the device. "It's just a bomb in case Slit bombs enemy territory. (Feels his stomach growl again) Gotta prepare before it happens, am I right?"

Clair nodded in agreement as Patch then felt his stomach growling hard as he moved his butt back to help restrain it, making Clair concerned for how he was. "Are you alright? Your stomach really seems to hate you right now."

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just-" Patch suddenly released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, making a giant yellow cloud come from behind him and flow around the room (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Patch blushed with his face covered as he walked past Clair with three machine gun farts coming out (brup) (brat) (blarp), having the scent of chocolate in them. Patch then stopped with his butt shown as he couldn't move another step, cutting a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, making the lair shake and filling it with a yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Patch looked back and blushed with Clair shoving a pillow up her face to cover the scent. "Sorry; my butt hates me just as much as my stomach." Patch walked off with another rotten egg fart coming out with a yellow cloud as he walked off (pffffffffff-). Patch walked into the bathroom and face palmed himself as he walked away from the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did my ass have to make me look like such a fucktard!" Patch's butt was shown as he suddenly released a loud and bassy one minute rotten egg fart, hitting the audience with a yellow cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Patch blushed all over his body as he groaned with embarrassment as he spoke to himself. "There's no way I'm gonna win her over if I fart near her. Especially if I make us smell like it."

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

Clair was doing something on her laptop on the bus with Shine looking at it to see what it was. It looked like a bunch of codes, which more than caught her attention. "What's with all the codes there?"

"Just some codes from Bloodfit's forces." Clair explained as she saved the last one and closed her laptop. "I figured we could use them against his forces and have him blown away by the fact that I was able to get them. I was one of his lesser class soldiers, which apparently means less fun, so he's never expect me to have gotten to them."

Shine saw these tactics to be useful and found Clair to be making some use out of herself. "These could come in handy when we meet him in person." Clair nodded in agreement as she then put her laptop in her backpack. "So how do you think you'll fit into our school?"

"Well that depends on one thing." Shine found Clair's words to be intriguing as Clair then explained what she meant by it. "You guys are my friends at school, right?" Shine giggled a bit and gave Clair a thumbs up, claryfying that she didn't have to worry.

The bus then stopped with the bus driver looking back at the students. "Now get off the bus! I don't wanna see any of you until the end of school today!"

"Yeah go ahead and jack off ya ugly vagina." Lucky spoke to Slit, who snickered at the sound of it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said Jack has a spanish Shakira!"

"Oh. Well I never heard about that myself."

Slit and the others got off the buss with Clair being surprised by how Lucky handled the bus driver. "That's one way to take care of a crazy old hag." Lucky nodded in agreement with Slit fist bumping him.

* * *

Slit was at his locker when he got a phone call from someone random that had their number blocked. Slit didn't really seem on edge from the threat either, as he's seen many cases like this before. "You've gotta be kidding me. That's the hundreth death threat I've gotten this week and I STILL don't care." Slit showed Lucky the threat he got and showed perfectly that he didn't care with his voice. "And he's gotta be really stupid to think he can kill me with a Bo."

Lucky scoffed at the idea, finding the idea to be just as pathetic as Slit did. "Yeah, no kidding. And I never really got how a Bo could be considered a weapon in the first place. It's a stick." Slit nodded in agreement as Lucky then wrapped up his words. "I mean I guess it's cool when Donny from TMNT does it, but that's pretty obvious by now."

Slit saw Shine walking by and walked up to her so she could show her the threat himself. "Hey Shine, get a look at this." Shine looked at Slit's phone and read the text. "It's just another one of those empty threats I'm getting all the time but I figured you'd wanna see it to see how pathetic it is."

Shine seemed to find the death threat meaningless, not seeing any harm in ignoring it. "Why do you always get these things anyway? It's not like they're ever gonna follow up on them."

"Probably just to make me feel like a pussy." Slit concluded, still feeling that the whole idea was pathetic. "And if it's just one person doing this, I think they should know it doesn't work on me." Slit sent the text to all of his friends while also explaining how pathetic it was. "There we go. Now all of my friends will agree that the attempt alone is a weak one."

* * *

Slit and the others were in class with Slit being bored as Lucky leaned over to him to whisper something. "Slit. Did you bother to do the homework last night?"

"Hell no. Where's the fun in that?" Slit whispered back, and then the two of them snickered as Slit pulled out his blank paper. "I'll just say I had amnesia then."

"Pssh. Like that'll work." Lucky commented, finding Slit's plan to be ridiculous. "You should say you got caught up in a bunch of labo or something. That'll work better." Slit suddenly got a text from Clair and answered it, reading that it said to meet her on the roof after school. Lucky then asked who it was from, wanting to know who it was. "What is it?"

"Clair wants to meet me on the roof later." Slit replied, feeling that something was about to happen that only he could be there for.

* * *

Clair was waiting on the roof for Slit while waiting on the bench as she then saw him walking up to him. She was glad that he could arrive and walked up to him with a smile on her face. "So you came then."

"I'd hate to leave the ladies waiting." Slit replied with Clair giggling as a result as she then signaled Slit to walk over to the edge of the roof with her. As the two of them stood near the metal bars, Slit questioned why Clair wanted to meet him up here. "So why'd you wanna meet me up here anyway? I hate to break it to ya, but I like Shine, so no sex."

Clair laughed at Slit's words as she then assured him that wasn't the case. "Don't worry, I don't have any romantic intentions with you." Clair then got serious as she held her phone out and showed Slit the message he sent her. "That threat. I don't think it was as empty as can be." Slit looked at the text and wondered what Clair could be getting at from this. She then explained why she thought Slit would be in danger from this. "That blood drop logo is the one Bloodfit and his minions use to indicate themselves as a threat."

Slit looked closely at the blood drop logo and saw that Bloodfit just so happened to be a German Shepherd, seeming to make him curious as to what he had planned for him. "I remember in the series we're based off of, and take just about everything from shamelessly even though copyright's a cunt, that Thunderbolt was something Lucky and his siblings were a huge fan of. Do tell, would this Bloodfit be related to him?"

Clair considered Slit's words to be accurate, but she also didn't know how true they could be. "Maybe, but I doubt that's the case. I don't know either of theri last names, so I can't confirm anything." Slit looked at the text and took out his phone, typing out a text to the one that sent him the threat. Clair became intrigued by this and looked to see what he was typing. "What're you typing there?"

"Just a warning of sorts to this supposed member of Phone Genesis." Slit replied as he then sent the text, waiting for a response back. "And if he doesn't respond then I'll know he's a pussy." Clair snickered a bit at Slit's words as he then got a text back, which showed that the messager's name was Bruno. "You know anyone by the name of Bruno?"

Clair was glad that the one who sent it was someone she was familiar with, as it gave her an opportunity to assist Slit in the battle. "Yeah; he's one of the elites in Phone Genesis. I think you can find him on the shady side of town, where he lives with his wife." Slit nodded and sent a text back to Bruno, telling him to meet him somewhere and not to miss out on it. "Whatever you do, don't battle him without knowing his combat skills. To be fair someone of your skill may not have to, but just to be save in the fight."

Slit nodded and stood up, knowing that he would be more than capable of taking Bruno on. "Try telling that to someone who's never fought in his life." Slit ran off with Clair wondering how he was going to take care of Bruno.

* * *

A meat shop was shown with a bomb being set off as a Mixed Breed Terrier running out with a bag full of money. The shop blew up behind him as he ran down the road with Slit's voice being heard. "Leaving so soon?" The Mixed Breed looked to the side and saw Slit standing in an alley way. "A pleasure to meet you Bruno. The name's Slit Dearly, but I don't think it'll do you too much good." Bruno set his bag down and charged at Slit, who kneed him in the stomach and knocked him back with ease. "Cause you'll be dead soon."

Bruno looked at Slit and got up to punch him, only for Slit to grab his fist and start twisting his arm. Bruno was in shock at how much power Slit was showing, unable to grasp how much of it was there, and Slit's sadistic grin and glare weren't helpign his case at all. "Now listen up you theiving cock. You're going to do what I saw, and I'll do whatever I plan on doing to you, and then we'll pretend this never happened."

Bruno glared at Slit, not taking his threat seriously at all. "You're kidding me, right? What's a kid like you gonna do that could make that threat warrented!?" Slit twisted Bruno's arm so much that he managed to turn him around, stomping on his back and shoving his face into the ground with his foot. The people watching either found it interesting, too much to interveen, or took their phones out to record and take pictures of. "Alright! I'll do whatever you say, just don't rip my arm off! I need both of them to steal!"

Slit let go of Bruno and kicked him to the side with Bruno then seeing that Slit dislocated his arm. He found it almost impossible to stand up with Slit picking up the money and walking in front of him. "Let's not hide from the truth here Bruno. You and I both know darkness is required for sanity." Slit walked off with Bruno following him, wondering what on earth he could be planning right now.

* * *

Slit and Bruno were in a dark alley with Slit setting the money down inside of a cage of sorts he took out of his pack after making it bigger. He then sealed it up and surrounded it with some kind of electrical barrier, walking up to Bruno and grabbing his chest. "Pull out your phone and call your wife." Bruno seemed hesitant to do as Slit requested, only for Slit to then pull his knife out and hold it up to Bruno's neck. This is what made him call his wife, hoping that she wouldn't be upset about what was happening. "Yeah, that's right; get on with the words."

Bruno's wife answered the call and he spoke up with a nervous voice. "Hey Clara. I'm just in an alley at the moment. Some Dalmatian kid's got me pinned here for some reason."

"I see." Clara stated with dissapointment, as a Mixed breed terrier was then shown on the top of a building. "Funny enough, I can actually see you from up here." Bruno flinched at his wife's words, not knowing how to react to them. "Tell the kid to meet us at our house, and to take the money with him. I think we can take him on."

"Right. Of course. Bye sweetie." Bruno hung up with Slit letting go of him as Bruno spoke with seriousness. "She said to take you to our place and to have the money with you. If you want what you want then I think it's best you comply."

Slit shrugged and walked back over to the money, picking it up after opening the cage and making it shrink. He then put it back into his pack and walked off with Bruno. "You guys had better have some food there, cause if I'm gonna do anything there I want a good snack at least." Bruno flinched at Slit's words, wondering what his intentions were.

* * *

Slit was sitting on the couch in the middle of Bruno and Clara's apartment, waiting for Clara to arrive home so this could start. He seemed to be bored so he grabbed the remote to turn the Tv on, finding what seemed to have an Akita battling a Great Dane in an epic showdown. Since he loved this show so much, he sat back up and tuned in. "Good thing you guys have cable in your dictionary. I love this show too much to miss a second of it when it's on." Slit continued watching as he then heard a banging on the door. "Is that your wife?"

Bruno opened the door and saw Clara in a samurai outfit, letting her walk in and go up to Slit. She then held her sword up to his neck to keep him from moving too much. "Don't even think about-" Clara suddenly got shot in the leg with Bruno being horrified by it and running over to her, not knowing what to do in that kind of situation. Clara then saw Slit holding his gun and became furious. "You sneaky cunt! How did you hide that so well!?"

"Maybe if you asked that to someone with no experience," Slit began as he sat up and aimed the gun at Clara's head. "you could get a reaction worth experiencing for your own laughs." Bruno glared at Slit and charged at him, only for Slit to shoot him in the middle of his chest and knock him back. He then took out some matches and put his gun away, making sure he had this plan done correctly. "You might as well save your breath for when you suffocate in hell." Slit lit the match and set fire to the couch, knowing that it was only a matter of time.

Clara tried to slash at Slit, only for the Dalmatian pup to grab her sword and stab her in the neck with it. Since Bruno was barely able to stay awake from this, he just barely saw it and looked in horror with Slit then walking off. Slit left the house with Clara signaling Bruno to move, which he did as he tried to go out the front door. His attempt was proven to be futile however, as he passed out just before he could make it.

* * *

Slit had just arrived home with the money he stole from Bruno and jumped up to his door, which he opened up with a smile on his face. "Well, that was a satisfying mission. (Walks over to the couch) I still can't believe they were that easy to handle." Slit threw the bag of money onto his bed and handed Patch the cage after taking it out of his pack. "Thanks for the cage Patch. Worked wonders for me. (Walks over to the couch and sits down on it) Now we can only hope that Bruno gets the message and screws off with his messages gone."

Shine was shown to be getting a fudge pop from the fridge as she responded to Slit's words. "Don't forget Slit that they could have any kind of dirt on us. (Closes the fridge) There's a chance that Bruno wasn't even in on their plan (Walks over to Slit and sits down next to him) and they could've just hired him as a diversion or something. (Thinks for a bit) Then again he was also a high class according to Clair, so maybe he DID know something."

Patch was shown to be working on some kind of camera, which he finished as soon as he started speaking himself. "Thankfully we'll be more than capable of stopping them with this." Patch put the camera onto a toy helicopter, confident that it'd be able to hold itself with ease. "This shouldn't be too hard to manage. I just have to get it up in the air without anyone from Phone Genesis ever seeing it."

Slit and Shine looked at the camera when Patch brought it over to them, seeming to find it useful. Slit did however see a flaw in this plan. "Could work, but we can't risk them hearing any of the sounds it could make."

"That's why I implumented this." Patch pressed a button of sorts that allowed the helicopter to fly around without a single sound being heard. This surprised Slit and Shine, as they've never seen a silent helicopter before. "It's a real beauty, I can tell you that much. I can also mention how it's more than capable of making a surprise attack on the enemy."

The helicopter pulled out a gun from the bottom for a demonstratin, shooting out the window by Slit's bed once he faced it. He then shot Slit's window multiple times with Slit and Shine taking a liking to it Slit spoke up. "This thing, speaks my language."

* * *

Lucky was playing a video game of sorts as Clair came by and got a look at what he was playing. She seemed unfamiliar with what it was, seeing as it seemed to be a platformer of sorts. The character Lucky was playing as was also shown to be a red robot with a blue thing on his head, and Clair was interested in what the game was about. "What're you playing there?"

"Mega Man Zero 3." Lucky answered as he continued to play the game. "I'm super close to the end and I'm almost at the final boss." Clair sat down next to Lucky, who didn't seem to mind it himself, since he knew it wasn't for sexual intentions. "This is Zero that I'm playing as. He's the character the creator of Mega Man was really into, and he wanted to dive more into him, which started in Mega Man X4."

Clair found this information to be really interesting, having not played many video games herself. "That's something. (Looks at Lucky's game console) Mind if I give it a go?"

"Go right ahead." Lucky handed Clair the console and she seemed to be enjoying what she was playing after a few seconds. She got the hang of the controles rather quickly, and was able to make plenty of progress after continuing her play of it for a few more seconds, at least twenty to be exact. She was having a blast with what she was playing, having never played a game like this all her life. She arrived at the boss and handed the game back to Lucky, feeling she wouldn't be able to take on the boss due to it being her first time playing. "So what'd you think?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's job material or anything, but it's deffinetely worth playing again." Clair sat down and continued to watch Lucky until she got a text from Slit. When she answered her phone, she saw that Slit had taken care of Bruno and Clara, and he'd just sent a picture of how he did so. Clair seemed satisfied with this, but at the same time she was worried, not knowing what to make of it. She knew this was all part of taking down Phone Genesis, but she also knew this would piss them off.

To be continued.

Clair put her phone away with concern as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	10. Revenge of Bruno

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode ten: Revenge of Bruno

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Bruno was lying down in his now burnt down apartment as he then saw what looked like a dissapointed German Shepherd. The look of the German Shepherd was more than enough to send Bruno into a terrified thought. He knew this German Shepherd too well to take him lightly, and knew he was more menacing than anyone else he could ever meet, and anything he could ever face. The German Shepherd picked Bruno up and put him on his back, walking off with him as he spoke. "You can explain your story when we get back to the base. I have a feeling it's not pretty."

"No, it really isn't." Bruno admitted, feeling at a loss for words from how distrought he feels. He never thought he'd have this kind of darkness to deal with, even when working for the German Shepherd. "It's just soul crushing to think about it. I still can't believe how strong that kid is." The German Shepherd thought about who Bruno was refering to as he walked over to the door, having already went down the steps. "You know what I mean, right?"

The German Shepherd sighed as he opened up his car and put Bruno in the passenger's seat, getting into the driver's seat as he then replied to his question. "Well I can't say I relate to it entirely, but I'm more than familiar with the one who killed your spouse." The German Shepherd drove off with Bruno wondering what he was going to do with him. Little did he know that it wasn't anything from what he was expecting, as the German Shepherd had plans for him, and they were exceptionally great plans at that.

* * *

Bruno was sitting in the lounge as he tried to get his wife's death out of his head. He was distraught from the moment and just felt like killing himself. That is, until he heard the German Shepherd's voice after the door opened. "You may enter." Bruno walked into the room with the German Shepherd leading him to a giant robot of sorts. "You can use this to avenge your wife and get revenge on Slit and his allies. Slit was the one who killed your wife, in case you were curious from that reference."

Bruno nodded, walking up to the robot and not knowing what to make of it. He was aware of the fact that it was here, having been in the base a few times. But he didn't know how to control it. It put him on edge to know that he'd be the one controlling this thing. The German Shepherd questioned his confliction with Bruno speaking up. "I've never done anything like this before. I may screw it up."

The German Shepherd chuckled devilishly as he walked up to Bruno and put his paw on his shoulder. "If you're going to avoid avenging your wife then you should at least put some effort into it. A five year old could see past that mistake." Bruno looked up at the robot's head and felt as if he was too weak to control the robot itself. "Just give it a try. And then we can see the blood of all of them drip from the feet or hands these robot possesses in itself."

Bruno nodded and climbed up the robot, jumping into the head and closing it up. He then set the targets onto where Slit lived, which luckily for him, wasn't too hard to find. The Dearly Ranch wasn't exactly completely new, but it was still an easy target. The German Shepherd nodded as Bruno then flew off with the robot's jetpack, filled with rage as he flew off with a now determined expression.

* * *

Slit was doing some target practice with one of his guns, aiming it at a bottle with a lick on his own lips. He aimed his gun at a bottle that seemed to have a rather basic color to it. As Slit shot the bottle, he hit it perfectly, finding this to be rather boring. "Maybe it'll work better with a moving target. (Looks over at the lair) Lucky!" Lucky jumped out the window to the lair and ran over to Slit, who pointed over to the bottles. "Throw those bottles in front of me and allow me to shoot at them. Shooting at them while they're staying still is a bore."

"You're the boss." Lucky ran over to the bottles and picked some up, feeling the need to throw a whole bunch of them and he threw three instead of one. Slit managed to shoot all of them however with Lucky thinking to himself with an impressed expression. 'Slit doesn't even need help to shoot a flying bullet.' Lucky threw four more bottles past Slit, who shot all four of them and barely hit the last one, managing to get the work down just right.

Slit spun his gun on his finger as he walked over to Lucky, putting it away as he fist bumped him. "That's how it gets done. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Lucky replied as the two of them then walked off with Lucky wondering something. "So what was that practice stuff all about?"

"Eh, you know dude, gotta prepare for all the baddies that come after us." Slit explained as he then got a hankering for a triple bacon cheeseburger. "Maybe we'll find some at McDonalds. I'm craving their best at the moment."

Lucky licked his lips, loving McDonalds burgers a whole ton. "No kidding dude. Their burgers are A class." Slit and Lucky walked up the steps to get the others. "Should we get Shine too?"

"Hell yeah; that's what we're gonna do after getting the others." Slit and Lucky walked in with Shine then shown to be looking at Slit from the roof, feeling affection for him as she looked with a smile on her face.

* * *

Slit and the others were at McDonalds as Patch tried really hard not to fart in front of Clair again. He took a bite of his Bacon McDouble to try and distract himself from his gassy thoughts. Clair noticed Patch's worried look however, and wondered what he was thinking about. "You okay Patch?"

Patch felt his stomach growl as he tried to hold in his nerve gas, giving a smile as he replied to Clair's question. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just enjoying my food right here." Patch bit into his burger again and tied his legs together. "Nothing like a McDouble, am I right?"

Slit took notice to Patch's worried look and elbowed Lucky to see if he could notice it too. When Lucky realized what it was for, he nodded and Slit snuck underneath the table with no one else looking. Slit then crawled over to Patch and clenched his fist, aiming a massive punch on Patch's stomach and making him flinch. Patch almost released the fart, but he was able to hold it in. He then kicked Slit, who bit his foot and made Patch almost scream, which he tried to hold in. He then took out his phone and texted Slit, asking him what the hell he was doing.

Slit took his phone out and saw the text, texting back by saying it's pretty obvious he has a thing for Clair. Patch then texted back and asked why Slit would even care despite his feelings for Shine. Slit then texted back, saying that he at least doesn't get the feel to fart whenever he's around her. Patch then texted back saying fair enough and put his phone away, feeling his fart about to burst with Clair moving for him. "Brother getting on your nerves?"

Patch nodded and walked off as fast as he could, which wasn't much considering how hard he's been holding the fart in for. Slit then got back into his seat with a snicker, knowing that Patch would find the humiliation huge for himself. "Patch sure does have some strong retrains if he's doing it for THIS long."

Patch was standing in the bathroom with his rear end pointed at the camera at a 105 angle with Patch breathing heavily at the strains he felt. He couldn't even get to the stall due to how long he's held it in for; he just couldn't move without releasing it. As much as he wanted to leave, a loud and bassy fart that reeked of bacon cheeseburgers exited his rear end and made a green cloud, going on for about thirty seconds as it made a loud bellow that made the whole bathroom reek more than it normally did (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Patch sighed of relief with someone then falling out of the stall with him looking at him and walking up to him. He saw that he was knocked out and sat on his face, ripping a ten second cheeseburger fart with a green cloud to relieve some stress (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). Patch sighed of relief and got up with a relieved look on his face. "My butt thanks you knocked out stranger."

* * *

Slit was chomping down on his triple bacon cheeseburger as he then mentioned Patch's shame after swallowing his bite. "Ya know, it's kind of weird whenever a dude doesn't wanna fart. I mean, boys love farts." Slit bit into his cheeseburger again and then lifted his leg as he cut a ten second rotten onion fart, making a green cloud from it (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). Lucky gagged and laughed at the fart with Rolly snickering at it as Slit then replied to his words. "See? Males have no regrets whenever they rip one. It's all in the game."

Shine rolled her eyes while smiling as she took a bite out of her McChicken. "Maybe Patch is different from most boys. After all, he's more into science than video games and bullets."

"Yeah, but he likes video games. He just doesn't play them as often as me or Lucky do." Slit explained as Patch then walked back over to the table and got back into his seat. "Of course everyone does have that one moment of shame from whenever they fart, so that's probably it for Patch right now."

Patch rolled his eyes and picked up his McDouble, biting into it with relief. "I'm just glad the bathroom's fart free. That's the one place I can count on for my farts to be free without humiliation."

Just then, a rumbling sound was heard with Slit looking at Rolly with a smirk on his face. "You got too much chow there in your stomach Roll?"

"No, that wasn't me." Rolly replied, despite having just finished his food. "I think it came from outside." Slit then headed off with Rolly wondering how Lucky handles Slit. "How do you tolerate him?"

"I just work with the bad traits." Lucky jumped over the bars with the others heading on after them as Rolly found Lucky's reasonings to be rather odd, especially since Lucky could do so much on his own. Not that Slit was useless though; he was more than helpful.

* * *

Slit and the others were looking through the woods as Patch was then shown to be holding a device of sorts. It seemed to be scanning for where the sound was coming from, as every time there was some sort of destruction nearby, the device reacted and picked it up. This seemed to make Patch satisfied, as he spoke with a proud look on his face. "We seem to be getting closer. The destruction isn't something to ignore either."

Clair looked at the device and seemed to be impressed by it with her then speaking with a compliment for Patch. "You seem to know your stuff." Patch seemed to be unable to feel any noxious fumes inside, which Clair didn't want to speak of. She didn't want to set Patch off. "So what is it? Like, a sound reader or something like that?"

"That's the gist of it." Patch replied. "Whenever there's a large sound near the area, it picks it up in an instant and continues doing so until the sound stops completely." Patch then got a thought in mind that Clair didn't expect him to comment on. "And no, it doesn't pick up constant farting. If that were the case we'd be hearing Slit and Lucky's asses all day now, wouldn't we."

Slit and Lucky snickered at Patch's words, finding them to be too far from the truth. Lucky even took himself to add his own two cents in there. "I wonder how that'd affect one's fire stunt. And how some who'd have to would keep it together during a show."

"Maybe they're just naturally good at it." Slit replied, feeling that he could probably pull it off himself. "Of course, as we all know, I'm so stunt material that I could make a kickass show even IF I farted during it." Patch scoffed at Slit's words, finding them to be ridiculous, yet at the same time somewhat true.

* * *

Slit and the others continued following the sound with Slit then spotting what looked like a giant robot. Having never seen anything like it around here before, he felt it'd lead to some fun. "Hey Patch. Does your sound maker thing take breaks to look at giant robots every now and then?"

"Weird question. No. Why do you ask?" Slit pointed to where the robot was in response to Patch's question with Patch pointing his device to it once another tree was smashed. He then became amazed by what Slit just found, despite how out in the open it was. "Great find Slit. I think that's where the destructions coming from." Slit and the others went closer to where the robot was with Patch looking at it in awe. "Whoever made this really knew what they were doing. I wish I could make something like that."

"Maybe you do." Slit responded. "You just need some of that nerve gas and you've got the fuel part figured out." Slit chuckled a bit with Patch then flicking his head. "Alright, let's go kick this dude's butt."

Slit and the others walked up to the robot with the robot looking down at them as Bruno was then shown in the cockpit. "Looks like you guys eventually found me. Let me guess. You guys wanna stop me from killing your precious nature."

"Pretty much. But mostly because we hate your team." Slit replied as he then went into two leg mode with Bruno sitting back down. "And I want some fighting, so get the fuck down here and let me kick your ass!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Slit, as it would be too stupid to even consider." Bruno then pressed a button of sorts that spawned a gun, which Slit jumped over the bullets of and rolled over to so he could grab it and rip it off. 'Damn this kid's strong.' Slit saw an opening and ran over to the door, signaling the others to hurry on over to it. As they hurried up over to the door, Slit climbed up and signaled Shine to come with her, which she did, leaving the others to Bruno's minions. The rest of them went into two leg mode and got ready to fight.

* * *

Slit and Shine arrived at the top with Bruno getting up from his seat and glaring at the two of them with rage. "You don't know what I felt when you killed my wife!" Slit and Shine prepared themselves when Bruno walked closer to them and pointed at Slit. "She was the only thing I had, at least out of those I cared about. She was my everything. And now she's my nothing. All because you took her life and made her nothing. And now look at me! I'm a whiny emo controlling a mech to kill your ass and make YOU nothing without any effort! How do you-"

Slit shot Bruno in the chest and made him fall on the floor, having him gasp for air as he kneeled down to him. "Say hi to the devil for me." Slit punched Bruno's head and knocked him out, walking up to the self destruct feature and pressing the button. He then jumped out with Shine jumping out with him, only for something to then come from Bruno's soul and divide in two, showing a feature that seemed to be unexpected.

Slit and Shine slammed two minions heads into each other with another one flying right past them. Lucky was then shown with his foot up as he then put it down, punching another minion from behind with the back of his paw. "Guess that private training is paying off Slit. We should show it on screen sometime."

"That would be a fun little scene right there." Slit replied as the two dark Brunos jumped out of the cockpit and glared at Slit, having their targets set on him. "Whoa. Heh. Looks like someones so pissed that he went out of his way to turn himself into a shadow. Well I don't have time for this, so die before I make your death more painful than you'd like."

One of the Brunos charged at Slit at mach speed, with Slit grabbing his fist and crushing it with full force. The Bruno groaned in pain with Slit then stepping on his face as he glared at his eyes with a sadistic grin. "I warned you dude. I warned you your death was gonna be painful, and you decided to ignore me and play emo strike. Well get this straight. You're gonna regret every second you thought of it." Slit made the Bruno bend on his back with the other Bruno charging, only for Shine to jump in and block his kick just in time.

The Bruno Shine blocked then got kneed in the stomach and kicked back with Clair then kicking a minion right into him. The two collided with Shine then taking out her knife and charging at the Bruno, sliding and slicing it's head just as she slid past it. She then hi fived Clair and the two of them continued fighting off against the minions. The two of them found it to be just as easy as before with Clair finding it rather boring.

Slit was still bending the Bruno's back as he then made it break in half by holding his head so far down that it snapped. He then grabbed the Bruno's waist and ripped it off with no hesitation, showing that he wasn't afraid to get brutal. Slit then saw the robot moving around and aimed his gun at it, speaking in a cold, yet energetic voice. "Bedtime." Slit shot at the cockpit and perfectly bounced off the side bar, hitting the self destruct button and making the robot blow up. The minions all retreated with Slit making a whistle of sorts to show his mood. "That my friends, is how you fire."

* * *

The German Shepherd from before was shown to be watching the battle and finding it to be rather dissapointing. The video showed how easily Bruno got defeated by Slit with the German Shepherd tapping his finger on the arm of his chair. "Such a dissapointment. I expected Bruno to do something at the very least." The German Shepherd then looked at Clair, finding her betrayel to be predicted. "You couldn't stay forever Clair. It was nice having you."

The German Shepherd walked off with him then grabbing a picture of himself with his mother and father as he spoke softly. "You remind me of my mother. Spunky, impatient, and always wanting adventure. (Looks at the video) You deserve to be in my family." The German Shepherd set the picture down with someone else coming in. "May I help you?"

The being that came in was revealed to be a Beagle, who seemed stern with the German Shepherd. "You said you wouldn't let her out of your sight! How is this not letting her out of your sight!?"

The German Shepherd slapped the Beagle without hesitation as he then clenched his fist with an undying feeling of rage and coldness. "With our daughter in sight or not, I won't hesitate to make the legacy of Slit's family clan dry up and die. (Grabs the Beagle's arm) It's only a matter of time. Sweet, precious, time, that I will not feel bad to use."

* * *

Slit and the others were at the lair with Clair conflicted about something as Patch noticed while he was working on a piece of the robot. He then walked up to Clair to see what the issue was, showing her the piece of the robot he picked up. "I got this from the robot. Seemed to have been a remain, and I felt you'd like to see it." Clair looked at the robot remain with Patch seeing no change in her expression, seeming to be worried about her. "What's bothering you Clair? I know we just met, but you don't seem to usually be like this."

Clair sighed and sat up straight with Patch sitting next to her, since it was his bed she was lying down on. But he obviously didn't mind since he didn't say anything. "I'm just having second thoughts about this whole thing. Personal reasons, stuff like that."

Patch nodded with someone then throwing a note attached to a rock at his head. "Ow!" Patch picked up the rock and assumed at first it was from Slit, only to then see the words 'Go get her dude!' written on it. Patch then saw Markus giving him a thumbs up, which Clair didn't see due to her checking to make sure Patch wasn't too hurt, which Patch assured her on as he spoke again. "I'm fine. I've taken worse. (Throws the rock out the window) Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of reasons do you refer to?"

"Well I don't mind you asking," Clair began as she then flicked Patch on his forehead. "But that doesn't mean I have to answer."

Patch chuckled at Clair's words as he then realized something. He hasn't felt one bit of nerve gas in the last hour. This was a huge relief to him, and it made it much easier for him to talk to Clair now that he got past it. "Hey, I didn't fart. Nor did I the last time we spoke together either. I guess focusing on other stuff helps."

"Cool." Clair replied, despite realizing it from the start when it happened. Patch and Clair smiled at each other, only for Patch to suddenly release a five second rotten egg fart, making a yellow cloud come behind him (pfffffffffft). Patch then blushed and chuckled nervously with Clair covering her nose with a smirk. "If your butt tried to pull a fast one on me then tell it that it's not gonna work."

* * *

Patch was wrapping up his invention late at night with something covering him, seeming to prevent the sound from surrounding the room. The device seemed to be in a square like shape, showing a bunch of red around it and a whole lot of swords. This was hinting at the fact that it could be some sort of combat robot built from the remain he found. He then thought to himself on how easy this was. 'I still can't believe I only needed one robot remain part to get this done. I can't wait to see how it goes in action. Even if my time making it was short.'

Patch pressed a small button on the square and had it rise up to being a small robot, which then revealed a button on the top of his head. Patch pressed the button and saw the robot go to a huge size, waking the others up with Lucky rubbing his eyes to get a better look. When he saw what Patch made, he seemed impressed by what was in the room at the moment. "Sure is a big one Patch. I don't even care that it didn't break your desk."

Slit got up and looked at the robot, who held out his paw for a fist bump, which Slit happily agreed to. Patch then looked at Slit with a smile as he stated the purpose of the robot. "Say hello to our new combat partner. I'll explain more in the morning."

* * *

Patch was explaining the purpose of the robot he created as he held up a teacher's pointer and put it up to the robot's face, but at a respectable distance. "This is our new combat robot, and he'll be helping us in battle, along with sparring with us so we can improve our skills in battle. Once you start sparring with this robot, you'll feel your strength start to rise as you make sure you know when to block, and strike. That will increase your speed, which in turn, will help you gain more movement to increase your strength in, and help you know when to make a massive blow."

Slit raised his paw with Patch pointing to him casually as Slit then asked this question. "So what if the robot breaks?" Patch flinched at Slit's question, having not expected it from him, despite his nature. "Cause if the robot breaks then we won't be able to have it join us in battle, so then we'd have to get a harder metal and hope it's able to last long enough. And there could be tanks at one point, so this thing better be defensive."

"Fondly enough Slit, I actually scanned the piece of robot I used to make this, and found it that was made of steel." Patch explained as he then punched the robot himself to demonstrate the durability of it, feeling his finger crack, but then rubbing it and baring the pain. "See? It didn't even make a dent. True I'm not the strongest of us, but it's the impact that counts." Slit and the others found this to be interesting as Patch then offered for anyone to come up and make a strike. "Go on then. Anyone who wants to try, go right ahead."

Shine stood up and walked over to the robot with Slit getting a good look at her butt as she walked by. Shine then got into two leg mode when she came in front of the robot and clenched her fist, ready to land a fiery blow on him. The robot braced himself as Shine landed a strong punch right on his stomach, making him move back a bit, but only a step, with Patch being impressed by the skill. "Don't be so shocked dude. I barely made a move."

* * *

Slit was sparring with the robot as Patch was looking at some notes with Rolly looking at them to see what they were. They seemed to be possible names for the robot with Patch then confirming it. "I'm thinking of a good name to give the robot. Something menacing yet also pure of heart to show that he's not the brute force with no heart that he appears to be to robot haters."

"Ah." Rolly watched the robot in action with Slit landing a solid kick on his face and then Slit grabbing his kick. Slit then slammed the robot into the ground with Rolly questioning the robot's power. "Is the robot supposed to LOSE the sparring matches?"

"No. This is just Slit's natural strength showing." Patch replied, knowing that Slit was more than capable of taking on anything. "I'm just glad he doesn't use anything like that on us, cause we'd be dead if that were the case." Slit pinned the robot down on his chest with his foot, only for the robot to zap Slit with some lazers and make him fall back. "See. Slit didn't even see it coming."

Slit lunged at the robot once he got up, elbowing his chest and low kicking him. The robot then aimed a punch at Slit's face with Slit dodging it and kneeing the robot in the forehead. Rolly then made a suggestion that Patch didn't seem bothered by. "You may want to teach your robot how to dodge."

* * *

Shine was in her house with Clair looking around and taking a liking to the area around her. "You have a really nice place here Shine."

Shine got herself a soda from the fridge and then closed it with a butt bump as she then walked over to Clair. "Thanks."

Shine and Clair walked over to the couch and sat down with Shine turning the Tv on and looking for something to watch. Clair then realized that no one else was home, making her curious as to who Shine lived with. "Where are your parents?"

"Overseas." Shine replied, surprising Clair at the idea that Shine's parents would just leave her by herself. "I have a roommate, but she's probably at the bar right now wasting her ass off to booze."

Clair giggled a bit at Shine's words with Shine then finding the perfect show to watch. It showed a blue Akita puppy fighting off against a dark coated Retriever as he then struck his head with a powerful spinning attack. Clair was curious to know more about Shine's life and asked another question. "So you take care of yourself then? That must be hard."

"I manage." Shine took a sip from her soda as she set the remote down and tuned in to watch the show. "I'm pretty surprised you and Markus managed to survive the battle when you did. Slit's a beast." Clair rolled her eyes while smiling as Shine then asked something. "Hey. Where was Markus during the battle against Bruno?"

"Oh, I had him assure Slit's parents that we weren't a threat." Clair explained, wanting to have everyone on board with her living at the farm. "If we're gonna be living here then we should at least assure the owners."

"Right. That makes sense." Shine and Clair then started watching the show as Shine then asked something else. "So, question. Where on the farm WILL you be living?" Clair shrugged, revealing that she hadn't thought that part out yet. Shine decided not to ask further and continue watching the show.

* * *

Clair was setting up some sort of sleeping bag up on the roof with another right next to her as she and Markus got ready to sleep. Markus looked up at the stars when he got into his own sleeping bag, seeming to be taking a fondness for them. "Ya know something Clair? The stars always interested me." Clair got into her own sleeping bag as Markus then spoke about why he loved stars so much. "Whenever I look up at the sky, I see that there are loads of possibilities for me. (Looks at Clair) And one of those possibilities is that we'll be friends forever."

Clair smiled and looked at Markus, glad to hear his words. "I honestly never heard you say anything like that until now. Probably because I was too bored to listen." Markus laughed a bit as he then fell asleep due to being so tired. "Alright sleepy head, don't sleep too long now. I managed to get you enrolled into Patch's school and we're gonna make sure you get at least a C in every class."

Markus then spoke softly in his sleep as he smiled with his eyes closed. "That's nice. I'll probably fail though." Clair laughed a bit herself as she then went to sleep herself, glad to see that she had a home with more excitement to boot. Clair started to dream away with Patch seeming to be in the dream with her as the two of them were shown to be working on a device. Patch and Clair continued their casual interaction as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	11. Swear Away Slit My Boy

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome Series Revival

Season one Episode eleven: Swear Away Slit My Boy

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit was waiting excitedly in the car with Pongo driving in the seat next to him, seeming to have a smile on his face from what was going on, even with Slit repeating a single word over and over again. "Gamestop; Gamestop; Gamestop; Gamestop; Gamestop; Gamestop; Gamestop!"

"That's right Slit, now settle down." Pongo responded, not wanting Slit to get too excited for his own good. Once they stopped in front of Gamestop however, Slit opened up the window and jumped out, running into the store without any warning and worrying Pongo. "Slit, slow down!"

Slit ran inside and started walking around, hoping to get the game he wanted. He then found the platformer section and walked into it with Pongo spotting him in an instant. The grown Dalmatian then sighed with a tired expression as Slit continued to look for the game he wanted and then looked at the audience. "I managed to get a good grade on my most recent test, and dad took me to get this game I want. (Searches for the game) It's some kind of trilogy about some dragon who's kinda like Sonic but not totally, yeah; it just looked awesome."

Just then, a random shout was heard nearby. "Shit!" Slit became alerted from this and looked to see a young boy looking at the games. "Stupid shit!" Slit shrugged and continued to look at the games as he then heard something else from the boy. "Cock!" Slit grabbed the game he wanted and walked off, hearing the kid scream one last time before he did. "Dick eater!" Slit walked over to where his father was standing and waited in line with him.

Pongo looked to see what Slit got, seeming to remember the game from sometime during a commercial. "That's the game with the dragon in it, correct?" Slit nodded his head yes, being too invested in looking at it to speak. "I've heard great things about that one."

The boy from before was seen to be behind Slit and Pongo with his mom while holding a game he picked out. He started swearing again, much to Slit's alert. "Dick!" Slit looked behind himself and looked back over to where the counter was, trying to ignore the boy's random swears. "Ass fucker! Cock bite! Dick chomping cookie bit!"

Slit looked back at the boy and looked into his eyes with a demonic glare. "Listen here you little shit. You sweare at me again and I'm going to-"

"Dick fart sucker!"

Slit gave a blunt look upon those words and punched the boy, making him slam into a wall and shocking his mother, as well as everyone else. Slit then charged at the boy and pinned him against the shelf as he then started choking him with Pongo seperating him. "Slit, stop it!" The boy grabbed her son as Pongo then spoke to her calmly. "I'm terribly sorry for my son's temper ma'am. It bursts out pretty much every time it pleases."

"Oh, it's quite alright." The woman replied as she then explained her son's condition. "See, my son has tourettes syndrome and has trouble controlling certain parts of him. I think your son thought he was refering to him."

Pongo nodded in understanding and then walked over to Slit after realizing that he walked back over to the line. "Slit, go apologize to the young tourettes boy."

"No." Slit replied instantly with a blunt voice, making Pongo sigh as Slit then realized that he'd never heard of tourettes before. It was all so new to him and he didn't know a thing about it. He walked up to the mother and the boy with the boy hiding behind his mother's leg. "If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead. (Looks at the mother) What's a tourette?"

"It's this thing inside your body that prevents you from being able to control certain actions." The mother explained as she then kneeled down to her son. "Jacob's tourette prevents him from blocking out his swears."

"Mom, maybe we should just go. I don't wanna embarrass you again."

"Oh sweetie, I'd embarrass myself in front of the whole world just to keep you safe and happy."

"Tch. Kid's a fuckin angel." Slit then saw a lightbulb appear above his head, much to his intrigue. He then grabbed it and threw it away as he then asked the mother a question. "Hold up woman. You're saying that I can get away with saying some of the most abysmally racist and offensive things in the whole world if I had some stupid illness?"

"That's the blunt way to put it, yes." The mother responded as she then saw Slit's eyes brighten up. "You okay kid?"

Slit started walking off with an upbeat and energetic expression as he then started singing. " _I've got that golden ticket that came along my way; I got that ticket to the ride that'll last all day; Gonna make it to the top with this in my possession;_ (Walks out of the store and continues singing) _Cause this ticket's so hot I almost got an erection!_ "

* * *

Slit was sitting on a hospital bed with Pongo and Perdita sitting on the left side of it as Slit spouted out random swear words. "Pussy! Ass cock! Bitch stabber!"

The doctor walked into the room and walked up to Slit with a stethoscope, putting it up to his heart as he spoke. "So what seems to be the problem?"

Slit grabbed the stethoscope and swore into it as loud as he could. "Cunt!" The doctor shook around and crashed against the wall with Slit lying on his back and laughing his ass off and even letting out a squeaky chicken fart with a small green cloud coming out (pfft). "Ass mouth!"

Slit laughed some more as the doctor got up and walked over to him while also wafting his fart away as Pongo then explained the scenario. "He's been like this for three days doctor. Every time he lets out a swear it just seems to get worse and worse."

"Mm-hmm. I see." The doctor looked at Slit and seemed to find him to be normal. "Well it's been at least ten seconds since-"

"Pussy! P-pussy!" Slit swore again with the doctor nodding his head firmly as Perdita questioned it with suspense.

"Is he going to be okay doctor?"

"I'm afraid not." The doctor replied. "I'm afraid your son has tourette's syndrome. And...there's no cure."

"Cock! Donkey boner! Mexican stinky balls!" Perdita started crying with Pongo allowing her to do so on his shoulder as Slit then spoke again. "But what about everyone at school? Will they understand? Dickhead!"

"Oh don't worry my boy." The doctor responded with confidence. "They'll understand."

* * *

Slit was walking around school the next day as he walked up to Jayden, who was looking through his locker. "Hey Jayden. Sulking dick!" Jayden gave a friendly wave to Slit, surprising Patch as he saw this from afar. Slit then walked up to Two-tone and did something similar. "Hi Two-tone. Gender confused bitch!" Two-tone nodded and walked off with Patch's jaw dropping as he then saw Slit do it to the principal, who just so happened to be a female Akita with a purple coating. "Sup Principal Sauna. Pedophile cock!"

"Hello Slit."

Principal Sauna walked by with a relaxed mood as Patch then grabbed Two-tone by her collar as she walked by, pulling her up to him and wondering what was up. "What's up with everyone Two-tone? Slit just insulted three of our residents and I feel like I'm slow on something."

"Oh, Slit was diagnosed with tourettes the other day." Two-tone replied, feeling something was fishy. "I feel like something's up with him, (Gives a sly grin) but it's fun to play along."

Two-tone walked off with Slit stepping up to a soap box that Lucky set down for him to make his announcement with Lucky backing up with a thumbs up being given. "Good luck dude."

Slit nodded to Lucky as he then spoke to everyone who was in front of him as he spoke humbly. "My fellow classmates, residents in the school, I hope my newfound condition will not be a destraction to you all. I will do my best to control it, but I may fail at every corner I go in. So I just want all of you to know that I'm fighting this just as hard as you are."

"We understand Slit." Principal Sauna spoke up. "We know your condition is hard to control and we won't be alarmed if you swear or shout. Unless it comes out of nowhere. Other than that, we'll try our best to cope with it."

Patch gave a blunt look, showing that he wasn't buying Slit's act one bit as he then spoke in just about the most blunt tone he could. "He's faking."

Slit walked up to Patch with the most calm expression he could, giving off a smile as well while doing so. He then looked into his eyes with Patch being disgusted by his sadistic brother's glare. It was then that Slit said a swear that was directed at him. "Pussy ass nerd!" Patch was about to strangle Slit, but then he figured it'd be a bad move with everyone falling for his act. He kept his cool, only for Slit to lay another swear at him that wasn't too hard to see as intentional. "Dickless extension eyes twat!" Patch sighed and walked off with Slit shouting another swear at him. "Bitch!"

Lucky sent a text to Slit that seemed to be about his tourettes with Slit replying back by saying he would keep it up for a couple years or so. Slit then put his phone away as he spoke more to his fellow classmates and school residents. "And my fellow school residents, we shall be brave and fight this disease for the time we can. Pussies! Because I know for a fact that when they find a cure, I'll be the one to reveal it, and bring us hope." The crowd cheered for Slit and picked him up, walking off with him as he shouted more swears. "Fuckheads! Dick suckers! Cock dinners!"

* * *

Slit and the others were in class with Patch still not buying Slit's act, finding it rather annoying in fact with Slit sitting right behind him. The swears were getting even more and more annoying with each passing moment. "Piss paper!" Patch tried to ignore Slit's swearing, but he found it to be near impossible, as he knew that Slit was mearly faking this whole act. "Crap brain!" Patch thought about banging his head on the table after Slit kept on swearing nonstop with full enjoyment of Patch's torment. "Dick bath! Duck vagina fart! Pussy eating burp cunt!"

Patch looked back at Slit and spoke as calmly as he could to avoid any disasterous consequences. "Slit, if you don't mind, I'm trying to pass this assignment. Can you hold up the act for ONE moment?"

Slit waited for a single moment and then let out a swear that was clearly directed at Patch without a single bit of denial in it. "School addicted douchebag!"

Patch turned around in his chair and started shouting at Slit to stop. "God damn it Slit! I know for a fact that you're faking this bloody act, so you'd better quit it right this minute or so help me god, I'm pouring venom all over your bed!"

"You've done that before dude." Slit replied as he then spoke with sympathy. "And if I could stop then I would. I don't blame you for thinking of this as fake, but I assure you it's as real as can be. Cow dick! Don't you see?"

"How can I see!?" Patch shouted as he then pointed at Slit with aggression. "You're clearly mocking every tourette in the world, and I'm not as much of a fucktard that you take me for!"

"Language Patch."

"No Mrs. Synchrome, fuck that!" Slit seemed surprised by this and smiled, never having seen Patch disobey a teacher before. This seemed serious, and he knew that for a fact. "If he gets to fake an incurable condition then I may as well do it myself! So fuck dick vagina cock sucker sadist bitch pussy!" The other classmates seemed surprised by Patch's behavior, having never expected it from him. "See!? He hasn't sworn in at least half a minute; it's fake as he is!"

"Fuck you Patch!"

Slit tackled Patch after his f bomb towards him and the two started fighting on the ground with Slit punching Patch in the face. Lucky then started cheering for Slit, despite Patch kicking him off and charging at him right when he did. "Kick his ass Slit!"

The class then started chanting for Slit and Patch to continue as the two brothers continued their brawl with Slit making Patch punch himself. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

A door was shown with the words School Counselor Danny on the gold plate followed up by a Mixed Breed speaking to Slit and Patch softly. "Now I'm not really one to have the aggression on board; mkay? But I won't deny that what you did today in class was wrong. Now I don't know why the teacher waited five minutes to report you two, but honestly, I wouldn't really get it even if she told me, since we have different personalities. Now I want you two to explain to me why you thought that violence would be the best course of action; mkay?"

"Well M.r Hylia, my douchebag of a brother decided that he was going to start faking tourettes." Patch stated as he then continued on with his side of the story. "And he was also the one who started the fight to begin with, as he was the one who tackled me after I called him out on it. To be fair I was swearing a lot at him, but he still has no right to be doing this."

"For your information you cock eating bimbo, I'm not faking this disease." Slit lied, denying any sort of possibility of him faking the disease. "And as you know, I have absolutely no connection to anyone who is faking the illness. Dick bulb! And even if I did, I wouldn't THINK to fake the illness, let along ACT upon it." Slit then pulled out a sheet from his backpack that had something written on it. "I think you'll enjoy my sign of proof that I'm not faking this illness M.r Hylia. Transgender asslicker!"

M.r Hylia nodded and looked at the paper and read it aloud, seeming confused as to why it was so obvious. "I'm not faking this illness. If I was faking this illness then I would be praising the lord, no wait; that's way too dark. (Patch looks at Slit slowly with a blunt look as Slit gives a devilish grin) I'm more than willing to admit my abysmal crimes if I've actually commited them, but as it stands, I'm more than capable of denying this one that I have been accused of." M.r Hylia set the paper down and looked at Slit and Patch as he cupped his paws. "I'll have Slit do an interview with the media just in case."

* * *

A News logo came online with Rick Selcarim coming onto the screen as he began talking about Slit's 'disease'. "The new tourette known as Slit Dearly has been getting praised from across the globe. (Scenes of Slit are shown with his cockiness and sadism being seen at the same time through his expressions) His bravery within taking this disease in is more than amazing, as we've never seen anyone so proud to have such an humiliating condition. But little do we know that Slit could be faking. One of his siblings seems to think so. Let's see his defense."

Slit was shown giving off a cocky vibe as he shouted into the camera with joy. "God damn jews! Suck my ass barf!"

Rick was shown again as he continued as he made his reply. "And that, is the phrase of a true tourette. Now for all we know this young Dalmatian who rivals Slit could be telling the truth, as this condition doesn't just come randomly. But it could also be the most true thing in the world. We'll find the truth out later on. This is Rick Selcarim...just doin God's work."

The Tv turned off with Mooch being shown in his hospital bed, enraged about what recently happened to him. "I have a feeling that Slit was behind the whole Jayden thing." Mooch got up and grabbed his bag, worrying Dipstick and Whizzer, who were right next to him at the time. "Jayden would never have the guts to do that on his own; he's too much of a wuss."

Dipstick and Whizzer saw Mooch grab a rope with Dipstick wondering what he was doing, while also having a hunch as to what it was. "Mooch, you're still too weak to fight anyone. Don't you think you should stay in bed for another day?"

Mooch walked over to the window and opened it up, throwing a rope out of it and taping it to the window metal. "I won't let these white jacket nerds get in my way." Mooch slid down the window with Dipstick and Whizzer joining them as the three of them walked off to head back home. Mooch then started explaining what he wanted to do to Slit and Jayden. "So I was thinking we could have Slit do something really heartless and then have him get tortured when we get him caught. Or we could trap him and Jayden in a shark pit."

* * *

A barnlike restaurant was shown with the inside then showing a bunch of people inside as Slit walked up onto the stage. He then tapped the microphone as he prepared to speak to the crowd with a smile on his face. "Greetings my fellow city residents. Balls fuckers! We stand here today to celebrate the survival of all those who have tourettes syndrome. I bring to you today, lord tourette, who's manaded to live so well with his tourettes, that he managed to make a huge ass revenue off of it. Come on out here dude!"

A grown male walked out from the dark part of the stage as Slit stepped out of the way so he could take the microphone. When he tapped it, he coughed to himself so he could prepare his speech. He then adjusted his tie so he could be refined enough, following it up with these 'words of wisdom' to say. "Piss out my ass!"

"Yes!" Slit replied as he took the microphone. "Piss out your ass right onto Patch's fat fuckin nerd transspecies jew face! (Clears his throat) Wow boy, that was a big one. Anyway, we all know that while this condition is incurable, we must fight it with all of our might, and we'll eventually rise up, and conquer all of those who mock tourettes for their own well being. And I will be more than happy to have my interview with D.r Phil tomorrow, to settle this debate between me and my brother once and for all. Titty sprinkles."

Everyone aside from Patch started clapping with Chris then whispering to Shawn with a smile on his face. "Dude, I'm so jealous right now. If I could say Titty Sprinkles in front of a whole crowd I'd be so happy."

* * *

Charles was walking up the steps to the lair where he heard Slit singing a catchy little tune from inside. " _This condition is mine even if it's not real_ ; _and I'm more than willing to bring in the appeal._ " Charles opened up the door and overheard Slit finishing up his song with a big bucket next to his desk. " _And no matter what they say I'll get away with it; cause I won't avoid the moment to see Patch throw a fit._ " Slit looked back and saw Charles giving a blank look at the door as he then gave a calm and near emotionless one. "Oh. Hello Charles. (Turns back around) I assume you heard that."

Charles closed the door behind him and walked up to Slit, wondering why he was faking his tourettes. "Yes, I heard it. But I don't get it Slit. What interest could you have in faking tourettes?"

Slit took a glass cup and poured some of the D.r Pepper into it as he then explained his reasonings. "Black piss! You see Charles, I have my limits to have subtle I can be with my tormenting. I can do it in an almost out of sight way like I did with Jayden beating the crap out of Mooch, or I can do it blatantly, like I am right now. Dumbass!" Slit sipped from his cup as he then looked down at Charles with a sly grin. "Of course, if you're willing to keep this from everyone else, I'm more than willing to share my cut with you. Cock blood!"

Charles was confused at first with Slit then pulling out his phone and showing him a huge ass check. It was worth ten millions, and Charles knew that would be worth a lot of stuff. He could help out so many people out with his cut and he just could resist the thought. "I could help out so many homeless people with that cut. Hell, I could even start a business to help them if it's big enough."

"So are you in?" Charles thought for a moment and figured that helping a bunch of other people would be a lot smarter than revealing Slit's secret. He held his paw out with a smile and shook Slit's, indicating that the two of them were now working together. "And when we reach the end of this goal, we can reveal this to everyone in any way we like. Pacifist scum!" Patch was spying on Slit from a bush outside as he gave a pissed off expression, knowing that Slit couldn't get away with this in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The D.r Phil logo came across the screen with Slit and Patch shown sitting next to each other in two with D.r Phil sitting a couple feet away from them. D.r Phil spoke in his usual tone as he spoke to Slit and Patch. "Now I know you two have been at this sibling rivalry thing for quite some time now, and I see now that this is the biggest point that it's gotten to. At least along with the crack baby thing." Slit snickered with Patch glaring at him with infuriation. "Now Pach, please explain why you think Slit would be faking this illness. Even though I don't blame you."

"Well D.r Phil, my brother is a bloody sociopath that takes pride in insulting others, making them suffer, and watching them feel pain." Patch stated as he then looked at Slit with a blunt look. "There's also the notiion that he can't do it unless he's speaking, which isn't common at all."

"Oh give yourself a rest Patch. Dick cum!" Slit shouted with D.r Phil seeming to find Patch's conclusions to be accurate in a sense. "My tourettes couldn't be any more true if I put a neon sign up my head saying 'I have Tourettes Syndrome. Fuck.' And there's nothing you guys can say, or do, that'll prove anything wrong about the whole thing, because it's true as balls."

D.r Phil nodded with some swat members appearing in the room as they aimed their guns at Slit. Slit didn't seem bothered by this, which was a great contrast as to how Patch and D.r Phil felt, but he decided to coment on it anyway. "The fuck do you douchebags want? We're in the middle of a bloody interview."

"We're from Phone Genesis! We've been authorized to have you executed on the spot!" The leader explained as he cocked his gun. "You have at least five seconds to react and it'd better be positive before we blow all your brains out."

Slit waited for five seconds and then he pulled out his gun and looked on at the leader as he then said a singel word to Patch and D.r Phil. "Run." Patch and D.r Phil ran off with Slit backflipping over the bullets and jumping off, kicking the leader aside and shooting the other guards in the backs, heads, and legs, all while making epic dodges while doing so. He even managed to take one of the guard's helmet's off and throw it at the ceiling lamp, making it fall down and hit another guard. He then aimed the gun at the balls of another guard with his gun right up to him.

Slit glared at the guard with a sadistic grin as the guard then aimed his gun at him, only for Slit to move out of the way just in time and shoot him in the balls, making him cry out in pain as he then fell to his knees. Slit front flipped over to another guard and shot him in the face while also dodging some more bullets afterwards. Slit landed a low sweep on some of the guards and shot them all to death, kicking them into some more guards and killing them as well.

Slit aimed his guns at the last guard with two words being said. "Bedtime baby!" Slit shot his bullets at the guard and killed him, walking out of the place, but not before taking some matches out of the guard's head. "I could use these for whenever I wanna do some arson." Slit walked off with a police siren being heard outside, making him chuckle at how predictable the situation was. "There's no way they'll be able to get me." Slit walked off and felt a rumble in his stomach, laughing a bit as he rubbed his belly softly.

* * *

Slit exited the building with the police holding their guard as Pongo and Perdita then ran up to Slit with Perdita hugging him. "Oh Slit, (Slit pulls Perdita away) you have no idea how worried we were!"

"Yeah yeah, keep your panties on." Slit snarked as he then looked at the camera that was recording them and waved to it with a grin on his face. "Oh, hey losers. Vagina belch! I bet you're having a lot of fun watching this little Case Atourney level me and my step brother are going through. I'm glad to say it won't be going away anytime soon. Anus bleach!"

Chris was watching Tv at his house as he commented on his lates swear. "Dude, Slit is so lucky. If I could say anus bleach on Tv and get away with it, I'd be so happy."

Just then one of the truck's arrived with the driver in it waving to everyone around. "Hi everyone; sorry I'm late!" The driver's hook suddenly went into Rolly's eye and then pulled him off, making him drag across the ground and lose a whole bunch of blood and his organs were even shown to a degree. The hook then sent Rolly flying, which let to Patch and Slit doing their usualy thing.

"Holy crap! They killed Rolly!"

"You basterds!" Slit looked at the camera with a proud look on his face as he stood firm with his butt in front of Patch's face. "This just in, my butt has a message for you all." Slit released a fifteen second rotten egg fart, surrounding the area with a yellow cloud and making everyone cough (pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft). Patch ended up feeling his eyes water the most from it, having it been release right in his face. Slit walked off and whiffed his fart with a proud smile on his face. Something then landed in Patch's paw that he felt he could use.

* * *

Slit was in the car with Pongo driving as Slit and his friends then discussed the recent event that occured. Slit in particular was rather positive about the whole thing, seeing that he wasn't too affected when he saw the video end with Charles leaving the lair after his conversation with him. It as shown before he spoke by the way. "Well now. I'd say this was a fine event. I took down some more Phone Genesis members, and I had loads of fun. Oh, and just to clarify something good, I saved Patch from the minions."

Patch rolled his eyes while smiling, being grateful that Slit saved him, but also being annoyed by his cockiness about it. Luckily though, Perdita was more than ready to call him out on the crime he commited. "And you also faked tourettes."

"Buuuut, I saved Patch."

"Yes, but there's no denying that-"

"Saved Patch."

"We know-"

"Was that a, (Holds paw overear) saved Patch?"

"No it wasn't."

Slit grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ten second bacon fart, making the car shake and surrounding it with a green cloud and making everyone else in the car cough or gag (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Lucky was able to praise him for it, despite his voice being rather raspy. "Nice one dude. I'd make the car shake myself, but I don't think I could gather that kind of force on my own." Slit and Lucky hi fived with them all arriving home as they then all hopped out. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Pssh. Hell yeah." Slit replied, only to then say something in regards to when Pongo tries to speak. "And I'M finished with YOU my dear parents. And you've (phhhhht) been digested." Pongo and Perdita sighed as Slit walked off and the two of them ignored Slit's onion fart as theythen headed off. "So whatya wanna play?"

* * *

Slit was on his laptop checking his email as he saw a whole bunch of notes saying that he's been sued and a crapton of fines. He seemed annoyed by it and blocked everyone that sent them to him, feeling that he was too bored to even deal with them anyway. "You might as well put some effort into making me care." Slit looked down at the check he had and then went onto Ebay to see what he coulk buy. "Oh my; this truly is a massive amount of cool stuff. If only I could find the console section and buy a crapton of Switchs."

Slit saw an email pop up saying that he's gotten more notes saying that he's been sued with him closing it so he could continue. "Seriously. These dumbasses should get a life." Slit continued to get the emails and blocked them every single time he came up, seeming to become even more and more annoyed by it. When they finally stopped he let out a sigh of relief as he spoke to the audience. "See what crap these people get themselves into."

Slit continued to scroll through Ebay stuff as he then spoke to the audience some more. "So if you're wondering, yeah, I had a hell of a time with faking tourettes and all that crap. Sure the fun's over now, but it's better than it eventually getting boring. And hey; I still have that sweet ass check from the government that I stole from them after they refused to give it to me."

Just then, a pounding was heard on the door with someone's voice being heard. "Open up! This is the government!"

Slit gave off a chuckle and smiled to the audience as he looked back at them. "Gotta bounce. (Gives a two finger salute) Later." Slit ran off and jumped out the window with his check as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	12. That's No Disabled Dog You Dumbass!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry this chapter was as late as it was dudes. I was playing the video games I got for Christmas and lost track of the chapter. But nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome Series Revival

Season one Episode twelve: That's No Disabled Dog You Dumbass!

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

The puppies room in the barn was shown as Slit then popped up in front of a dresser being in a forty five degree angle in front of the audience. "Money. (Rubs index and middle fingers together with thumb) It's a rarity in a family as big as mine, (Stops rubbing) but I have my own ways of getting it." Slit opened up a drawer and found five hundred dollars, taking it out and making a short whistle blast as he looked through it. "Thank you Tri-pod." Slit closed the drawer and began to walk off, only to turn around and see Tri-pod giving him a blunt look, which he gives a casual smile to. "Hello Tri-pod."

"Hello Slit. (Puts paw up) I believe you failed this stealth mission." Slit shrugged and handed Tri-pod his money back as Tri-pod then explained what it was for. "And I don't need you spending this all on bullets and all that crap. It's my administration money for the Special Olympics and I need it all to get in."

Slit scoffed, finding Tri-pod's assumption with what he was going to do with the money to be utterly cliche. "First off, I have plenty of bullets due to my guns having unlimited ammo. I was just going to spend it all on video games. (Tri-pod walked back over to his drawer) Second off, (Looks back at Tri-pod) what's this Special Olympics crap? You're as far away from special as one can get."

"For your information my cocky and sadistic step-brother, (Closes the drawer) that's not the special I was talking about." Tri-pod deadpanned, explaining what he meant afterwards. "It's for kids with disabilities and/or broken limbs. I think it's obvious that I'm missing a leg, so of course I'd be able to enter myself in." Tri-pod took some drink ingridients out and pulled out a blender. "That's why I'm preparing myself hard with more protein shakes than usual. The prize is five grand." Slit got money signs in his eyes, which went away once Tri-pod stated something as he walked by. "Too bad you can't enter."

Tri-pod was about to walk down the stairs as Slit then popped up from the top of the ladder, having an idea in mind that he felt could work in a sense. "So if I had a disibility or some random crap like that, I could enter and get a crapton of money?"

"Maybe. (Snickers) But I doubt they'd believe you." Tri-pod shoved the ladder down with Slit flipping over it and landing on top of it. "Nice flip."

"I try." Slit walked off as he pointed to Tri-pod with a confident look on his face. "Just you wait three leg. I'm gonna wipe out everyone in that competition, whether they like it or not." Tri-pod rolled his eyes as he then saw that he had no way of getting down, face palming at the dumb decision he made. Both for the fact that Slit didn't get hurt a single bit after he did it, but also because he had no way of getting down now.

* * *

Slit was explaining his plan to the others and was just about finished with the explination. "So now I'm going to be entering the Special Olympics and kick everyone else's asses to get five thousand dollars. If anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

Lucky raised his paw with Slit calling on him as he then spoke with a grin. "Will that five grand be your bail money?"

Patch and Rolly snickered with Slit rolling his eyes with his arms crossed as he deadpanned a bit. "Ha ha, very funny. (Smiles) I have plenty of ways to get out of that trap my friends. Rolly, your helmet please." Rolly shrugged and walked over to his helmet, picking it up and tossing it over to Slit. It was brown with yellow stripes, and it was a combination Slit was rather neutral on himself, but he knew it had to do. He then walked over to a mirror and looked into it, putting on a disabled like face. "Duh! I wanna be in the Special Olympics. Duh!"

Lucky, Patch, and Rolly all had shocked looks with Patch then putting on a blunt one. "He's doomed."

* * *

Perdita was cutting up some carrots in the kitchen as Slit then walked in to ask her something. He had a normal smile on his face and walked up to her with an innocent and friendly look, feeling that he could pull this off no problem. "Mom?"

"Yes Slit?" Perdita asked, finishing her cutting and setting the knife down to get something else.

"I wanna ask you something, but before I do I need to know that you won't get mad if I do." Slit replied as he then said something else. "You can be shocked, just not mad."

"Alright. I can do that."

Slit walked a bit closer when Perdita grabbed a squash from the kitchen and spoke in the same innocent tone. "Mom? Could you please sign me up for the Special Olympics (Perdita becomes shocked by Slit's request) so I can beat up all the handicapped kids and win five thousand dollars?"

Perdita set her squash down as she replied to Slit's question. "I think those games are for...special, children Slit."

"Oh, so I'm not special?" Slit asked, knowing he would have to go further in. "Are you saying I can't join in because I'm not important enough in anyones life?"

"No, not that kind of special." Perdita stated as she started cutting her squash. "I just don't want you making fun of the disabled."

Slit sighed as he then sat up in a chair and began to speak in a sorrow tone. "There's more to this mother." Perdita stopped and allowed Slit to speak as he then spoke with proudness. "I know Tri-pod's the only one capable of winning that competition. My main goal is to show that every disabled kid can be as great as him if they try their best. Of course if Tri-pod wins then they'll lose some of their confidence, and I can't allow that to happen. (Perdita starts to become touched) I hope you understand my intentions. I mearly wish to assist the disabled, not hurt them."

Perdita smiled and walked over to Slit as she starts tearing up. "My little sadist is becoming a saint." Slit hugged Perdita, who started crying tears of joy as Slit then gave a demonic grin to the audience.

* * *

Slit was walking out of the ice cream shop with a chocolate shake as he then heard Tri-pod's voice. "Enjoying that shake Slit?"

Slit looked at a lamppost and saw Tri-pod leaning on it, giving him a grin as he replied. "It's quite tasty Tri-pod, thanks for asking. Do tell me though; shouldn't you be shoving down those protein shakes of yours? (Looks forward) I know having one of your legs gone strives you to have the other three working at tip-top shape."

"Oh, I already had plenty of those today." Tri-pod assured Slit as he then walked over to him. "What I DIDN'T have is an explination on how you were able to convince mom to get you into the Special Olympics."

Slit chuckled devilishly as Tri-pod clenched his fist with Slit then saying something that more than pissed him off. "It's simple my dear step brother. Mother just cares more about me." Tri-pod raised his fist and attempted to punch Slit, only for Slit to grab his fist and crush it for a bit to make Tri-pod groan in pain. Slit then threw Tri-pod into the lamppost and backed up into him, putting his butt up to his face and cutting a five second chocolate fart, hitting him with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Slit whiffed the fart as he turned around and sighed of relief. "Yep. I know what made that one."

Slit walked off as he then looked back at Tri-pod with a devilish tone. "Don't miss out on the contest three leg. Unless you like to treat your kind like crap." Slit laughed devilishly as he walked off, leaving Tri-pod to be covering his node and growling in rage.

Tri-pod stood up and rubbed his fist, determined to stop Slit from winning the Special Olympics. "You're not gonna get away with this Slit. I'm gonna destroy you one way or another." Tri-pod walked off as he began thinking about plans to stop Slit's plans. 'I'll get your cover blown one way or another Slit. Whether it's on my own or with another, I won't hesitate to reveal you, so you'd better back off before it's too late. And one thing's for sure.' Tri-pod clenched his fist as he finished his thought. 'That win is mine!'

* * *

Perdita was taking Slit and Tri-pod over to the Special Olympics with Slit holding her paw tightly as they headed on over. Tri-pod wasn't afraid to show his frustration and feelings of being offended by what Slit was doing, let alone the fact that their mother let him do it. Slit just gave Tri-pod a smug look and snickered, making the three legged Dalmatian even more infuriated. He tried to keep his cool though, when they got to the stand, as he didn't want to cause a scene of sorts. The attendant sitting there grabbed a chart as she spoke to them. "Hello there Ma'am."

"Yes, hello." Perdita replied as Slit was shown to be acting disabled. "I'd like to register my two stepsons for the Special Olympics, if there are still spots left of course."

"Duh!" Tri-pod rolled his eyes at Slit's sudden word usage, finding his act to be all too pathetic.

"Coincidentally, we have two spots opened up just for the two of them." The attendant informed Perdita as she then looked at her chart. "And what are the names of the children you're entering?"

"Tri-pod and Slit Dearly." Perdita responded and the attendant wrote them in.

"Dearly! Duh!"

The attendant wrote down the names for both Tri-pod and Slit as she then moved onto their ages. "Right, and ages?"

"Slit's seven and Tri-pod's nine."

"Great. (Writes down the ages) And what's Slit's disability?" The attendant asked as she finished writing. "I know Tri-pod's missing his leg, but what about him?"

Perdita looked down at Slit, who seemed confident that she would say what he told her to say. "Um...he's, retarded."

The attendant was shown to have a surprised look by what Perdita had just said as she then specified what she meant. "No, I'm asking what his specific condition is. Down syndrome, Cerebral palsy?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Perdita answered as she then looked down at Slit. "Sweetie. What is your condition?"

"How should I know bitch, I'm retarded. Duh!"

The attendant gave a blank look as she then held her paper up and wrote something down. "I'll just leave that as unidentified for now."

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Slit and Tri-pod had just walked up to the track as Tri-pod whispered into Slit's ear, sounding infuriated about what he was doing. "You're not gonna get off the hook with this Slit. I'll have you exposed one way or another."

"Ha. You can try, but you won't succeed." Slit replied with a mocking whisper as he gave a sly grin. "I've been practicing my acting skills for so long that you'd have to be Sherlock to notice them without getting any hints."

Tri-pod growled as he backed away a bit as Slit's friends were seen on the bleachers as his brothers walked up to them. Charles seemed excited to see them as he then offered them the seat next to him, which they happily accepted as he greeted them. "So you guys are here to then. Did you find out Shawn was competing?"

"Well...not exactly." Lucky pointed out to the audience with Charles noticing a familiar cap tip underneath Slit's helmet. It was more than enough to indicate the knowledge of what was going on as Charles sighed of disbelief. "Yep. Slit will do anything for money. I don't know why he acts like this but it hasn't killed anyone in the family yet, so it's no reason to overreact."

"There's plenty of reason to overreact with that bloody sadist getting away with such an abysmal crime." Patch deadpanned with Lucky rubbing his shoulder for comfort with Patch then seeing Charles snow cones. "You got any blue ones?" Charles picked up a blue one and handed it to Patch with a smile, allowing Patch to start licking it. "Thanks Charles. I really needed it." Charles gave a thumbs up to Patch as the friends then started watching the race.

A tall male in a track suit walked by with a starter's pistol and stood next to the racer that was closest to the grass. "Alright children with disabilities. I, literally can't make that any less offensive, can I." The referee coughed into his hand and continued his words. "Anyway, as we all know, you're all here to impress, to show that you're capable, and to win a crapton of cash. I think that last one is why most of you signed up. As dumb as you can be, everyone likes money." Slit snickered at those words with Tri-pod rolling his eyes as the referee raised the pistol into the air. "Start!"

The pistol was fired with Slit, Tri-pod, and Shawn taking off. Slit was surprised by how good some of the contestants were, knowing that he'd have to come up with something sneaky. He then got the idea to do some illegal action and elbowed another handicapped kid as he walked by and then played it off as if we was oblivious. "Kid fall down. Duh!" Tri-pod passed the finish line before anyone else with Slit then appearing behind him. "Feel free to boast dear step-brother."

Tri-pod turned to Slit, whispering to him in a somewhat harsh tone. "I won't be taking any false gratitude from the likes of you."

The referee spoke into his megaphone to announce Tri-pod as the winner of the race. "And the winner is Tri-pod! He may only have three legs, but he sure is fast on his feet!"

Tri-pod walked off with Shawn walking up to Slit with a question in mind regarding Slit's actions. "Dare I even ask?"

"I heard about the cash prize and saw an opportunity." Slit explained as he and Shawn then walked off. "And don't worry about your chances Shawn. I only wish to sabotage those I don't care for."

"Well alright. Just as long as you don't do anything too dangerous." Slit nodded with Shawn walking on ahead as Slit gave a devilish grin.

* * *

Tri-pod was sitting behind the bleachers as he tries to think of a way he could reveal Slit's actions. "There's gotta be a way I can get Slit busted. If there's one thing I won't let him get away with, it's this, so there just has to be one crucial flaw in his plan that I can use to bust him."

"You need any help with that?" Tri-pod looked to see Mooch walking up to him with a confident look on his face. "Cause I think I can fit the part, if it's mandatory."

"Well it's not mandatory, but the more the merrier." Tri-pod replied with a hint of cockiness in his voice. He then grabbed the front of his headband and stretched it out, having it give him a hard smack on the forehead when he let go. "What's your story?"

"That sadist is the one who put me in the hospital, as you may know." Mooch explained. "I don't care that he used Jayden to get away with it, but what I DO care about is the fact that he thinks he can act all tough around me after doing that whole charade." Tri-pod nodded in understanding as Mooch then went further in. "Also, I think he was the one who crapped in my mouth when I was in a coma."

Tri-pod got an idea and stood up to announce it to Mooch. "What if I told you Mooch, that there was a plan that I just came up with?" Mooch seemed intrigued as Tri-pod then whispered his plan to him, giving Mooch an excited look on his face. "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me at the cash stand after the upcoming montage." Slit was shown sitting on a bleacher rail while evesdropping on Tri-pod and Mooch. "We'll get Slit busted for sure." Slit walked off with a chuckle to himself as he devised a new plan.

* * *

A montage began as Slit and the other remaining contestants, ten others to be exact, were swimming to the other side of a pool as rock music played. One of the contestants feet suddenly got caught on a robo shark underwater and he got dragged underwater, leaving no one else to notice. Slit reached the end along with Tri-pod and Shawn, having all three of them beat the other contestants. Slit pumped his fist and got out of the pool, smirking to Tri-pod, who clenched his fist in anger.

The next clip showed Slit leading two disabled kids into a room where they then exited with horrified looks on their faces and knifes in their heads. After seeing this in action, Slit looked inside to see Chris in a hitman's outfit, walking up to him and handing him a twenty. A cop then showed up with Slit then shooting him in the face before he could do anything, killing him and making him walk to the floor.

The next clip had Slit and Chris burying the cop as a kid with a helmet on arrived. Slit handed him the shovel and had him hold it tightly, patting his paw as he then walked off with Chris. The child just stood there and allowed the cops to point their guns at him when they arrived.

Slit was shown to be running over some mats as he then stuck a javalin into the last one, rising up at a major height and jumping over the tallest pole. He then frontflipped to the other side and landed perfectly, amazing the audience with his skill. This led to him walking up to a microphone and speaking into it, despite his words being silent to the audience finishing it with a duh. The audience cheered for Slit, with Tri-pod leaning on a fence just waiting to stop him.

* * *

Slit and Shawn were in the locker room for contestants only as Slit was walking back and forth around the bench Shawn was sitting on with excitement while speaking. "We're in the homestretch here Shawn. I was able to get at least four of the contestants taken out so far, so now it's only a matter of time until the results come in. That money will certainly be mine my friend, I can tell you that much."

"Well I know for a fact I didn't win." Shawn admitted as he watched Slit walk back and forth around the bench. "You and Tri-pod owned pretty much every event. You're basically neck and neck."

"Which is exactly why I'm going to win." Shawn seemed confused by what Slit was saying as the Dalmatian then went into further detail of what he meant. "See Shawn, I overheard Tri-pod talking with Mooch earlier about how they were going to reveal my plans. I don't know how they're planning on doing it, but a hunch has been given to me that they'll be using the cash prize as a way to get me to snap and blow my cover."

"Ah." Slit and Shawn saw Tri-pod walking out of the locker room and Shawn hopped off the bench, looking at Slit with a neutral, yet still kind look. "Well if you wanna stop his plan from succeeding then this is your chance."

Slit nodded and walked off, looking back at Shawn with a smile on his face. "Thank you for the assistance Shawn, I'll be sure to give you some of the money." Shawn nodded with Slit going behind the wall and looking behind the audience. "Hey now. I won't lose unless it's official." Slit snuck off to stop Tri-pod and Mooch's plan.

* * *

Tri-pod was walking down a hallway as he arrived at a certain room with Mooch leaning on a wall while listening to music. When Tri-pod walked up to him, he took his headphones out and put his Ipod away as they got ready to devise the plan. "You sure this is gonna work Dalmatian? Slit's a mastermind; he could get us busted any time of the week."

"Give me a break Mooch. If he knew about this we'd be running our asses off." Slit was up against the door as he started his recorder and got ready to bust Tri-pod. "As soon as we spite him, he's gonna look so dumb that he'll be out of this town for weeks! I can't wait to teach that blood stained ass a lesson or two. That cash is so ours." Tri-pod laughed as he and Mooch walked over to the prize money. "So did you bring the bags I told you to get?" Mooch handed Tri-pod a bag and they started piling up money as Slit stopped recording. "This is gonna be so good."

Slit kicked open the door and surprised Tri-pod and Mooch, walking up to them with his recorder. "I'm afraid not Sly Cooper." Slit waved his recorder around and Tri-pod went to grab it, only for Slit to grab his arm and spin to his back. He twisted his arm and put it high on Tri-pod's back as he then started making Tri-pod groan in pain. "That's right bucko. If there's one thing that's gonna rip your body open and-" Tri-pod suddenly cracked a three second protien shake fart, hitting Slit with a green cloud (brrrrraaaaat).

Slit laughed a bit as he wafted the fart away and mocked Tri-pod with a grin. "Sheesh dude. How many protein shakes do you drink? (Tri-pod blushes) Your butt should be on fire by now." Slit laughed a bit more and then threw Tri-pod aside as he grabbed a crowbar that Mooch tried knock him out with, giving Mooch a sadistic look as he sent fear into his mind. "This isn't your jail cell dude."

* * *

Slit was speaking with the manager about what happened as Tri-pod and Mooch were reluctantly sitting calmly. "And so, these two retards forced me into faking my disability so they could then steal the prize money and pin it on me. (Tri-pod and Mooch flinch) Then they decided to flinch when I told you so they would make you think they were shocked to hear this, even though literally anyone with a functioning brain cell would know that I would do this, and that their reactions just show that they're both ignorant."

Tri-pod groaned in annoyance as he then grabbed Slit by his chest, furious at how far his smug and sadistic mind would go. "That's not what happened at all you knife fetishing flea bag!"

"Ha! Funny you should say that. You don't even have all of your legs to stand on." Slit shot back, making Tri-pod even more infutriated at the sound of Slit's words ringing into his mind like a rapid gun fire.

Mooch had a blunt look on his face as he was leaning back in his chair, giving Slit and Tri-pod plenty of truth in his words. "You guys, live in a family of psychos."

"It's a living." The two said in sync, briefly forgetting their spite and/or smugness.

the manager moved his hair back and spoke firmly to all three of them. "Well what all three of you did was wrong, individually and otherwise. (Points to Slit) You for faking a disability, which frankly I don't know why anyone would have the cruelty to do so, and (Points to Tri-pod and Mooch) you two for trying to steal the money." The manager put a paper on his desk that had a crapton of words on it stating something that should be pretty obvious. "I think you three should all be punished in some way."

Slit grabbed the paper and saw that two hundred community service hours were in order. He gave a casual look to the manager as he asked a question. "Do you have copies of this paper?"

"No, why?" Slit ripped up the paper with the same casual look, leaving the manager stunned. Slit then walked out of the room with Tri-pod and Mooch baffled at what just happened.

* * *

Pongo and Perdita were scolding their children for their actions with Pongo giving a soft, but firm voice to them. "Now you two should know better than to fake disabilities or steal prize moeny FROM the disabled. If I were in this episode I'd likely have a clue as to why you thought either was a good idea, but as it stands, I have no idea." Pongo thought for a moment and looked at Slit with a less firm expression. "Well, you Slit, I know just doesn't care. (Looks at Tri-pod) What about you Tri-pod?"

"Well someone had to stop this blistering cunt from escaping punishment." Tri-pod stated, trying to back up his actions. "Now if I didn't have one of my legs gone then I wouldn't give a crap, but I myself know what the disabled go through. (Slit starts mimicking Tri-pod's mouth movements) No one should be forced to undergo that sort of humiliation, even if they end up not being able to understand it."

Perdita then spoke up and didn't hold back on either of them. "I get that Tri-pod, but you didn't have to resort to stealing the money. Of course you couldn't have told anyone without any proof, but I knew; you could've told me his true intentions." Tri-pod saw his mother's point as Perdita then continued."And since you both thought messing with the disabled was a good idea, you're both grounded for a month."

"Hopefully you'll get along by then. Though I highly doubt it." Pongo added as he and Perdita walked off with Tri-pod giving a blunt look to Slit, who then gave one back at him.

"Hey dude. We could've both gotten unpunished if you didn't decide to play hero."

* * *

The news was playing as Rick Selcarim showed a picture of Slit and Tri-pod on opposite ends of a board and spoke about them. "And after these two committed the crimes that they did, it's astonishing that a million mobs haven't gone after them yet. Though, we did get this one word from Slit. Let's get in on that."

Slit was shown in the main news speaking room as he spoke into the microphone with a grin on his face. "Well for starters, this whole thing is stupid. (Snickers) And grudges are for edgelords, so don't hold any grudges against anyone unless your an edgelord."

A random lady came in on a motorcycle with a totally calm face as she then spoke in front of the camera. "And that's the story of how Slit kicked ass and said fuck yeah after knowing that these losers wouldn't try to be edgelord wannabees just so they can hold lame grudges and suck cock." Slit knocked out the lady and jumped onto her motorcycle, taking off as the lady then said something else. "And that's how he stole the vagina out of my motorcycle."

Rick was shown having a baffled look on his face as he then chuckled at the clip. "As you can see, Slit is a wild one that should be avoided. Anyway, this is Rick Selcarim, just doin God's work." The news went off, concluding the story.

* * *

Slit was polishing one of his guns outside the lair as he then saw Mooch walking up to him with Dipstick and Whizzer. He ignored it at first, but then Mooch spoke to get his attention. "Hey loser. You know I got grounded because of you, right?" Slit continued to ignore Mooch, not seeing any point in a confrontation. "Speak up dimwit!" Slit continued to ignore Mooch until he went to grab his gun. From the moment he touched it, he got up instantly and put it up against his head, indicating that he was considering shooting Mooch for touching it.

"Don't, touch, the gun!" Slit kicked the Sheepdog aside and took out his other gun as he got ready for some blood to be spilled. Dipstick and Whizzer were frozen with fear as Slit pointed both of his guns at Mooch, stunning him. "If I don't see you three out of here in the next five seconds, I'll show you the usual punishment that's given to anyone who even dares to touch my guns without my permission. And trust me. Bloodlust and Painbringer are hungry."

Mooch became confused as Slit sighed and explained the names. "My guns dumbass. That's what I named them. Now you gonna be a tough guy or you gonna get lost?" Mooch stood up in fear and ran off with Dipstick and Whizzer running on after him, leaving Slit to scoff and shrug about the situation. "Bummer. I figured they'd be a little more stubborn." Slit put his guns away and walked off over to the location where Hiccup Hole resided, getting a snicker out before he walked in. He knew he was still grounded, I mean, it just happened two hours ago. But as well all know, he doesn't take that crap.

* * *

Lucky, Patch, and Rolly were at Hiccup Hole as Lucky was diving under water after escaping from them. He held his breath as well as he could and swam over to where Patch was, swimming right underneath him as he saw Patch looking for him. He then dove right up and lifted Patch up, shouting loudly as he did. "I am pond god! Feel my wrath!" Lucky slammed Patch into the pool and the three of them started laughing about the good time they were having. They then heard a voice that was as familiar as it could be for them.

"Cannonball!"

A wave of water splashed Lucky, Patch, and Rolly right onto shore and the three of them started laughing even harder. When Slit got out from the water, Lucky sat up and spoke with a carefree smile. "Dude, I thought you were grounded."

"There's a whole world of grounded facilities Lucky, but that doesn't stop the world from changing." Slit pointed out as he then grabbed Lucky and threw him into the pond. "Party hard baby!" Lucky landed in the pond and Slit jumped in next to him with the two of them laughing as they splashed each other. Patch and Rolly nodded to each other and ran at the pool, jumping in with a giant splash. Slit and Lucky got sent to shore with the four siblings laughing about how much fun they were having. Slit and the others then all started splashing in the pool together when Slit and Lucky got back in as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	13. You're Grounded Mister!

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome Series Revival

Season one Episode thirteen: You're Grounded Mister!

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slt and the others were sitting down at their table as Slit grabbed Charles's sloppie joe and slammed it onto his head, laughing softly at the action. He then bit into his double bacon cheeseburger, only to notice that Charles didn't react to what he just did to him, much to his confusion. "Ya go deaf dude? You usually aren't so...quiet."

"No, my hearin's fine." Charles replied as he took the sloppie joe off his head and bit into it. "It's just that my grounding obsessed dad grounded me as soon as I got on the bus. Apparently he couldn't stand that I got into a certain seat."

Slit found that information to be baffling. He couldn't believe anyone would be stupid enough to ground someone for such a pathetic reason. Sure he got grounded from time to time and didn't even go through with it, actually he isn't even going through with his most recent grounding, but he still knew what a justified grounding would be. Something sparked inside of him to help Charles with this issue. Although he couldn't name it off, he still took it upon himself to ask if this was something that happened often. "You said he's grounding obsessed, right? He must be retarded."

"Yeah, it sure does feel that way sometimes." Charles admitted as he took a sip of his Pepsi. "And you'll never believe what happened last night."

* * *

The night before.

* * *

Charles was sitting on the toilet at his house when he heard someone calling from downstairs. "Butters, how dare you use the tiolet paper while going over the limit!? That's it mister! You are grounded!"

"Damn it dad; I haven't even finished yet!" Charles shouted back, insanely annoyed at the words his father just spouted at him.

* * *

Slit whines and groans at the same time, finding the fact that Charles takes this sort of crap from his parents to be utterly pathetic. "Grow some balls dude. If it were me I wouldn't be taking that crap."

"Yeah well you're not me." Charles took another bite out of his sloppie joe with Slit rolling his eyes, finding a lot of pity to find with Charles. Charles then looked at his watch and got up to head to his locker. "I gotta get something from my locker. I'll be right back."

Charles walked off with Slit wondering what this feeling inside of his heart is. "What's this strange feeling? I feel like I want to...help him."

"Must be kindness." Slit looked at Lucky as he then replied with a casual voice to his adoptive younger brother. "We all have it inside of us every now and then. I think you've even showed it on a couple occasions, on screen or otherwise." Slit thought for a moment as Lucky bit into his corn dog, finding this emotion to feel...odd. Which was understandable, since he rarely ever felt it to this degree. But something told him that maybe he should help Charles out.

* * *

Charles was searching through his locker as he then found what he was looking for and pulled out some sort of textbook. As he smiled and closed his locker, he was surprised to see Slit leaning on the locker next to him. "Oh, hey Slit. Whatya need?" Slit took out a note and handed it to Charles, walking off and allowing him to open it. When Charles did read the note, he found the words that he read aloud. "Meet me at the lair after school. Well whatever he plans on doing, it's (Looks at his notebook) going in the notebook."

Slit was walking with Lucky as he still found the feeling inside of him to be an odd one. "I still don't get this feeling Lucky, but as long as Charles is satisfied in the end, I think I'll be good. (Gets a thought) It won't kill me, will it?"

"Nah, it'll just be there until you're done helping Charles." Lucky explained with his usual carefree mindset. "That's basically how this sort of thing works. You wanna help someone, and are proud when you've succeeded." Slit nodded with understanding, finding that he could get why this feeling was with him. Now he just had to figure out how to satisfy it."

* * *

Slit was lying down on his bed and playing with a paddleball as someone knocked on the door and he went to answer it. When he opened it, he saw Charles standing there and was more than satisfied to see him. "Ah, Charles. Do come in." Charles walked inside with Slit taking him over to what looked like a training dummy. "Ya see Charles, the reason I invited you over is because I can't stand the fact that your family won't let you have any sort of fun without getting a grounding fetish. So I figured if we toughen you up a bit, you'll be able to break past it."

Charles took a liking to Slit's intentions, rarely ever seeing him having good ones. "Where do you we recommend we start?"

"Right here my friend." Slit pointed to a training dummy he had installed and then got into demonstrating how to fight back. "Now I'm sure you know the typical punch the dummy technique. But I feel that if we (Puts his paw up to his butt) add a little stink to it, (pffffft) we'll give (Puts paw away from butt) a much stronger attack." Slit whiffed the fart stench on his paw and got a nasty feel of garlic. He then punched the dummy hard and sent it's head through the wall. "See, if this were a live being, it would be gagging from the stench."

"Right. Got it." Slit set the dummy back up and allowed Charles to punch it, only for Charles to wince at the pain his hand felt due to barely doing anything with it. Slit let out a sigh, knowing that this was going to be a long one.

* * *

Slit was grabbing some food from the fridge with Charles waiting for what he had planned. After Slit pulled out a whole bunch of food, he butt bumped the fridge door closed and walked over to the table Charles was sitting at, setting the food down and pulling out a stopwatch. "Alright Charles. Now in order to get the required strength to make standing up to your parents worth it, we're going to have to beef you up. That's why I have all kinds of vegetables, meats, and fruits here for you to chow down on. Also, I wanna time it to see how much you can eat in ten minutes."

Charles saw all the food there and got ready for the challenge. "You'd better prepare yourselve Slit. (Gives a determined look) I'm all in." Charles started chowing down on the food just as Slit started the timer. Slit was surprised at how much Charles was eating. He'd just started and there was almost five percent of it gone. Then again he could eat it even faster himself, and only God knows what would've happened if it were Rolly.

* * *

Nine and a half minutes later.

* * *

Slit stopped the timer with Charles just finishing up the amount of food he ate and letting out a loud burp. When Slit looked at the timer, he was more than impressed. He didn't expect Charles to even get halfway, let alone finish four fifth's of it. "Damn dude. That's one insane stomach you've got there." Charles patted his stomach with Slit then helping him up while making sure he could still stand. "Alright Charles. Now for this last one, we're gonna head down to the basement to make sure no one else can see us. And don't worry; I'm not going to molest you. This just has to be private."

"Sounds good to me." Slit and Charles head on over to the basement of the barn and open it up, jumping on in and closing the door behind them. They then headed down with Charles asking Slit what he should do. "So what do you want me to do Slit?"

Slit turned around and cracked his fingers as he got ready to explain what he wanted Charles to do. "Alright Charles. Now I'm going to ground you, and then you're going to do the first thing you'd want to do to your father if he did this. Okay?" Charles nodded, despite being a bit hesitant, especially since he knew Slit would always retaliate. "You're grounded!" Charles kicked Slit right in the balls and Slit held onto them tightly when he fell to the floor, speaking in a high pitched voice as Charles gave a satisfied smile. "Yep. That's justified."

* * *

Slit and Charles were playing video games as they discussed what Charles was going to do with his parents. Slit seemed eager to know what Charles was going to do. "So now that we've gone through this one day training session, how do you plan to deal with your father when he grounds you for a pathetic reason again?"

"The possibilities are endless Slit." Charles replied, finding that he could do just about anything with his parents. "It's gonna be awesome I'll tell ya that." Charles then put on an oddly intrigued expression. "Maybe I could even start my own occult that goes against all groundings from parents. (Slit has his attention caught) Even if the grounding's reasonable, we'll make the entirety of parents rot while taking away their authority to do so."

Slit took a liking to that and nodded with a smile on his face. "That's a world I'd like to see happen. We'd get to do whatever we liked." Just then, a police siren was heard outside with Slit having a hunch as to what it could be. "Oh crap." Slit paused the game and set his controller down, walking over to the door and answering it when it was knocked. "Can I help you officer?"

"Yes, you can." The cop held up a picture of Charles, much to Slit's relief. "We have a report of someone's missing son. Care to tell us if you have any information on where he could be?"

Slit looked back over to where Charles was and closed the door, walking over to Charles and sitting down next to him. "We have about another hour before you gotta get going dude. And ignore the retarded cops while you're ahead."

* * *

One hour later.

* * *

Charles had just arrived back home and could see his parents waiting for him on the couch. He prepared himself for what he was going to deal with, breathing in heavily and then breathing out slowly. 'You got this Charles. Just save your fury for when the time is right.' Charles walked up to the front door and opened it, closing it behind him as his parents walked up to him. "Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Don't you hi mom and hi dad us!" Charles's father demanded in a strict voice. "Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Charles shrugged and his father showed him what time it was on his watch. "It's three hours after you were supposed to be home, that's what it is! How dare you spend more time away from the house than you were supposed to! You are grounded!"

Charles rolled his eyes and went upstairs with his mother wondering if grounding him was really the right thing to do. "I don't know about this Darren. What if grounding him is the reason he avoided coming home on time."

"Don't be ridiculous Joyce." Darren replied as he faced his wife. "Grounding kids is what it takes to get them off of the back of trouble. We can't risk Charles doing anything inhumane or psychotic."

"You grounded him last week for getting an ice cream. WITH, my permission." Joyce pointed out bluntly, leaving Darren conflicted on the matter. "Listen Darren. If you want to keep grounding Charles, that's fine. But at least have a good reason to do so." Joyce walked back over to the couch and Darren shrugged and walked over with her. "Now let's get back to our program." Darren unpaused the movie and continued to watch it with Joyce, despite her still being concerned with her husband's habit of grounding their son constantly.

* * *

Charles was playing video games in his room as Darren then came in with a strict look on his face. "Charles. Give me your attention please." Charles paused his game and looked at his father, who showed him a roll of toilet paper. "Do you remember what I told you about using the toilet paper?" Charles sighed and put his paw on his face, agitated at what his father was doing. "I told you there was a limit! If you overuse the toilet paper then we'll eventually run out, and then we'll have to start using newsepapers! Is that what you want!?"

"No dad, it isn't." Charles replied, but before his father could speak up, he said something else. "But I highly doubt me using ten squares is going to end the world. The fact alone that you came into my room just to complain about the toilet paper usage is utterly pathetic, especially when considering that we have at least three dozen rolls that we can use any time we like. So please leave my room, and leave me at peace, while I play my game, and I won't bother you."

Charles went back to playing his game with his father not having anything from what he just said and making a retaliation. "You do not speak to me like that young man! Do you have any idea how long you're going to be grounded for!?" Charles paused his game and set his controller down, letting off a cold vibe when he sat perfectly still. He even managed to change his father's expression to a concerned one as he kneeled down to see if his son was alright. "Charles? Are you okay son? Say something."

Charles stood up and walked out of the room, making Darren even more concerned. He followed his son and heard the door close after a few seconds. He then went outside to find that his son was climbing the roof, shocking him as he then called up to his son. "Charles, you get down there this instant!" Charles ignored his father and got up to the top of the roof. "I said get down damn it!"

Charles looked at his father and flipped him off, leading to his mother coming out to see what was going on. When she walked up to Darren, she could tell something was up, and not in the usual way. "Darren, what's wrong? You're usually not calling up to Charles from the roof. (Puts index and middle finger on chin) Wait, that's too obvious. (Puts paw down) Charles isn't a criminal, is he?"

"No, but he's going to be if he doesn't get down from that roof." Darren responded as he then called to his son again. "You get down here damn it! That is not an option! This is mandatory for your survival!" Charles climbed down from the chimney and shocked Darren at how far he would go. "Oh crap, he's going to do something that I can't say out loud because people see even the slightest bit of telling something to be tell don't show, even if they themselves don't even know what's going to happen just yet."

"Stop it with the selfawareness and get to the damn door!" Joyce shouted, and she ran to the front door with Darren, only for Charles to lock it. When Darren turned it, he punched the door in anger, knowing that this was something Charles could never get away with. Joyce knew she had to do something and looked in through the glass, speaking calmly to Charles and hoping that she could convince him to let the both of them in. "Um, Charles sweete, please let us in and we'll only ground you for half the time we normally would."

"No mom! It's groundings that're making me do this!" Charels stated as he walked over to the carpet. "And now, I'm going to do a little something that my douchebag of a father would never expect, and especially not want me to do. So if you're squeamish then watch out."

Charles went into a pooping position on the carpet, giving his parents chills from what he was going to do. Charles didn't grunt, or groan, or make any sort of sound. He just let the feces flow out onto the carpet, infuriating his father when he saw it, and shocking his mother. And it was a large one as well; mushy, nutty, and had a disgusting aura and scent to it. It almost smelt like Charles was dying inside and his feces was dying along with him. The scent was certainly something Charles couldn't resist making.

Charles then went to pee on the floor, letting it all flow out by showing a simple expression of relief. He then released a ten second rotten egg fart, letting a yellow gas cloud fill the room and surrounding it with noxious fumes in all ways (pfffffffffffffffffffft). "Yep. This is what Slit feels like whenever he farts." Charles looked at the door with a smug grin for his father. "Try and ground me now!" Charles started rolling in the feces and surrounding it all over the carpet.

Darren couldn't take it anymore and he kicked the door open, ignoring the noxious fumes as he walked inside with a furious look. Joyce almost passed out, gagging from the scent and finding the sight of what Charles was doing to be revolting, and rightfully so. Who wouldn't be if they saw this? Darren walked up to Charles and shouted at the top of his lungs, which didn't even seem to phaze Charles. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING GROUNDED, THAT IF YOU WERE ANY MORE GROUNDED, YOU'D BE EATING DIRT!"

Charles scoffed and his father kicked him into the wall, lunging at him and pinning him there as he started punching him, making him bleed. Joyce rushed in to stop him and grabbed his paw, stopping it before the fifth punch could be made. "Darren, stop it! Child abuse won't get us anywhere! (Pulls Darren's fist back) Even if Charles needs punishment, which to be fair he does, this will only lead to his inner self getting darker! I don't care if he deserves it or not! I'm not going to let anyone make my baby into a depressed emo!"

Darren sighed and saw the fault of his ways, looking at Charles as calm as can be. "Get your ass into your room right now."

Charles was surprised to hear this, even taking it upon himself to comment on it. "Wow. That's, the calmest way you've sent me anywhere in."

"I know son." Charles walked off, finding that this wasn't enough. He needed to end all grounding. And he knew how. He took out his phone and sent a text to Slit, letting him know what he was doing.

* * *

Slit was watching Shine read a book on mythical beasts from a fence of sorts, finding the view to be fascinating since she was walking. Slit was able to get the perfect view of Shine's butt, so thick and meaty that he'd bite it if he could. He couldn't help himself but make some remarks on it. "Ah yeah Shine, shake that ass. If anyone's worthy of having it, it's you." Slit then got the text from Charles and he looked at his phone after he got alerted, annoyed at when it came. "Damn it Charles, I'm busy stalking Shine; what do you want?"

Slit looked at the text Charles sent him and read it in shock, never expecting Charles to do anything like this. When he put his phone away, he wiped his fore head and got ready for action. "Looks like Shine's hotness will have to wait." Slit ran off as fast as he could towards Charles's house. He knew that he wouldn't be able to find Charles there, since it was most likely that he already left. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to do this unless he had some backup.

* * *

Darren was cleaning the mess Charles left on the carpet while Joyce was spraying the aira to get the fart scent out. "Oh Darren, sometimes I don't know what to do with yours and Charles's strained relationship. (Finishes spraying) You guys really need to spend more time together. If you did then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

"It's for his own good Joyce." Darren replied, defending him actions full heartedly. "And I don't need you telling me something that's mandatory to do to a child needs to be stopped." The doorbell rang and Darren walked off to answer it. "I'll get that." Darren answered the door and saw Slit leaning on the wall and crossing his arms with an angry look. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Take a look at this." Slit handed Darren his phone and he was shocked to see what was on it. When he read this, he couldn't believe what'd happened. He never would've thought his son would've rebelled so hard against him. Slit then took his phone back and called him out on his behavior. "That's right jackass! You went so far out of your way to ground your kid that he's gone rebel. Now if you still give a crap about him we can head off to his location; I have a hunch of where he is. But we'll need to act fast."

Darren looked at the past and how many times he'd grounded Charles; seven hundred thirty six to be exact. He breathed in through his nose and out from his mouth as he then responded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Charles was in London as he had his minions carry his throne around town with him making a command. "March forth fellow grounding rebellions! We must stop all grounding in order for the world to be at peace!" Some of Charles's minions shot a parent who was grounding his son, making the kid run off in fear. A group of cop cars got in the way of Charles and his minions with the cops exiting and aiming their guns at them. "Freeze fuckers! I don't care what you're planning on doing, but you have some nerve killing every parent that ground their kid! Now you'd better-"

Charles shot the cop in the head with the cops then shooting at his minions. The minions all ran off with some of them even dying as more cops appeared in front of Charles. "Fight on minions! If I die then the rebellion is over!" Charles ran into a building with the minions throwing his throne aside and battling the cops with guns and swords. Charles ran up the stairs with hope that he would succeed. "There's no way I can fail now."

Charles continued to run up the steps as he then got a text from his father telling him to stop. Charles scoffed and put his phone away, still pissed at his dad for his grounding obsession. When he arrived at the top of the stairs, he kicked the door down and walked over to some supplies and figured he could make this place his throne room. "Supplies, a good view of the town, yeah; I can work with this." Charles grabbed an old rusty chair that he felt he could use as his in base throne. "Maybe I can even have someone pick up my food for me."

* * *

Slit was driving through the forest like crazy with Darren and Joyce in the back, being horrified by how wreckless he's being. Slit was more than loving what he was doing, not only because he was thrashing someone's car, but also because he finally got to have some fun after the day he had. Darren did manage to climb to the front seat however, sitting down and buckling himself in as he then looked at Slit with concern for what he was doing. "Kid, are you sure you know what you're doing!? You crashed into so many things that I can't even count!"

"That's the point damn it!" Slit set the car into maximum gear and drove at max speed, even managing to ride off this ramp and right into London. When he landed in the town of London, he hopped out along with Darren and Joyce, signaling them to stay back while he went up to the tower to get Charles. While running up the tower, he seemed to be aware of what was going on, since he was more than capable of noticing what was going on outside.

'Charles really has put a lot of effort into this scheme. And in just a night he was able to get loads of other kids to rebel against grounding.' Slit smiled as he continued to run up the stairs, knowing that he would have a challenge awaiting him. 'I couldn't have asked for a better challenge to be had.' Slit arrived at the top to see the door kicked off and walked out to find Charles looking ahead, seeming to have been waiting for him. Slit then walked closer to Charles as he spoke to him. "Stand down Charles. (Stops) Rebelling is MY thing."

Charles chuckled as he stepped down from his throne and pointed to Slit with a devilish grin. "I'm afraid I can't do that Slit. I've gotten too far now to exceed your expectations of me falling to the ground."

"Dude. It's been one episode." Slit stated bluntly with Charles then charging at him and aiming a punch at him. Slit managed to grab it and backflip kicked Charles right in the jaw, making him fall back, only for Charles to roll back up to his feet. He then charged at Slit again and aimed a kick at him, only for Slit to block it and punch him in the face. Charles started to get frustrated and charge at Slit, aiming multiple punches and kicks as Slit taunted him. "What's the matter Charles? I thought you were the leader of this recent rebellion!"

Charles aimed his punches and kicks faster with Slit blocking them and even colliding a couple punches with Charles in the process. Slit started to become impressed as he then elbowed Charles and roundhouse kicked him over to his throne, which he jumped off of and rolled back over to Slit with a kick to the jaw; Slit barely failed to block it as Charles reacted just in time. Slit did manage to lunge kick Charles in the chest when he was getting up though.

Charles grabbed his chest and breathed heavily, only for Slit to then pin him to the ground and speak seriously with him. "Listen dude. I know it's hard to accept groundings, hell, I rebel against all of the ones I get myself. But it's no reason to become a bloody anarchic. Hell, you don't even have to break anything; just run off whenever they do it and you won't get stuck in another case like this." Charles clenched his fist, finding the truth too hard to believe. "You still have that chance to come back dude."

Slit got off of Charles and held his paw out to him, making Charles confused as to what he was seeing. Slit then smiled and showed a more compassionate side to him that Charles couldn't help but call genuine. He shed a tear and grabbed Slit's paw with Slit helping him up and then running off with him. "Slit, what're you doing!?" Slit jumped over the ledge and slid down the wall, making sure Charles was in his arms and then jumping off and sliding on the ground.

Slit set Charles down and allowed Darren and Joyce to run over to him with Darren hugging him. "Oh Charles, I'm sorry I sent you into this terrible frenzy! (Pulls Charles away) I promise to now on only ground you to a minimum amount of groundings." Charles smiled and hugged his dad again with Joyce watching Slit grab himself a slushie and walk out of a gas station. Slit then walked closer to the family and looked at them with a smile. Joyce saw a kindness in Slit that no one else would be able to see right away.

* * *

Slit was playing video games with Lucky as they started discussing Charle's rebellion; or more or less, Slit bringing it up. "You had to be there dude. Charles actually has some goddamn skill going for him. I expected him to be fast from possibly running away a crapton when we aren't around yeah, but not to actually put up a damn foot and strike me in the jaw with it."

Lucky chuckled upon Slit's words, finding them to be rather interesting. "Sure is something Slit. I'm not surprised you won though. (Looks at Slit with a smile) You're too skilled to beat for any ordinary dog."

Slit chuckled softly with a knock being heard at the door, and he paused the game so he could go answer it. When he did, he found Joyce there with a basket of food in her hands. This surprised Slit with Joyce then putting it down and explaining why she brought it. "I just figured I'd thank you in person for saving my son. I know you're the sadist in your family, but I think there's a kindness in you that doesn't want to come out just yet."

Slit smiled upon the gift and looked at Joyce with appriciation. "Thanks lady. Joyce, was it? Tell Charles to punch his dad next time he grounds him for something dumb."

Joyce giggled and walked off with Slit closing the door as he walked over to the couch and hopped up on top of it along with Lucky commenting on what happened. "Guess I'm not the only one who sees it, huh?" Slit nodded his head no with a smile as he then opened up the basket and handed Lucky a donut, which he happily accepted. "It just goes to show that every sadist has a kindness to them." Slit shrugged and started up the game again with Lucky biting onto his donut as they continued playing.

* * *

Charles was in his room looking up at the cloud as he thought about what Slit had done for him. He couldn't help but sing a song about it as Steven Universe Love Like You instrumental played with Charles singing Somewhere in there. " _He may be, a cold sadist; and he has, a large blacklist; but I can see his nicer side, even if he rarely shows it. For every, rude thing he does; I can tell that, there's more to him; even if he doesn't show it, I can see it's hidden somewhere, in there._ " Charles lied down on his bed and tapped the wood on his bed with his fingers as he continued to sing.

" _I knew he could, show some kindness, and now it's very true; it's hiding deep down, and not in the open. And I adore, that little trait, that helps improve one's fate; I know, he has it down there._ (Stops tapping and sits up) _If he showed, this more often; it wouldn't, be surprising; but even if it wasn't I,_ _I can tell it's lying somewhere._ (Lies down and closes his eyes) _I can see, everything now; he's no saint, and will not bow; but even then I can see,_ _I can see it's hidden somewhere, in there. Right, in there._ " Charles finished his song as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	14. Respect My Authoritah!

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode fourteen: Respect My Authoritah!

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit was lying down on a bench as a cop car pulled up nearby with a cop stepping out and walking up to him. The cop then tapped onto the bench arm and Slit opened his eye with a blunt tone in his voice. "What do you want pig?"

"Do you not see the sign?" Slit looked up to see the no loitering sign as the cop then explained what he wanted Slit to do. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave kid. I can't have any lawbreakers in these parts, and I'm not gonna arrest someone who I think is at least six."

"Seven, and screw you." Slit walked off and then spoke to the audience as he explained his situation. "We've all been there. Cops trying to ruin our fun, stopping us from doing anything cool, I bet there's at least a select few of you that knew how I feel." Slit sighed, feeling that cops were obsessed with boredom. "Sometimes I wish cops would learn that it's not a crime to have some fun in your life." Slit saw a thought cloud above him as he looked into it and saw a bunch of cops partying. "Yeah. Something like that. Having a good time."

Slit popped the thought cloud and found himself still feeling that cops would never be able to do anything fun. He then scoffed and spoke with snark about the scenario. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Slit walked off as he then called Charles to see if he wanted to hang out. "Hey dude. Wanna do something random and relaxing for no good reason?"

* * *

Slit and Charles were lying down on the roof of the barn with Charles not being quite used to the heat it was giving him. He sat up and felt a burn on his back when he pressed his paw against it, wincing in pain with Slit commenting on it. "Yeah, you have to have a high pain tolerance to avoid getting those." Slit lied back down and took a huge liking to the burn he was getting. "Of course I just enjoy the pain naturally. It could be for the fact that I'm a sadistic basterd who scams just about anyone he pleases, but ah well."

Charles sat up and felt like he and Slit should be doing something that doesn't hurt their health. "You wanna just walk around and see what we can find? I heard you did that a couple times yourself after moving here." Slit hopped up and grabbed Charle's paw, running over to the roof and jumping off of it. "Oh crap." Slit slid down the wall and landed on the ground, setting Charles down as he then wiped his forehead. "You guys really need to learn about ladders."

"Oh shut up and walk ya big baby." Slit and Charles walked off with Slit seeing a cop car and walking up to it. He then started talking to it for fun. "Oh, hello cop car. What's wrong? (Starts talking in a babyish way as Charles walks up to him) Whewe's your dwiver? (Gasps) Do you not have anyone to dwive you? (Talks normally) Well how about I take you out for a spin?"

Slit hopped over the car and punched the window, jumping into the driver's seat and allowing Charles to get in the back. "Slit, won't we get arrested?"

"We're not gonna get arrested Charles." Slit replied bluntly as he then turned on the siren. "Let's make some illegal noise!" Charles shrugged and kicked back as Slit drove off at top speed.

* * *

Lucky was walking on the sidewalk while sipping a cherry slurpie with a police siren then being heard from afar. A grown up voice was then heard and it caught Lucky off guard. "Freeze bitch!" Lucky froze up with the voice then instructing him on what he wanted him to do. "Get your ass on the ground! (Lucky gets down on the ground) Yeah, that's right ya hippie! Now prepare to go (Slit drives up with a smile on his face) to dumbass city!" Slit started laughing with Lucky seeing what was going on and sgetting a pissed off tone.

"Slit?" Lucky stood up to give his brother plenty of words. "You douchebag! You scared the (Sees the cop car) holy crap, is that a cop car?"

"Yep! Found it on the side of the road and decided to take it for a joyride." Slit put his feet up on the steering wheel as he then moved one foot back. "Law enforcement as fuck!" Slit kicked the siren button and had the siren make a quick sound. "Cruising around with teh hoe horn on! We're gonna get all the hoes, and even if we get a nile crocodile biting our ballsacks, we're gonna (BRRRRRUUUUUP) right in their mouth holes!" Slit whiffed his eggy fart proudly with Lucky taking a break from his shocked expression to fist bump him for it.

Lucky was still shocked beyond belief when he saw this, never seeing Slit as this stupid. He couldn't believe that Slit would actually do this. Then again, he did in a sense. "Dude! You can't steal a cop car! Do you know how illegal that is!?"

"Pssh. Don't be such a Patch Lucky; I'm just having some fun with this bad boy." Slit stated with a carefree expression and voice, putting his feet down as he continued. "Besides. Who's gonna pull over a cop car?"

Lucky thought for a moment and found what Slit was saying to be logical in a sense. "Huh. That actually makes sense. (Slit and Charles fist bump) That's pretty scary, (Smiles) but I like it."

* * *

Slit was racing around the city while shooting at some people with Charles looking behind them for anyone coming after them and Lucky enjoying the hell out of himself. Slit was more than happy with what he was doing, which I'm pretty sure we've all come to expect from this point. "Dude, this is awesome! I just shot a hooker!"

"Dude, this is incredible!" Lucky exclaimed as he looked out the window. "I'm seriously thinking about crashing a motorcycle. (Snickers) But I'd never do it." Lucky snickered again with the radio coming on. "The hell?"

Slit grabbed the radio as someone spoke from it. "Police car seventy five, we need you at this bar as soon as possible! (Slit, Lucky, and Charles become confused) We had a mass shooting and we think someone died on the spot." Slit put the radio down and nodded to Lucky and Charles, driving off at maximum speed.

* * *

Slit parked in front of a bar and hopped out with Lucky and Charles, walking inside with them to see what was going on there. The three of them sat down in stools with Charles asking what was up with the dead body nearby. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"We got a dead body here that seems to have been hit with a golden pistol bullet." The cop explained. "Something tells me he was drunk and he just refused to lay off the bottle."

"That's great detective work police dude." Slit stated, and then the bartender set up three mugs and spoke to them.

"Keep fighting a good fight."

Slit, Lucky, and Charles looked at the mugs and Lucky was the first to comment on it. "Hold up. Are these...free?

"Yep. Always on the house for cops."

Slit, Lucky, and Charles looked at their mugs again with Slit speaking slyly. "Yeah. (The three grab their mugs) We're cops." Slit sipped his mug with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were driving around as a montage played with them parking in front of a house of some sorts. The three of them were then seen pulling some pizzas out of the house as they spoke about them being cops with a wagon that they most likely found in the trunk of the cop car. "We're cops."

"Totally cops."

"We're cops."

Slit, Lucky, and Charles continued to drive around the city when they saw a house that seemed to have a bunch of weed in it. The three of them were then pulling it out while confirming they were cops as they were high, which would make just about anyone suspicious since they were puppies. "We are so cops."

"More cops than you."

"The coppiest cops."

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were driving around the city some more when they came across a strip clip. The three of them got an idea and nodded, walking inside with them then being shown watching a stripper pole dance. Slit even started getting a boner upon watching it while speaking of them being cops. "Oh yeah. We're cops." A group of cops came up to Slit, Lucky, and Charles, seeming suspicious by what they were doing. They shrugged anyway, and watched the stripper with them, ignoring it right as they did.

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were driving around with Slit crashing through a bunch of stuff. The three of them were having so much fun that they didn't even bother trying to run away from anyone; they were just having the time of their lives. Charles in particular was having a rush like he'd never had before. His heart was racing and his excitement was rising, it was like nothing he'd ever faced before. "This is incredible! I've never had a rush like this in my life!"

"This is what it's like to hang out with Slit!" Lucky told Charles as he looked back to his seat. "Fun times and no regard for the rules!"

"And a disregard for boredom, that's another thing!" Slit turned on the siren and made everyone around them jump, relieved with what he was doing. "I should steal cars more often."

Just then, the radio came on and a voice was heard from it. "Car seventy five, where are you! You've been out for hours!"

"Oh balls, that's us." Slit grabbed the radio and spoke into it, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh, there's been a...bank robbery! (Lucky and Charles flinch) Yeah, a huge ass bank robbery downtown. We're headed there right now to save everyone before the Fbi shows up and overreacts!"

Slit put the radio back with Lucky questioning where he was going after the radio call. "Dude, where on earth are you going?"

"Didn't you hear, there's a bank robbery!"

"What!? No there wasn't; you made that up to get the cops off our back!"

"And who's gonna get fired if we don't get there in time!?"

"You don't even give a crap about the law! You always rebel against it!"

"Protect and serve mother fucker!"

* * *

Slit parked in front of a bank and hopped out with Lucky and Charles while holding both of his guns. He then ran up to the front door and kicked it open, pointing his guns to everyone. "Freeze bitches! You're getting robbed!" Everyone in the room screamed like little girls with Lucky and Charles walking in. "You guys know how to use guns?"

"Yeah, I got it." Lucky fired a sniper rifle bullet through the glass that the bank teller was hiding behnd. Thankfully he didn't die though. "Oh. Well that's good luck if I believed in that superstitious bullcrap."

Charles aimed his gun at someone who looked important and pointed to the floor. "Please lie down." The bystander lied down and Charles pointed his gun to his head. "Thank you."

Slit rolled his eyes while smiling and then walked up to the bank teller to get the info they needed. "Hey! Where's your vault!?"

"Please don't kill me!"

"Please (Spins gun on finger) don't (Points gun at the bank teller) make me."

Slit, Lucky, and Charles then kicked down the door to the vault where Slit started grabbing a crapton of money. "Alright losers! Now we're gonna take as much cash as we can! If we get the cash-"

"There won't be any left to steal!" Slit and Lucky stated in sync, and the two of them hi fived to acknowledge it. The three of them then ran off and saw a bunch of cops pointing their guns at them from outside.

"Freeze fuckers!"

Upon the chief's command, Slit gave a grin as he walked a step closer to them, making Lucky and Charles worried. "It's cool dudes. (Holds up the cash) We're cops!"

The chief held his gun up a bit longer, but then lowered it, holding his hand up three seconds after with six others doing the same thing he did one at a time right after the other was done. "They're cops!"

"They're cops!"

"They're cops!"

"They're cops!"

"They're cops!"

"They're cops!"

"They're cops!"

A helicopter was shown with a couple cops dancing in it with them all calling out. "They're cops!"

A tank was shown with an army soldier popping out of it. "They're cops!"

A cop was on the intercom as he announced something from the speakerphone. "They're cops!"

Disco music started playing randomly with everyone dancing to it as Slit exclaimed his excitement. "Oh yeah!" The other cops were dancing with Slit stating something else. "Cops is what we are!"

"We're all cops too!"

"Cop party!" Lucky exclaimed with Slit then slapping the butt of a female cop and then riding on her. Everyone continued to dance like they were having an amazing time.

* * *

Slit was at a desk in the police headquarters as he started to enjoy the life of being a cop. He had the good life at the moment. Sitting in a chair with his feet on desk and waiting for something to happen. And he wasn't even a real cop so he could handle it however he liked. Though, he felt like something was missing at the moment. Lucky and Charles entered the room after Lucky kicked it open and exclaimed something. "Donuts baby!" And there it is! Yes, he sent them to get donuts; don't try to upplay it and make it sound like slavery.

Lucky set the box down with Slit sitting up straight and grabbing a chocolate filled chocolate donut right away. He bit into it and adored the taste, unable to resist the chocolate goodness. "So good. If only these existed in real life. It would be heaven for everyone."

Charles grabbed a long caramel donut filled with cream as he then questioned something. "Hold on. Doesn't this stuff kill us?"

"Oh don't be such a baby Charles. It's a cartoon; we'll die when the creator wants us to." Slit deadpanned, and Charles saw his point so he shrugged and bit into his donut. Lucky grabbed a bear claw and bit into it, adoring the taste as he savored every chew. Slit finished his donut and then grabbed another one as he stated his joy. "Let me tell you dudes. This is the life. Chowing down on donuts, (Bites into his glazed donut) chilling in the office, just a relief of all air." Charles sniffed the air a bit, not getting any noxious fumes. "Don't worry, I didn't fart. Yet."

Lucky finished his first donut and then got a second one, this time with it being jelly filled. This was his favorite, so when he bit into it, he knew it would feel like heaven. He zoned out and sighed of relief as he swallowed, speaking in a somewhat zoned out voice. "These better be in heaven or hell. Whichever one I go to." Slit and Charles laughed a bit as they continued to eat their donuts.

* * *

Patch and Rolly were watching Tv as Patch was surfing through the channels, looking for something to watch. "Nope, not quite." Patch switched to another channel. "Close, but not." Patch switched to another channel. "Nah, not there yet." Patch switched to another channel, this time finding it to be something he could find interesting in a sense. "Hold on, what's this?"

Rick Selcarim was on the news as he spoke about Slit, seeming to be doing it in a different light. "In a stunning twist, Slit Dearly and his brother Lucky, along with their brother Charles, have stopped a bank robbery in the middle of the city!" Slit, Lucky, and Charles were shown in the footage from when they left the bank. "It truly is a stunning sight. I'm not gonna lie, I thought the same thing as those cops when I saw Slit walking out with that money." The footage ended with Rick continuing his words. "In all of the time I've known Slit reputation wise, I never would've guessed he would've done such a herioc act."

Patch and Rolly looked at each other slowly and then back at the screen, finding this impossible to believe. Rick continued his words with a somewhat positive tone. "It just goes to show that an act of kindness can come from anywhere. Even from the worst of beings. This is Rick Selcarim, just (Points to the camera) doing God's work."

The news video ended with Patch and Rolly baffled by what they just saw. Patch couldn't help but comment on how stupid it sounded. "There's no way this can be accurate Rolly. We're talking about someone who used crack babies for his own benefit, faked being a Christian to get a giant cash prize, faked tourettes just for the fun of swearing everyone out, and even faked a disability to get more money." Patch looked at Rolly as he said his last words. "Am I going insane!?" Rolly shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that one.

* * *

Patch and Rolly were walking around the city, trying to find a source that could help them reveal Slit. "There has to be someone out there who saw what really happened Rolly. There's no way it could've gone that easily for Slit." Patch saw the bank that Slit, Lucky, and Charles robbed and nodded to Rolly, running up with him and walking inside. The two of them walked around and up to the bank, hoping he could give them some info. He then flinched, allowing Patch to state their reasons calmly. "Relax dude. We just want some info on the recent robbery here."

"Oh." The bank teller cleared his throat as he spoke to Patch and Rolly, filling them in on what really happened. "Well I can tell you this much. Those three didn't actually save the bank. Hell, they didn't even try to hide the fact that they were robbing it." Patch and Rolly nodded in an assuring way to each other, believing the story all the way. "I don't know why the cops believed them, but I just went along with it."

Rolly felt his stomach growl and he looked at Patch with a hopeful look. "Any chance we can get donuts before we look for them?"

* * *

Patch and Rolly were at the donut shop with Rolly eating a whole box of donuts all by himself. Patch was simply eating a glazed donut as he watched Rolly chow down, finding his eating habit to be insane for someone his age. As much as he loved his brother, he couldn't help but be surprised to not see him have diabetes by now. When Rolly let out a loud burp, Patch was more than willing to comment on it. "You really are a slob Rolly. You might end up choking someday if you continue to eat like that."

"Yeah, well if I choke then I'll die happy, as food is to me, the light of empathy." Rolly ate the rest of his donuts as he then finished his clarification for if Patch didn't get it. "Food understands my feelings the most."

"Ah." Patch saw Slit, Lucky, and Charles driving by in the cop car, getting suspicious when he walked off to get closer, leaving money for the donuts. Rolly took off with him and took the donuts with him so Patch could finish them up. When Patch saw the car park, he and Rolly walked up to it and looked to see Slit ad the driver's seat. "Slit, I don't-" Slit flipped Patch off as soon as he hit the engine, driving off at top speed and covering Patch and Rolly in soot as Patch then found he'd been covered in it before. "This feels oddly familiar."

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were at a pizza place while waiting for something to happen as Slit chomped on a pizza slice. It was a bacon mushroom slice, one that Slit was easily the most fond of. He adored the taste of both foods and having them as toppings was too incredible for him to not accept. Well, he payed for the pizza, but you all know what I mean. Just then, a police officer came up to him and put his phone down, showing Slit a picture. "You said you caught this picture just before the bank was robbed. Is that correct?"

Slit looked at the photo and found clear carbon copies of Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer standing there in all there glory. Yeah, it's pretty clear what happened. "Before the vault broke, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well we've decided to take them into custody and ask them a few questions." The police officer explained. "I think if we get their motivations then we'll be able to give them a proper punishment so they'll suffer rightfully for what they did. And if they don't admit it was them, we'll just lock em up for at least a year. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fair to me." Slit replied, and the policer officer nodded and walked off with Slit looked at Lucky and Charles with excitement. "A Mooch free barn will soon come into play!"

Lucky bit into his pizza slice, which was the same kind as Slit's. After he swallowed, he commented on the scenario. "As awesome as that would be Slit, don't you think Mooch will be pissed after he gets bailed out? There's always a chance."

"That's why WE'RE going to bail him out." Slit responded as he finished his pizza slice and let out a burp. "I know I just had a brief celebration about him not being around, but I'm not stupid. If someone else bails him out then I'll end up having to kick his ass even harder to get him to screw off. And God knows that'd eventually get boring."

"Yeah, but you'd enjoy it no matter what went down." Charles commented with a soft chuckle beforehand, and he then bit into his own slice, which was pepperoni and olives.

* * *

Mooch was in an interregation room as the police officer that spoke to Slit, Lucky, and Chalres was speaking to him. "Now as we both know, robbing a bank is a serious offence." Mooch rolled his eyes while the officer was talking, unable to believe that he was here for something he didn't do. "And as you should know, we don't take lightly to serious offences. So I suggest you give me one good reason right now, or I'll send you to jail for ten years, along with your friends."

Mooch looked back at his friends with Dipstick holding up a sign that said "Stick to your guns dude!", so Mooch looked back at the officer and made his reply. "Sir, I have no idea what the fuck was in that photo, but that crap looks nothing like me, or my friends, and you're a complete dumbass for thinking that's us, and you should burn your cock off in a fireplace."

The police officer nodded as he spoke in a calm tone to Mooch's statement. "Mm-hmm. Very interesting." The police officer smacked his lips twice, and then he spoke up. "You're goin to jail bitch."

* * *

Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer were in a jail cell with Whizzer playing on a harmonica, which was shown to be annoying Dipstick. After a few more seconds, Dipstick grabbed the harmonica out of Whizzer's paws and threw it aside, making Whizzer angry. "Hey, I was playing that!"

"Why do you think I threw it dumbass!?" Whizzer tackled Dipstick and the two of them started wrestling on the floor. The two of them were punching each other swiftly and it got the attention of Mooch, who was more than willing to tell them to stop.

"Will you losers stop!?" Mooch's shout made Dipstick and Whizzer stop as Mooch then looked back outside. "Thank you." Mooch was still thinking about how he was going to be able to break out of prison and clear his name. He still had a year to go, which just started, but he knew he had to do something. He couldn't just sit around and sulk; he had to find out who was behind this. He did have a strong feeling of who it was. "We gotta stop Slit."

Dipstick and Whizzer were curious as to how Mooch was planning to take care of Slit. They knew all too well of their past encounters and were more than aware that Slit was capable of turning him into a literal human pretzle if he wanted to. Being as curious as he was, Whizzer couldn't help but ask. "Forgive me for asking this Mooch, but wouldn't Slit murder you if you tried to stop him? He did comatize you at one point."

"Don't remind me." Mooch deadpanned, and then he turned to Dipstick and Whizzer with confidence in his beliefs. "And if you feel like asking questions about whether or not he was set up, if he was then he would've killed whoever did it by now. I also heard a rumor that someone stole a cop car; seems like something he'd do." Mooch tried to think of a way he could find a way to bust Slit, knowing that he couldn't get away with this.

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were outside the police station as Charles was shown holding a red box of sorts. Slit nodded to Charles, who handed him a screwdriver from the bag. He then used it to unlock the front door and snuck in with Lucky and Charles. They were then sneaking around as they tried to find the cell Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer were locked in. Once they got down to the cells, they looked down and saw a lineup of at least three dozens in the same room. They started walking down in hopes of finding the right cell.

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were looking into all of the cells while finding the prisoners in them to be rather interesting. Some of them had tatoos, and some of them even had scars. It was certainly an interesting place to be, and an exciting one for Slit, as he was more than interested in learning about the prisoners dark backstories. One of the prisoner's woke up with Lucky and Charles being frightened, and Slit being intrigued, with the prisoner then speaking up. "Whatya want?"

"Oh, we're just here to break out someone we hate so he doesn't obsess over grudges." Slit explained, and he then spoke with a blunt, yet clear smile. "And don't get any ideas bucko. We're not gonna start a prison chaos party." Slit, Lucky, and Charles then walked off with the prisoner grabbing onto Slit's leg. Slit smirked as he released a five second mushroom fart on the prisoner with his butt shown to be aimed at his face, hitting him with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). The prisoner was knocked out and let go of Slit's leg, allowing Slit to walk on after Lucky and Charles.

* * *

Whizzer was trying to reach for his harmonica, but ended up letting loose on the floor instead, making a yellow puddle and sighing of relief. This more than grossed out Mooch and Dipstick, who were right there to witness it, and Mooch was first to comment on it. "Damn it Whizzer! We don't even have a mop!" Whizzer put his head on the ground with an upset expression with Slit, Lucky, and Charles walking up to the cell. "Oh great, it's the legendary Dalmatian sadist himself. What, you gonna brag about putting us all in prison?"

"Pssh. If I were gonna do that, I would've come here during the day." Slit nodded to Charles, who tossed him the file and he used it to cut open one of the bars. This surprised Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer, but they kept their mouths shut as they exited the cell with Slit explaining their reasons. "We're not gonna have you guys turning into edgelords that wanna grudge against everyone, so we figured this would be the easiest step."

"Also, we don't wanna risk getting caught." Lucky added. "But that should be obvious enough by now." Mooch nodded with full knowledge on what's going on and walked off with everyone else to wrap up the getaway.

* * *

Slit and the others exited the police station with Slit checking the bag Charles brought to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. He was glad to see that they remembered everything with Charles commenting on something. "I don't even think we needed half of this stuff, even for an advanced break out."

"Yeah, but you gotta be prepared for everything when the cops are on your ass." Slit stated as he walked over to the driver's seat of the cop car he stole. When they all got in, they ended up getting surrounded by a bunch of other cop cars that recognized Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer from when they were being arrested. When they parked all around the cop car, Slit couldn't help but speak about it. "Yep. Fun, ruiners."

The cops all got out of their cars and aimed their guns at the cop car Slit stole with the chief speaking up. "You guys will have a lot of explaining to do for when we interrogate you. You'd better be honest too. Cause if you aren't, you'll be in jail for at least five years!"

Slit nodded to the others and stepped out of the car, putting his paws up as he spoke with a smile on his face. "It's all good. (Puts fists up) We're cops!" The chief nodded and everyone drove off, leaving Patch and Rolly baffled as they watched, and Patch was utterly baffled.

"No, fucking, way."

* * *

Slit, Lucky, and Charles were at the lair eating ice cream sandwhiches with Slit talking about the day they had. "Well guys, that was certainly a fun day we had. Cop cars, breakin dogs out of prison, breaking the law beforehand, sure was a lot of fun."

"You can say that again Slit." Lucky bit into his ice cream sandwhich and felt the amazing taste all the way. "I still can't believe the we're cops thing worked twice."

"Just goes to show how dumb cops can be." Charles added right after he finished his ice cream sandwhich. "Must be why they hate fun so much."

Slit and Lucky laughed at Charles's joke with Slit then looking at the audience. "In case you're wondering, no, it's not okay to do any of this in real life. But I don't care what happens to me, so I do whatever I please. And in the end, all I really did was something that I could do just about any other day of the week." Slit finished his ice cream sandwhich and licked his fingers proudly. "I don't think there's ever been a moral to any of our stories, but if there ever would be one to this, it'd be not to have giant parties near cops."

Slit grabbed a remote and turned on the Tv, finding a show for him to watch with Lucky and Charles. The three of them then started watching a series with a lion cub with a red mohawk facing off against a blue lion as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	15. Bitch of an Ass Bomb

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode fifteen: Bitch of an Ass Bomb

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were playing video games in the lair with Patch working on an invention and Rolly writing something in a book. Slit suddenly felt a growl in his stomach and cut a five second bacon fart, releasing a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Lucky laughed upon the sound of the fart and hi fived Slit and the two of them continued playing. Patch was more than annoyed by the fart since he was trying to work, turning to Slit with a more than blunt expression on his face, and tone in his voice. "Do you mind? I'm busy."

Slit looked at Patch with a smirk on his face. "Patch, here's the thing. (pffffft) I don't care. If my butt want's to talk, I'll let it. (Gains a casual expression) Plus I've been super gassy lately and figured it's better than having it clogged all up." Patch sighed as he continued to work on his device as Slit then cracked a five second chili con carne fart, making a green cloud that had an exceptionally spicy scent to it (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). "Ah yeah, that was a good one."

Lucky snickered at the fart sound and then got a whiff of the scent and gagged, ignoring it and getting back to the game. "Not gonna lie Slit. As much as I love farts, I'm not one to deny that I can see why it'd bother others."

"Yeah well they'll just have to deal with it." Slit implied as he then let out three machine gun farts (pfft) (phht) (brup). Lucky shrugged with Patch finding it hard to take anymore of Slit's childish behavior. Before he could finish his invention, he had to go out of his way to tolerate the terrible odor Slit was bringing. He then looked back at Rolly, who was hiding underneath his blanket to avoid the scent. He then walked over to the console Slit and Lucky were playing on and turned it off, much to the two's annoyance. "Hey, don't turn off our game when we wanna play it!"

"Sorry Slit, but I'm not gonna sit here and let you fart up a storm when I'm around." Slit rolled his eyes and threw his controller at Patch, who landed on his back as Slit and Lucky walked off. Patch then groaned in annoyance as he got back to his invention. "God I hate him sometimes."

* * *

Slit and Lucky were at the arcade with Slit and Lucky playing some kind of two-player arcade game. Slit seemed to be winning as well with the two being shown playing some kind of Street fighter game. "Give it up Lucky. I'm the master when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Master? Ha! How many times have I heard that from a random bystander." Lucky then focused hard on Slit in the game, making sure he had him in the ropes. Slit then felt a growl in his gut, making Lucky wonder what he was planning on doing.

Another Dalmatian was walking by as Slit ripped a five second rotten egg fart with his butt being shown, hitting the Dalmatian with a yellow cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). The Dalmatian took liking to the stench while Lucky got distracted by it, trying to waft it away as the game continued. Slit then laid the finishing blow on Lucky and jumped down for celebration. "Yeah! Take that bitch!" Slit started moonwalking until he saw the Dalmatian he farted on. "Oh, hey Richie."

Richie seemed to be enjoying the scent of Slit's fart as he then replied to his words. "Hey there Slit. Playing Street Fighter I see."

"Yep. Just kicked Lucky's ass, and now it's time for a victory fart." Slit released a three second salami fart, making a green cloud behind him (pffffft). Richie dashed behind Slit and whiffed his fart, making Slit laugh at his actions. "Dude, you're so weird. (Turns around) I've never seen someone as into farts as you."

"Well what can I say Slit? Just a natural feeling." Richie responded with a kind and caring voice, and Slit was left to get an idea upon those words, gaining a scheming look on his face.

* * *

Slit and Lucky were at their booth with Richie as Slit bit down on a pizza slice, loving the taste as he then swallowed and got to the chase with Richie. "So Richie, my fart loving brother. As you may or may not know, Patch and I don't have the...healthiest kinship." Richie nodded in understanding as he bit into a slice of mushroom pizza. "So that's why I've decided that you're going to be my fart pillow." Richie opened his mouth with excitement as Slit then reassured something with bluntness. "Don't even think about shaving my butt dude."

Richie sat back down and happily spoke in response to Slit's offer. "Well Slit, I'd be more than happy to accept." Richie then finished up his pizza and put his paw up to his mouth as he let out a small burp. This surprised Slit and Lucky, indicating that they've never seen Richie like that before. "I don't take it all that well when I let out gas in front of anyone else. That's why I rarely fart of burp myself."

"Ah." Slit and Lucky spoke in sync, understanding that not everyone would be as proud as their own gas as they are. That said, they were still glad to have Richie on board.

* * *

The lair was shown with Patch working on something as he then questioned what Slit wanted it for. "So what did you want this for again Slit?" Patch finished what he was making and turned to Slit as he handed it to him. "It just seems odd that you'd ask for something like this right out of the blue, and not an upgrade for your guns or something."

"Well I don't have to want something sadistic every day now, do I? I have a life outside of killing even if some choose to deny it for their own self gain." Slit stated as he then walked off. "And I can't say. You'll just get pissy." Slit walked out of the lair and hopped over the ledge, walking under the lair and over to Lucky and Richie, who were waiting for him. "Alright Richie. As soon as we put this on, my butt won't be leaving your face. So you can sniff my farts for as long as you like, and hey; no one will even care since it'll work for both of us."

Richie nodded and Slit put his butt up to Richie's face, releasing a three second garlic fart and a green cloud on him (pffffft). Richie whiffed the fart with Lucky then attaching the device around them, glad that Slit had it made for the right adjustments. "This is one of your safest plans yet Slit. You can't even get arrested for it even if they wanted to."

"Yeah. It's not that fun, but you can't have fun without boredom." Slit then let out three farts that all reeked of mushrooms (pffffft) (phhhhht) (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). Richie sighed of relief as Slit then commented on the scenario. "Besides, I stole a cop car in the last chapter. I've had enough business with the cops for now."

* * *

Slit and Lucky were relaxing under the lair with Richie enjoying the view and feel of Slit's butt being so close up. Slit then ripped a five second broccoli fart, making Richie sigh of relief upon sight of the green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Richie adored the scent of the fart and couldn't wait to get more. Slit was also pretty glad to hear his next words. "You really have a great butt."

Slit chuckled softly as Shine was then shown hiding behind the pole the three of them were relaxing under. "Well that's the way life will be Richie. God decided to give me a hot ass, and he clearly doesn't regret it." Shine giggled softly with Slit recognizing the voice and getting up to look behind the pole. 'But I think a certain White Shepherd has an even better ass than even mine.' Slit walked in front of Shine, surprising her right when he spoke up. "Greetings Shine. It appears I have a stalker on my paws."

Shine giggled a little more when Lucky came out and commented on his words. "Yeah, I guess." Slit suddenly let loose a loud and bassy ten second expired milk fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). Slit chuckled nervously as Shine wafted the fart away and laughed at it. "Someone's got a noisy ass today." Slit smiled softly at Shine's words, giving Richie a hint at what he was feeling.

* * *

Slit and the others were on the roof with Slit raising a finger as he began speaking to demonstrate something about having someone tied to your butt. "As you may already know, having someone tied to your butt could lead to multiple downsides. (Counts reasons off of fingers) You can't go swimming, you have to bump your head on a plane when traveling, you'll never get alone time during sex, all that stuff. (Puts paw down) But there are also some upsides. And now, I'm going to demonstrate one." Slit nodded to Richie, who nodded back with confidence that Slit knew what he was doing.

Slit jumped off the roof and grabbed onto it, leaving Lucky and Shine interested in what he was doing. Slit then let out three massive farts with them all reeking of mushrooms (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Slit looked down to find Richie adoring the scents, showing that his body was completely still. "See that? He can't even fall off when I fart on him because he's stuck to me. (Looks back up) It'd work great for a heist where we're coming to the roof."

Lucky and Shine helped Slit and Richie up with Lucky commenting on Slit's demonstration. "Well Slit, if it were me in Richie's shoes then I would've WANTED to let go. I know you and you're more than likely to fart up a storm if you want to."

Slit and Lucky snicker at Lucky's words with Shine getting some sexual thoughts. "I personally wouldn't mind if you farted on me Slit. (Looks at Slit) After all, I've handled much worse." Slit chuckled love sickingly as he then felt a massive growl in his stomach, stronger than the other ones and giving Slit stomach strain. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I just have to crap." Slit pulled a small lever that removed Richie from his rear end, hoping he could get to the bathroom in time. "We'll reattach when I'm done. Don't wanna risk literal crap getting into your head."

* * *

Lucky, Shine, and Richie were waiting outside the barn bathroom with pooping noises being heard along with Slit grunting during the process. Shine covered his nose from from the poop scent, finding it to be really hard to handle. "You guys are lucky. We Shepherds are doomed with the strongest noses you'll ever find."

"Well dogs are naturally gifted with noses that're a thousand times better than a human's." Lucky pointed out as Slit gave another grunt and a splash was heard. "I'm just used to it, and Richie doesn't care." Richie was letting the poop scent flow into his nose, loving every second it was doing so. "Actually, Richie's just odd. Fun to be around, but odd."

"Hey, come wipe me Lucky!" Slit shouted from the bathroom, indicating his reason right after. "We have that hard toilet paper and I'm not wiping myself with that!"

Lucky sighed with Richie seeing how reluctant he was and got up to make an offer. "Mind if I do it?" Lucky gave Richie a confused look as Richie then continued. "Look dude. You don't wanna do this, and I like the scent of shit. It's a win win."

Lucky thought for a moment and figured it wouldn't be too bad of an idea, opening the door and allowing Richie to enter. When Richie walked up to Slit, he handed him the toilet paper roll and said something else. "I hate the feel of it so it has to be forced onto me." Slit suddenly released a five second crap scented fart, making a brown cloud come from under him (pfffffffffft). Richie took a liking to the scent and took a whiff at it, giving Slit an idea. Slit sat up on the toilet seat and went into two leg mode, pointing his butt right at Richie.

Richie liked what was coming as Slit cut a ten second crap scented fart, hitting Richie with a brown cloud (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). "I didn't wipe you yet, but I don't care." Slit sat down as Richie then expressed his gratitude for what Slit was doing. "Ya know Slit, it's not every day someone lets me smell all of their farts. I like that someone like you is giving me the opportunity."

Slit chuckled softly as he then revealed his reason for doing what he did. "Well if I'm being honest here Richie, I just did it to get Patch to shut up. (Moves butt up) Now get to wiping." Richie nodded and started wiping Slit, who couldn't stand the feel of the toilet paper.

* * *

Slit was reattaching Richie to his butt with the help of Lucky as they got back to letting Richie smell Slit's farts. Richie was more than excited for this, being that Slit was more than willing to rip some ripe ones. "This has been so awesome so far. Getting to smell all the farts I want is a dream."

"Anything involving farts is a dream to you Richie." Slit quipped as the three of them walked off to do something. "Hell, I bet you could find a lady made out of farts and be all over her, humping her every night and giving her a good smacking." Richie shrugged, not knowing how exactly he would react to someone made out of farts. "Or you'd just smoke them and wait for your lungs to turn black. (pffffft) Either one works." Slit, Lucky, and Richie walk into the forest with Slit looking back at Richie. "Hey dude. I'll need to detach us for a bit so we can go swimming."

"Fine with me. I'll just smell your farts underwater." Slit nodded with approval as the three of them then arrived at Hiccup Hole, seeing no sign of Lucy near by. When Lucky detatched them, Richie questioned where Lucy was. "Where's that bitchy duck you guys told me about?"

"She's probably jacking off to me getting pain porn." Slit and Lucky hopped in with Richie joining them and diving down to smell Slit's farts. When he swam up to Slit, he saw him and Lucky splashing each other as Slit then cut a five second garlic fart, making green fart bubbles and hitting Richie with them (phhhhhhhhhht). Richie adored the fart scent with Slit and Lucky then wrestling each other in the water. Richie rose up and saw the two wrestling, enjoying seeing them play together with a smile.

* * *

Slit was playing video games while using Richie as a chair, leaving Richie dissapointed that he couldn't watch them. Slit was sitting right on top of him, and while it was a nice view, he loved the game they were playing; Team Sonic Racing to be exact. Slit then let loose a three second caramel fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). Richie whiffed the fart and enjoyed the scent, but still wanted to see the game. "Kinda wish I could see the game. You mind detatching me so I can watch?"

"Not at all." Slit pulled the switch and rolled over to the couch, lying down on his back with his butt placed right where Richie was sitting. Now Richie got to smell Slit's farts, and watch the game for the price of one. Slit then cracked a five second chili bean fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Richie whiffed the fart and sighed of relief with Slit then commenting on it. "Enjoying the view there Richie? I know my butt would make it hard for anyone to see."

"Oh, I can see both just fine Slit." Richie replied as he then whiffed the fart some more. "And the scent is even better. We should hang out more often, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Slit agreed proudly, glad that he and Richie were enjoying there time. "Maybe next time we can take the cop car I stole out for a spin. I bet we'd have a lot of fun riding off ramps."

"Same here." Lucky joined in, feeling that they could have a lot of fun times with Richie. "Maybe we can even have a fart off when you're comfortable farting around us."

Richie thought for a moment and figured that'd be a really good idea, having never sat in a cop car before. "Well seeing me fart a lot could take some time, but I can see that happening." Richie continued to watch the game with Slit and Lucky enjoying their match.

* * *

Patch was working on an invention with Slit entering the lair and ripping a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Richie hard with a giant yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Slit sighed of relief with Patch being annoyed as his sadistic adoptive brother walked up to him. "Well Patch, I just spend three hours outside farting up a storm for Richie, and he's not even hurt by it. (Patch looks at Slit and becomes confused) He's got a nose of steel right there I tell ya."

Patch was shown to be astonished to see what Slit was doing, finding it completely ridiculous as he asked about it. "Slit, why is Richie tied to your ass? And for that matter, why am I bothering to ask?"

"Oh, this?" Slit asked, pointing to his butt with his thumb. "Well I didn't wanna hear you bitching with all the gas I was letting out, (Puts paw down) so I hired Richie to be my fart sniffer. Payment, (PFFFFFFFFFFT) the gas coming out of my ass."

"Hi Patch." Richie greeted Patch, having Patch wave to him as he then gave another look, finding what he was seeing to be way too dumb for Slit.

Patch gave Slit a blunt look as he commented on how he felt about this. "Slit, this is utterly stupid. Out of everything you've ever done in your life, this is by far the dumbest." Slit sat down, allowing Patch to explain. "The crack babies, the fake tourettes, and even the cop car, I can at least link to you being you. But this, is just stupid."

Slit shrugged as he walked off, looking back at Patch after he closed the door, well if you don't mind Patch, I have some more gas to pass." Slit then released a five second broccoli fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). "So have fun with everyone smelling your farts." Slit exited the lair with Patch sighing in annoyance as he then continued working on his invention.

* * *

Slit was in class with Richie right underneath him as he had a desk on top of a desk with some changes made to help it balance. Patch was still finding this to be ridiculous as he then looked at Richie for assurance that he was fine with this. "You're seriously fine with this. Your grades will go down and you'll be forced to resist certain smells for your entire life, and you're fine with this. Am I the only one, in this room, who can see how dumb this is?" Richie shrugged with Slit releasing a five second bacon fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (pfffffffffft).

Richie sniffed the fart and sighed of relief as he replied to Patch's words. "Maybe. And I never really gave a crap about my grades anyway." Patch groaned in annoyance as Richie then thought of making an offer. "Ya know, there's a chance this won't last forever. I could move onto you when Slit gets tired of it." Patch gave Richie a blunt look, leaving Richie to shrug as he continued looking at Slit's butt. "Alright, just checking. Just keep in mind that the offer's always open if you ever change your mind."

Slit was working on his test when he then saw Patch from below and decided to do something to annoy him. He couldn't fart on him though due to being attached to Richie, so he had to think of another way. He then thought of something and looked down at Patch as he spoke up. "Hey Patch." Patch gave Slit a blunt look as Slit then held out a slushie bottle. "I'm gonna pour this in your mouth dude. Open up." Patch found this odd but shrugged and opened wide, only for Slit to then spit in his mouth with a perfect aim."

Patch shouted in disgust as Slit then laughed while letting out loud but small onion farts (PFFT) (BRAT) (BRUP). Patch groaned in annoyance as he spat Slit's spit onto the floor and looked up at him. "Someday Slit, karma's gonna bite you in the ass!"

Slit stopped laughing and looked down at Patch with a cocky looking expression on his face. "Karma can lick my anus." Slit then cracked a five second moldy cheese fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Patch rolled his eyes in annoyance as Richie whiffed the fart with Slit getting back to what he was doing. "So Richie. Would you rather have me stab the culprit in his ass, or his dick?"

"Eh, probably his ass." Richie replied as he then sniffed Slit's butt with proudness. "No need to get semen spreading everywhere. I think a rotten scent would be way easier to stand."

"Tch. Well that's more than obvious." Slit implied as he continued his work. "You're so obsessed with my butt that I could crap down your nose and you'd still adore it. Reason I didn't do it before is cause I didn't wanna make your nose bleed yet." Patch got an idea from Slit's words and got a scheming look on his face.

* * *

Slit was arriving at the table as he detatched Richie so he could eat his food and they sat down as Slit introduced him. "Alright dudes, this is one of my many adoptive brothers, his name is Richie. (Richie waves to Slit's friends) He's a total geek and has a love for farts so don't hesitate to rip one on him if you want to."

Chris got an idea in his head as he then looked at Richie with an intrigued look on his face. "So if I wanted to use him as a butt pillow, I could?"

"Maybe. Depends on whether or not he likes your butt or not." Slit responded as he then bit into his burger and let out a three second onion fart, making a green cloud behind him (phhhhht). "Though, his standards are pretty low for males. He might be gay, I don't know."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Richie." Charles implied as he then introduced himself and the others. "I'm Charles, and these three are Jayden, Chris, and Shawn."

"Hi there." Richie said with a wave, getting a wave back from the others. Richie then looked at Slit with a smile on his face. "So this is where you sit, huh? How come I never sat here before?"

"You haven't been in the show until now." Slit pointed out with Richie finding that conclusion to be accurate. Patch then snickered as Slit bit deeper into his burger and swallowed it, giving Slit an odd feeling when Patch continued snickering. "Hey Patch, if you can see into the future with the black surrounding your eye then tell it to stop acting like a sneaky buttload before I give it a black center to mate with."

"Oh, you'll see why I'm doing what I'm doing soon enough Slit." Patch assured Slit with the sadistic Dalmatian rolling his eyes with a blunt expression as he then ate a few fries.

* * *

Slit was by his locker with Richie reattached to his butt as he put a notebook in there and wondered what he could make in it next. "Maybe for my next drawing I'll make a school shooting that's so big, no one can cover it. Or even better yet, I'll show all of the bodies and then show God farting on them." Slit suddenly cut a five second cheeseburger fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). "Oh yeah, (Richie whiffs the fart scent) and my butt would be on a flag with me looking back as if I know someone knows how hot it is."

"It is pretty cute." Lucky admitted as he closed his locker. "Still, I think Patch was planning something back at lunch, either that or he already executed it. You may wanna be a little more cautious about when you let loose."

"Oh give me a break Lucky. Patch would've killed me a long time ago if he wanted to." Slit and Lucky walked off with Slit continuing his words. "Hell, even if it wasn't murder he was after I could still see his plan failing. He pretty much knows I can counter whatever he throws at me. He may be my adoptive brother, but he's nowhere near as strong as me." Slit suddenly felt a powerful growl in his gut, giving him a sign of nature's call as he laughed without care. "Well looks like nature's giving me a phone call."

"I'll meet yo in our next class." Slit nodded and headed off with Lucky wondering why Patch was snickering earlier. "I still wonder what Patch was planning. (Shrugs) Eh." Lucky walked off to head to class, not wanting to be late.

* * *

Slit and Richie went into the stall with Richie revealing a made request after Slit locked the stall door. "Thanks for letting me join you Slit. You know there's no chance I'd take to get some good poop scents."

"Yeah, well I don't have any problems with it." Slit went to detatch the device, only for the latch to suddenly break off, worrying the two of them. This especially worried Slit, since he knew what would happen if he crapped right into Richie's nose. "Richie, remain calm dude. There should be a button that will fix everything (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Just press it and everything should be okay." Richie nodded and pressed the button, only for the two of them to find that it was jammed. "Oh crap."

Slit suddenlt felt his stomach growl even harder as he tried to hold it in so he could use it in the toilet. Richie was more than one to comment on this, which he did. "Literally." Richie pressed down harder on the button but couldn't get it to press. It wasn't as easy as it looked, and he found it harder with each press. "Cmon you stupid thing, press down."

Patch was sitting on a sink as he chuckled with Slit catching on. "You son of a bitch Patch! You fix that button right this minute!"

"Oh I would, but I don't want to miss the show." Patch snickered some more with Richie finally getting the button off, only for Slit's stomach to growl so hard that he couldn't even move and ended up falling to the floor. Richie tried to put him on the toilet, only for Slit to start pooping as he then gave a relieved sigh. Patch covered his nose from the outside and ended up being shocked by all the feces. "Wow. This really is a show."

Slit ended up pooping so much that he covered at least thirty feet in the bathroom. Richie was more than surprised to see this as Slit then stood up and sat down in the poop, liking the feeling that it gave to him. "The aftermath is miles better than the action."

* * *

Slit and Richie were in the Principal's office with Principal Sauna talking to them about what happened in the bathroom. "Now Slit, I know you had eaten a laxative Patch put into your food to get back at you for spitting in his mouth, and believe me, we'll be punishing him for that. But I can't believe you pooped so much all over the bathroom. Like, when I saw it, I was like 'Holy crap, that's a lot of feces!'." Principal Sauna took her glasses off and pointed them at Slit and Richie. "Now what do you two have to say about the situation?"

Slit was shown to not really care all that much about the scenario, giving off a relaxed response. "Honestly, I really couldn't care." Principal Sauna sighed as she put her glasses back on with Slit continuing his words. "But hey, on the bright side, the incident was able to get rid of my gas cloud. Must've been a rare form of constipation."

"Yeah, that's a good sign." Richie replied with a kind voice, despite being a little dissapointed. "Just a shame we can't do the strap thing anymore."

Principal Sauna gave a confused look as Slit then clarified what Richie was talking about. "I strapped his face to my butt so he could smell all the farts I let out while Patch was annoyed by them. And now that I think about it (Laughs) that sounds so perverted."

Principal Sauna sighed as she then replied to the situation at hand. "Right. You two are dismissed." Slit and Richie nodded as they headed out of the office with Principal Suana then laughing herself. "Damn, I love that kid."

* * *

Slit and Richie were walking down the hallway as Slit spoke to the audience about the time he and Richie just had. "So that was certainly an interesting time I had in the past day or two. And I bet you're all wondering some things like how Lucy reacted to me farting in Hiccup Hole or what Patch's punishment was, and to that I say, nothing. I want you guys to interpret what you think happened." Slit started to wonder what his next adventure was going to be. "So Richie, any plans to join me on my next adventure?"

"I'll think about that one." Richie replied as he looked back on what could've happened if the button failed completely. "After almost getting crap stuck in my nose, I think I've handled enough intensity for one day. Also, I have a low tolerance for pain, so it might be hard to get a yes from me."

"Fair enough." Slit looked back fondly on the time he spent with Richie, finding him to be rather fun to hang out with. "Wanna just have a normal day of us hanging out?" Richie gave a thumbs up, showing he'd be on board with that and Slit smiled in response. The two of them saw a stronger bond being had with one another as Slit then wondered something. "There's something else I wanna ask Richie. (Looks at Richie) What's it like to get farted on?"

Richie smirked as he then pinned Slit down onto the floor and sat on his face, releasing a three second rotten egg fart and hitting him with a yellow cloud (pffffft). Slit gagged when he got up with Richie chuckling as he gave his reply. Slit was actually surprised that Richie did what he did, having never expected him to do anything like it before due to his kind hearted nature. Guess everyone has at least one prank in their lives. "Something like that." Slit smiled as he punched Richie playfully as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	16. Lieutenant Fucktard

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode sixteen: Lieutenant Fucktard

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and his friends were outside on the playground with Slit lying down on a bench and Lucky sitting next to him. Slit was shown to be playing some sort of video game while Lucky was looking at the school scheduele for tomorrow. He saw something that interested him and he showed it to Slit. "Dude. We have a new P.E teacher coming from the military. (Slit looks at Lucky's phone) Says here that he's gotten all the students he taught into tip-top shape or otherwise."

Lucky handed Slit his phone as he looked through the profile of the new coach, finding that his name was Lt Pug. "Heh. Interesting name. (Hands Lucky his phone back) Though, someone that small may wanna watch out for sharks." Slit snickred a bit as he then looked at the audience and explained what he meant. "The last coach we had was someone who believed in that slavery crap. (Shows them a video of him throwing a Chocolate Labrador into some sort of shark pit) So, I did him a favor and pushed him into a little shark pit."

Slit put his phone away with Patch then speaking up in a defensive way. "I like how you're only saving your bad stuff for the bad coaches Slit, but I don't reccomend going up against this next one. We've never dealt with anyone from the military before, and there's an exceptionally high chance this won't be anything like the one you got sunburned so bad that he could barely move."

"Hey, he had it coming for trying to dehydrate us." Slit pointed out, with Patch shrugging as he went back to talking to Charles about something as he then continued his conversation with Lucky. "I think it's best we wait first, as always. No one should be judged without any info."

"Don't you always judge hippies before they even get a chance to speak?"

"Yeah, but they do it to themselves. I could never really get their tree and pot obsession."

* * *

Slit was in the locker room with Charles while sitting on a bench as the latter was drinking from a water bottle. "So apparently this douchebag is supposed to be the top rank in the militart. Ha! Well if he wants to get past me then he'll have to show me more than ranks."

Charles closed his water bottle as he made his comment, finding Slit's confidence to be nothing surprising. "He could have a lot of training under his belt. (Sits down next to Slit) I take it you're really excited to take him on."

Slit gave a cocky smile as he punched his locker to exclaim his excitement. "Hell yeah!" Slit then took his headphones out and plugged them into his phone, putting them in as he began listening to a song on them. "Hell Yeah by Zebrahead. I've been rocking the hell out of it lately." Charles nodded in understanding as Pug then walked into the room with Slit taking his headphones out to get a good hearing of his voice. "Can't wait to hear how girly he sounds."

Pug cleared his throat and then pulled out a whistle to put it on, breathing in and then screaming at the top of his lungs. "Alright maggots! Now you're all gonna get into that gym, and if I see any of you slacking off, I'll be putting you into he hole!"

Everyone ran into the gym aside from Slit and Charles, with Silt casually walking to the gym with Charles frozen in fear. Slit then took out a flamethrower with Charles questioning how he snuck it in. "How'd he get a flamethrower in here?"

Slit pointed his flamethrower right at Pug, who was more than surprised to see someone stand up to him. "Let's cut to the chase here Pug. I don't mind you being strict, but if you decide to torture anyone here, I'll be an evil version of Batman and shove you into a fan to have you cut up limb by limb." Pug grabbed the flamethrower and held Slit's chest with Slit then putting on an evil grin. "My oh my, shall this be a fun time then."

* * *

Slit and the others were in the gym with Slit yawning as Lucky then elbowed him softly, making Slit elbow him back just before Pug came out. "Alright maggots! Now we're gonna start off with something I like to call (Pulls out a spiked dodgeball) Deathball! Think fast!" Pug threw the spiked ball at Slit, who caught it without any effort given. "Now what I want you to do is-" Slit threw the spiked ball at Pug, who got dragged across the floor with blood staining it in a straight line. Pug then pulled the ball off of him with a blood covered face. "Not...that."

Slit laughed at Pug's pain with Pug throwing the ball aside as he then walks up to Slit and pins him against the wall with his finger. "You like getting cocky with me, don't you maggot."

"Well if I'm the maggot then you're the ant." Everyone else started laughing at Slit's insult as Pug then clenched his fist and Slit kicked him aside, shrugging as he spoke again. "Can't be beat dude. You'll just have to deal with it."

Pug growled at Slit and got fire red on his face with Slit yawning at how stupid he was being. "Oh, so you like to act all tough then? Well then. (Points to a course that mysteriously appeared) TRY THAT ON FOR SIZE!" Slit looked over at the course and found it to be a challenging one indeed, walking past Pug and heading to the starting line. "Stop acting so damn confident! No one's ever acted like that before; it's making me think you're gonna blow everything up!" Pug dashed over to the starting line and put his whistle up to his mouth. "Ready?"

Slit nodded with a confident look on his face as Pug then blew his whistle with Slit dashing into the course. Slit came across a line of flaming hoops and jumped through all of them with a spin. He then slid down a slide and jumped over a shark pit, punching one of the sharks in the face. When he landed on the other side, he did a backflip without using his paws and landed perfectly ona zipline, which he then continued to backflip over with little effort.

Slit landed perfectly on the target and ducked under the bullet without any issues, getting a perfect score from Lucky, Patch, and Rolly. Everyone was cheering for Slit as Pug walked up to him, utterly astonished. He couldn't believe Slit had actually done it. All the other times he did it before, they failed, but he passed. Why though? "How did you do it?"

"Let me answer that question with a question of my own that doesn't relate to your question at all." Slit looked at Pug with a smug grin on his face as he asked his question. "Could a maggot do that?" Slit walked off with everyone continuing to cheer for him as he walked out of the gym, leaving Pug furious at how he's making his course look like a joke.

* * *

Slit was playing with his paddleball while lying down on his bed as he then saw something outside. It was Pug, and he was speaking with Pongo and Perdita about something. He couldn't quite tell what it was, so he opened his window up to spy on them. Luckily Pug was loud enough for him to hear. "And I'm not gonna let some bratty kid make me look like a joke, so either have him tone down his skill or I'll tone it down for you."

"Hey condom case!" Pongo, Perdita, and Pug all saw Slit call from his room as he then continued. "If you're gonna make threats about me then do it TO me, not to my parents who obviously aren't going to do anything about it! I'm more than capable of taking whatever crap comes out of your mouth!"

"Yeah, well get this right kid!" Pug shouted as he then started making his threats. "You try to be an upstart at school tomorrow and I'll send you through something so bad that you'll be begging yourself to get expelled! Of better yet, you're begging yourself to get sent off to Death Row! Let's see you survive that with joy now, why don't we!?"

"Pssh. Jokes on you crappy Ren Hoek joke in the Ren and Stimpy adult party crap; I've been wanting that to happen for a while now!" Slit then closed his window as Pug then sighed as he turned to Pongo and Perdita, who weren't all that happy to see that he'd just threatened there son. He then face palmed in response to it.

* * *

Slit was with his friends in the lair as Rolly was blending something that he seemed to take a liking to. When he finished blending it, it appeared to be a blue color, hinting that it could have something to do with blueberries or something. He then poured it into a cup that was on his shelf and put the blender down, grabbing the cup and taking a sip from it. It was an amazing taste, consisting of blueberries and cherries, the two most amazing fruits in the world. Well, at least to Rolly. He couldn't help but adore what he was drinking.

Patch was working on some sort of device with Slit wondering what it was when he got a look at it. "Hey Patch, whatya making there? A nerd machine?" Slit laughed a bit to himself as Patch rolled his eyes and got back to working on his device. "Seriously dude, what're you making?"

"It's something that can help the average slouch move at a much higher speed than they normally would." Patch explained while making sure a screw was put in tight. "If the coordinates are placed in properly it could give anyone with the same kind of obesity as a pig or cow the ability to move at the same speed as the average athlete. (Puts finger on chin with a smile) I think I'll call it the Obesity Speed Master."

"Tch. And what gave you the idea to make something like that?" Slit asked, not really seeing the whole point to the device itself. "If people don't wanna get off their lazy ass and eat salad all day then why bother?"

"For your information my ignorant brother," Patch began before standing up with his device. "This is something the obese will willingly step onto." Patch placed the device by Rolly's bed and then pointed to it. "Rolly, if you may step on this device please."

"Yeah, sure." Rolly put his cup down and stepped on the device, wondering what it was going to do. "So what should I do, just lean forward?"

"Nope. It does all the work." Rolly pumped his fist as the device started moving with Rolly enjoying the ride quite a bit. "And after I install some other features on it, one will have to move around on their own, but they'll find it much less tiring to be forced to take a step due to how light it will feel."

Lucky got a look at the device with Rolly writing some kind of poetry in it, seeming interested in the updates Patch had planned for it. "So it'll be some kind of shoe pair?"

"Well, sort of." Patch replied with a chuckle afterwards. "I'll have to see what all the updates will lead up to." Patch looks at the device charts and nods to himself. "Now what do I need for the next mechanic?"

* * *

Lt Pug was in his office when he saw Patch walking by with his device and Pug seemed to take a liking to it. When he walked up to Patch, he seemed interested in what the device had in store. "Hey black eye area. (Patch looks at Pug with confusion) What's that thing ya got there?"

"Oh, just my Obesity Speed Maker." Patch replied as he then explained what it did. "Basically it takes someone with a high amount of weight and allows them to go anywhere they wish without feeling tired after the journey home. Or before it, depending on how often one moves."

Pug nodded in understanding and found the device to be really helpful. "So you're saying that with this, I can get a whole group of slouches to get their asses moving?"

"Pretty much yeah." Patch responded, though he did have to explain that the device wasn't done yet. "Though, the device isn't finished yet. I still need some part and that'll take me at least a week to get done."

Pug was shown with a blunt look as he made his reply. "So what you're saying is, you brought an unfinished device to school." Patch nodded his head yes and Pug swiped the device out of his paws, getting a closer look at it. "And you're telling me that you expect to bring this device to school and not have someone wanting to use it?"

"Well the thing is that I need more test subjects to see if it'll work with any weight before I can finish it." Pug nodded to Patch's response and then slammed the device on the floor, shocking and enraging him. "What the fuck dude!?"

"Next time, (Puts finger on Patch's nose) don't waste my time with devices in waiting." Pug walked off with Patch clenching his fist and growling with anger, feeling the need for revenge.

* * *

Slit was taming the sharks in the pool Pug set up with Pug coming out and being shocked by what he saw. He then ran over and saw Slit continuing to do what he did with a completely calm look on his face. "How are you doing that!?" Slit shrugged and lifted the pole he had the fish stuck on higher, making the shark jump before he put it underneath him. Pug was furious by this. Once again Slit had proven his challenge to be too easy for him and he lost his cool. "Are you trying to make me look like a complete joke maggot!?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to do so." Slit smacked the shark with his pole and then scolded him. "Stand down bitch! You get your dinner when I say you can have your dinner!" Slit continued to play with the shark as Pug then walked off in a fit of rage. Patch then exited the locker room with Slit noticing him and raising the pole up again after looking at him. "Hey Patch, how's your invention going?"

"Shitty."

"Really? How come?"

"Pug destroyed it." Patch then continued with what he was saying. "Now I'm trying to think of a decent revenge scheme, but I don't even know where to start."

Slit figured that he could have some fun if he helped Patch get revenge on Pug. He was practically boring him to death anyway, so it's not like it was completely illegal. He got an idea in his head, but he would need some help to execute it. "I have a plan myself." Patch looked at Slit with hope as the young Dalmatian then said something else. "But we'll need help from someone else. And I have a feeling they won't be willing to join us right away."

* * *

A wall was shown with the familar voice of an athletic Dalmatian pup being heard not too far away. "So you need my help to get rid of that dickbag of a coach by figuring out what his biggest fear is so he can get terrified and leave forever." Tri-pod was the shown talking to Slit and Patch in some sort of alley. "Is that what I just heard?"

"Yep. And before you respond, please note that any defying will result in me slapping you across the face." Tri-pod raised an eyebrow as Slit then backed up his claim. "Well I'm not gonna let you ditch us before we start the plan."

Tri-pod sighed, knowing that Slit would be a hard one to tolerate. In spite of that however, he still replied with a response that could leave just about anyone wondering what they'll say. "Right." Tri-pod clapped his paws together as he asked Slit a question. "What's in it for me?"

"I won't break your remaining three legs." Slit stated, making Tri-pod a bit fearful of what Slit was planning. In spite of that, Slit then let out a rather sadistic laugh in concept, seeing as he just joked about breaking someone's legs off. "Just kidding dude. I'd never miss an opportunity to break someone's legs. (Tri-pod flinches) If we get put on the same team for the next dodgeball game, I won't make us lose on purpose."

Tri-pod thought for a moment with Patch knowing the chances of him agreeing were slim. So he went to try and push him into the right direction. "It's practically a gold coated deal right there Tri-pod. That's something he would never offer to anyone. We can't do this without you."

Tri-pod went into further consideration and breathed through his nose, breathing out from his mouth right after and making his decision. "Alright. I'll get on the basterd's good side." Slit and Patch hi fived with Tri-pod then saying something else. "But don't even THINK about breaking your end of the deal." Slit nodded, knowing he'd have to keep his word on this one.

* * *

Tri-pod was speaking with Pug as they walked through the locker room with Tri-pod speaking calmly. "Ya know Pug, I took you for some lame old coot. But you're actually a lot cooler than I previously thought." Tri-pod and Pug stopped outside Pug's office as Tri-pod then crossed his fingers. "There's just one thing I have to know, and it's so I can keep you away from it." Pug nodded, feeling he can trust someone as athletic as Tri-pod. "What's your greatest fear?"

Pug flinched upon hearing that question, feeling too ashamed to answer it. But then he figured that there was no shame in admitting something. In fact, he felt that only pride could be made from it. "Well Tri-pod, you're the only student I give a crap about, so I'll fill you in." Pug signalled Tri-pod to lean in close and he whispered something into his ear, surprising Tri-pod. "And yes. Really."

Tri-pod seemed really shocked to know this, but he held back his laughter and replied casually. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Tri-pod and Pug fist bumped and Tri-pod walked off. "Later."

"You too." Pug walked into his office and closed the door, glad that he could trust Tri-pod. Or so he thought. "What a great kid. We need more kids like him."

* * *

The lair was shown with Slit's voice being heard from inside with him saying something that indicated he got the answer from Tri-pod on Pug's greatest fear. "So that's his greatest fear?" Slit was shown laughing in the lair after hearing what he did, finding the fear to be utterly hilarious. "There's no way that can be it! I mean I'd believe it if it were a war siren or a tank blowing up, but seriously!?" Slit laughed some more with Tri-pod laughing a bit himself and Lucky holding in his laughter. "That is one hell of a card my dude."

Lucky started laughing himself but quickly stopped, knowing that they had to get back to business. "So how should we do this? We can't just bring one to him cause then he'll know it was us."

"Why don't we just tie him up? Then we can leave him with no other option than to take the bait." Tri-pod suggested with confidence. "Maybe even get one of every cat breed."

"Or even better yet, we throw him into a room full of cats." Lucky suggested, getting a chuckle out of the idea. "Then again he'd most likely break the glass and let all of the cats out, so that may be the wrong idea."

"Guys." Slit raised his paw just as he said that word, giving off a devilish grin as he let his sadism show. "I think you're both missing the obvious solution." Slit signalled Lucky and Tri-pod to lean in for the plan, which they did, and after Slit started whispering it, they were more than impressed.

* * *

Slit was in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night wearing a trench coat for some reason. When he got down to the back part of the alleyway, he pulled out a can of tuna and threw it over at the wall. This caught the attention of a bunch of cats, who noticed Slit due to smelling his stench, and running off instantly; all but one. An orange tabbycat, who walked up to Slit, who was more than happy to see what he could accomplish with him. The tabbycat then spoke up to see what Slit wanted from him. "Whatya need Slit? Must be important if you brought the big guns."

"Nah, I just grabbed the first thing out of the pantry and decided to use it." Slit admitted, and then he cut to the chase. "Anyway, let's not play around Tibbs. You and I both know why you'll take this job no matter what, and I figured I'd at least make it worth your while."

"How so?" Slit handed Tibbs a picture of Pug, making him furious upon the sight of him. "Oh, I hate this guy! (Crumbles up the picture) Always pretending we cats are (Throws the picture aside) gonna be the next nazis and (Another cat swipes the crumbled up photo ball away) making every town he sees us in imagine that we will be." Tibbs crossed his arms and looked away from Slit, still mad about what Pug did last. "I'll never forgive that pesky good for nothing cock sized rodent for what he did to my family back in France."

"Ah, so you're French then."

"Sorta. I lack the accent."

Slit nods in understanding and puts a grin on his face as he assures Tibbs that he'll have his revenge. "Well you have nothing to worry about my good friend. This will help you get closer to getting your life back on track, and maybe even a little something extra." Slit walks off with Tibbs pumping his fist with excitement as Slit then looked back at him. "Meet me at the school gym later tonight. Don't be late." Tibbs nodded before walking back into the darkness of the alley, wanting the plan to be executed soon, whatever it was.

* * *

A light suddenly lit up a dark room with pug revealed to be tied to a two by four with no way out of it anytime soon. He looked around frantically, unable to piece together what was going on. "What's going on here? And why am I tied up?" Someone could be heard turning on the mic with Pug looking in the direction of the control room, spotting Slit up there and becoming angry when he does. "Slit!"

"Slit your wrists." Slit presses a button and Tibbs comes out with a bunch of other cats, leaving Pug terrified to see them. "You said these would be the next nazis, would you Pug? Well even if that was true, I'd hate to see you get infected." The cats walked up to Pug slowly, leaving him on edge while fearing for his life. Lucky was drinking a soda with Slit poking it a bit, making it pour onto the control panel. The controls started going haywire, leading to Pug ending up with one of the cats in his mouth. "Eat feline bitch!"

Slit was laughing hysterically with Lucky covering up the hole in his soda as Tri-pod then stretched his headband out and released, having it hit his forehead. He then got to work on the controls, having Pug suddenly trapped inside a small box after he spat the cat out and yelling at the top of his lungs. "Get me out of this thing! I can't stand to be around these to-be-nazis!"

Slit pressed another button and Pug ended up being attacked by a bunch of other cats that scratched him nonstop, making him bleed and cry out in fear. "But then the fun wouldn't be continuing now, would it? Guess you should've thought twice before messing with my brother's invention. I may not care, but I finally have an excuse to fuck, you, up."

Pug cowars in fear with the cats continuing to surround him, getting their claws ready as he calls over to Slit. "Alright! I'll apologize to you brother and everything! Just call the cats off!"

Slit signaled the cats to stop with a tuna can and they all nodded and walked of, leaving Pug terrified as he called down to him. "Take your time dude. Those cats will be back for plenty more action." Pug fell asleep from all the shock, unable to take it anymore.

* * *

Slit was walking downtown as he walked up to a ladder that had a note on him, taking it off and reading it and finding that it was from Tibbs. 'Thanks for the help Slit. Well, you should thank ME for the help since you don't know what you helped me with yet, but I digress. Come up to the roof. I have a feeling you'll love what I have to show you.' Slit shrugged and started climbing up the ladder, wondering what Tibbs could have in store for him. When he got to the top, he was surprised to see Tibbs by a helicopter. "She's a real beauty, ain't she?"

Slit walked up to the helicopter, which Tibbs even allowed him to touch. Slit found the feel of the helicopter to be wonderful and looked at Tibbs with a proud look. "Sure is a fine piece of art there Tibbs. Must've had a great workout from tortuting Pug." Tibbs nodded to assure Slit that he was right with Slit then questioning what he was going to do now. "So what do you plan to do with your life from here? I mean, Pug pretty much destroyed it with the cat nazi thing. Who would hire you?"

"Oh please Slit, there are plenty of things I can do, even without the legal occupation to do them." Tibbs stated as he got into the helicopter. "We'll meet again though. And when we do, you'll see a whole new Tibbs." Tibbs started up the helicopter and flew off, calling down to Slit as he left London. "So long Slit! Thanks for everything!"

"You too Tibbs ol boy! Knock a good one out for me!" Slit watched as Tibbs flew off, being proud of him and awaiting the day they meet again.

Two pigeons were shown watching as one of them spoke up and scoffed at the sight. "Oh please. He didn't even appear until now. What's the difference if he comes back all beaten up?"

"Well I think they were trying to make him relevant while also making him relatable." The second one stated, and then he said this right after. "And to that I say bullshit!" Two bullets were fired at each of the pigeons, one each, with Slit then shown as he twirled his guns around his fingers. He then blew the smoke from both of them just before he put them away.

* * *

Tibbs was flying around in his helicopter and drinking a soda just as he got a call from someone and answered it. He then saw that Pug was calling him, making him scoff as he spoke up. "You've got some nerve calling me hre Pug. (Smirks) Don't tell me though. You wanna try and go Mobile Suit Gundam on me?"

"Give me a break Tibbs, I'd never want that to happen." Tibbs was shown in some kind of army truck as he continued with his words. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading back to the army, and I'll stop you and your nazi clan soon enough." Tibbs sighed as Pug continued speaking, knowing that he'd never change. "You guys won't start the second holocaust, I swear it!"

"Dude, just lay off." Tibbs ended the call and continued to fly around, getting a call from Slit and answering it. "Ah, Slit. Finally a call from someone I give a crap about. Heard you finally killed those smug ass pigeons that can never like anything if it's not given hour of buildup."

"Yep. Those dudes were douches anyway." Slit then turned the camera to reveal that he and his friends were partying at Hiccup Hole. "We're having a relatively good time here at the barn. I'm sure you know of Pug's little transition back into the army."

"Oh, I've heard alright." Tibbs laughed, unable to believe the army would hire Pug back. "That ego maniac is gonna get fired on the spot. I bet they don't even know about what he's done."

Slit and Tibbs shared a short laugh with Slit then ending the call with this line. "Anyway, I gotta run. Or in this case dive. See ya around dude." Slit ended the call with Tibbs closing his eyes with a smile as he flew onward.

* * *

Slit jumped into Hiccup Hole and rose up, splashing Lucky as he then dunked his head underwater. Slit laughed a bit before Lucky pushed him up and made him land on his back. The two of them then started wrestling in the pond and had a great time doing so. Patch was remaking his invention while also giving it the ability to be waterproof, seeming to be making some great progress with it so far. Rolly was more than impressed when he started riding it, taking a high enjoyment to what he was doing without even needing the effort.

Charles and Jayden were splashing each other as Chris then rose up with a shark head, making them swim off in a hurry. When they saw what it was, they swam up to Chris bluntly, but then all three of them shared a laugh. Shawn was relaxing by the pond, due to his condition preventing him from swimmng in any format. When he saw Slit and Lucky wrestling, he called out to them after a chuckle. "Don't play too rough now guys! Let's save the big stuff for the baddies!"

Slit dunked Lucky's head underwater and then spoke to the audience as he did so. "So, yeah. Pug's out of our lives, at least for now. Can't say I'm ashamed of what I did to him either." Lucky rose up as hard as he could and gasped for air, making Slit fall on his back again as he looked at the audience with a smile on his face. "And I'm sure the next coach won't be as big of an ass as he was. After all, you have to try pretty damn hard to top what Pug did, let alone be as loud as he is for no real reason."

Lucky splashed Slit as he put a competitive look on his face. "Slit, stop talking to the audience and splash on dude! This isn't a soap box opera!" Slit smirked and tackled Lucky and the two of them continued wrestling as Lucky put Slit into a headlock. Slit then grabbed one of Lucky's nipples and twisted it, making him let go, only for them to continue. The two of them then splashed each other a bit as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	17. Next Level Brotherly Prank War

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode seventeen: Next Level Brotherly Prank War

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and his friends were at the basketball court with Slit and Lucky playing against Patch and Rolly. Slit was dribbling the ball and blazing past Patch, making a shot and scoring a three pointer. He then hi fived Lucky as he ran up to him with Rolly getting the ball and passing it to Patch. This led to Slit jumping over Patch and smacking the ball right as Patch threw it and having it land over to Lucky. Lucky made the shot and scored, leading to Slit and Lucky exclaiming their victory and fist bumping as Patch and Rolly saw them celebrating.

Slit and Lucky were walking over to their bags as Slit looked at the audience to speak with them. "Now I know what you're thinking. Doesn't it make me a Gary Stu to be good at both video games AND sports? Well I talk to an audience so my sanity doesn't break past the universe, so that speaks for itself. And another reason I can say I'm not is because if this prank I have planned for Patch happens, (Points to Patch's bag) I'm not your term obsession."

Patch and Rolly walked over to their bags with Patch opening his up as a can of silly string went right into his face. Slit started laughing his ass off with Lucky joining in and Rolly letting out a small chuckle as Patch wiped the silly string off. "Very mature."

"Oh lighten up Patch, it's just a prank." Lucky commented, noticing the blunt tone and expression Patch had. "Everyone does it. I bet if you pranked Slit he'd enjoy the hell out of it." Patch got an idea and looked inside of his bag, seeing something that could help him with what he had just planned.

* * *

Slit and the others were walking over to the car as Slit threw his bag over to his seat and hopped right over to it. He seemed to have enjoyed his win, even boasting about it a bit as he looked at his brothers. "Well, that was a fun game; (Lucky and Patch hop into the car) wouldn't you guys say? I kicked ass, the opposing team got ass kicked, it's a given."

"Yes, it sure was a fun time Slit." Patch looked inside of his bag and pulled out two things, wrapping them together as Rolly got in right next to him. He then saw what Patch was doing and whispered as he showed it to him. "I'm gonna make Slit think I'm offering him this chocolate pie, and he'll be in for a bloody surprise when he eats it." Rolly snickered as Patch handed Slit the chocolate pie, stating a fake reason as to why once he did. "I figured you deserved a trophy for winning the game today. Even though it was just for fun."

"Gee, thanks nerd." Slit bit into the chocolate pie, only to feel his tongue get stabbed and he opened his mouth to find it bleeding. Patch started laughing as Slit smiled and spoke up. "Well played dude." Slit threw the razorblade out of the pie and bit into it again, loving the taste of it and having it stop the bleeding; don't ask how though, that would defeat the purpose of the lack of proper logic. "But don't think this is the end of our little prank war. I have plenty of time to have you get wrecked hard."

Patch took a liking to Slit's challenge, seeming to enjoy the calling. "Well good luck with that. Once we get home, we'll be going at it nonstop until one of us faces the end of the line." Slit and Patch rubbed their hands together with Lucky and Rolly catching on.

* * *

Slit was climbing up to a pipe as Lucky was shown underneath him, wondering what he was trying to do. "So what exactly are you planning on doing Slit?" Slit suddenly cut a three second bacon fart, hitting Lucky with a green cloud (phhhhht). Lucky ended up falling onto his back as Slit climbed up and he got up with a response. "Besides fart on me."

"Well Lucky, it's a known fact that video games are awesome and that Patch is in the living room watching Tv right now." Slit stated and Lucky seemed confused as to what he meant. "What does that have to do with the other? Nothing. But that's why I'm going to crap on Patch and he'll have no way of knowing where it came from." Lucky nodded in understanding as Slit held his butt right over the edge of the pipe, grunting as he prepared to do his business.

Patch was watching Tv on the couch with Tri-pod as Patch asked him about something that happened a while back. "So what happened with you and Slit after the disabled kid olympics thing?"

"Eh, I wasn't really one to hold a grudge." Tri-pod answered, indicating that he'd gotten over it. "After all I expected it from him, and I was dumb enough to get involved in the way that I did." Patch suddenly got hit with a large poop pile, leading to Tri-pod scooting away a bit. "Um, dude. You may wanna take a bath. Fast."

Patch growled in anger and looked up to the pipe, seeing Slit's butt and shouting at him loudly. "Damn it Slit!" Slit started laughing until he fell from the pipe, possibly landing in his own feces.

* * *

Slit was being bathed by Perdita as she was scolding him for doing something so disgusting and immature. "I'm honestly disgusted by it Slit. In what way did you possibly think it was a good idea to crap right onto Patch?"

"You're right. Vomit stains better." Slit replied, and he then explained why he didn't go with vomit. "I just didn't wanna risk getting myself sick, cause there's no point in pranking someone if you have to harm yourself in the process. You're essentially making it as to where you BOTH got pranked by you, and that wouldn't be fun at all, for me anyway."

"Riiight." Perdita finished cleaning Slit and picked him up out of the tub, setting him down and finishing her words. "And if I find you on your Xbox I'm taking it out of your room."

"Not if I take it first." Slit walked off, leaving Perdita to sigh due to the stress she gets from Slit's schemes, especially the ones she's involved in.

Pongo was washing Patch as he spoke calmly to him about what happened, hoping he wasn't too bummed out by it. "Now Patch, I want you to understand that Slit is a completly ruthless child and will do whatever it takes to get what he desires. What he did was wrong, yes, but to get payback will only make the situation worse for the both of you."

"You mean like how I snuck hair removal into his bath?" Patch asked, and then Pongo looked outside to find Mooch laughing at a naked Slit. Slit punched Mooch with Patch laughing exceptionally hard as he wiped a tear from his face. "That's one hell of a time. Too bad it'll only last for one scene." Patch laughed a bit more as Pongo rolled his eyes while smiling and got to finishing up.

* * *

Slit was playing with his paddleball on his bed as he heard something coming from outside the lair. When he looked out the window, he saw Richie talking to a skunk and wondering what he was doing out there. He opened up the window and hopped down, walking over to Richie as he got sprayed by the skunk. Slit didn't seem too bothered by it and he decided to start the conversation with Richie. "Hey Richie. You still smelling skunk asses?"

"Eventually one of them will come with me and let me smell their farts forever." Richie stated, and then he jumped down from the trash can to see what Slit wanted from him. "So how goes it?"

"Well I was thinking of a way to get back at Patch for getting all my fur taken off in the last scene, and now I think you can help me execute the plan." Slit explained, and then he whispered the plan to Richie, who seemed to find it a bit odd and hard to want to pull off. When Slit was done, he gave an excited look, hoping Richie would join him. "This is going to be so exciting. I could execute it myself, but doing it with another is much more fun. And in exchange, I'll let you smell Patch's sleep farts."

Richie got his attention caught and looked at Slit with excitement, hoping he meant it. "You mean it? Even the eggy ones?" Slit nodded his head yes with assurance and left Richie excited. "Well let's do it then bitch!" Slit and Richie ran off to get what they needed execute the plan.

* * *

Slit and Richie were up late at night as they met underneath the lair with Slit bringing the bag of stuff. He then signalled Richie to follow him, which he did, and the two of them went inside. When they closed the door behind them, they made sure Patch was lying down in bed, and they walked over to him with Slit pointing to Patch's butt. This confused Richie a little, since he figured Slit would wanna get the job done first. "I'm one of my word dude. Plus Patch will wake up after what we do with him, so we'd better do it now."

Richie smiled and almost squeed with excitement, putting his face up to Patch's butt as Slit started shaving it. When Slit was done, Patch released a five second bacon fart, hitting Richie with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). Richie sighed of relief upon smelling the fart, having never smelt any from Patch before. He then noticed however, that Lucky and Rolly weren't farting as much. This confused him, as he'd expect a fart storm in here. "Hey, why aren't Lucky and Rolly farting?"

"Apparently we all fart at specific times. Believe me; Patch showed us all a recording of it once, don't know why." Richie felt that having a recording of sleep farters could benefit well for him, putting his face a little closer to Patch's butt with him then releasing a five second moldy cheese fart, letting out another green cloud (pfffffffffft).

Richie whiffed the fart and showed his happiness quite well, loving the plan already. "I gotta say Slit, this is one of your best plans yet. I'm so glad I was a part of it."

"Tch. Yeah, because i couldn't already tell." Slit snarked, and then he took out a soda and poured it down Patch's throat, making Patch wake up and let out a small yawn. "And before you ask, it's not morning yet. We have a little surprise for you."

Patch seemed surprised to hear this, especially from Slit, considering how the two of them are when interacting. When he felt his stomach growl however, that's when he got the surprise. He then looked at Slit to see a sadistic grin coming from him, unable to comprehend what he just did to him. That was when Richie opened the window and Patch started feeling a cool breeze on his butt. When he looked down, he saw all the fur on his butt gone, completely shaved off. He then gave a blunt look to Slit as he asked about it. "Really? Did my butt need to be shaved?"

"Yes." Slit replied, and then Patch's stomach growled even harder and he ran to the bathroom. When he got there though, Slit was sitting on the toilet with a camera as he stared recording Patch while reading a comic. "Get lost dip, I'm taking a shit."

Patch growled in frustration, commenting on how Slit was just trying to stall time. "Damn it Slit, I know you're not crapping; you just want me to crap on the floor so you can-" Just then, Patch started pooping all over the floor, leaving a large pile of Dalmatian poop as Slit covered his nose and laughed at it. Richie then walked up to him and got a whiff of the poop smell, gagging a bit, but still enjoying it. When Patch looked at the camera, he questioned if it was on or not despite already knowing the answer. "Is the camera on?"

"It sure is dear brother of mine." Patch gave a humiliated look as Slit grabbed the camera and spoke to the audience. "And that my fans, is how you get your brother to crap all over the floor. If you want tips on how to get them to PISS on the floor, well that's a whole other story, for a whole other time. For now, watch Patch sulk about it." Slit aimed the camera at Patch, who was almost crying as Richie whiffed his poop scent again.

* * *

Patch was lying down on his bed in the lair and looking at the wall while seemingly arguing with whoever was standing there. "For the last time, I'm not getting up!"

"Patch, if you just give us a good reason then we'll let you stay home." Pongo implied, showing that he was the one Patch was arguing with. "But we can't just have you stay home when you're not sick, or you're not being bullies."

"Oh, I was bullied alright." Patch sat up as he faced his father, still refusing to go to school. "But I won't say who, because anyone with a single brain cell can get the hint through their fucking skull." Pongo sighed and put his paw on his face just before Patch said something else. "Everyone's going to be watching the video and I don't want to be there when I'm humiliated."

"Yeah, with your ass being laughed at the entire time." Slit snickered with Perdita looking at him sternly. This didn't affect him though, and he said another taunt right after. "Maybe you shouldn't have had that soda now, huh Patchy boy?"

"You made me drink that soda you insufferable twit!" Patch groaned again as his stomach growled and cut a five second poop scented fart, releasing a brown cloud behind him (phhhhhhhhhht). "And I can't stop farting either. And whenever I fart it smells like shit!"

Perdita gave Slit a blunt look with him making a response that he was sure wouldwork quite well. "Mother, when you're in a prank war with someone, you must do all you can to avoid losing. Even if you have to humiliate them on Youtube." Perdita groaned in annoyance with Slit snickering afterwards. "What? It was funny. To a specific audience anyway." Pongo sighed with Patch turning back around, still refusing to go to school.

* * *

Slit and the others were on the bus riding home with Slit talking to someone on his phone, revealing it to be Charles, who was on the roof of the bus. "Alright Charles. Now just remember, if you want the twenty dollars then you have to stay on the roof for the duration of the ride home. If you get off at any point for any reason, you won't be getting any money. Got it?"

"Alright Slit, I got it." Charles suddenly jumped with the bus and found it getting harder and harder to stay on it. "I just don't see how this is gonna justify twenty dollars. I'm gonna need at least five more if I need to get a leg cast afterwards."

Slit sighed with relief as he thought of signing Charles's leg cast, knowing exactly what he'd put on it. "I got your leg broken. That's what I'D write on that cast." Charles chuckled a bit, expecting this kind of sadistic behavior to come from Slit, possibly finding it somewhat ammusing at times. "Seriously though, you're not gonna get your leg broken. I dared Patch to do this once on the car and the mose HE got was a scraped knee."

Patch glared at Slit, who ignored it, but Slit stated his words with gritted teeth anyway. "Don't bring me into your little charade just to get some cash."

The bus suddenly stopped and Charles flew right off, landing on a fence and getting stabbed right in the stomach. When everyone got off, Slit called over to Charles to tell him that he won. "You owe me twenty bucks dude!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

Slit was patching up Charles's blood stain with some kind of red bandage, leaving Charles a little concerned about how well it'd cover up blood. "I'm not so sure about this Slit. Won't my parents still be suspicious when they see red stripes on me? Now that I think about it, they may think I'm bleeding right from the stripes."

"Please Charles, your parents are totally stupid." Slit replied as he finished bandaging Charles up. "Besides, I can't use Patch's bandages cause he's still pissy about the video thing. Can't believe no one at our table made fun of him for that by the way. I would've expected Chris to." Charles shrugged with Slit assuring him that he wouldn't get caught for what happened. "Relax dude. You won't get busted. And even if they did, they stopped grounding you for dumb reasons, right? Maybe they won't ground you for this either."

Charles looked down at the bandages and hoped Slit was right about this, knowing how off he can be when it comes to sanity. "Any chance you could put some blue ones over this?"

Slit laughed a bit, unable to believe Charles was stupid enough to believe that'd go down well. "Please Charles. Then your parents would mistake you for an alien that has purple blood rather than the usual red."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Slit led Charles to the door and he waved goodbye to him as he walked off. "Bye Slit! I'll have your money tomorrow!" Charles saw Patch scheming under the lair as he left, wondering what he was up to. "Whatya doing Patch?"

"I'm thinking of a good prank to pull on Slit for that abysmal video he made of me." Patch explained with a serious and determined voice. "I'm not going to let that little scrote get away with what he did, so I'm going to act upon it when no one else will."

"Oh, okay then. Be careful though. Slit's a hard one to trick." Charles walked off with Patch getting an idea on who he could have to help him with his plan.

* * *

Richie was playing on a handheld system of sorts while seeming to be waiting for someone by the trash cans. He seemed to be invested in the game he was playing and was also having a great time playing it. The game he was playing was shown to be some kind of platformer, and when he got up to the ring, he pumped his fist with excitement. "Yes!" Richie saw Patch walking up to him and set his game down, wondering what he was coming to him for. "Oh, hey Patch. What brings you to my little hangout? With just me."

"Well Richie, as you may recall, Slit pulled the most humiliating prank one could ever see in their life." Richie nodded in understanding, considering he was a part of the prank. "Well, I think I can make you a decent offer to join me in getting him back." Patch walked over to Richie and whispered something into his ear, seeming to be filling Richie with all kinds of excitement. When Patch backed away, he held his paw out with assurance Richie would oblidge. "Will you join me?"

Richie thought for a moment and found the offer too good to refuse. He couldn't bare the thought of it going to someone else. So he held his paw out and shook Patch's with joy, getting ready for what he had in store. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could knock him out first." Patch started off, intriguing Richie quite a bit. "Then we could go ahead and get Lucky and Rolly involved. The two of them could start farting all over Slit, and give him some of the worst scents one has ever smelt like in their life." Richie took a liking to the plan, especially considering what it was involved with. "I think you'll like the outcome as well. Especially for the prize at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Slit was playing video games in the lair and he seemed invested in the game he was playing and having a great time with it. Just then, a gas cloud came into the room and Slit got blasted with it but was able to cover his mouth. When Patch came out from the smoke while wearing a mask, he pinned Slit to the ground and tried to remove his paw. He failed to do so however, and Slit kicked him right off. Everntually the mask got through Slit's fingers though, and he passed out right as Richie entered the room and looked at Patch with a nod.

Patch walks up to Slit and sits down on him, ripping a five second bacon fart and hitting with a green cloud (brrrrruuuuup). Patch sighed of relief and let his soft fat butt continue to contain Slit's body. He then released five machine gun farts that let out small green clouds and reeked of garlic (pfft) (phht) (blarp) (brat) (brup). Richie was trying to contain himself,wanting to whiff all of the farts in, but not wanting to risk whiffing the smoke in as well.

Patch grunted hard and cracked a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart, hitting Slit with a yellow cloud and surrounding his entire body with no problem at all (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). The tear gas cleared up and Richie took off his mask, whiffing all of the farts as soon as he did. While he was doing so, Patch was trying to think of a way he could get Slit back even further. He knew this prank was clever, but he needed to know of something that was more clever.

Richie saw Patch thinking and was wondering what he was thinking about with Patch signaling him to head off, which he did after whiffing his farts again. Patch then rubbed his paws together with a devious look on his face, having the perfect plan to escelate the prank factor on Slit. He knew exactly what he was going to do after he woke up and smelled himself, and he knew just how to pevent him from being able to complete the task.

* * *

Slit was in the shower of the lair trying to clean himself off as he was heard singing some sort of song with an upbeat tone. " _My girl's a dere, a tsun tsundere; just sayin high gets me a punch in the face! And if I should, compliment her, she...starts, to chase!_ " Just then the shower stopped and Slit pokes it a bit before turning it away just before it shot out tar. Slit then jumped out of the shower and closed the door, wiping his forehead and sighing with relief that he avoided that. "Well thank God I saw that coming. Not many people would."

Slit dried himself off and then released a ten second rotten egg fart onto the towel, hitting it with a yellow cloud and stinking it up (pfffffffffffffffffffft). "Oh god my butt can't stop being hot even when it does something disgusting." Slit smacked his butt and threw the towel aside right as he heard laughing coming from the lair. "Yep. I can guess who started this. (Punches his palm with a smile on his face) And now they're gonna own up to the consequences."

Slit exited the bathroom to find Patch on his back rolling as he kicked the air with his hind legs. He seemed to have assumed that Slit got hit with the tar and Slit leaned on the wall with a smirk on his face, waiting for Patch to finish his celebratory laugh. When Patch was done, he wiped his eye and saw that Slit hadn't been covered in tar. This confused him and he dashed up to Slit to get answers, unable to believe he was able to wash off the tar that fast. "How are you not covered in tar? You had to have seen the shower head act up."

"Dude, you have to try way harder than that to get ME covered in muck." Slit commented, and then he walked over to the fridge and opened up, pulling out a D.r pepper as Pathc started smacking himself constantly on the head. "Gotta say dude. I'd expect something smarter from you." Slit walked out of the lair and Patch tried to think of another way he could get Slit back. He then came up with something and knew he'd need some help, cupping his paws together as he thought of the one being who could help him.

* * *

Patch was working on some sort of invention as he spoke to whoever was next to him with a grin on his face. "So that's why we need to surround him in a room full of spiders and have them bite at him. We of course have to knock him out first, but once we do so, we'll fill the room with the scent of sulfur and have him be covered in it and it'll be spread around his body so well that he'll be unable to get it removed even after thirty showers. (Looks to whoever he's speaking to) I'm sure you'd love to see that sadistic twat suffer now, wouldn't you?"

Chris was eating a slice of pizza with salami and bacon on it, letting out a small burp as he swallowed the bite he took. "Yeah, I guess it'd be funny."

Patch laid out some blueprints and pointed to them so Chris would be caught up with the plan. "Alright. So what we have to do first is sneak over to his bed during the night and knock him out with one of those napkins with knock out medicine on it that people use in the movies. (Chris nods) Then we take Slit to an empty room and once I get out, we surround it with spiders and fill it with the scent of sulfur until he gives in."

"Well I don't really see how that can be the King of fun torture mechanics." Chris responded, feeling that they could do more to mess with someone like Slit. "I say we make the spiders poisonous so he won't know if he'll live or not."

Patch thought for a moment and found that mechanic hard to consider since Slit was fearless. "I dunno dude. Slit doesn't have a fear." Chris shrugged, feeling that not all of his ideas could be used, even if they were listened to and considered. "Alright. So we need a good empty room to put him in. Is your basement empty?"

"No, but it will be when we have him in there." Chris then explained what he had to do. "Once I convince my parents to let me do it and get everything out of there, then we can do our business. I'll call you off screen when I get it done."

"Okay, good. Once we get him in there, I'll throw down the box of spiders." Chris nodded and Patch found the plan to be exceptionally exciting to pull off, unable to contain his excitement as he chuckled to himself. "This is going to be an amazing prank indeed."

* * *

Slit was lying down in someone's basement as he kicked the air, seeming to be having a dream where he was fighting. When Patch figured he was out cold, he threw the box of spiders in and hi fived Chris as the box landed to the floor. The spiders came out right where Slit's rear end was, and when they got up to it, Slit lifted his leg and cut a ten second garlic fart right on them when they got close enough, hitting them with a green cloud and killing every single one of them without even knowing it (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht).

Patch and Chris had shocked looks on their faces as the spiders all did, running down into the basement as Slit then stood up and wiped his eye. "Hey, did my ass make a good one or what? That's what I call a morning fart." Slit saw all of the dead spiders and gave Patch and Chris a blunt look. "You dumbasses tried to get spiders to bite me right in the anus. Didn't you."

Patch and Chris shrugged and then Patch looked at the spiders again, looking at Slit with a look showing him in awe. "Did you know they were there, or did you just fart to start off your waking up like you always do."

"I was completely oblivious dude."

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

Slit and the others were driving to school as Charles sat down next to Slit and Lucky with the red bandage still wrapped around his stomach. "Ah, hey Charles. Glad to see you're till up and running."

"Yeah, my parents were worried when they saw my injuries, but I just told them what happened and they didn't even bother calling the police." Charles groaned in pain and Slit saw how much the stab bothered him. "And they didn't even mind that it was a bet. They just grounded me for three weeks."

"Well at least now they're waiting until they have a good reason to ground you." Slit pointed out, and then he remembered that he won the bet. "So you got the twenty bucks, right?" Charles nodded and pulled his wallet out, taking out a twenty and handing it to Slit without hesitation. "Thank you my dear friend. And in exchange, I won't put you in a life threatening situation next time we do a bet."

The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone got out with the bus driver yelling at them. "Alright everyone, don't ditch school now!"

"Yeah we got it you old hag." Lucky said as he got off of the bus with cynicism in his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said blood would cause a dirty rag."

"OH. (Looks ahead) That's a known fact right there."

The bus drove off with Slit and Lucky walking inside as Lucky commented on how Slit handled Patch's attempts at payback. "So Patch told me about how you got through the plan he and Chris set up to mess with you. (Laughs a bit) Didn't expect you to avoid torture by farting on it. Usually you bust your way out and look like a badass while doing it."

"Well you know Lucky, no one can be badass in every scenario they get stuck in." Slit said proudly and with care and grace. "There comes a time in everyone's life where they must handle the situation in a way they wouldn't expect. Even if they don't know that they're handling it at all." Chris was shown to be opening his locker as he then gave a peace sign to Slit and Lucky, who gave back one of their own each. "See? Chris isn't even annoyed by it."

"Yeah, I can tell." Lucky replied with a thought in mind, and that thought was whether or not Slit was going to let Patch off the hook as well. "So how'd you handle the leader of the organization in this case?"

Patch was shown to be running away from a bunch of turkeys, answering Lucky's question quite well as Slit made his reply. "I believe you already know the answer to that dear brother." Slit and Lucky walked off to their lockers as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	18. Party Crush

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode eighteen: Party Crush

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and his friends were at the skate park with Chris teaching Slit how to skate so he could keep up with them. "Alright Slit. Now the core element to skating is that you have to stay on the board. Even when it tries to force you off, you gotta stay on." Slit nodded and hopped onto the board, staying on just fine with Chris being satisfied. "Alright. Go ahead and let her fly." Slit kicked the board forward but fell off and landed on his head, which didn't hurt thanks to his helmet, and Chris skated down as Slit's skateboard fell on him. "Maybe we should try this on flat ground."

Slit got up and picked his skateboard up as he agreed to that conclusion. "Fair enough. I don't think I-" Slit saw something that made him lose attention to Chris, who waved his paw in front of him and then saw Shine come over. Shine kicked up her board as Slit moved his hair back and dashed up to her with satisfaction in his eyes. "Greetings Shine. How may I be of service to you? Perhaps the company alone is engaging enough for you."

Shine giggled upon Slit's words and held out something, one envelope for him, and another for Chris. "Actually, Lucky said you and Chris were here, and I thought you'd like to come to this party me and my roommate are having."

Slit looked at the envelope and seemed confused by the sudden information Shine just brought up about her roommate. "You have a roommate?"

"Yeah, but she won't really be there all that much." Shine didn't seem to bummed out by saying that, and in fact laughd a bit after it. "She'll most likely be getting her ass drunk at the bar by then. (Sets her board down) Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Later guys."

Shine skated off with Chris looking at his envelope and being impressed by how well Slit took that. "Gotta say Slit. For someone who lacks normal social skills, you sure took that like a champ. No nerve farts or anything." Slit was smelling the envelope to try and get Shine's scent, making Chris nod his head no with a sigh and smile. "Of course."

* * *

Slit was getting ready for Shine's party as he tried to make himself look good in the mirror. He wanted to make the best impression possible, even though he and Shine already knew each other quite well. If he was going to date her one day, he wanted to show he was boyfriend material, and that he was more than just a bratty sadist who enjoyed seeing people die. He wanted Shine to see the other traits he had as well. Of course he didn't want her to ignore his sadism, but that's a given since it's what seperates him from his siblings.

Lucky saw Slit getting ready and snickered a bit, even taking it upon himself to rip on Slit. "Someone's trying to act all douchy tonight." Lucky started laughing and Slit rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity, knowing that he didn't understand the beautiful art of comebacks. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be the life of the party. Not being a total clean freak of course."

Slit looked at Lucky as he finished wowking on his hair, showing his expression to be casual, yet dark. "For your information my immature righthand brother, I want Shine to see that I have more personality traits than sadist or manipulative brat. (Looks back at the mirror) If she only sees one trait in me then she'll either find me boring or horrifying; maybe both."

"Well she saw you in action when we met Clara and fought Bruno, so that shouldn't be too hard." Lucky reminded Slit as he walked up to him, putting his paw on his shoulder for support. "Look dude. Just try not to act like someone you're not. Everyone who does that fails at getting the girl, and they just see them as a lying asshole." Slit rolled his eyes while smiling, having already known that himself. "You'll do fine. Trust me." Slit hugged Lucky, indicating his gratitude.

* * *

Slit and the others were walking up to Shine's place for the party with Slit knocking on the door with excitement. "Just you wait guys. The hottest White Shepherd in the world is going to open that door and let us in. My mind is screaming fuck yeah so many times and my heart is beating so fast I can barely breathe."

"Well Shine's the only White Shepherd we've ever seen, so we'll pretty much have to agree with you on that regard." Patch commented and Slit gave him a death stare just before Shine opened the door and greeted them while wearing a blue dress.

"Hey guys." Slit turned around and saw Shine in her dress, finding her absolutely stunning and gaining hearts in his eyes as he imagined him and Shine doing all kinds of things like watching Tv together and playing video games, as well as being badasses in a giant car that goes over a cliff. When the imagining stopped, Shine snapped her fingers in front of Slit, making him snap out of his trance. "Earth to Slit Dearly. The party's about to start now that you're here."

Slit put on a rather compassionate expression as he stroked Shine's chin with a dashing look in his eyes. "That can mean one of two things. I hope you mean both." Slit and the others walked in with Shine looking at Slit with a smile on her face, showing how glad she is that he came.

Rolly started off at the food table and got a whole bunch of everything, putting it onto his place, which was thankfully huge. When Jayden got a look at how much food was on his plate, he couldn't help but comment on it. "I'm surprised you don't have diabetes yet."

"Well Jayden, if they wanted to give me diabetes, they would've." Rolly replied proudly, and then he started chowing down on the chicken he got. Jayden stayed to watch and see if Rolly could actually eat all of the food that was on his plate. Rolly then let out a burp when he finished a chicken leg and thought of a poem he could write on it. "Perhaps the chickens at the barn would like it if I honored them in some way."

"Probably not. They might mistake it for you saying you wanna eat all of them." Rolly saw Jayden's point and nodded in agreement, moving onto the cupcakes as he bit into his first one.

Patch was working on some kind of invention as Clair walked up to him and sat in the chair next to him. She figured he would just have a nerve fart, so she decided to watch him work on his invention. When he was about halfway finished, he set it down and saw Clair, being surprised and showing her the invention. "I'm halfway done with this bad boy. Just gotta get some of the wires working."

Lucky was walking around the party and found that just about all of his siblings were there having a good time. He was glad to see everyone enjoying the party, and that was partially because he was going to be enjoying himself soon enough. He couldn't resist the call to party, and everytime he got to one, he just had to throw down at anytime he could. So I think you can guess what happened when he saw the dance floor. Yep. He jumped right on it and started dancing. His moves were so good that evryone was cheering for him a few seconds after he started. "Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!"

The Dj put on an awesome rock song and started playing it with Lucky calling out to everyone in the room. "Yeah everyone, throw down and party hard!" Lucky started moonwalking and left everyone impressed, especially Two-tone, who was watching Lucky from afar. Lucky winked to Two-tone, who took a liking to his moves and he went down for the count when he continued his sick moves. "Don't lose it baby. Always keep the beat."

The Dj got a kick out of Lucky's moves and sped up the music, enjoying what he saw so much that he had to see Lucky's best tricks. Lucky was more than willing to show them off too, and started moonwalking in two leg mode. This seemed to impress everyone to an even larger degree, making Two-tone feel like she's in love with a dance master, which she wouldn't be too bothered by if it were the case.

* * *

Slit was talking with Charles as he explained what he and Chris were doing before they got invited to the party. "So then he was teaching me how to skate and I was sucking ass at it, and little did we know that right when I was sucking ass, which was when we started I should add, Shine comes right up to us and invites us to her party." Slit took out the invitation after he said that, feeling he could get plenty of detail from it. "Of course I sniffed the envelope. If her scent was on it then I had to get it at any cost."

Charles laughed a bit, finding Slit's actions with Shine rather silly, just as Shine was walking past them. Slit rubbed his arm as he tried to think of a way to make a good impression on her, and then Charles chimed in. "Slit, you've already hung out with her plenty of times by now. She knows who you are, there's no need to hide it."

Slit looked at Shine and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, walking over to her just as Charles gave him a pat on the back for support. When he walked up to Shine, he tapped her on the shoulder and caught her attention, speaking in a somewhat sickly voice. "Hey Shine. So, thanks for inviting me to this party you decided to have for a reason I'll never understand."

Shine giggled a bit, liking Slit's weird behavior as she replied to his words. "Anytime. You're actually the one I wanted to come the most." Slit flinched and grinned happily as Shine then stated a reason why. "See, I need your help for this big prank we'll be pulling on everyone. I can't get the machine working by myself."

Slit seemed a bit defeated at first, but then his spirits rose back up almost instantly with excitement in his eyes. "I love pranks!" Slit and Shine ran off with Shine being more than glad that Slit was on board. Charles nodded with approval and then he headed off to find his friends.

* * *

Patch was explaining what his invention is supposed to do as Clair was listening to him with joy in her eyes. She didn't mind listening to Patch ramble on and on about his inventions, especially since she had his consent to do so. "So then it's supposed to make a world class meal that no one else could think to make in such a short amount of time. And depending on the country you pick like Japan or Italy, it'll cook one of their most famous meals. It's like the worlds most famous chefs all put into one measily little robot of amazingness."

Clair looked at the invention and it waved to her with the Beagle finding it to be adorable. "Does it look as cute as it does when waving?"

"Beats me, it hasn't made anything yet." The invention climbed up to Patch's head and he put on a blunt look with a deadpan in his voice. "Of course, it's most notable feature is being obsessed with my head." Clair giggled as the invention started dancing on Patch's head, making Clair laugh her ass off as it made faces. "I don't regret giving it a personality, but I DO regret failing to put in the fact that actions have consequences down it's throat."

"Well don't be. You can always program it in." Patch nodded at Clair's words of helpfulness and the device rolled down to the table and spoke aloud.

"What is your request for the meal to be made my sweet?"

"Okay, you may be adorable, but I'm not gonna date you." Clair snarked with a smile in her expression. "As interesting as it would be, I think you're a little small for anyone to have kids with at my size compared to you." The invention gained a blunt expression and walked back over to Patch, who sealed him up to finish his work. "A charmer, isn't he."

* * *

Lucky continued to rock it on the dance floor and Charles walked through the crowd to get to the front. When he saw Lucky's dance moves, he started cheering for him with Lucky being clear to hear it. "Yeah! Dance on Lucky!" Lucky continued to make his sweet dance moves, finding that he wasn't getting tired at all. This was a good thing though, since he was having such a great time. If he wanted to stop now then he would've, but that would mean he'd either get tired or bored of it, and he didn't feel like either was in him at the moment.

Two-tone walked up to Charles, being that at the moment, she was the one she was most familiar with in the crowd. Charles took the effort to get to know Two-tone since the two of them never talked before, and it would work if she ever got together with Lucky. "So Two-tone. I guess you're into dancing, huh?"

"Well it's interesting to watch, but I think you'd notice that I wouldn't be the best at it." Two-tone replied with a chuckle as she looked at Charles, joking at how she was almost as fat as Rolly. "But it's loads of fun to watch other people do it too. (Looks back at Lucky) Especially Lucky."

Charles nodded in understanding and continued to watch Lucky make his moves on the dance floor, feeling that it was more than interesting to see. "He sure does know how to use his muscles to good use." Two-tone started to wonder if Lucky would make a good stripper if he was a female. "You think he'd make a good stripper if he were a male?" Two-tone flinched upon Charles sudden question, laughing as she thought the same thing he just asked. Charles shrugged with a smile and continued to watch Lucky dance.

* * *

Shawn was sitting down in a chair as Rolly brought over a bunch of food, leaving him to question why he had so much. "Are you gonna be okay after eating all that food Rolly? You might risk giving yourself a heart attack."

"Eh, I'll be fine. I've eaten more before." Rolly replied with a carefree tone in his voice as he then began eating and left Shawn in shock at how much food he had there. "See, the main issue is that once I start to get the heart attack, I don't just clench on my heart. I also make sure I'm sitting down so I can expel it in a different way."

"I see." Shawn responded, still focusing on how Rolly was able to eat so much. He knew Rolly wasn't the most fit of all the Dalmatians in the world, but he found it astonishing that he could get this much food without fearing for a heart attack. "What is this other way, if you don't mind me asking."

"Gas." Rolly stated. He saw that Shawn was confused by that statement, and he went into further detail to keep him up to date. "It's basically a loud fart that gives off a bassy sound."

"Ah." Shawn seemed caught up and then Rolly went back to eating his food. Although Shawn knew what Rolly meant by what he said, he still found it quite alarming to see someone eat so much. He started thinking to himself as he did. 'Maybe Rolly could eat me someday. He seems like the type who'd do anything to get some food in him. Though, he wasn't gonna misake him for a cannibal, since he also knew the poetic and gentle side lying in Rolly. "Ya know, it's weird; I just thought about you possibly eating someone."

Rolly laughed a bit at Shawn's thought, finding it quite funny. "I wouldn't blame you for that. If I had Slit's personality I'd do it without a second thought. "Shawn smiled as Rolly continued eating, glad not everyone was as sadistic as Slit, despite not minding it too much.

* * *

Jayden and Chris were playing video games on Shine's Tv with Chris winning just about every round. The first round was because Jayden barely knew what the hell he was doing, and the second was because while he got better, Chris was just far superior to him. As for the other rounds, either Jayden got distracted, or he lost due to Chris having so much skill at the game that it'd be a giant rarity if he were to lose any rounds at all. Jayden was surprised to see him winning so much. "You are such a skilled gamer my friend."

"Well half of the losses were because you're an idiot with ADD." Jayden rolled his eyes at Chris's snark and then Chris felt he saw one of the problems, changing the difficulty and nudging Jayden after he did so. "I think I see one of the problems. (Points to the screen) See, Shine had it set to the hardest difficulty, and you're a noob so you can't do as well as me. So I set it to easy so you could have a smoother time with it. Give it a go."

Jayden shrugged and picked a song, and when he started playing, he was having quite a smooth time with it. He didn't seem to be having any trouble at all and was enjoying himself quite a bit. "Ah hell yeah baby! This is how you rock and roll!"

Chris nodded with approval, glad that Jayden was getting the hang of it. "Yep. Sometimes it just needs a few changes around the old wire." Jayden continued playing with Chris watching as he set his guitar remote down.

* * *

Slit and Shine were working on the prank device on the roof with the two of them touching a screwdriver and having their paws touch. The two of them looked at each other as soon as the connection happened, taking their paws away and smiling as they blushed. Slit was the first to comment on it due to not wanting to sound too nice or too rude. "Well. That happened."

"Yeah, it sure did." Shine turned around and picked up the screwdriver, using it to unscrew something that she needed to replace. "So if you're wondering what we're gonna do to everyone, we're gonna dump a giant ass water balloon on them and make them all gasp for air until someone opens the door. That someone is you."

Slit nodded, and then something popped in his head that he felt he should ask about, considering that he and Shine have been doing this for at least three minuts. "Wait, so you jsut need me to open the door?"

"Wow, you caught on fast." Shine responded as she unscrewed the thing she wanted out. "Yeah, I could've built this whole puppy by myself. I just don't wanna risk killing anyone here." Shine laughed a bit and Slit grinned rather love sickingly, liking her dark sense of humor. When she looked at him again, she saw his odd grin and asked about it. "Hey, you okay? You have that weird random grin on your face again."

Slit flinched and scratched the back of his head, knowing he couldn't let Shine catch on too fast or too late. "Yeah, I'm fine; it's not like I'm getting ready for the two of us to fuck by the fireplace or anything. Nope, not even having the slightest bit of sexual intentions, not at all." Slit chuckled nervously and Shine looked at him with naitivity in her eyes.

Slit sighed of relief at being able to hide his emotion of love as Shine got back to work, grabbing a hammer and preparing to get back to work himself. He seemed to be doing fine up until he got a massive feeling in his gut as it then rumbled loudly. He loved the feeling but didn't know why it was there, and he couldn't do it in front of Shine. Yeah she's seen him fart before, but something told him he had to keep this from her, so he made up some random excuse to hide somewhere. "I'll be right back Shine. Sadistic urges."

Slit dashed off and tried to go to the door, but felt his gas about to come out and hid behind some kind of vent. When he put his butt into it, he released a loud and bassy ten second garlic fart, releasing a giant green cloud into the vent (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). He then sighed of relief as he cracked a five second onion fart, releasing another green cloud with little care in the world (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). "Oh yeah baby, that feels so good."

Shine walked up to the vent and overheard Orion's farts as the Dalmatian then released a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg fart once his butt was shown with him arching it back, letting out a giant yellow cloud that hit the audience (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Slit sat down normally and then saw Shine walk out with a smirk on her face. He became nervous and jumped down with his heart beating heavily. Shine then giggled as she released a five second dead courpse fart, letting out a green cloud (pfffffffffft).

Slit got a whiff of the fart and found the scent to be awful as Shine then put her finger on his nose. "Room for one more butt?" Slit nodded and he and Shine got up to the vent, feeling they could cause some decent commotion. The two of them were starting to enjoy themselves and both lifted their legs as they both released a garlic fart that lasted for five seconds and let out a green cloud without any shame (pfffffffffft).

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone were talking with Lucky bragging about his dance moves while drinking from a cola bottle. "Yeah Two-tone, I'm pretty much the master when it comes to dancing. If you had to bring Michael Jackson on the stage, I'd whip his ass straight to the loser bench." Two-tone laughed a bit with Lucky then catching a whiff of Slit and Shine's farts. He turned on an air freshiner that was nearby, not wanting Two-tone to be affected by the smelly blasts that were coming. "Anyway, let's talk about us making out."

Chris and Jayden were eating a bunch of pies while still playing their game as Charles and Shawn watched them. The two of them were cheering for them to finish as Chris then distracted Jayden with a three second cherry fart, allowing Jayden to get persuaded by a green cloud (brrrrruuuuup). Chris finished his last pie and rose up with Charles and Shawn both cheering for him as he spoke. "I may have done it without honor, but a win is a win no matter how you take it."

Rolly had just finished all of the food he was eating and walked over to Shawn with a somewhat dazed look on his face. "Shawn, let me tell you buddy. That food was not easy to throw down. I know I always eat a lot of it, but it's still hard to stomach." Rolly let out a loud burp and then he questioned why they had such low brow humor here. "Hey, why do we always have farts and burps anyway?"

"I heard it has something to do with us being a parody of South Park." Charles answered, and then he chuckled a bit as he remembered that show quite fondly, even though it's still airing by the time this chapter airs, and I love that show, but whatever. "I like how they look when they walk." Charles chuckled again and smiled as he remembered moments from the show.

* * *

Slit and Shine had just finished working on the project having gotten all of the gas out of their system. Slit was more than satisfied, especially considering how well Shine went along with the whole thing. "Ya know Shine, sometimes I forget you're a tomboy. Maybe it's because of(Flinches)...something, random, that would be a shame to admit at this very moment."

Shine laughs a bit and finishes the project after a few seconds, excited as she pumps her fist. "Alright Slit. Just remember that when we drop the water balloon, you have to be at the door to open it. Once everyone's outside, we'll explain everything and stop them from throwing a tantrum."

"Eh, I don't care if I get blamed or not. It'll still be awesome." Slit commented before walking off, and then he started thinking to himself about tonight. 'This is gonna be so awesome. Once me and Shine pull this off, it's gonna be me, her, and a visit to the closet.' Slit jumped down the roof and Shine was getting the giant water balloon launch ready, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When she looked on the camera and saw everyone there doing their own thing, she smirked at what she was about to do to them.

A giant water balloon suddenly fell from the roof and popped on a single line, making everyone splash off from every room. Slit waited for a moment with the house flooded and opened the door, smirking as he leaned against the wall and saw everyone gasping for air. When Shine jumped down, she laughed a bit and hi fived Slit as she spoke up. "Last I checked the shark tank wasn't ready for maximum launch."

* * *

Lucky was wringing out Two-tone's dress as Shine's voice was heard with everyone focusing on her. "And that's why, in honor of grudges being for edgelords, and no one else unless they're edgelord wannabees-" Shine held in her laughter as she continued reading off of a piece of paper. "Holding a grudge for any of this to me or to Slit will define you as an idiot who's trying WAAAAY too hard to be cool, and just wants to let out some anger and frustration." Shine held in her laughter again and Slit went to continue her words.

"And by the power invested in us, by outselves, we banish all grudges from this event." Slit started holding in his laughter himself and punched the air a couple times to keep himself in check. He then continued once he calmed down, knowing how hilarious it was to read. "With that in mind, we hope you'll all be glad to not be allowed to go the path of the new version of the edgelord. (Holds a finger up and smirks) The path, of the now despised by all, aka me and Shine, grudgelord."

Slit and Shine started laughing and Patch rolled his eyes, having expected this to come from his adoptive younger brother. "Well I wasn't planning on doing so anyway. (Looks at Slit and Shine) It's the episode right before the finale; we can't expect it to arc on over now."

"Eh, fair enough." Slit and Shine walked off with Slit speaking up as he talked about his and Shine's prank. "Gotta say Shine. I thought I would make a complete idiot out of myself. And now, here we are walking together. And your house is right there."

"Yeah, I had lots of fun too." Shine replied, indicating that she and Slit could possibly be getting closer. "Maybe we can hang out for real some time. Just the two of us." Slit nodded in agreement with a smile, indicating that he'd enjoy that quite a bit.

* * *

Patch and Clair were in the lair the day after the party as Patch was repairing the invention from the water balloon prank Slit and Shine pulled at the party. It wasn't too much trouble getting him working again, as he was even able to get a spaghetti lunch for him and Clair. The Beagle seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, being rather fond of italian food. Though, she couldn't help something was missing. And she eventually caught onto what she was thinking of. "Ya know Patch, there's something missing from this whole episode that I think could work well here."

"What's that?" Patch asked, and then Clair suddenly punched him right in the gut and making him let loose a five second spaghetti fart, letting out a green cloud (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). "Oh, that."

Clair giggled a bit as she continued eating her spaghetti and commented on how well Patch held those in. "So you managed to go a whole day without making a single nerve fart go loose. That's gotta be a new record, ya know what I mean?"

Patch chuckled a bit as he rubbed his arm, being glad that he had such a great time with Clair last night. "Yeah, it wasn't as easy as it looked. It's not every day you can control the moves your body forces you to make when you're in love. It's kind of odd, don't you think?" Patch and Clair both looked at each other with smiles, glad that they were alone together.

* * *

Lucky was looking at something on his phone and was quite impressed with Slit then shown sitting next to him. "Wow, someone actually recorded my dance moves? Either Shine has awesome home security or I'm just so good that no one could resist putting this on Youtube. Yeah, we have it; so what?"

Slit looked at the audience as he then spoke of the moral of the episode. "The moral of this episode folks, is that parties are awesome, and as long as you don't kill someone with your awesomeness, it's okay to party. Just as long as they don't turn into a grudgelord. Heh. We just made that up and I already love it."

Slit and Lucky continued watching the video with Shine walking with Two-tone as she was speaking in a mocking voice. "And being aware doesn't make it okay because I need it to be good, and since you're all edgy and all that crap, you're automatically bad in my eyes. I mean, I don't blame the dude for having a weak stomach but not EVERY bit of gross out or gore is bad."

"At least he can praise shows like Ren and Stimpy, even if he doesn't watch them." Two-tone replied, seeming to be in defence of this supposed being Shine's speaking of. "And he knows that South Park isn't all raunch, even though he says it's also too much for him."

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet he'd puke when marathoning that show at least once." Shine responded, finding that the being she's speaking of is weak to the stomach. "I like how he can tear into stuff though. I fucking love his tearing of Ren Seeks Help."

Slit and Lucky shrugged, not knowing what the two were talking about as Slit continued watching the video. "You ever think a joke could come out of nowhere and someone saying it would confirm that for everyone?" Lucky shrugged and then Slit laughed a bit before continuing to watch the video. "You're right. No one's THAT picky." Slit and Lucky continued to watch the video as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	19. I Ducking Hate Lucy Part one

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode nineteen: I Ducking Hate Lucy Part one

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

Slit and Shine were walking through the trees by the farm as Shine had her eyes closed, wondering what Slit had in store for her. She was quite excited and couldn't help but ask what was going on; she just couldn't wait to see what he was going to show her. "What is it Slit?"

"You'll see Shine, you'll see." Slit and Shine both stopped and Slit smiled when he saw what he had for Shine in perfect condition. When he leaned over to Shine's ear, he whispered softly to her. "You can open your eyes now." Slit moved Shine's eyes and she saw something that amazed her. It was then shown to be some sort of boat with all kinds of Linkin Park posters on it. Shine was unable to think of many words to say with Slit then saying this. "You mentioned how much you love Lincoln Park when we worked on the water balloon, so I figured I could do this."

Shine hugged Slit and then finally spoke about it, being so grateful that she could hardly contain her excitement. "Thank you so much Slit! No one's ever done anything like this for me before!" Slit was about to ask about Shine's parents, but figured he should probably hold that back after hearing what she just said. "Cmon dude, let's use it." Slit and Shine ran over to the boat and jumped in with Slit picking up a guitar. "I didn't know you played."

"I just started out recently, but I think I can get it rolling." Slit set up the automatic oars that started rowing the two of them, amazing Shine quite a bit. "I had Patch install those." Slit started playing his guitar with Shine looking at him with affection in her eyes.

* * *

Lucy was relaxing by Hiccup Hole and was enjoying herself, glad that nothing was around to bother her at that moment. That said, she then had to listen to what she heard Slit singing when he came by, irritating her quite a bit. " _And the stars above can't match the beauty, of the darling angel that I see before me. Well let's be real here no one's always an angel, but soul wise I'd say you'll never be a devil._ " Lucy started growling and wanted to get Slit to shut up, taking out some sort of hammer and preparing herself to strike.

Slit continued playing his guitar and singing with Shine listening to the song rather closely. " _I won't say who it is but you can probably guess, to that female I say my soul I will bless, I know these lyrics are most likely garbage, but I-_ " Just then, Lucy smashed a part of the boat and caught the attention of Slit and Shine, annoying them quite a bit with Slit saying this as he set his guitar down. "Oh great, it's the old hag who hates anything that isn't her way."

"Yes, it's the 'old hag who hates anything that isn't her way.'" Lucy replied sarcastically as she then hopped onto the boat. "I hope you two have a good explination as to why you're riding this contraption through my pond. Then again, I don't care."

Lucy was about to smash another part of the boat before Shine stopped her by taking her hammer. "First off, Slit's doing something nice for once and I'm going to enjoy it while it happens. Not like I mind his sadism anyway, but that's just me. (Slit laughs a bit) Second off, you have no right to destroy property that isn't yours." Lucy took the hammer back and smashed another part of the boat, making it sink. This let to Slit and Shine both glaring at Lucy as she laughed at their expense. "Yeah, I think you'll wanna go to the doctor later."

Shine started choking Lucy with Slit cheering her on as she did so, climbing up to the surface to watch the fight from there. "Yeah Shine; kick her ass straight to hell!" Shine continued to choke and punch Lucy, refusing to let her get away with this as Slit then looked at the audience. "Oh relax. It's not like Lucy's gonna bitch about this one to her allies."

* * *

Ed was looking down at someone with a stern look with Slit then holding up a glass with Shine holding one as well. "A toast to my big mouth!" Slit and Shine clanked glasses and drank the soda that was in it with Slit then crushing his glass as soon as he spoke again. "Alright fatass, let's get this over with. (Points to Lucy) She's a snitch."

Ed nodded and looked at Lucy, looking at Slit right after to make his response. "Slit, I'm sure you're well aware of the fact that me and Lucy have been friends for years. (Slit nods to confirm Ed's words) That's why I must ask why you allowed Shine to do the things that she did to her."

"Because she's a total bitch?" Ed raised an eyebrow to Slit's response as the Dalmatian then let out a short but devilish chuckle to continue his words. "It's quite simple Ed. She broke this boat that I was working for some time on for Shine, while we were both in it. And then Shine gave her a justified punishment, which I'm surprised didn't break her neck. And if anyone should be punished here, it's the one who refuses to acknowledge it."

"Ya gotta admit Ed. What she did was pretty cruel." Shine added, feeling she could help Slit out if she said her own two cents. Ed nodded with Lucy glaring at Slit, who then flipped her off with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Slit was carving some kind of wooden knife in a tree by Hiccup Hole as he then heard a cough coming from someone down below. The Dalmatian pup then looked down at Lucy and saw her glaring up at him, annoying him quite a bit as he made his comment. "I'm not in your stupid pond lady, I'm just carving wooden tools that I can easily despose of." Slit continued carving his knife as he then saw something on the tip and got it off swiftly. "I'm using my own knife because I didn't bother to buy myself a weapon carver yet."

"I believe you're well aware of what Ed said!" Lucy responded, ignoring what Slit said before. "If you come near me or my pond before the week is up, the consequences will be much more vicious." Slit ignored Lucy and continued carving his knife with Lucy becoming infuriated by his refusal to speak. "You speak to me right now you infernal swine!" Slit continued to ignore Lucy and she swam off, not needing to deal with the disrespect Slit was 'giving' her right now.

Slit watched Lucy leave and threw the wooden knife at her doorstep, almost hitting her by striking the side of the wall. When Lucy looked back and saw Slit's blunt look with Slit then going to cut the tree bark, Lucy cringed and went inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lucky was playing video games and it looked like he was in the zone with how high of a score he had. Slit then arrived hom and was more than happy with himself as he brought in a package of sorts and set it down on the couch. "Feast your eyes on this Lucky!" Lucky paused his game and looked at Slit, catching attention of the package and found it intersting. "This came at the door for me at random, and I'm going to open it up. And once I do, I'll be able to prove myself as being the first one to gain maturity in the entire group."

Slit opened up the box and revealed a bunch of pubic hair, confusing Lucky quite a bit when he saw it. He didn't know why Slit would take it upon himself to buy pubic hair. "Pubes? How did they even get those."

"Beats me, I never met them." Slit replied, and he then went out of his way to try and put them on himself, making Lucky laugh at what he was seeing. "And now I'm going to be the first one to mature in no time." Slit got up and the pubes fell off, making him angry when he saw it. "What the bloody hell!? They're supposed to stick damn it!"

Lucky laughed a bit more and then he said what he think happened. "You got scammed dude." Lucky went back to playing his game with Slit smacking his face at how stupid he was.

* * *

Slit and his friends were going to the movies as Slit was ranting about what happened, still being upset about it. "I can't believe it. Whoever sent me all that pubic hair is going to pay on their life." Slit and the others arrived at the ticket counter as Slit finished his rant. "And when I DO find them and make them pay, I'm going to make their family pay next."

"Well good luck with that. You'll have to find their address first." Patch responded, and then he put his money up. "One please."

Lucky and Rolly did the same with them both getting their tickets after Patch, and then Slit put some pubes up and said the same thing. The ticket vender just looke at the pubes and shrugged, giving Slit his ticket and letting him walk inside. When he got in, Lucky chuckled due to being surprised to see him in the theater. "You actually managed to get in with that kind of payment."

"Well you know me Lucky. All kinds of pubic hair is gonna be used as payment one of these days, and nowadays people just don't care." Slit walked up to the food counter and put some more pubes up, pointing to the giant cup and the lady at the stand gave it to him, along with the biggest popcorn cup they had. He then walked over to his friends as they went to check out the movie. "This movie better be good." Slit and the others walked into the room where the movie was playing as two security guards then came up out of nowhere.

The security guards walked in slowly as Slit and his friends sat down to watch the movie. When they sat down, the security guards walked up to them and kneeled down to Slit, handing some kind of letter to him asking if he paid with duck pubes. He then whipsered to the guard that gave it to him. "Beats me, only pubes I got were-" Slit then put two and two together and got pissed. "That (Smashes a chair arm) bitch!" Slit pulled out a camera and gave it to Lucky to record the movie with, running off to find who he spoke of.

* * *

Lucy was knitting something in her house when she heard some kind of pounding coming from her door, making her groan in annoyance. "What could that infernal brat want now?" Lucy got up and walked over to her door, opening it up to find Slit floating there. The Dalmatian then smacked her in the face multiple times before she stopped him to make her reply. "What do you want!? Ed specifically-"

"Fucked off?" Slit responded rudely, putting his finger on Lucy's chest with anger soaring through his veins. "I know you're the one who sent me that pubic hair, and if you don't tell me who it's from or why you did it, (Eyes dart to the right swiftly) well maybe not the latter, (Eyes dart back to Lucy) I'm gonna kick your ass and burn it in this shack!"

Lucy scoffed, finding Slit's ego quite big to think he could come here and make these threats. "If you think I'm scared of what you're saying then you've got another thing coming to your doorstep! And as soon as I tell Ed you were here, you'll be getting banned for an even longer time!"

Slit sighed in frustration, knowing he would have to take drastic measures in order to get what he wanted. "Alright. But remember. You asked for this." Slit relaxed himself as he then started peeing in the pond, disgusting Lucy quite a bit. She didn't even know how to react, but Slit continued doing it, an he gave her a devilish look with a deceptive stare in his eyes, making her fear for what she just made him do. "Well now. I'll be on my way." Slit swam off and left Lucy appauled by what she just saw him do, almost puking.

* * *

Slit was with a female pig with a red bow on her head while he stood next to a scarecrow that he instructed her on. "Alright dumpling. What I did is I put (Points to a hot dog) this hot dog on the scarecrow's crotch, and what I want (Points to Dumpling) you to do is to bite it off. And once you do, (Puts paw down) I want you to gobble it up without a second thought. Now I know what you're thinking. Isn't this cannibalism? And to that I say, I don't care. You'll just have to figure the whole thing out on your own."

Dumpling shrugged and walked up to the scarecrow, biting the hot dog off and eating it up, much to Slit's delight. "This is going to be brillaint! Now we just have to find a decent place to have you stand so you can act right there."

"And we'll still go to the meathouse after this?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Shine was walking by while listening to her Ipod when she saw Slit training Dumpling to eat something off of a scarecrow multiple times. When she walked up to him, she had a question in mind about what he was doing. "What're you doing Slit?"

"Oh, I'm just training Dumpling how to bite off peoples dicks." Slit explained, and then Dumpling got the scarecrow down and bit the hot dog clean off. "Lucy sold me duck pubic hair and I'm going to get her back by biting off her private area."

"Ah." Shine looked at Dumpling and then felt concerned for what Ed would do. "You'd better be careful. Ed gets super cautious about this stuff."

"Nah, he said it was okay." Shine nodded in understanding as Dumpling continued to eat down the hot dogs. "She's gonna get down hard at the meathouse."

* * *

Slit was devising a plan in his room, trying to find a good place to get revenge on Lucy at. He thought of many good ideas, shooting her beak off Looney Tunes style, getting her sent to Death Row, barricading her inside of her own home, the ideas he had were endless. But he still had to find a way to mix them all together. It wasn't as easy as it seemed for someone like him, as it took lots of planning and thinking. He found it to be worthy of becoming some of his best work yet, possibly even his best if he was lucky.

Lucky walked into the lair and saw Slit planning, wondering what he was planning at this time of night. He's just gotten back from doing something in the barn so he wouldn't know himself. "Whatya planning there Lucky?"

"Just something to get back at Lucy with." Slit replied, and then he went into detail explaining why. "She's the one who sent me that duck pube hair, as you may or not know. And whether or not it's accurate to the duck life, I really don't care. But if I can manage the ultimate revenge on her, I'll be able to laugh in her face and tel her how much she screwed up." Slit laughed to himself, feeling that his plan was going to be more brilliant than beyond the beyond. "It will be wonderful dear brother."

Lucky nodded in understanding and looked at one of Slit's crumpled up plans, findnig it to be quite impressive. "Hey now, you could actually pull this off." Slit set his stuff down on his bed and looked at Lucky, hoping he was being honest with him. "Yeah, maybe we could make it in a theme park or something. That could work wonders."

"Yeah. Maybe it could." Slit responded, feeling that Lucky was onto something. And then he picked up some more of his plans and got to work with them. "And there can even be a chili cookoff of sorts, perhaps even one that allows banned ingredients."

"Yeah, now you're onto something."

"And maybe even a pool; and a snack bar.

"Now you're talkin!"

* * *

Slit and Lucky were on Slit's bed the next morning, trying to figure out what they could do for the theme park. The two of them were hard at work and were both enjoying the research, coming up with all kinds of ways to make Lucy pay. Slit then thought of one way to do it and wrote it down on a piece of paper in private so he could remembr it later on. Lucky saw it though and wondered what it was. "Top secret idea?"

"Yep. Something I wanna hold off until the main event." Slit put the paper away and then thought of what the main event could be. "Any ideas on what the main event should be? It has to be something grand, something extravegant, something that can blow anyone away with ease."

"Why not the chili cookoff?" Lucky suggested, feeling that it could be the perfect event to pick. He even laid it out on Slit's bed with Silt moving over so Lucky could explain it more. "It could be the event that means the most to the whole theme park, and it reveals the most shocking part of it all. Maybe I can even buy myself a skateboard and do some slick moves to get on in there."

Slit saw this idea to be quite useful and was highly optimistic and proud of the idea in question. "If I could think of a better idea then I'd say it right now. (Lucky opens his mouth) And yes, that's a good thing." Lucky closed his mouth and Slit looked at the chili cookoff, feeling it could be a great way to execute his secret plan. "And maybe I can even execute my secret plan here. (Looks at Lucky) You're a genius Lucky." Slit and Lucky hi fived, glad to see that they were getting on the right track with this.

* * *

A building was shown with Slit and Lucky talking to a construction worker in his office when the inside was shown. "So you two wanna make a theme park based off a picture of (Holds up a picture of Justin Bieber) this guy and having him be mocked just so you can get back at some bitch who you say loves her?"

"That's pretty much the long and short of it." Slit confirmed, feeling there wasn't much context needed for the plan to me shown. "Hell, maybe even have a wedding there; catching the bouquet would be worth a damn."

The worker nodded with Lucky leaning over to Slit, glad that they were following through with this plan. "You have no idea how much the world hates Justin Bieber. Well you probablt do, but this will make us millions." Slit nodded in agreement with the worker reading through their plans. "So whatya think?"

The worker felt he could pull this off, but he would need some time due to all of the stuff they had in mind for it. "Well you two, this plan is possible, but there's so much stuff that we might as well take two weeks off just to let God do it himself."

"Oh, we aren't christian." Slit responded, and then he looked at the plans and saw his point. "It could take a while, but it's what must be done."

The worker nodded and took the plans aside with Slit still having the top secret one on him. "Well kid, I'll see what I can do. Just keep in mind that we most likely won't be able to do EVERYTHING that you need us to do. Like the pool for example. That can happen anywhere."

"Understandable." Slit replied, knowing that it wouldn't be mandatory for the plan to work. "As long as that bitch gets what she has coming to her, I'll be cancan dancing my ass off."

* * *

Slit was building something out by the backyard of the lair with Shine seeing it from afar and walking up to him. She seemed curious about what Slit was doing and wanted to know how he was doing after the Lucy thing. "Whatya making there Slit?" Shine saw a sawblade on the bench Slit was using to build and picked it up, starting to catch onto what Slit was doing. "A hacksaw, huh? I gotta say Slit, (Looks at Slit with a smile) this just might turn out to be one of your most gruesome plans of getting revenge yet."

Slit stopped working on what he was building on the hacksaw and took the sawblade from Shine, putting it in without saying a word. When he managed to put the hacksaw in, he smiled at his creation and spoke with hope in his voice. "It's going to be a wonderful night Shine. As soon as I get Lucy's vagina bitten off, I'll have her regret every bit of pain she caused of the children. And then I'll make you a new boat. (Smiles) One that won't be broken by a whiny bitch."

Shine looked at the hacksaw and felt Slit was planning on doing more than just deal with Lucy's vagina. "You sure it's just her vagina you wanna cut off? I think this thing could tear open a dragon without getting stuck once."

"That's the idea Shine." Slit revealed, and then he put some kind of screw on the hacksaw and gave a devilish grin. "She thinks I'm going to kill her, but I have one little thing extra planned for the cherry on top that will be the theme park I'm making in her 'honor', if you can catch my drift." Shine started to find Slit's plan to be more than endearing as Slit then said something else. "Not that she needs it anyway. She's a walking talking version of it herself."

Shine snickered a bit at Slit's line and walked off as she thought more about it. "Well you're right there." Slit admired the hacksaw again and rubbed his paws together with a lust for blood, knowing that the moment to strike would come to him soon.

* * *

Slit finished working on what he was building before, which wasn't a hacksaw, but was instead an outdoor movie theater. Yes, as you can see, you can build a hacksaw pretty much anywhere and complete it in a rather easy time limit. But this is a long term project. He couldn't just finish it in one day, and he had more than enough time to finish it due to nothing happening. As he wiped his forehead, he smiled at his now completed project. "And that's how you spend a month of your life. Building a giant Tv all by yourself with a movie in mind for it."

Slit climbed up to the movie projector and opened it up, putting a movie in and saving it for later, as he wanted to save it for a special occasion. "Might as well save the drama for a more important scenario. (Pulls out some posters) I've been waiting to use these." Slit jumped down from the projector area and slid down the wall, jumping off and running into the lair. When he got in through the window, he showed the posters to Lucky. "I need your help with these."

Lucky looked at the posters and found the premise to be rather interesting. He figured Slit was doing something huge in the backyard, he just didn't know what until now. And when he asked about it, he knew his answer would be accurate. "So this is what you were doing in the backyard of the lair then, eh? I thought you were just trying to make a giant hacksaw."

"Lucky, please. A giant hacksaw would be far too complicated to invent." Slit pointed out, feeling that an outdoor movie theater was much more simple. "With this, I don't have to do all that much outside of all the work. And now Lucy will be humiliated even more before the carnage begins."

"You mean the carnage that waited a month to get started?" Lucky asked, drinking his soda as he got a blunt look from Slit. When he swallowed, he spoke again. "And the theme park isn't even build yet."

Slit chuckled devilishly, loving the sweat naivety that Lucky showed to him. "Oh Lucky. Sweet naive Lucky. I don't plan on doing that until the finale." Slit leaned over to Lucky and whispered something coldly with a grin. "To reveal it too early would be a grave mistake." Lucky nodded and Slit jumped down from the couch and walked off with them as he then spoke normally. "Ah well, now to get these posters handed out."

* * *

A bunch of people and animals were in front of the Tv as Slit climbed on up to the projector area and pulled out a megaphone. "Attention males and females! It is I, Slit Dearly, here to bring you the first movie in the backyard of this lair that I made myself for me and my friends! The lair anyway; the theater is for everyone!" Everyone started talking about how good this movie was most likely gonna be with Slit continuing his words. "Just make sure that if you puke easily, this movie is not for you! Please get sick and feel free to cringe!"

Slit started the movie and it showed Lucy making a complete fool of herself by humping Justin Bieber pictures. Everyone started laughing and then after a few seconds, Lucy smirked and the video changed to Slit kissing a doll with the face being hidden, making Slit flinch. "What the hell? How did she-" Slit looked down at Lucy and she held the box he had the movie in, making him scream. "Damn it! How do I keep falling for that crap!?"

Everyone kept laughing with Rolly laughing so hard that his head blew off, leading to Patch still laughing as he spoke. "Holy crap they killed Rolly!"

Slit hid behind the Tv and smirked, pulling out his plans and crossing 'Intentionally humiliate self to raise Lucy's ego' to the list. He felt that this would make Lucy more confident and help him get her over the edge. 'This is going to be one hell of a time. Just as long as I keep this list intact, Lucy's going to be humiliated like there was no tomorrow for her.' Slit chuckled to himself, knowing that his plan was going to work amazingly.

* * *

Slit was walking around by himself as he saw a theme park being build, knowing exactly what it was for as he walked up to one of the workers there. The worker saw Slit and looked down at him, noticing him taking a picture of the work they're doing so far. "Ah, hey there. You one of the kids that came in and gave our boss the job to do here?"

"Yep. Glad you remember me." Slit responded, feeling a bit cocky as he chuckled to himself and started bragging a bit. "Then again I don't see how you can forget. I'm practically a celebrity with how much everyone in London knows about me." The worker laughed a big with Slit inspecting the work from his phone and finding them to be doing quite well. "And I must say good sir, you're all doing an amazing job." The worker took a liking to the compliment Slit gave as he walked off, getting back to work to try and please him.

* * *

Lucy was lying down on her bed taking a nap as she got a phone call and answered it to find who it was. "What is it? You interrupted my beauty sleep." Lucy waited for a couple of seconds and got up to get something from the fridge. "Oh, it's you mother. Well I suppose it's not all bad then. I do enjoy our talks." Lucy allowed her mother to say something else and sha laughed a bit before she made her reply. "Oh don't worry mother. That bratty sadist won't be able to harm me in any way possible. I'll be putting a restraining order on him."

Lucy heard something from her mother after she said that, becoming a bit distraught upon hearing it. "Oh, right. I hate being banned from places." A drone was flying around Lucy's hut as she then spoke into it with an egotistical tone in her voice. "But no matter. Even if I get arrested from making him leave this country, all I have to do is cry and I'll be all up for getting off the hook. I'm an old lady after all, so they'll just use that excuse to justify my case."

Lucy grabbed some tea out from the fridge and poured it into a cup as she replied to something else. "Oh don't be such a nag mother. Forty eight is perfectly fine to call yourself old. After all you're only a couple years away from getting old people hair." Lucy sighed as her mother said something else, finding it to be quite annoying. "I get it mother, you're worried about me. Slit won't do anything, trust me. I just have to cry." Lucy hung up and started making her tea, giving a grin at what was going to go down in her mind.

* * *

Patch was building something in the lair and when he was finished with it, he looked at Slit with a smile. "Well Slit, your country travel machine is finished." The machine was shown in all of it's glory with Patch then wondering why Slit wanted it to begin with, not seeing much of a purpose to it aside from seeing the world. "Why did you want me to build this anyway? I mean I was excited to build it and all, but I don't see why you would want something like this."

"Oh, I just need it for my plan to deal with Lucy." Slit explained, and then he walked into the machine and said something to Patch before he got sent off. "See, if I can get Lucy's family to join in on my scheme, then it will only help to serve the reaciton she'll end up having. It's like comedy gold on a stick; you just love it too much to look away!"

Patch sighed to himself and thought 'Of course.' As he pressed the buttons that would get Slit to Lucy's hometown. He then explained something to him before he pressed the red button. "Now you can only come back after you've been there for twelve hours. That should give you plenty of time to get what you need. You think you can do it?" Slit nodded his head yes and Patch nodded as he pressed the button. "Good."

Slit ended up getting sent to Lucy's hometown, which was shown to be quite the high culture place. Slit scoffed as he started walking around, finding the place to be far from his league. "Wow. Now I know why Lucy's standerds are so high." Slit then saw what looked like some ducks that might be related to Lucy with Justin Bieber pictures and everything. "Just who I wanted to see." Slit ran over to the ducks as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

To be continued.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Shows over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


	20. I Ducking Hate Lucy Part two

**Disclaimer:** So this is the season one finale. After this I'm gonna be uploading season two of another story I have on here, The Legend of Kion. It's gonna be called The Legend of Kion: Dazzling arc, and I think you'll all get a kick out of it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival

Season one Episode twenty: I Ducking Hate Lucy Part two

* * *

South park let's fighting love english version by chris allen hess played, with Slit being seen in the forest while holding his sword as it's tip touched the floor. A male voice was even playing to showcase the intro theme. "I _have a plan to get super strong. With golden hairs on my balls._ (A bunch of ninja monkeys appear before slit who puts up his sword to fight them) Are _those stupid monkeys back for more? Oh no; they brought, ninjas too!_ "

Slit charged at the first ninja monkey to fight and the song continued as he slashed it in half. " _Hey_ _hey,_ (Slit slices another monkey in half by it's side) _let's go,_ (Slit jumps onto the monkey) _you know_ (Slit performs a circle spinning blade attack _what to_ (Slit slices into another monkey's head) _do!_ (Slit backflips and stabs another monkey's head) _That you must remember to protect my_ (Slit charges at the screen) _balls!_ "

Slit collided slashes with another ninja monkey as the song continued. "I'm _badass let's start_ (Slit slices the monkey in half by it's side) _fighting! let's fighting love!_ (A ninja monkey appears behind slit) let's _fighting_ (Slit slices the last monkey in the head) _love!_ "

Slit was seen in some kind of enemy battleship while heading for the exit with some sort of artifact. " _This song is really fuckin lame._ (A speedy guard appears in front of Slit) _It makes no sense at all._ (Slit gives a smirk) _Engrish brings this_ (Slit kicks his sword up and kicks it towards the speedy guard) _song to shame._ (Slit punches the guard in the face and his sword falls out of the plane) _It's okay! We do it all the time!_ "

Slit gave a peace sign to the guard when he glared at him and intentionally fell out of the ship back first as the song continued. " _Hey hey, let's go,_ (Slit grabs a soda and opens it up) _you know what to do!_ (Slit drinks from the soda as he slices three flying guards in half) _That you must remember to_ (Slit sees an enemy plane) _protect my_ _balls!_ "

Slit finished his soda can and threw it at the enemy plane as the song continued. " _I'm badass let's_ (The soda can breaks into the plane and hits the pilot) _start fighting!_ (The plane makes a crash landing with slit giving a peace sign over the explosion) _Let's fighting love!_ (Slit lands and grabs the artifact) _Let's fighting love!_ "

Slit appeared on the screen and seemed to be walking down some kind of base as the song ended, pulling his gun out with a smirk as he got ready to take out the camera that was recording him. "Bedtime!" Slit shot the camera and it went to black, being that the gunshot took it out.

* * *

The ducks from the previous episode were all relaxing in front of their house with Slit walking up to them and the middle aged male spotting him. He seemed quite annoyed to see him, in spite of the fact that he'd never even seen him before. "Oh great, a child. (Slit walks up to the duck) I suppose you've come here to annoy us by boasting about how you got the latest video game or just for the hell of it because you have nothing better to do with your life. (Looks at Slit) Please tell me you came because of the former."

"Actually, I didn't come for either." The duck wiped his forehead and the other ducks reluctantly got up and walked over to Slit with the Dalmatian then beginning his explination. "Are any of you familiar with, or by any chance and I'm hoping much more for this second one and it couldn't be more obvious even if you begged, Lucy?"

The eldest female got up and walked over to Slit, trying to hit him with her cane before he grabbed it and held it tight. Slit gave a cold, blunt glare to the duck, showing that he wasn't going to let her get away with that a second time. The glare was so disheartening that the duck took her cane back and spoke calmly and fearfully. "You'd be correct in that regard, yes."

"Brilliant." Slit then crossed his fingers and put them behind his back to justify what he was about to do. "See, she's been quite cranky lately, and I wouldn't be all that surprised if she was always like that. Bossy as all hell and waiting for the perfect moment to be a full on bitch. I think she got it from all of you." The ducks all became shocked with Slit's fingers shown to be uncrossed for that one sentance and then he crossed them again. "Anyway, I thought of assisting her in getting her spirits back up. Not by doing (Points to the chairs) this of course."

"And what do you want US to do about it?" The eldest male asked as he walked over to Slit in anger. "That bitch gets everything she asked for when she moved to London. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if she met a sadistic bratty puppy who antagonized her every now and then for how much of a bitch she was." Slit looked at the audience with a blunt look just as an elderly female came out with a strawberry cake. "And now my daughter's gonna get her heart crushed."

"About what?" Slit popped out from the elderly duck's bra and grabbed the cake, jumping over the plate and eating it. "Oh, we have a visitor. Well get lost; we don't have kids and we don't allow them."

"Oh, I think you'll like me quite a bit." Slit assured the elderly duck, feeling they could get along, only for his fingers to still be crossed. "Actually, I have plenty to request from you." Slit's fingers were shown to be uncrossed, making it somewhat unclear what he was planning.

* * *

Slit was speaking to Lucy's family inside the house, trying to convince them to come to London with him. "So as you can clearly see, Lucy's so upset about not getting away with destroying the boat I made for Shine unconditionally and to the extent that everyone will just admit that they think this whole thing is forced because they're picky assholes, I personally feel that if you were to let her get away with it by simply showing up to the park, it would help her in an outstanding way. It's optional of course, but choosing is mandatory."

The family all thought about this decision and figured that Lucy could just cheer herself up, feeling that what she did was far too cruel. The eldest male spoke up to diss Lucy and write her off as a horrible being. "She's a disgrace to this family! If you want us to cheer her up then you'd better give us a god damn good reason ya little brat!" Slit just sat there with a casual grin as the duck pointed at the door. "Now get the fuck out of my house or I'll call the cops!"

"Ah well, people were gonna hate me for this anyway." Slit took his gun out and shot two of the ducks on the spot, making the other two run. Slit shot the one that ran towards the door and then he shot the one who was about to call the cops. When he grabbed the one at the door, he walked over to the one at the phone and stacked them all up, getting on top of them and sitting on them as he released a five second garlic fart, hitting them all with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). "Ah. Nothin like horrible deeds to let the plan flow out."

* * *

Patch was waiting by the machine the next day while playing a video game as Slit then came back with Lucy's dead family members. When Patch saw Slit drag them out of the machine, he had quite the shocked look on his face, but he then had it go back to normal when he commented on the scenario. "Wow Slit. If there was any sense that you were a normal Dalmatian, it's all gone now."

"Eh. you'd be right in assuming that." Slit continued to drag off Lucy's family and he then remembered something that Patch might've wanted to know. "Oh, and mom said we're going to the theme park for dinner when it first opens up. She wanted me to tell people, I don't know why."

"Maybe because you came up with the theme park?"

"Yeah, fair enough. She could still do it herself though."

Slit dragged Lucy's family outside and Patch walked over to his desk, taking out a journal of sorts and writing something into it. "Dear Journal. It happened again. Slit killed someone, and I think I played a huge role in it. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? Of course I did; I'm the one who built the damn thing. But that doesn't matter. As long as I write down my sins, God should forgive me. Love, you." Patch closed his book and kissed it, putting it away and sighing of relief. "This makes being Slit's ally so much more worth it."

* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

Slit was training Dumpling to bite off Lucy's vagina in the pig pens again as Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer came by and saw what was going on. When they walked over to the two of them, Mooch couldn't help but taunt him on it. "Ha! Guess you have some new standards Slit! And they sure are low!" Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer laughed with Dumpling rolling his eyes as Slit ignored his childish taunt. The three of them then stopped laughing as Mooch then questioned it. "Seriously though. Are you two dating or what?"

"No, we're just working on something." Slit replied, and then he picked the scarecrow up to have Dumpling take another crack at it. "Cmon now, you've gotten it right each time already. You clearly have a brain." Dumpling ate the hot dog with Slit looking at Mooch as he explained the scenario. "I'm just working on this theme park and at the moment it's almost done, so I'm getting Dumpling ready for when we have her bite off Lucy's vagina to make her pay for breaking a boat I made for Shine."

Mooch seemed unimpressed by Slit's current explination on his plan, and rightfully so, since he'd usually expect something much more cruel from Slit. "That's it? Just a vagina eating?"

"Maybe he's trying to stop her from giving birth." Dipstick suggested, and then he remembered a story he found funny. "Or stop mom from giving a hundred births."

Dipstick laughed a bit with Whizzer smacking on the head for his stupidity, unable to believe he'd actually be that dumb. "You idiot, mom didn't give birth to all of us. And there isn't even a hundred of us. She just adopted eighty four of us from that crazy coat bitch."

"Well how was I supposed to know I was one of them!?"

"You were there; you'd have to TRY to forget it!"

Dipstick and Whizzer continued arguing with Slit looking at Mooch and making a comment on them. "You really need friends that aren't retarded." Mooch nodded in agreement as Dipstick and Whizzer continued arguing.

* * *

Slit was doing something with the hacksaw late at night with Lucky waking up upon the sound of it and getting up to see what it was. While he was walking outside, he saw the machine Patch had built earlier and questioned why he was blind to it before. 'How did I not see that earlier?' Lucky shrugged and walked outside to see what was going on, sliding down the handrail to the lair stairs and walking under the porch. When he saw what Slit was doing, he almost puked with Slit noticing him and allowing him to walk over. "Dare I even ask?"

"No one's stopping you." Slit assured Lucky as he then cut the head off of the eldest male duck, feeling it could be quite the worthwhile project. "I wasn't planning on getting away with this anyway, so I don't even care if you blab as long as it's not to Lucy or a tattletale."

"Yeah. Tattletale. Very adult show worthy." Lucky deadpanned, and then he questioned what Slit was planning on doing, never seeing this in the plans before. "Is this Lucy's family or something, cause I don't think any ducks aside from that would be blue."

"You are indeed correct Lucky." Slit stated confidentelly, and then he took out the hidden part of his plan and showed it to Lucky, shocking him so much that he could barely even emote anything. "It's a brilliant move, isn't it? Once she's scarred for life she'll never mess with me again. And then we'll get to do whatever we like without her trying to bitch everything up." Slit laughed a bit to himself and continued to cut up the duck he's just cut the head off of. "You can quit being shocked dude. They got the message."

Lucky closed his mouth since it'd opened when he gave the shocked expression and stated his opinions on the plan quite clearly. "I gotta say Slit. This is probably the coldest thing you've ever done. And that could possibly even be an understatement."

"Oh Lucky, you know I take these statements about my sadism as compliments. (Looks at the audience) Ya hear that everyone? Hit me with your best shot." Slit continued cutting up the duck and was more than glad with the progress we made. "And yes Lucky. That was a country transporting machine." Lucky nodded in understanding as Slit got back to work.

* * *

Slit and the others were on the bus with Slit explaining the theme park to Charles, who wasn't quite on board yet. "So what we're going to do is we're going to host a chili con carnival there, and the main event will be placed once me and Lucy start eating our chili." Charles nodded in understanding as Slit continued with glee. "And it has to be good chili if you plan on competing. No sub-par bullcrap; no one likes that."

"Well alright then Slit. I'll see what I can do." Charles held up some kind of paper that showed him standing at the counter, seeming to be showing that he'd be allowing people in. "Just keep in mind that I may or may not do the best ob. I'm not exactly the best worker on the planet. I can barely keep my room clean."

"That's fine, you don't have to clean anything here." Slit replied, and then he cut to the chase, knowing he could trust Charles. He leaned in to whisper so no one else can hear. "Look dude, I'm obviously using you to get to the final plan; anyone with eyes could see that. So what I want you to do is just do your thing, and not point out anything you find suspicious. Unless it's from someone I hate." Charles nodded his head yes, making sure Slit knew he was on board. "Oh, and the list of the ones who can't enter is on the back."

Charles read the list and felt he would be able to keep these people out, considering that Slit didn't put anyone with high combat training on there. "I can handle these guys. At least it's not the military."

Slit and Charles both laughed at the joke with the bus driver looking back at all the kids. "Alright brats, get off the bus!"

"Yeah just don't hit your head ya fat insult to the carnivore." Lucky deadpanned as he and the others were getting off the bus.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said the new theme park is having a chili con carnival."

"Oh. (Looks ahead) That should be exciting."

Slit and the others walked into the school as the bus drove off with Slit being excited for the next couple of days to go by. "These next couple of days had better go by fast. That theme park isn't going to open itself and I'm going to be so honored to open it up." Slit squeed with excitement as he and Lucky went up to their lockers and pulled out their books. "Just you wait Lucky. Everything will be planned perfectly. The rides, the fun stuff for babies, revenge, all of it."

"Hold up." Chris butted in as he walked over, not exactly understanding that last part to the fullest extent that someone would. "You never said anything about revenge in the posters. Who're you getting revenge on?"

"You remember that bitchy duck Lucy who I got all of the feathers off of?" Slit asked, figuring Chris would catch on.

"Yeah." Chris feared what Slit was planning on doing, and rightfully so, since he knew what he was going to mess with if he ended up crossing Slit. "Well I just hope you don't do anything too huge. You can get her arrested for all I care, but I know you'll do something over the top."

"You are so correct my friend." Slit responded with a slam of his locker as he walked off with Lucky, who shrugged when Chris gave him a confused look. Chris was quite baffled as to how he became friends with someone like Slit, showing his confusion on the matter all too clearly. Though, he decided to ignore it for now and just head off to class.

* * *

Slit was in class with Shine sitting next to him as she was looking at some kinds of blueprints, which Slit took an interest to. When Shine saw how interested he was in what she was looking at, she whispered to them about what they were. "I've been thinking of making a bigger boat that we could take to the oceon and give it a ride. It'll take a lot of work, but I think it'll be worth it once we get the right materials in. Hopefully this time we won't encounter a crazy old hag that wants to break every little thing she sees on her pond."

Slit chuckled a bit at Shine's joke and found it quite funny, feeling that Lucy was about to get her just deserts. "I have something else planned to help the matter. Not that we won't do the boat thing; you've clearly done enough work already to justify making it a reality."

Shine smiled, glad that Slit was on board with her idea. She was quite curious though to how Slit was going to pull off his end of the deal. "Just be careful with your end of the bargin Slit. Anyone could bust you. And I know they'll try."

"Well yeah, but they won't succeed." Mooch was listening in on the conversation with some kind of device he put under Lucky's desk to record whatever he was saying. "Lucy's going to regret the day she was born. And apparently the day she ditched her family. They wouldn't even come forcefully, so I had to kill them on the spot."

Shine almost laughed at how willingly Slit revealed that information, imagining how horrible that would've gone for someone else getting it. "Dude, that's horrible."

"Yeah, but that's the point bitch." Slit snarked with a smile, making Shine have to hold in her laughter again and suddenly let loose a three second bacon fart, hitting Dipstick with a green cloud (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). Shine looked behind her and saw Dipstick coughing with Slit then putting his paw up. "Nice." Shine smiled and hi fived Shine with Dipstick wafting the fart cloud away.

* * *

Slit was shown to be waiting for the perfect moment to open the theme park as Mooch was walking by with Dipstick and Whizzer. He then checked around to see if they were alone when they were behind the theme park, pulling out a device when he could confirm it. "Check it."

The recording showed Slit's words perfectly and left Dipstick and Whizzer impressed as they went on. "Lucy's going to regret the day she was born. And apparently the day she ditched her family. They wouldn't even come forcefully, so I had to kill them on the spot."

Mooch put the device away, confident the three of them could get Slit busted with this being their proof. "As you can clearly see, Slit hasn't seen the device yet, and I'm not more than ready to get revenge on him for putting me into that coma. I could care less about Lucy, but myself, I care all too much for."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dipstick then got an idea that could blow everyones socks off. If they had socks anyway. "Maybe we can put fleas in Slit's chili."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's a genius idea!" The trio hi fived upon Whizzer's agreeing words and got ready to commence the plan.

* * *

Slit was holding a giant pair of scissors with a crowd of people and animals ready for the grand opening. "Hello everyone. It's an honor to have so many of you here for the grand opening of the Justin Bieber theme park. (Lucy was shown smirking in the crowd) It's a wonderful opportunity that I'm so glad you were all able to attend. Even if Justin bieber's a douchebag." Lucy put on a blunt expression as Slit then cut the ribbon. "Now rush on in there and break all the crap you like, cause this theme park is open for business!"

Everyone rushed in with Lucy looking around and feeling that everything was being used quite well. The petting zoo was in place and the Justin Bieber posters were all posted right. Well, aside from this one where the rollarcoaster showed Justin Bieber's face with a dick on it, but she let that slide. And then Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer dashed up to her as Mooch spoke up. "I think you'll wanna listen to this later."

Lucy took the device and Dipstick then said what he thought was gonna happen. "We think our brother Slit's gonna beat your family in front of you."

"I see. Well I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Lucy then questioned why Dipstick and Whizzer were gonna betray their brother. "But wait, if he's your brother then why are you telling me this?"

Whizzer was just sitting there like Mooch and Dipstick but then said the reason after a couple seconds. "Because we hate him."

"Oh, fair enough. Well thank you." Lucy walked off with satisfaction at the conversation she just had and Mooch, Dipstick, and Whizzer rubbed their paws together and laughed silently.

* * *

Slit was at the chili con carnival as he put two drinks down, one on his side, and one on the side Lucy was supposed to sit on. He was quite excited for what was to come and found it hard to sit still, moving his fingers and toes with all kinds if tingly thoughts inside of him. 'This is going to be so wonderful indeed. No one could possibly go out of their way to ruin this moment.' Slit saw some kind of band walking inside with all of them walking up to Slit's table as he greeted them. "Why hello. I'm glad you four could come to watch the show."

"Well Slit, after you (Shows Slit a letter) sent us this letter about Lucy having cancer in her vagina, we just totally totally totally totally totally totally totally totally had to come and cheer her up." Rebecca Black said, knowing their song was going to be awesome. "And you're gonna love our song, trust us."

" _Baby, Baby, Baby oh, like!_ " Justin Bieber sang with Rebecca Black then taking him aside to keep him under control, knowing quite well how excited he was for the soon to happen event.

"We're more than ready for whatever you have planned for us next Slit." One of the band members said. "I, Johnny Cool, will do more than cheer Lucy up. I'll help her to pay for the treatment of that vagina cancer."

"Brilliant. Now please take Doctor Stereotype and go with your friends." Slit requested, and then Johnny Cool and Doctor Stereotype walked over to where Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber were at, allowing Slit to start tingling inside again. "Nothing can ruin this plan, I just know it." Lucy is shown walking over to the table with Slit smiling as she sat down. "Greetings Lucy. Glad you could make it."

"Oh, I'm quite fond of chili, so of course I'd come to this event." Lucy gave an excited look on her face, knowing that Slit was up to some sort of act. She then asked him something when the chili came out. "So do tell Slit. How did you get to be your sadistic self?"

Slit shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question other than simple words. "I guess I was just born like that. Either that or something tragic happened, (Chuckles) but as if I remember what."

Lucy nodded as the chili came out with the spoons both being picked up just as the crowd surrounded them, indicating that it was time to start eating. The two of them then picked their spoons up proudly and began eating, enjoying the chili they were eating quite a bit. Lucy was impressed by how good of a chef Slit was, feeling he could get a job as it or something. But she was still awaiting the day he got struck by her. "I must say Slit. This chili is quite delicious. I never imagined you'd be so good at cooking anything other than bodies."

"Oh Lucy, just because I cook bodies occasionally doesn't mean it's the only thing I can cook." Slit winked to the audience and continued eating his chili with Lucy being put on edge about what was going down. She didn't know what to expect from Slit, only to then be asked a question. "Do tell Lucy; what do you like most about the chili? I know you said I did a great job on it, but I'd like to hear some words that are more constructive, if you know what I mean."

Lucy started to loosen up a bit as she spoke about what she enjoyed the most about the chili. "Well for starters, the spice in this one is perfect. And seeing as how just about every detail was well handled in that department, I can't complain about it." Slit nodded with a smile on his face and went back to eating his chili, only for Lucy to say something else on the matter. "Though, I think you'll end up puking after you see what's in YOUR bowl."

"Oh. You mean how you put dog pubes in my chili?" Lucy flinched upon hearing Slit's sudden words as the Dalmatian pup then chuckled with a devilish aura surrounding him. "Yes, I'm afraid this isn't your chili Lucy. (Lucy sees the words 'Sorry' spelt in her chili, wondering what Slit was getting at) I had it swapped out with the one from my male owner, Roger." Roger seemed quite surprised by this, finding Slit's skills of sneaking to be quite impressive. "It was delicious Roger. I'd rate it five stars if I were a critic."

Slit gave Lucy a devilish grin and loved what he had in mind for her words as he continued speaking about the chili. "Anyway, in case you're wondering what my secret ingredient is, well the audience can guess that in a second due to context, but I think it's only fair to fill you in." Slit put his feet up on the table as he continued the story with a confident grin on his face. "Ya see Lucy, I wasn't particularly fond of what you did to Shine's boat, so I decided to do something about it. Something sadistic about it, if you know what I mean."

Lucy was finding it hard to understand what Slit was getting at as he continued his explination. "I was able to get in contact with your family. (Lucy flinches with fear) And while I understand you didn't have the most heartwarming goodbye with them, I think it's only fair to bring them up for this plan." Slit took out a knife and put it on the table, being confident that his story would intrigue Lucy quite a bit. "Don't forget to wear a diaper after we're done."

Lucy held the location of her chest that her heart lied, not knowing what to make of what Slit was saying. "What are you getting at? And for your informaiton, I haven't wet the bed since I was two. And even then it was just because of warm water."

"Riiight." Slit continued to explain what he meant by what he said, knowing Lucy needed to be filled in for his plan to be complete. "Well either way, I for one can say that your parents died peacefully." Lucy flinched upon hearing Slit's words as the young Dalmatian then continued with gruesome detail. "Their blood dripping, their inside body parts showing, it was wonderful."

Lucy slammed her fists on the table, demanding to know what Slit did to the chili. "What did you do with this chili you satan worshipping basterd!?"

Slit laughed a bit and got back to the explination, knowing that Lucy was more than impatient, let alone demanding. "You see Lucy, since everyone in your town is so uncaring, same as here only more aware of it, I was able to kill your family without any trouble. And it was more than satisifying to do so." Lucy was trembling in her seat as Slit continued with a part of her wanting him to stop. "And then I ended up in a scenario with the cops in your town, who thankfully, were even more retarded than the ones we have here."

A flashback happened with Slit sitting in the house and talking to the cops while seeming to start crying. "It wasn't all that hard to trick them. (The first cop hugs Slit) In fact, I think it was my easiest manipulation tactic yet. As I made it out to be, all I had to do...was (Looks at the audience with a grin on his face) cry." Slit continued to cry with the cops falling for it and saying he didn't do anything wrong, making him smile as he hugged the cop that hugged him.

Slit was shown to be working on something in the kitchen in the next flashback with quite a bit of relaxation on his paws. In spite of all the tension surrounding him, he was quite used to it and felt he could pull this off without any trouble. "I'm actually pretty surprised no one caught onto my scheme; it was a bloody cinch to get it done. The cooking part especially." The flashbacks ended with Lucy looking even more horrified than before with Slit saying this quote. "And let me tell you. They for sure had a bad time."

Lucy clenched her heart even harder with Slit chuckling devilishly as he finished the explination. "After a night with the hacksaw, I was all ready to set up the chili con carnival in this theme park; I was so excited to tell you about your family's demise. And of course, feed you your chili." Slit cupped his paws together as he finished his words with a cold and sadistic tone. "Do you like it? Do you still enjoy it Lucy? I call it...Lucy's parents and grandparents (Holds out both arms and puts palms facing up to the ceiling) chile."

Lucy found what Slit said last to be the most horrifying part of all, looking at her chili with horror in her aura and expression. She was unable to believe what she'd just heard and looked into the chili bowl with fear. "Oh my god." Lucy looked through the chili bowl and found the wedding ring her mother always wore, being disgusted and utterly appauled by what she'd just done. Of all the schemes Slit had done and out of every heartless action she's heart, or witnessed him commit, this was by far the worst for her. "Oh my god!"

Lucy ended up puking on the floor with Slit jumping onto the table in two leg mode as he started boasting about his victory. " _Nah nah nah nah nah nah._ (Points to Lucy) _I made you eat your family._ (Points to the ceiling multiple times) _Ha ha ha ha ha ha_."

Slit's friends were utterly shocked by what Slit had just admitted to doing, having never considered his actions to have ever gotten so dark. Patch wasn't quite as shocked as Lucky or Rolly, but he was still the one to speak. "Jesus Christ dude."

Lucy started crying at the fact that she'd just eaten her parents and grandparents, breaking down and crying as the band then walked over to her, finding her crying to be quite pathetic. "Wow, Lucy's totally totally totally totally totally totally totally totally being a crybaby right now."

" _Baby, baby, baby oh like!_ "

"No kidding. Get lost crybaby; no need to bring anyone down with your sulking."

Lucy watches as Doctor Stereotype flipped her off with her crying out to them. "No, please! Don't leave me in my time of need!"

Lucy continues to cry with Slit walking up to her and licking her tears with satisfaction in his eyes. This led to Lucy crying even harder, knowing that Slit was someone who would always get brutal revenge on her. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it Lucy? Perfect for old hags like you to have those who try to justify their actions. Though, I wouldn't blame them."

Lucky and the others were watching as Rolly commented on the scenario. "Dudes, I think it's best we never try to piss off Slit in the future."

"Good call." Lucky responded, and Slit continued to lick Lucy's tears with a wink being given to the audience and these words showing up on the screen.

To be continued in season two.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits. After it went through it's entire run time, Slit slashed throught he screen and walked up to the audience as he clenched his fist. "Season's over mother fuckers!" Slit punched the screen and made it go straight to black in an instant.


End file.
